Carta a mi esposo
by FFADDICTION
Summary: La historia comienza con una Bella deprimida que ha estado lejos de su esposo Edward durante casi un año y sospecha de su infidelidad. Ella está molesta, pero todavía está muy enamorada de él. Se va dejando solo una carta, a una pequeña aldea en Suecia, a la casa de su amiga Angela. Ella se encuentra con Jake y comienzan una camaradería, pero su corazón todavía anhela a Edward.
1. Chapter 1

**A Letter To My Husband**

Historia original de _VioAlexandru_

 _Traducido por Maika Hualpa_

 _Beteado por Manue Peralta_

 **No poseo nada más que una eterna obsesión.**

" _Claro que sí, el matrimonio está lleno de felicidad…_

 _Esta es la razón por la que estoy sentada aquí, en éste vacío, extraño apartamento, sintiéndome entumecida y traicionada, herida y abandonada, bajo la carga de mis memorias, mirando perdidamente éste blanco papel de mierda en un poco convincente intento de escribirte una carta…_

 _Ha pasado el tiempo desde que te fuiste… tanto tiempo… demasiado tiempo"_

Una pequeña sonrisa torció mis labios cuando me imaginé a mí misma, un epítome de miseria, tirada en el sillón el cual fue testigo de tantos de nuestros abrazos, con lágrimas secas en mis mejillas, ojos rojos y nariz congestionada, y me pregunto sarcásticamente quién en el infierno me encontraría un poco atractiva. Miré mi ropa: una extra larga remera, tan vieja que el color se había desvanecido, unas sudorosas y ridículamente apretadas zapatillas que se veían pegadas a mis pies… Así es como estuve vagando sin rumbo por estas silenciosas habitaciones, como una lunática, sintiendo su prolongada presencia en cada objeto inerte, oliendo ropa para recordar su olor, tocando distraídamente piezas del mobiliario… Si él cruzara la puerta frontal justo ahora, la mera visión mía sería suficiente para hacerlo correr como el infierno.

Pensativamente, me apoderé de un exquisito marco de plata al lado del sillón y miré fijamente el hombre divino de la imagen; su belleza era de otro mundo. Recuerdo el día en que fue tomada esa fotografía… un ventoso, nublado día había caído en la playa. Era un clima poco agradable para el paseo, pero él me convenció, y pasamos un momento maravilloso.

Solo mirarlo en esta fotografía me quita el aliento… Su mano en su cabello imposible de disciplinar, largos hombros en los cual su remera con cuello en V parecía moldeada, fundida en su pecho de mármol… ¡Y con qué facilidad puedo recordar el resto!... Su abdomen de hierro, su estrecha cintura, la manera felina en la que camina, sus largas piernas, su espléndido…todo.

Cerré mis ojos mientras que un dolor insoportable se arremolinaba dentro de mí… Como flashes de un estroboscopio a través de mis párpados, podía ver nuestros cuerpos desnudos, haciendo el amor, podía oler su aroma, podía oír sus gruñidos, lo podía sentir en mis labios… La pérdida de él, su insoportable ausencia era como la sensación de un vaso sanguíneo abierto, por el cual se drenaba lentamente mi vida.

Abrí mis ojos solo para verlo. Aún desde la pintura él se burlaba de mí con su traviesa, sexy sonrisa.

―Damas y caballeros… ¡Les presento a mi esposo! ―dije agriamente con voz áspera. Mi boca se sentía seca y mi garganta estaba tan en carne viva que hasta el más pequeño sonido picaba como un corte de papel―. El astuto hombre de negocios, el increíble amante, mi mejor amigo que siempre se arreglaba para hacerme reír… ―Acaricié sus facciones debajo del vidrio con mi pulgar y sonreí cínicamente por la ironía del genitivo. _Mi_ esposo… _Mi_ hombre… _Mío_. Hasta que la muerte nos separe―. _You said you would love me until you die/and as far as I know you're still alive, baby…i_ ―canté aun sosteniendo la fotografía, aun mirándolo con ojos melancólicos, aun esperándolo hasta la muerte y después de eso―. Sí, serás mi hombre después de la vida, mínimo eso. Porque he sido buena, bebé, he sido buena.

Puse la fotografía sobre la mesa de café y me levanté. Necesitaba una bebida; tal vez me ayudaría a difuminar mis pensamientos, mi dolor en cierta cantidad. Fui al bar y busqué la provisión de Glenfiddichii de Edward, su licor favorito. Una botella casi no tocada. Puse una cantidad generosa en el vaso y brindé tontamente en el aire.

―Por ti, mi amor. ¡ _À ta sánte!_

Tomé un trago, luego otro, y dejé el vaso en el mostrador. Solo en ese momento sentí el sabor y olor de la bebida; el intenso recuerdo de él no fue traído solo por mi mente, sino también por dos de mis sentidos, me golpeó como una bola de demolición… Envolví los brazos a mí alrededor, como si tratara de mantenerme entera, para prevenir que mi cuerpo ceda sobre sí mismo, y dejarme caer lentamente hacia el suelo. ¡Oh, Dios! ¡Cómo desearía que él no hubiera hecho eso! ¡Cómo desearía que esto solo fuera una pesadilla de la que voy a despertar pronto!

Escondí mi rostro en mis manos y lloré.

Después de un rato fui capaz de volver a mi carta.

" _He recibido una, ¿debería decir interesante? Pieza de correspondencia esta semana. La dejo aquí, para que tú la veas y para que yo sea atravesada por otro enfermo impulso de verla, una y otra vez. Mis pensamientos han perdido un poco de angustia, confusión e incredulidad, y no puedo encontrar otras palabras que no sean limitadas o huecas para expresar apropiadamente lo que siento. Por lo que las voy a tomar prestadas de una de tus cantantes preferidas._ Une delle tue cantanti preferite…

 _Me gustaría conocerla;_

 _Para saber cómo es ella,_

 _Es delgada o no,_

 _¿Es linda? Me gustaría._

 _Oh, me gustaría conocerla;_

 _Mirarla por un rato;_

 _Conocer su historia;_

 _Su diseño y su pasado._

 _Puede que sea un poco extraño;_

 _Esta curiosidad_

 _Por ver por fin, admitir_

 _Y no imaginar más._

 _Oh, me gustaría entender;_

 _Incluso si me quiebra;_

 _Desde entonces ha sido capaz de llevarte;_

 _Desde entonces tomó mi lugar._

 _Ya conozco su perfume;_

 _También su escritura;_

 _Sus dulces palabras arrugadas;_

 _Perdidas en su coche._

 _Quiero ver también el hotel;_

 _Si pagas bien por él;_

 _Si la habitación es bella;_

 _Y si hay una gran cama._

 _Tal vez no es normal,_

 _Es una locura como me atrae;_

 _Esta urgencia por ser herida;_

 _Oh, hasta el final, hasta morir._

 _Oh, me gustaría saberlo todo;_

 _Y su edad y su piel;_

 _Todo lo que nos separa_

 _Y nos gusta, ¡qué estúpido!_

 _Me gustaría sorprenderte con ella_

 _Cuando eres gracioso, cuando eres dulce;_

 _Para escucharte hacerle promesas,_

 _Y cuando le dices sobre nosotros._

 _También me gustaría mirarte,_

 _Observarte en el espejo,_

 _Cuando la besas,_

 _Succionando en tu estómago, ¡oh matador!_

 _Quiero tu cuerpo al lado del de ella,_

 _Todas esas posturas olvidadas,_

 _Quiero descubrirte de nuevo,_

 _Al que solía amar tanto._

 _En ese frío, esas cenizas;_

 _Me gustaría estar ahí;_

 _Solo para ver y entender,_

 _Todo lo que no "_

Lo recuerdo llegando tarde en la noche, a veces desfigurado por el cansancio, sentándose en el sillón, la corbata suelta, la cabeza apoyada en los almohadones, los ojos cerrados, mientras yo preparo su bebida en silencio. Nada pretencioso, solo un _Scotch_ 3.

A Edward le gustaba de esa manera. Mientras él sorbía su bebida, yo usualmente me ponía en mis rodillas en el suelo, deleitándome furtivamente con su figura.

Mis ojos deambulaban por su perfil, quedándome en cada pequeño detalle, como un niño siguiendo con su dedo una sombra en la pared: su frente, sus pestañas, su nariz, sus labios perfectos, lo níveo de su pecho oculto por la camisa.

Todavía es inexplicable para mí, aun después de todo este tiempo, cómo ese maravilloso hombre podía ser mío.

Unos momentos después, él sería mejor; mandíbula relajada, respiración profunda, hombros rendidos. Ese era mi momento favorito del día y secretamente esperaba que llegara, porque sabía que él a continuación suspiraría suavemente, apenas audible, sin abrir los ojos: ―¡Ven conmigo, Bella! ―Y yo me subiría ansiosamente a él, como una drogadicta, con una sonrisa interior, a horcadas sobre su regazo, hambrienta por sus besos. ¡Y qué besos serían!... Suave, gentil, tierno, sin embargo profundamente erótico, el simple toque de sus labios basta para derretir mis huesos, es suficiente para licuar mi cerebro… Él sabía aún mejor, un poco de whisky mezclado con su suavemente perfumado aliento, dejándome completa y absolutamente mareada todas las veces.

" _Estando aquí, sola, bajo las circunstancias actuales y después de todos los intentos fallidos de contactarte, se ha vuelto insoportable. Te extraño salvajemente. No me queda nada excepto esta hermosa, violenta y desesperada cosa que es mi amor por ti, y que está constantemente quemándome, abrumándome, sofocándome y devastándome. No sé qué más decir sin correr el riesgo de convertir esta carta en algo más despreciable y patético. Mi herida alma está esperándote impasiblemente. Te espera como si fueras el remedio final, la última orilla. Apúrate, mi amor, así no encuentras algún día, cuando vuelvas, todo seco en expectación, pero aún en pie, mirando el horizonte… Desde donde tú debes aparecer…"_

En contra de mi propio consejo miré otra vez la fotografía que llegó por entrega especial, envuelto en un común papel manila. Era una imagen en blanco y negro, toda borrosa y oscura, como si hubiera sido tomada en modo visión nocturna, probablemente en una habitación oscura. He estado estudiando cuidadosamente cada ángulo, cada detalle desde que llegó, tratando de no aprovechar de aprender más de ella. No había ninguna necesidad real de analizarla más, lo que estaba justo frente a mis ojos era más que suficiente. Estaba ya incisiva y completamente impreso en mi retina.

Ahí había dos cuerpos humanos, comprometidos incuestionablemente en un acto sexual extremadamente pasional; el hombre arriba de la mujer, sus músculos traseros se dibujan tensos como si estuviera sujetándola debajo de él, su cara enterrada profundamente en el cuello de ella, sus elegantes piernas envueltas alrededor de la cintura de él, su hermoso cabello esparcido por la almohada donde su cabeza estaba tirada hacia atrás en un silencioso grito de éxtasis.

La foto era simplemente hermosa. Más bien poética. ¿O estaba cegada porque el cuerpo del magnífico hombre era el de su esposo? Hubiera reconocido esa salvaje melena en cualquier lado. Sus rasgos estaban indistinguibles, pero ella debía ser por lo menos hermosa para armonizar con la misteriosa, sobrenatural belleza de Edward. Esperaba mucho de él, para ser exigente con su mujer… especialmente con la que me está actualmente engañando.

¿Puedo culparla? ¿No podría ser, también, vulnerable a sus encantos e indefensa contra su infalible atractivo como una mosca en la tela de una araña? ¿Me habría importado que el fuera un hombre ocupado? ¿Un hombre casado? ¿Siendo ella, qué hubiera hecho? Él es el tipo de hombre que puede hacer que una mujer pierda la cabeza fácilmente. Hacerla olvidar todo sobre ella al tiempo que la posee. Volverla salvaje por el deseo. ¿Podría yo haber sido capaz de resistirme a este increíble hombre, desgarrándome entre la culpa y una abrumadora solo-una-vez-en-la-vida pasión?

Ni siquiera me atrevería a responder con honestidad esas preguntas.

La imagen de sus cuerpos mezclados me ataca mientras trato de dormir. Me imagino los dedos de ella arrastrándose por su perfecto, liso pecho, abriéndose camino por su desordenado cabello, atrayéndolo. Puedo ver oh-tan-claro sus labios tocando los de él, oír sus entrecortados gemidos de placer cuando él reclama su boca. Él, difuminando besos por sus labios y cuello, lamiendo el delicado lóbulo de su oreja, bajando para saborear sus pechos, llenando expertamente su cuerpo de estremecimientos de placer cuando él bombea dentro de ella.

Y puedo visualizar la erótica exhibición de emociones en su cara cuando él la hace llegar.

Di sacudidas sobre mi almohada, jadeando por oxígeno, sudor y lágrimas se mezclaban en mi cara y cuello, y me abracé inútilmente de nuevo. Cada dolor ―de cuerpo o alma― se vuelve peor en la noche. El mío no es una excepción.

En un impulso, rápidamente, busqué mi teléfono en la mesa de noche y tecleé su número. Lo necesitaba. Lo necesitaba para tranquilizarme, para decirme que no es más que un mal sueño, una siniestra broma de una torturada mente. Quería sumergirme en esa profunda voz, para tener de esa forma la ilusión de su presencia.

Mis tres intentos de hablar con él durante el día habían fallado. No pude no ilusionarme con que esa vez iba a ser diferente. Después de un par de tonos, una melodiosa, voz de mujer respondió:

― _Teléfono de Edward Cullen, Tanya habla_ ―Su PA6. De nuevo.

―Hola, soy Bella Cullen. ¿Puedo hablar con mi esposo, por favor?

― _Lo siento, señora Cullen. El señor Cullen no ha vuelto del campo todavía…_

―¿Cuándo vuelve?

― _No soy capaz de decirlo, hay una situación allí y él es necesitado_ …

Él es intensamente necesitado aquí, también…

―Eso es lo que me dicen cada vez que llamo. ¿Está segura que está transmitiendo mis mensajes? ―espeté.

― _Por supuesto que lo estoy._ ―La voz respondió, de repente rígidamente formal.

―¿Puede decirle que llamé, por favor? ―susurré, una vez más vencida.

― _Con toda seguridad lo haré. Tengo la certeza de que Edward irá con usted al minuto que esté aquí._

¿"Edward"? ¿Qué pasó con "señor Cullen"?

―Hmm… ¿Tanya?

―¿ _Sí, señora Cullen_?

―¿De qué color es su cabello?

― _Soy rubia_ ―respondió después de una ligera vacilación―. _¿Por qué lo pregunta?_

―No es nada, en realidad. Solo deseaba saber. Estoy segura de que es muy hermoso, Tanya. Gracias. Buenas noches.

― _Buenas noches, señora Cullen._

Estaba bastante segura de que ella sonreía cuando pronunciaba sus palabras de despedida. ¿Una cortés, amigable sonrisa de negocios destinada a ser sentida a través del inadvertido intercomunicador o fue de una pequeña victoria?

Con toda mi fuerza tiré el teléfono a través de la habitación en un patético esfuerzo de tener una venganza. Era, después de todo, un regalo de Edward. Del todo inútil ahora, esparcido por todo el piso en pequeñas partes. Del todo inútil antes de su destrucción, en todo caso.

Debería irme. Debería irme en este preciso momento. Para evitar la humillación de su regreso, la vergüenza, el ridículo, no enfrentar la urgencia de tirar en su cara todo mí veneno, todos mis ácidos reproches gritando, mendigando, implorando alguna fuerza, disgustada, histérica, manera feminista.

Me reusaba a proyectar en mi mente grotescas venganzas o ingeniosas trampas para recuperarlo, o escenarios de reconciliación, en cuales él solo era una magnífica bestia y yo, una indefensa esclava de su perfección masculina.

No voy a demandarle la eternidad, gestos solemnes y promesas, compromisos finales; no voy a chantajearlo con mis lágrimas y desesperación; no me voy a convertir en un pegajoso, estorbo, mirándolo con esperanzadora admiración, solo para descubrirlo aplastando como un dios gigante, extraño, indiferente, lejano.

No. No voy a hacer nada de eso.

¿Me estoy rindiendo fácilmente? ¿Soy tan débil, derrotada tan fácil, ya dispuesta a renunciar a él? Tal vez debería seguir luchando, luchando por él con esta hermosa mujer sin rostro con todo lo que tengo.

Pero aun si hago eso, Edward seguirá sin quererme. Tas simple como es, pero inexorable.

.

.

.

― _Too proud to beg. To dumb to Steal_ _7_ ―Sí, _definitivamente_ soy yo. ¿Entonces por qué me impongo a él?

i2 Tú dijiste que me amarías hasta la muerte/Y hasta donde yo sé sigues vivo, bebe… (Ilegal – Shakira)

ii3Un tipo de whisky escocés

iii5Traducción de "Je Voudrais Le Conaître" de Patricia Kaa's

6Asistente Personal

7Muy orgulloso para rogar/Muy tonto para robar (It's Probably Me – Sting ft Eric Clapton).


	2. Chapter 2

**A Letter To My Husband**

Historia original de _VioAlexandru_

 _Traducido por Maya William_

 _Beteado por Manue Peralta_

 **Capítulo 2**

Me quedé despierta el resto de la noche preparando mi precipitada salida. Ya había tomado una decisión, me sentía más tranquila al quitarme ese peso de encima. Después de varios días y noches de depresión y llorar, casi podía respirar de nuevo. Ahora tengo un nuevo propósito, algo en qué enfocarme, algo que me previene de perder mi mente loca. Solo necesitaba definir "dónde" y "cuándo"… tenía todas las intenciones de ignorar "por qué". No me permitía cuestionarme las razones, sabía que era algo cobarde y estúpido de mi parte huir de esa manera, pero, por el momento, se sentía correcto. No puedo soportar pasar otro indeterminado período de tiempo rodeada de testigos silenciosos de la pérdida de mi felicidad, esperando de forma vana a que cualquier cosa suceda, esperando a que _él_ regrese. Como si algo bueno pudiera salir de eso.

De vez en cuando mis pensamientos se percataban en lo absurdo de la situación a la que me estaba adentrando, pero intentaba desviarlos. Así que limpié el baño, arrojé los restos de mi teléfono, sacudí todo, restregué cada esquina y repisa de la cocina hasta que finalmente la mañana llegó. En realidad no era necesario ya que estaba viviendo como si fuera un fantasma desde hace un tiempo, y después de todo le pagaba a alguien para que hiciera la limpieza de la casa, pero me mantenía ocupada y me ayudaba a pasar la noche.

En numerosas ocasiones mi amiga de toda la vida, Angela, me había invitado a visitarla a ella y a su hija en Europa. Ella ahora vive en Suecia, como consecuencia de un terrible divorcio y un ex marido agresivo. Finalmente había encontrado la paz mental ahí y, después de todo, ella hablaba maravillas del nuevo país que había adoptado.

Así que le envié un correo electrónico a Angela, anunciando mi intención de visitarla lo antes posible, porque repentinamente me encontraba disponible debido a un viaje extendido de mi marido. Traté de mantener un tono ligero, haciendo un esfuerzo para que mi verdadero humor saliera a flote entre las líneas. Esperaba por una respuesta rápida.

Comencé a empacar una maleta después de eso, con unas cuantas cosas esenciales… alguna ropa práctica con la que me sintiera cómoda, algunos artículos de tocador… Apenas y llenaban una maleta. Existen pocas cosas que el dinero no puede comprar en cualquier parte del mundo, así que para qué molestarme con cosas pesada e inútiles en la maleta. Tenía unos cuantos ahorros propios, lo suficiente para asegurar vivir cómodamente unos cuantos meses. Muy bien, tal vez la definición correcta sería vivir modestamente, pero eso no sería un problema para mí; de todas formas acostumbraba a aislarme de los lujos que el dinero de Edward me proporcionaba, porque me hacían sentir incómoda y, en ocasiones, frívola. Me iba a ir, después de todo, en mi propia peregrinación para redescubrir mi propia identidad, mi verdadero yo. En tal viaje, el dinero debería ser mi última preocupación.

 _Seguramente…_ —Me río de mí misma—. _Así que ahora eres una peregrina… ¿hasta dónde llegan las alucinaciones? Estás limitada, eres una esposa que se queda en la casa cuyos días están llenos con actividades significativas de esperar a tu esposo a que regrese a casa y satisfacer cualquier necesidad que él tenga. Aparentemente, tampoco eres muy exitosa en eso tampoco, ya que es obvio que está buscando satisfacerse en otra parte. ¡Abandonaste tu vida por una insignificancia! Y ahora huyes con la primera señal de problemas maritales, con la cola entre las piernas, no vas a llegar muy lejos…_

Una nueva ola de náuseas me llega. Esas terribles palabras dando vueltas en mi cabeza, como las risas de un payaso loco lograban hacerme sentir físicamente mal. Corrí al baño y vomité. Aun cuando no había comido adecuadamente en los últimos días, aun así logré vomitar. Mis manos se pusieron frías mientras me sostenía de la taza del baño, mientras mis asquerosos jadeos hacían eco en los muros del baño. Era doloroso, me dolía tanto la garganta como el estómago. Permanecí de rodillas, metafóricamente abrazando mi miseria, mi nuevo estatus, hasta que comencé a temblar. Después de retomar algo de postura, me paro, con las piernas temblorosas, me lavo la cara y mi amarga boca. Desanimada, veo mi reflejo en el espejo.

Nada de mi plática interna es real. Muy bien, no era exótica, sofisticada o lo suficientemente hermosa para Edward, pero _era_ una buena esposa. Le ofrecí todo mi ser. Hice de su casa un hogar. Podía ver su rostro cansado calmarse cada noche cuando regresaba del trabajo. Tan solo esa expresión lo valía. Y tenía la ambición y la educación necesaria para valerme por mí misma, pero había querido ser su esposa. Me dediqué a él, lo amé, lo obedecí y lo honré de la mejor forma, era su pareja, su amiga, su hombro en donde llorar… su amante… Traté de ser su todo, como él era para mí.

Obviamente, fallé.

.

.

Miré mi reflejo por un largo tiempo. Me veía terrible, pálida con unos círculos oscuros bajo mis ojos, exhausta por la falta de sueño, despeinada, con el cabello chorreando de agua. Parecía una vagabunda y mi autoestima por el suelo. Asumí indiferencia, bajé mi cabeza, mi cabello una cortina de pena, escondiendo mi rostro. Miro el lavabo en su lugar, observando cada pequeño detalle. Y al parecer me faltó un punto qué limpiar.

El silencio a mi alrededor, los objetos inertes de mi alrededor se volvieron amenazadores; ese familiar, pero al mismo tiempo, ambiente hostil parecía para mi desordenada razón algo más terrorífico. Era como una película de terror, como si las paredes comenzaran a moverse hacia adentro, atrapándome, listas para aplastar al intruso. Una vez más, sentí la urgencia de huir.

Arrastrando mis pies, regresé a la recámara y cerré la maleta. Después de titubear, agregué encima la fotografía enmarcada de Edward. Sentía que la estaba robando, pero opté por ignorarlo. Estaba cansada de analizar mis acciones. Revisé mi buzón de entrada, y para mi sorpresa Angela había respondido entusiasmada, invitándome a visitarla lo antes posible. El primer vuelo de Seattle a Estocolmo era el siguiente día por la tarde, pero tendría que cambiar vuelos en París. Eso no debería ser tan malo, ¿correcto? ¿Qué mejor lugar para estar sola y con el corazón en pedazos que en la clásica ciudad del romance?

Reservé y pagué mis boletos de avión y le envié a Angela los detalles del vuelo. Ahora tenía que esperar impacientemente tan solo treinta seis horas. Miro de reojo la botella de Whisky…

.

.

El tipo sentado a mi lado se la pasaba molestando a la aeromoza con un sinfín de preguntas, poniéndome nerviosa. Una ridícula cachucha amarilla escondía sus ojos y su cuerpo emanaba una malas vibras; o podría ser mi imaginación. Estaba muy activa últimamente.

Puse la mayor distancia posible entre nosotros y sostuve con más fuerza la frazada en mis piernas. Cierro mis ojos, tratando de ignorar los sonidos de alrededor, enfocándome en mi respiración. Después de un rato, por su propio pies, mis pensamientos regresaron a Edward.

Me lo imaginé en Rio, caminando por las calles con esa tipa, en la aglomerada ciudad, en su ropa de verano, tal vez su camisa de lino blanca, sus pantalones de corte relajado, su piel asoleada, riendo, disfrutando de una bebida y sosteniendo la mano de su misteriosa amante… Sí, un paseo a la luz de la luna era perfecta para una conversación seductiva, ambos inclinándose hacia ellos, aprendiendo del uno al otro, la brisa calurosa del verano un reflejo de la pasión que corre por sus venas.

Mentalmente hago una mueca de dolor, pero tercamente continúo con la proyección mental. Pedazos de imágenes, casi como un documental, claros y detallados… el movimiento de su quijada mientras la besa, su elegante y larga mano moviéndose por su espalda, sosteniendo su seno, su pulgar acariciando su labio inferior… Era insano y masoquista, pero no lo podía evitar. Con un suspiro casi inaudible, hago un esfuerzo para cambiar el curso de mis pensamientos. Pensar en eso no me iba a hacer ningún bien y restaurar algo de mi sanidad mental era, después de todo, el propósito de este viaje.

Dejar nuestro apartamento fue doloroso y liberador al mismo tiempo. Pasé el resto de las horas pensando si debería avisarle a la familia de Edward acerca de mi partida, y finalmente decidí no hacerlo. Esto era algo entre él y yo, y no podía permitir que mi sufrimiento interfiriera con la relación de su familia. También sabía que esto era otro gesto de cobardía, pero no confiaba en mí misma en lograr tener una conversación normal con Esme o Alice sin revelar mi estado de ánimo. Podría intentarlo, obviamente, de que iba a un viaje a Europa para visitar a una amiga, lo cual era básicamente la verdad, pero cualquiera de las dos podría haber percibido que algo mal me sucedía en cuanto contestaran el teléfono. Podría apostar mi vida.

Tan solo imaginarme la tierna voz de Esme del otro lado del auricular era suficiente para que comenzara a llorar. Después de las primeras palabras era segura que comenzaría a llorar, sollozos interrumpiendo mis intentos de hablar; Esme entraría en pánico y todo se volvería un desorden más grande de lo que ya era. Como resultado, más personas se verían envueltas en mi patético melodrama, personas inocentes que siempre habían sido maravillosas conmigo, aceptándome y amándome incondicionalmente.

Con lo que respecta a mis padres, las cosas eran más fáciles. Le dejé a ambos mensajes, calculando cuidadosamente el momento en el que Charlie estaría en el trabajo y mi madre, probablemente, comprando, así que no había sorpresas por ese lado. En una voz controlada y neutral, les dije que estaría fuera un par de semanas, visitando a Angela en Europa y que les llamaría en cuanto llegara.

Una vez terminado eso, solo quedaba lidiar con Edward… ¿Cuál sería la mejor forma de informarle de mis intenciones? Rápidamente consideré mis opciones y, finalmente, regresé a mi carta incompleta que me esperaba en la mesa. No tenía el estómago para leerla nuevamente, así que solo agregué a la última hoja, temblorosamente, un último párrafo.

" _Como te podrás imaginar, te voy a dejar por un rato. Necesito algo de espacio para aclarar mi mente y determinar cuál es el siguiente paso, para evaluarme. En este momento estoy muy emocional, confundida y perdida, así que un ambiente no familiar me puede ayudar a tener una perspectiva diferente. Estoy segura que tú también necesitas algo de tiempo…solo."_

Mi sonrisa era amarga mientras escribo esa última frase.

" _Abajo vas a encontrar la dirección y el teléfono en donde voy a estar, en caso que necesites contactarme, o deseas enviarme… documentos legales._

 _No logro encontrar las palabras adecuadas para despedirme._

 _Te amo, Edward. Y siempre lo haré._

 _B."_

Coloco la terrible foto bajo las páginas y me dirijo a la puerta. Mi ridícula pequeña maleta ya estaba en el pasillo. La tomo y, junto con mi mochila, me detengo para dar una última mirada para ver lo que era mi hogar. Cuidadosamente había dejado todo en orden, limpio; limpio y arreglado para que no le fuera difícil deshacerse de mi presencia. El resultado era frío, congelado, un escenario impersonal; este ya no era mi hogar. Esta se había convertido en mi prisión. Quería que esto terminara.

Y aquí estoy, en un avión hacia Suecia, cerca de un tipo sospechoso, con una gorra horrible, con vagas expectativas para mí, insegura de mi vida, asustada. ¿Qué debería hacer ahora? ¿Cuál era el plan?

Traté de construir una máscara para Angela, no era su culpa que la haya escogido como mi destino de huida y sería injusto recibir una visita que es lo equivalente a un humano arruinado. Utilizaría mi parada en París para comprar unos regalos para ella y su hija, y también para mejorar mi apariencia en el baño del aeropuerto. Podría gastar unos dólares en un labial ahora, ¿correcto? Después de todo, era para una noble causa: no asustar a mi amiga cuando me viera.

Tenía la intención de quedarme con Angela el mayor tiempo posible, sin caer en la exageración, luego, buscaría algo poco pretensioso qué rentar y tomarlo un día a la vez. No era un gran plan, pero era bueno considerando las condiciones actuales.

Intenté de descansar un poco, después de todo había sido un largo vuelo en la noche. Tenía miedo de hacerlo, podría soñar y hablar durante mi sueño. Temía atraer la atención de los demás, pero me sentía drenada de energía. Seguí con mi mirada fija en el tedioso patrón del tapiz de la silla que estaba frente a mi hasta que mis párpados no pudieron quedarse abiertos y caí en un sueño exhausto.

En lo que parecía unos minutos después, sentí que alguien me agarraba el brazo.

—Señorita, señorita, ¡despierte!

Me moví ante el toque de un extraño y abro mis ojos para ver a una hermosa y alta mujer, de cabello rubio utilizando el uniforme de una compañía de vuelos con una sonrisa de anuncio de pasta de dientes, obviamente una aeromoza, que me miraba preocupada.

—¿Se encuentra bien, señorita? Estaba gritando mientras dormía y asustó a los demás pasajeros… —me susurra, su sonrisa congelada.

—Sí, ahora ya lo estoy, gracias. Al parecer tuve una pesadilla, pero estoy bien. Me voy a quedar despierta, lo prometo… Una disculpa por eso… —respondo avergonzada.

Asiente con la cabeza y continúa con su odiosa sonrisa, dientes brillantes, luego se da la media vuelta y avanza hacia el siguiente pasillo. Repentinamente me siento molesta conmigo por mi injustificada sumisa reacción y también furiosa con ella…y no sabía por qué… Tal vez por su delgado cuerpo, o su peinado glamoroso. Me muerdo la lengua para no gritarle a todo volumen su espalda: _sonríe de verdad, ¡mendiga rubia!_

Sostengo más fuerte mi frazada, como si fuera un escudo mágico y me asomo a la pequeña ventana, a la noche más oscura que jamás había visto.

Me tomó unos segundos darme cuenta que, de hecho, estaba enojada con mi competencia, la enigmática, súper mujer que me había robado a mi marido y, como consecuencia, estaba proyectando todo mi resentimiento y odio en todas las mujeres rubias con las que tenía contacto. Era tan predecible como un hongo después de la lluvia.

 _¡Brillante decisión, Bella! Estás rumbo a un país nórdico de Europa, lleno de descendientes de los vikingos. Vas a tener las manos llenas de rubios ahora, ¿correcto?,_ me critico ante la ironía.

Suspiro profundamente al pensar que las cosas no iban a ser más fáciles.

—Noche difícil, ¿eh?

Giro mi cabeza y veo la sonrisita de mi vecino de gorra amarilla. Sus ojos aún escondidos, pero siento una ligera simpatía de este extraño a su intento por tener una conversación amigable.

—Sí… No puedo recordar de lo que era el sueño… Lo siento si te desperté… —contesto silenciosamente, mientras continúo mirando la ventana. No tengo ánimo para platicar.

Abruptamente recuerdo que tengo una libreta de piel nueva y, considerando que tengo prohibido dormir, puedo hacer algo útil con mi tiempo. Iba a psicoanalizarme manteniendo un diario de esta experiencia. _Otra despreciable acción tuya,_ comienza la sarcástica voz de mi cabeza _… tener un diario a tu edad… tal vez deberías de escribir tus memorias, ya que estamos aquí…_ pero emocionada con la idea. Estaba determinada a ignorarla. Así que saco la libreta y comienzo escribir bajo la limitada luz, completamente dedicada y sin importar lo que sucede a mí alrededor. Continúo hasta que nos preparamos a descender.

Afuera, en el abarrotado y demasiado brillante del aeropuerto, entre el montón de rostros desconocidos, comienzo a sentirme perdida nuevamente. Después de recoger mis maletas, me dirijo ansiosa hacia la salida donde una delgada mujer con cabello negro que le llega a la cintura me está esperando. Compartimos un silencioso, fuerte y entusiasmado abrazo, después da un paso hacia atrás, tomó un rato mirándome. Finalmente pone un brazo alrededor de mis hombros y me sostiene protectoramente.

—Ven… vamos a llevarte a casa… —dice suavemente.


	3. Chapter 3

**A Letter to My Husband**

Historia original de VioAlexandru

Traducido por Elena Bellamy (FFAD)

Beteado por Manue Peralta

 **Capítulo 3**

Ambas nos quedamos en un relativo silencio durante el corto trayecto a la casa de Angela. Por un minuto temí que tuviera que hablar sin parar, expresarme, describir quién era, en quién me había convertido, como a menudo se requiere cuando dos amigas, que alguna vez fueron cercanas, se encuentran de nuevo. No tenía el humor necesario; me sentía demasiado cansada física y mentalmente para llenar el interior del pequeño auto con exclamaciones tontas, temas ligeros y charla de chicas. Temía esos momentos de silencios incómodos, cuando de repente te quedas sin temas neutrales de conversaciones y no sabes si es apropiado tocar temas más íntimos o si es seguro quedarse del lado formal.

Fue el mismo prospecto que me hizo sentirme aburrida y molesta por adelantado por solo considerar ir a las reuniones de la secundaria o universidad, o cualquier otra reunión similar. Odiaba todo: la risa forzada, los cumplidos hipócritas, el inevitable ardor de envidia, el análisis de la posición social de otras personas, felicidad conyugal, éxito financiero, criterios que eran, en sí, frívolos y vacíos. Mientras más fuerte la exhibición, más profunda la charada.

Pero había olvidado que estaba pensando en Angela, quien siempre había sido discreta, privada y considerada. Siempre había sido fácil estar cerca de ella en el pasado y, aparentemente, ese también era el caso ahora, porque aún no me había atacado con una avalancha de preguntas insistentes. Hasta ahora había prestado atención al camino, conduciendo lentamente y explicándome que las multas eran tan altas en ese país y la desaprobación social tan poderosa, que conducir sin prudencia era una rara ocurrencia. Nadie tenía prisas ahí y, de hecho, esa observación en el comportamiento del tráfico podía ser extrapolada sobre situaciones más grandes y abstractas. Como una regla general, cualquier problema tenía su solución siempre y cuando fueras paciente. Me pregunté brevemente si había un mensaje escondido para mí en su último comentario.

Lentamente empecé a relajarme, y ya no me sentía mal por guardar silencio. La examiné más y me pregunté: ¿cómo habría logrado construir desde cero una nueva vida para ella y para su hija, en una cultura desconocida, traspasando la barrera del lenguaje, los miedos y la desolación?

 _Debió estar tan vulnerable y traumatizada en ese entonces y, al mismo tiempo, ¡tan fuerte y determinada!,_ pensé con admiración. Quizás esta era la clase de fuerza dada simultáneamente con la responsabilidad de criar a un niño. Si ella podía, quizás yo también…

" _Excepto por el hecho de que Angela tenía que ser fuerte por su hija, querida… Tú no tienes nada"._ La voz burlona había regresado y sentí que mi esternón ardía de nuevo con el familiar dolor. Pero era verdad. De hecho, no tenía nada. Después de años de matrimonio, me había ido cargando nada más que un cofre del tesoro lleno de emociones y recuerdos.

 _¿Al menos ahora era una mejor persona? ¿Crecí, evolucioné como un ser humano?_ Dubitativamente sacudí mi cabeza mientras miraba ciegamente al camino. Este no era un buen momento para avanzar teorías o hacer preguntas retóricas. Debería concentrarme en ser una buena invitada, porque no podía avergonzar a Angela aún más. Como sea, ella notó mi gesto y preguntó con una sonrisa:

—¿Qué pasa?

—Nada.

—Parecía que estabas teniendo una conversación contigo misma —insistió.

—De hecho, me sorprendes. Solo puedo imaginarme lo difícil que debió haber sido para ti venir aquí y, no lo sé… ¿reinventarte?

—¡Difícilmente he hecho eso! —dijo ella riendo—. Soy la misma persona que solía ser, Bella… Mayor quizás, sé más, pero sigo siendo yo.

Guardé silencio.

—Bien. No siempre fue fácil —admitió con un suave suspiro; como sea, la mirada que me dio era brillante—. Pero me siento bien ahora. He llegado a un punto donde estoy contenta y cómoda con mi condición actual. Me siento aceptada, me he climatizado, si puedo decirlo, y me he liberado de la incomodidad, las preocupaciones y los problemas atados a mi pasado.

—También te ves bien —observé simplemente.

Pronto, llegamos a nuestro destino. Vivía a 12 millas de distancia de Estocolmo, en un pequeño pueblo establecido en una isla y rodeado por un gran número de islas similares, formando juntos un archipiélago. Angela había dicho que la región era más fácilmente accesible por agua que por tierra y que era una de las áreas más exclusivas para casas de vacaciones en Suecia. Era sorprendente, porque no me parecía lujoso; es más, ni siquiera parecía apropiado llamarle 'pueblo', porque era más como una gran villa, todo teniendo una apariencia rural.

Entramos a su departamento de dos habitaciones y radiantemente me mostró el lugar. Era increíblemente brillante y despejado, de una simple elegancia, blancos, cremas y azules claros en tonos pálidos siendo usados en casi todas las superficies. El efecto resultante era uno de instantánea paz y tranquilidad.

Estaba verdaderamente sorprendida, para el gusto de mi anfitriona. Los suecos, me dijo Angela con orgullo, al igual que sus vecinos en Noruega, llevaban mucho tiempo siendo conocidos por un estilo de decoración único, caracterizado por la simplicidad. Los oscuros inviernos y noches tempranas de Suecia parecían ser la causa de su preferencia por los colores claros, luces brillantes y maderas sin terminar.

Sin embargo, su dormitorio fue el que me dejó boquiabierta. No tenía nada más que una cama grande, cuadrada y blanca. Las paredes blancas y la cama. Nada más. Estaba vacío, austero y falto de color.

—Tu cuarto parece un lugar de perpetua penitencia… —observé en voz baja.

—Sí… Este cuarto no está terminado. Nos mudamos aquí hace unos meses. Pero aquí es donde dormirás. Espero que esté bien… —dijo Ángela, mirándome con una expresión preocupada.

—¡Claro que sí, Angela! Solo me sorprendí, parece tan… no lo sé… ¿monástico?

Angela empezó a reír y añadió: —¡No tengo intención de convertirme en una monja, Bella! ¡Me gustan demasiado los hombres!

Terminó de darme el tour, luego me ayudó a llevar mi poco equipaje a mi nuevo cuarto.

—Bella, debo regresar al trabajo. Lamento dejarte así, pero me tomaré libres los próximos dos días para poder acomodarte mejor y, con algo de suerte, después de la semana que viene, serás capaz de manejarte sola. Debí haberte advertido sobre mi horario y temo que estarás sola la mayoría del tiempo. Pero no te preocupes, cariño, hay mucho que puedes hacer, hay museos, lugares para visitar, muchos paisajes. Estocolmo está tan cerca… Todos hablan inglés aquí, y están más que felices de aprovechar cada oportunidad de mostrarlo. Deberías intentar descansar. Debes estar cansada después de tu vuelo. Esta noche, mi hija y yo vamos a prepararte una cena Sueca y nos pondremos al día. ¡Será divertido, lo prometo!

Me dio un rápido beso en la mejilla y se fue apresurada, sin darme la oportunidad de responderle algo. Sonaba casi apenada y parecía algo ansiosa por salir. De nuevo, quizás era solo mi imaginación. Me pregunté qué tan difícil era para ella ajustarse a mi repentina presencia, interrumpiendo su rutina diaria y trayendo recuerdos de casa. Me sentí de repente egoísta y culpable.

Angela gritó desde la puerta que había dejado algo de comida para mí en la cocina, y entonces escuché la puerta cerrándose. Me había quedado sola en su casa. Caminé por los cuartos vacíos y por un breve momento, temí que pudiera recuperar esa sensación de aprisionamiento que había tenido en casa; pero todo lo que estaba sintiendo era cansancio.

Saqué de mi bolsa los libros traídos de París como regalos y los dejé en una mesa para que las chicas los encontraran. Regresé a mi nuevo dormitorio Espartano, y sin otro pensamiento, me acosté en la cama completamente vestida y me quedé dormida rápidamente.

No me di cuenta que ya era la mañana siguiente hasta que, apenas dormida, choqué con Angela en mi camino al baño.

—¡Buenos días, dormilona! ¡Vamos, hice café! —dijo con ternura.

—¿Qué hora es? —pregunté, confundida.

—Son las nueve de la mañana. ¡Dormiste casi dieciséis horas! —aclaró, sonriendo. Estaba sorprendida. No había dormido tanto y sin sueños en mucho tiempo.

—Me reuniré contigo en un momento. Solo déjame deshacerme de esta ropa y tomar una ducha.

Pasamos bien el resto del día: hablando, preparando comidas y recordando. Discutimos a mi familia, su familia, nuestros conocidos en común y recientes colegas. En algún momento, su hija volvió de la escuela, y para mi sorpresa, fui presentada a una chica casi adolescente quien, después de saludos cordiales, nos prestó poca atención y se fue a su cuarto. Angela se encogió de hombros y sonrió. Cuando la noche vino, actuamos como tontas, tratando de cantar viejos éxitos de Abba con una copa de vino tinto.

—Entonces, ¿estás lista para decirme por qué estás realmente aquí? —preguntó con cuidado mientras volvía a llenar mi copa.

Mi corazón se detuvo y por un segundo dudé, en busca de palabras adecuadas.

—Creo… es decir… Edward parece estar interesado… en otra mujer… así que… creo que… escapé… —Con cada palabra, mi voz disminuyó hasta ser un simple susurro.

—Oh, Bella… ¿Estás segura?

—Tengo fuertes razones para creer eso…

—Está bien, querida, no hay necesidad de que me digas más. No quise ser indiscreta.

—Quiero decírtelo. Te lo debo. Además, realmente no he hablado de esto con nadie.

" _Si no cuentas mi lastimosa carta",_ pensé secamente.

—Has hablado con él, es decir… ¿qué te dijo? —preguntó, estirándose para tomar mi mano.

—No hablamos de eso exactamente. No nos hemos visto mucho últimamente. Está en Rio justo ahora y no pude localizarlo… Ha estado viajando extensivamente ahí en este último año.

Por un minuto, hubo silencio.

—¿Entonces qué planeas hacer?

—Una vez que un hombre empieza a buscar 'carne fresca', no hay mucho que puedas hacer. Accederé en lo que él quiera, supongo…

—Parecías estar tan enamorada de él. ¿No vas a defender tu matrimonio?

—Realmente no sé si debería, Angela…

Me puse de pie y caminé a la ventana.

—Fue lindo pensar que él y yo estaríamos juntos para siempre… pero para siempre es un largo tiempo, las cosas pasan, la vida es solo una maldita cosa después de la otra y ninguna relación viene con una garantía de por vida… Quizás el peso de llevar una vida llena de obligaciones, planes, arrepentimientos y miedos le ha afectado… —Inhalé profundamente y añadí quietamente—: Nunca tuvo sentido, de cualquier modo… que él fuera mío, quiero decir…

—Es tonto decir eso, Bella, ¡y lo sabes! Lo haces sonar como si fuera un semi-dios o algo…

Le di la espalda y miré hacia afuera, viendo solo mi reflejo en la oscura ventana.

—Claramente no has conocido a Edward… —Me reí tersamente.

—No necesito… es decir, ¡mírate! Eres una articulada, inteligente, atractiva, considerada y bien educada, mujer…

—¡No, no lo soy! —respondí casi gritando, mi voz aguda y tensa—. Soy… soy tímida, mediocre e irresoluta… —Me detuve de repente, recordando que no estábamos solas en el departamento y mirando apenada a la copa en mi mano.

—¡No debes decir eso! —Angela me regañó, no impresionada por mi ataque.

—Lo siento —susurré. _En más de una forma…,_ agregué en mi mente.

—No, ¡es en serio! Bella, ya tienes casi treinta, ¿no? —Asentí—. Bueno, la opinión general es que esta es la edad en que una mujer se llena de confianza y para ese momento sabe lo que disfruta, lo que le disgusta, lo que merece… No hay ninguna razón para que desarrolles una imagen propia tan mala y que sufras por ello. No estoy diciendo que creas ser perfecta, pero necesitas confiar en ti misma y ser un poco más egoísta. Necesitas quererte. Estoy segura de que ya sabes todo esto, pero no deberías subestimarte bajo ninguna circunstancia; ¡y por nadie!

—Me estás diciendo que debería hacer algo, debería actuar en vez de esconderme aquí a lamer mis heridas, ¿no? ¿Qué puedo hacer, Angela? ¿Encontrar a la otra mujer y darle una buena y humillante bofetada en público para luego tomar a Edward del brazo y arrastrarlo de vuelta a casa a gritos? Como si eso en serio previniera que mi matrimonio se desmoronara… —Bufé amargamente.

—Tener confianza no es ser dominante o agresiva o siempre tener lo que quieres, Bella. Es sobre saber quién eres y no comprometerse en los asuntos importantes. Mira, entiendo tu frustración, decepción y dolor, y no voy a darte un sermón basado en mi experiencia persona. Sé que necesitas empatía más que una solución justo ahora… pero eres lista y creativa, seguramente debes saber que la solución yace dentro de ti.

Escéptica, me encogí de hombros y guardé silencio. Tenía razón. Pero yo también. Mi mente comenzó a divagar, analizando los pros y contras de cada caso.

—¿…terminar nuestras copas e ir a la cama? —Perdida en mis pensamientos, solo capté el final de la pregunta de Angela.

—Sí. No puedo creer lo tarde que es… creo que debería informarte algo… soy conocida por ser inquieta y ruidosa cuando duermo —confesé intranquila.

—¡Vamos, Bella! Estoy segura que he visto cosas peores. No creerías lo que un ex novio mío solía hacer en sus sueños…

Dejamos la sala susurrando y riendo como niñas. Había sido un buen día.

Nuestro fin de semana pasó rápido y pronto estaba, como había sido advertida, sola durante la mayoría del día. Veía la lucha diaria de Angela con admiración. Iba de aquí para allá en su viejo auto rojo, dividiéndose entre dos trabajos, cursos de psicología, las lecciones de ballet y piano de su hija, comprar abarrotes, cocinar y limpiar, mientras que su largo y oscuro cabello en ese océano de cabezas rubias la hacía parecer impactante, exótica, casi alienígena. Corría todo el día, desde el amanecer hasta la medianoche, en alguna carrera frenética contra el reloj y quizás, solo quizás, contra sus miedos.

Aun así encontraba el tiempo para cuidarse, leer, hablar con sus amigas, lidiar con los 'asuntos maliciosos', como le gustaba llamar a la rutina de cuidado personal. El hecho de que era una maestra de jardín de niños para los pequeños suecos, hablando su imposible lenguaje y en adición de enseñar inglés como un segundo trabajo, me sorprendía genuinamente. Era una súper mujer.

Como sea, de noche, aún tenía que encarar su gran cama sola. Al menos por el momento estaba ocupada por mí. Me pregunté por una fracción de segundo cuál condición era más triste: la suya o la mía. Su soledad o mi miseria.

Suponía que era un punto discutible.

Observar a Angela evitaba que me hundiera demasiado en mi peligrosa arena movediza, en mi miseria traicionera. Pero le temía a las noches. Últimamente no había tenido pesadillas pero tenía miedo de que fueran a reaparecer, lo cual no me sorprendería para nada. Solía tener este sueño frecuente, en el que me encontraba con Edward en un desconocido escenario oscuro, una calle sombría quizás, el único detalle claro siendo el camino medieval de piedra, brillando por la lluvia.

Por un rato, solo nos mirábamos en el crepúsculo. En el temprano brillo de la noche parecía aún más alto. Más frío que nunca. Entonces se giraría para irse, quieto y silencioso, su rostro endurecido, dejándome incapaz de murmurar mi desesperación; aunque intentaba gritar mi pena, para retenerlo, para hacer que regresara, sin que un sonido dejara mis labios. Incluso si gesticulaba su nombre una y otra vez hasta poder escucharlo retumbando en _mi_ cabeza, no había nada más que un raro silencio ensordecedor.

Como sintiendo mis gritos mudos, él pausaba por un momento, casi girándose para verme. Entonces se iba, su silueta lentamente desapareciendo en el atardecer y sus pasos extrañamente metálicos haciendo eco en la oscuridad.

Me desperté sollozando en una mezcla de miedo y confusión, sintiendo los brazos de Angela alrededor de mí. Debió haberme escuchado desde el cuarto de su hija, el cual actualmente compartían. Su suave camisón de seda que sentía contra mi mejilla estaba mojado por mis lágrimas.

Mi dolor, renacido y reforzado, me golpeó más fuerte que nunca.

—No puedo evitarlo, Angela… —lloré—. Está dentro de mí, corriendo por mis venas, mezclado en mi sangre, como una huella indeleble en todo mi ser… Es mi dueño, me persigue cuando quiere…

—Lo sé, Bella, lo sé… —Me abrazó con más fuerza e intentó calmarme con sus palabras y su toque—. Cálmate… Fue solo un sueño. Todo va a estar bien. El tiempo es un gran sanador, cariño. Ya verás… Lo mejor está por venir.


	4. Chapter 4

**A Letter to My Husband**

Historia original de VioAlexandru

Capítulo traducido por Elena Bellamy (Traductora FFAD)

—¡Ese es un cartero muy raro! —noté un día, espiando desde detrás de la cortina a un hombre alto y desaliñado, cargando un saco de correo; se subió a un pequeño auto amarillo, que parecía una reliquia del Este Europeo del periodo de la Guerra Fría—. Con ese desgastado y viejo abrigo suyo, me recuerda a Charles Bukowski y su 'Oficina de Correos'…

—Debo admitir que me asusta un poco —confesó Angela, acercándose a mi lado junto a la ventana y asomándose—. Ha sido nuestro cartero por el último mes —continuó casi en un susurro—… y desde que tomó nuestra ruta, mi correo ha sido forzado por la puerta de tal manera que a menudo los sobres terminan rotos o doblados.

"Un día me quedé en casa por estar enferma y me encontré con él en la puerta. Amablemente le pedí que dejara de doblar mis cartas porque había entristecido a mi hija recibir tarjetas arruinadas en su cumpleaños. De la nada, empezó a gritarme, diciendo que debería conseguirme un buzón real. Señalé calmadamente que el cartero anterior nunca tuvo problemas con mi ranura para el correo y que no me sentía bien para estar ahí peleando con él. Entonces tomó un montón de sobres de su saco y empezó a meter esas cartas que ni siquiera eran para mí por la puerta. _"¡Mire, mire, no caben!"_ seguía diciendo. Le dije: _"Escuche, no me siento bien, no puedo hacer esto ahora…"_. Lanzó mi correo al suelo, tomó las otras cartas y las guardó en su saco y se fue, mirando sobre su hombro y gruñendo: _"Debería descansar un poco, linda…"_

—Eso suena aterrador, Angela… ¿Y cómo ha actuado desde entonces?

—Incluso peor, creo. A veces aparece a horas extrañas e inapropiadas para dejar el correo, como a las diez de la noche y el sonido de las cartas pasando por la puerta me asusta cada vez. Tengo esta terrible visión de sus asquerosos dedos dejando mi correo…

—Eso _es_ alarmante. ¿No vas a hacer algo por este acoso inusual?

—Pregunté por ahí. Aparentemente, nuestro cartero regular volverá pronto. No hay necesidad de hacer un escándalo. Si sigue apareciéndose después… bueno, esa es una historia enteramente diferente.

Y como predije, pronto empecé a esperar con interés las visitas del cartero. Dos semanas habían pasado y aún no había señales de Edward. Por supuesto, eso no significaba nada, ya que no sabía si ya había regresado de Brasil. Habiendo destruido mi teléfono, le había dejado el número de Angela, pero no había llamado. Tampoco había nada en el correo…

Pero intenté ignorarla, la pequeña esperanza que se escabullía a calentar mi corazón; cada día que pasaba sin recibir correo solo estaba añadiendo dificultades en controlarla. Detestaba mi esperanza. No era bueno sentirla. Era una emoción peligrosa, con dos caras, que solo empeoraría la vertiginosa y cercana caída al pesar. Sin embargo, no podía evitarlo… quizás no recibir noticias era algo bueno, después de todo. La bola ahora estaba en su corte y era difícil predecir cuál sería su próximo movimiento.

Definitivamente era otoño en el sur de Escandinavia… comencé a tomar largos paseos solitarios, especialmente temprano en la mañana, lentamente conociendo los paisajes extrañamente hermosos de la tranquila villa, yaciendo con un hermoso mosaico de lagos en tierra e islas fuera de la costa. Disfrutaba profundamente las pacíficas vistas de ese fantástico archipiélago, la gran expansión del mar verde, los bosques oscuros, ininterrumpidos e interminables y el loco follaje del otoño. Había musgos extensos y tierras pantalones, al igual que lagos y caminos de agua que le daban a la región una sensación indómita.

Sin embargo, además de su magnífica y virgen belleza, este sorprendente lugar aún tenía más maravillas por descubrir por los turistas no iluminados como yo. De acuerdo a Angela, el norte de Suecia – una de las áreas naturales más vastas, dramáticas y espectaculares que Europa tenía para ofrecer – estaba bendecida con ese peculiar fenómeno de luz famoso conocido como "sol de medianoche", lo cual significaba que el sol no se ponía para nada durante los meses del verano. Apenas podía imaginar cómo se vería un día interminable, la perpetua luz de sol cubriendo todo con un brillo irreal, mágico. Desearía poder ver por mí misma tal espectáculo tan increíble y singular.

Me gustaba pasear en los estrechos caminos del campo, oliendo la resina de los pinos, explorando al azar los caminos entre arbustos de rosas salvajes y misteriosos helechos altos. Caminaba junto a pequeñas casas de campo de madera rojiza con cercos de colores, discretamente medio escondida en su velo verde oscuro de árboles y pronto comencé a creer que a la gente aquí le importaba más la naturaleza que al Americano promedio, debido a su íntima pero sana relación con esta.

Desarrollé una ruta propia, terminando con un una roca cubierta de moho, donde me sentaba, viendo cómo, en la distancia, los árboles y los cercos eran lentamente engullidos por la niebla, tomando nota de mis pensamientos tan aleatorios, a veces sintiendo nostalgia y a veces deseando violentamente estar en mi hogar de la infancia, en Forks.

Fue en una de esas frías y nubladas mañanas cuando escuché detrás de mí una voz placentera y cálida, hablándome:

—Parece gustarte mucho este lugar… —Me giré lentamente para descubrir que la voz pertenecía a un joven hombre que me miraba sonriendo.

—Lo siento… ¿Te asusté?

—De hecho no, no lo hiciste… —dije en respuesta. No sabía por qué pero sentí un repentino impulso de sonreírle también—. Pero es sorprendente, me asusto fácilmente.

—Entonces, ¿tengo razón?

—¿Sobre qué?

—¿Te gusta el paisaje aquí? He notado que vienes aquí muy a menudo.

—Sí… —dije, girando mi cabeza y viendo las silenciosas olas por un segundo—. Sí. Me gusta aquí… —musité suavemente—. Lo siento… No escuché bien tu nombre…

—Eso es porque no lo dije… —respondió él, sonriendo abiertamente—. Mi nombre es Jake. Jacob Black, de hecho.

—Yo soy Bella… Swan —casi susurré mi nombre de soltera. Bajé mi mirada en vergüenza pero luego sacudí mi cabeza, como si intentara escapar de algún insecto molesto y me concentré de nuevo en mi inesperado interlocutor. Observé silenciosamente al hombre musculoso, de hombros grandes. Era joven, unos veinte y muchos quizás, con una piel rojiza y rasgos finos. Aunque tenia una figura impresionante, no sentía nada aterrador proviniendo de él, gracias a esa gran sonrisa honesta que seguía mostrando. En algún momento, me di cuenta de que estaba mirando con maravilla su largo y grueso cabello negro.

—¡Tu cabello es increíble! —dije en un impulso. Rápidamente cubrí mis labios con mis dedos congelados, en un intento estúpido y tardío de evitar que las palabras dejaran mi boca.

—¿En serio? —exclamó incrédulo—. Gracias… pero no es mérito mío. El tuyo no está nada mal… —añadió, sonriendo—. Solo que está húmedo por toda esta crudeza en el aire. Debiste usar tu gorro o al menos traer un abrigo más grueso. ¡Debes estar congelándote! ¿Puedo ofrecerte una taza de té y un pedazo de rimeo Sueco? Vivo cerca de aquí… justo a la vuelta de ese enorme pino —dijo, señalando la dirección con su brazo alzado—. Y no hay necesidad de preocuparse; mis caseros y yo vivimos en la misma casa, así que no estarás sola conmigo.

Lo contemplé de nuevo, considerando su invitación. No lo conocía. Podría ser peligroso. Pero parecía genuino, sincero y más que nada, su sonrisa era muy contagiosa. Asentí y me levanté, tomando la chamarra sobre la que me había estado sentando y mi cuaderno.

—Así es como pudiste verme aquí, ¿eh? —pregunté tímidamente—. Porque no pareces ser un acosador…

Su consiguiente torrente de risa hizo eco en esa triste playa silenciosa y alarmó a las aves en los árboles alrededor.

—¿Alguna vez has visto a un acosador con un cabello tan maravilloso como el mío? No puedo acosar a nadie… estoy muy ocupado lavando mi cabello… luego aplicando acondicionador… sin mencionar el cepillado… —agregó entre otro intermitente ataque de risa—. No creerías lo difícil que es lograrlo —añadió, teatralmente poniendo los ojos en blanco y limpiando sudor imaginario de su frente.

—¡Detente! —le advertí alegremente, sonriendo en mi turno.

—¿Conoces ese tratamiento con aceite de oliva y yemas de huevo? —continuó sin molestarse—. Hace maravillas, especialmente con la actual contaminación…

—¡Vamos! ¡Ya entendí! Fue un comentario malo, ¡me retracto! —dije, golpeándolo juguetonamente en el hombro.

—Deberías intentarlo. Es en serio. —Terminó sus bromas y puso sus manos en sus bolsillos. Luego, me preguntó encogiéndose de hombros—. Entonces, ¿qué eres tú? ¿Alguna clase de escritora? —Lo vi señalar con su barbilla al cuaderno en mi mano.

—No… aunque desearía serlo…

—¿Entonces qué haces aquí?

—Estoy visitando a una vieja amiga mía… ¿Qué hay de ti? —Pronto desvié el curso de sus preguntas—. ¿Cómo es que encajas en este reino mágico y sobrenatural?

—Soy un estudiante en Estocolmo —contestó muy naturalmente, ofreciéndome su brazo.

—¿Ah, sí? ¿Qué has estado estudiando? ¿El Antiguo Arte Vikingo de la Guerra? —pregunté, indicando sus grandes hombros mientras aceptaba su brazo.

Nos giramos y dejamos la playa, hablando y riendo como si fuéramos viejos amigos.

—Conocí a alguien intrigante hoy —le anuncié a Angela más tarde esa noche mientras cocinábamos pastel de pollo. Intenté sonar casual pero algo en mi voz debió llamarle la atención, porque se volteó a verme – una ceja alzada en duda.

—¿En serio? Ahora, _eso_ es interesante… —comentó Angela con una sonrisa. Llevó sus manos a sus caderas con una expresión divertida, provocándome a decir algo más—. ¿Puedes contarme más?

—Bueno, no hay mucho de qué hablar. Es un hombre…

—Obviamente —Angela me interrumpió, a duras penas reteniendo su risa.

—¿Por qué sería tan obvio? —repliqué algo sonrojada.

—Porque estuviste fuera casi todo el día, luego regresaste de mejor humor, con algo de color en tus mejillas, y aún más, ¡una sonrisa enorme! —enumeró mientras seguía cocinando—. Y dudo que una mujer pudiera haber hecho todos esos cambios en tu disposición en un día. Es decir, mírame… he estado trabajando por animarte por semanas y no he tenido resultados.

Me sorprendí por sus pertinentes puntos. ¿Qué estaba haciendo? ¿Era el hecho de que había disfrutado un buen día en la buena compañía de un hombre suficiente para hacer todos esos cambios aparentemente sospechosos en mí? ¿Era eso suficiente para hacerme olvidar las circunstancias especiales por las que estaba aquí en vez de estar en mi querido hogar?

Mi falta de respuesta hizo que Angela se girara y me viera preocupadamente. Dio un rápido paso y me tomó de los hombros, viéndome a los ojos.

—Mira, Bella… Lo último que quiero hacer es juzgarte. No me malentiendas. Solo estaba bromeando, querida; estaba intentando mantener un tono ligero en nuestra discusión. —Dudó un poco y entonces suspiró—. Me siento responsable de ti, Bella. Tú viniste aquí; viniste a mí en busca de soledad y confort. Has estado apática, en muchas mañanas incluso letárgica. Me preocupas inmensamente y mis manos están atadas… no hay mucho que pueda hacer para ayudar.

Sus ojos estaban húmedos. Sabía que cada palabra era verdad.

—Así que pienso que es maravilloso que hayas conocido a alguien interesante con quien pasar el tiempo, alguien que parece haber despertado tu curiosidad, porque la curiosidad es un increíble remedio para la depresión… Tienes que confiar en mi opinión en esto. Si esto es bueno para ti, deberías continuar. Solo es sentido común, Bella… Tu vida no ha terminado. Necesitas sanar… así que por favor, deja que comience la sanación.

Me abrazó con fuerza, y yo reciproqué rápidamente. Luego se limpió los ojos y volvió a cortar vegetales.

—Ahora… ¿por qué no sigues con tu historia? Lo conociste sola, sin que yo los presentara, así que ¿quién es? ¿Otro americano?

Inhalé profundamente y traté de recuperar algo de la alegría, pero perdí el buen humor al buscar palabras apropiadas para describirle mi agradable encuentro. Le hice saber lo que había aprendido de Jake por nuestro simple intercambio de palabras, y cómo habíamos tenido una agradable charla para conocernos mejor, la cual no tenía nada de esa tensión incómoda y predecible. Para cuando terminé, solo una pequeña e indefinida cantidad de culpa seguía en mi corazón.

Esa noche volví a soñar con Edward. Bueno, de hecho, soñé con sus manos, descansando en el volante de un auto en un agarre relajado. Fue raramente claro, mi sueño, y muy inusual.

Amaba las manos de Edward; eran por puro tamaño y fuerza, absolutamente sensuales, y amaba lo que me hacía con ellas. En mi sueño, observé fascinada la majestuosa longitud de sus dedos, mientras se tensaban y soltaban alrededor del volante en una caricia de alguna forma floja, e impaciente. Había una expresión erótica en esa imagen ilusoria de su mano elegante, gentil y aún así extremadamente masculina manteniendo esa posición, como una sutil provocación de una próxima caricia, como una pista, como una promesa…

Todo en lo que podía pensar, cuando desperté jadeando, devorada por el anhelo, era tener esa mano en mi espalda, en la curva de mi cuello, detrás de mi rodilla, acunando, escudando, amando, nutriendo…

A la mañana siguiente, una vasta porción de mi atención seguía capturada por los restos nublados de mi sueño. Me sentía tan afectada, como si hubiera sentido el toque de Edward en verdad. Al mismo tiempo, estaba sorprendida por el extraño actuar de mi mente y me pregunté cómo una visión insignificante, neutral y aparentemente inofensiva de sus manos podía crear tal caos emocional. Era difícil salir de esa nube de sentimientos encontrados, de crudo anhelo y amarga frustración, así que el sonido de la voz de Angela me hizo hacer una mueca.

—¿Sigues en las nubes? —preguntó mientras me daba una humeante taza de café.

—Hm-hm…

—¿En qué estabas pensando?

—Ya sabes… cosas volátiles… —bebí de mi taza para poder cubrir mi pena. ¿Qué tal si inconscientemente había usado una expresión inmodesta que Angela había descifrado correctamente? ¿Por qué más me preguntaría por mis pensamientos? Tenía una pequeña sonrisa enigmática que me hizo sentir como si volviera a tener diez años.

—Creo que te espera una gran sorpresa… —dijo lentamente.

Sentí que mi estómago se anudaba por el miedo.

—¿A qué te refieres? ¿Al fin llegó una carta para mí? —pregunté con voz temblorosa.

—No, nada de eso… —me aseguró, aún secretamente entretenida—. Creo que deberías dar un vistazo afuera.

Cautelosamente hice lo que ella sugirió y me encontré instantáneamente boquiabierta por la sorpresa. En frente de la casa, moviendo cosas en una motocicleta obsoleta estaba mi reciente conocido del día anterior.

—¡Es Jake! —exclamé desconcertada.

—Eso supuse… Ha estado ahí por casi una hora y creo que ya pulió ese vehículo suyo unas dos veces. Vamos… tal perseverancia debe ser recompensada de alguna manera. ¿Por qué no vas ahí y lo invitas a pasar por una taza fresca de café? Tengo algo de tiempo antes de irme a trabajar y me gustaría conocerlo. Este joven hombre muestra potencial…

Angela estaba riendo abiertamente y pronto me encontré riendo también.

El frío viento del otoño me rodeó al salir de la casa. Temblando ligeramente, avancé hacia Jake quien, absorbido en el cuidado meticuloso de su motocicleta, no me había notado.

—¿Admitirás ahora que me acosas? —pregunté, fingiendo molestia.

Se volteó hacia mí y me mostró esa gran sonrisa suya. —Admitiré lo que quieras, si vienes y das un paseo conmigo —dijo él, estallando de orgullo.

—¿En esto? ¿Esperas que monte esto? —pregunté, algo horrorizada; nunca me había visto como una persona de motocicletas.

—Es una fina pieza de maquinaria, Bella, y está en gran forma para su edad —dijo algo decepcionado por mi falta de entusiasmo—. ¡Es una Indian Chief 1951! La encontré olvidada bajo una gran pila de basura en la tienda de un amigo y tuve que cambiar un auto por ella. El tipo sabía negociar.

—Quieres decir que es una antigüedad clásica… —dije, empezando a entender.

—Exacto —respondió, su sonrisa creciendo también—. Tardé siglos en restaurarla. Ahora se ve genial. ¡Y también corre genial! Esta motocicleta puede competir con todo lo moderno. No tiene precio —continuó con una sonrisa de ilusión, tocando su motocicleta de brillante color rojo como si tuviera un alma.

—No mencionaste tus habilidades mecánicas, —seguía intentando evitar una respuesta directa a su absurda petición.

Examiné cuidadosamente sus rasgos. Parecía esperanzado, pero incierto y algo desilusionado, como un niño a quien no le daban un dulce. En serio estaba, presentándome orgullosamente su tesoro así que me sentí obligada a reaccionar de otra forma. Recolecté todo mi coraje con una inhalación profunda y hablé apresuradamente, temiendo cambiar de opinión.

—Si te importa tanto, entonces sí, daré un paseo contigo en tu muy especial motocicleta. Pero para que sepas, tengo accidentes fácilmente y tengo muy poca coordinación, _—sin mencionar que me aterra la perspectiva de andar en una moto mayor que mi madre,_ añadí para mis adentros—, y seguramente arruinaré tus acciones. —Le advertí categóricamente en el tono más adamante que pude lograr, considerando que en ese momento estaba temblando de frío.

—¿En serio, lo harás? Mira, no hay de qué preocuparse, compré un casco y una chamarra de motociclista mía para ti —me aseguró alegremente, sonriendo como si hubiera ganado la lotería o algo.

—Sí, sí, lo que digas… —murmuré en duda—. Aunque, considerando la edad de tu motocicleta, habría esperado que trajeras un casco Vikingo o algo similar —bromeé—. Hay que ir adentro… debo cambiarme para esta loca aventura y Angela se muere por conocerte. Parece que la impresionaste.

Una vez adentro, Jake se conectó con Angela casi inmediatamente y el cuarto tomó vida con charla ligera y jovial, e infectado de energía y risas. Se volvió un amigo tan fácilmente que me dejó con muchas preguntas.


	5. Chapter 5

**A Letter to My Husband**

Historia original de VioAlexandru

Capítulo traducido por Elena Bellamy (FFAD)

Capítulo beteado por Manue Peralta (FFAD)

Mucho para mi sorpresa, logré sobrevivir ilesa ese paseo, incluso cuando, al momento de montar la moto, había estado efectivamente aterrada. Debí verme de otro planeta usando la grande chaqueta de motociclista de Jake y ese casco que no me quedaba bien. El mérito de mi supervivencia era, por supuesto, enteramente para Jake, aunque yo me había aferrado a su cintura todo el camino. En adición, mantuve los ojos cerrados la mayoría de tiempo, pero no iba a admitirlo en voz alta.

La otra sorpresa fue que disfruté la experiencia, aunque no lo describiría "emocionante", como hacía Jake. Sin embargo, el aspecto verdaderamente bueno fue la expresión de Jake; ver su alegría extrema, tan libre y sin preocupaciones, con tanta libertad, debido a algo tan pequeño como un paseo en motocicleta, me hizo cuestionar mi actitud hacia la vida. Quizás todos cometemos este error de ser demasiado severos, demasiado solemnes, formales y graves con la vida en general. Tal vez todos nos tomamos más en serio de lo que deberíamos.

En los días siguientes a nuestra aventurada-para-mí experiencia, Jake siguió visitándome, usando las excusas más locas y dulces que cada vez me forzaban a esconder sonrisas involuntarias. Ciertamente tenía todo el apoyo de Angela, quien incluso lo invitó a cenar un jueves por la noche, y quien, más tarde, usó el transparente pretexto de ser la única persona que tenía que levantarse temprano en la mañana, para disculparse y retirarse después de comer.

—¡Me la pagarás por esto! —le gesticulé detrás de la espalda de Jake mientras dejaba el cuarto con una sonrisa traviesa. Eso nos dejó a Jake y a mí demasiado-convenientemente-para-mi-gusto solos por el resto de la noche; usó ese momento para invitarme a salir.

—¿A qué te refieres con salir? —pregunté, sorprendida.

—¿Qué es lo difícil de entender aquí, Bells? —Jake contestó algo exasperado—. Estoy preguntando si te gustaría salir a cenar y ver una película conmigo el viernes por la noche —aclaró con una expresión esperanzada.

—No lo sé, Jake… —Dejé de hablar, buscando rápidamente en mi cabeza alguna razón sólida para rechazarlo suavemente. Algo que no fuera lo obvio.

—¡Vamos, será divertido! Te mostraré Estocolmo, ¡es una ciudad maravillosa! —intentó persuadirme con entusiasmo.

—No sé si sea apropiado… —comencé con duda.

—¿Por qué?

—Primero que nada, soy… —Planeaba añadir _"una mujer casada"_ , pero me detuve abruptamente cuando mi mirada cayó en su rostro; estaba radiante con optimismo y anticipación, y lo observé lo suficiente para perder mi determinación— …mayor que tú —terminé cobardemente mi frase—. Deberías salir con chicas de tu edad. Estoy segura de que hay muchas chicas atractivas en tu universidad. —Mi voz se volvió fuerte mientras me distanciaba más del momento de la verdad. Me sentía como un fraude.

—Vamos, Bella, ¡no puedes estar hablando en serio! Seis años no es toda una generación —me dijo—. Es solo una ligera diferencia de edades. Además, no debes analizar demasiado esto. Es solo una invitación a cenar, nada más —agregó, alzando sus manos en un gesto no-violento. Ese último argumento suyo me facilitó las cosas—. Mira, incluso pediré prestado un auto para que no tengamos que usar mi motocicleta. Así podrás usar… no sé… ropa que sea más femenina.

—¡Jacob Black! ¿Estás sugiriendo específicamente que debería usar un vestido esa noche? Eso es muy pretencioso, ¿no?

—No, no, no me refería a eso… solo intentaba relajarte con lo de la motocicleta, ¡en serio! —Pude haber jurado que se estaba sonrojando debajo de su oscura piel.

—Sabes, Jake, salir a cenar puede ser muy caro… Quizás deberíamos solo comer una hamburguesa… —Avancé cuidadosamente, pero al instante me di cuenta de que me había equivocado. Había herido su orgullo.

—Tengo dinero… —me contestó tenso, encuadrando sus hombros. Sus ojos de repente se entristecieron y su sonrisa desapareció.

Oh, cielos, estaba en un monumento de diplomacia. _"No uno de tus mejores momentos, ¿o sí, Bella?",_ me regañé mentalmente. Necesitaba solucionar ese error y hacerlo rápido. Tomé su mano e hice todo lo que se me ocurrió para enderezar mi equivocación. Dije que sí.

—Jake me invitó a cenar el viernes… —le anuncié rápidamente a Angela al día siguiente.

—¿En serio? ¿Y qué le dijiste? —cuestionó, dándome una mirada inquisidora.

—Solo digamos que fue muy convincente… —contesté con una expresión blanca.

—Bien. —Mantuvo su mirada en mí.

—¿Qué?

—Aún tengo dos preguntas para ti…

—¡Dispara!

—La primera. Ya le mencionaste en este punto… ya sabes, ¿Edward…?

Suspiré y el brote de culpa reapareció. —No pude hacerlo anoche. Hubo un momento incómodo e intenté no empeorar las cosas. Pero estoy determinada a hacerle saber que no estoy románticamente disponible para él tan pronto como se presente la oportunidad. —Angela asintió, aprobando.

—¿La segunda pregunta? —la desafié, complacida de haber _sonado_ tan firmemente decidida.

—¿Qué te vas a poner? —me preguntó con una sonrisa de complicidad.

No había estado emocionada por el necesario viaje de compras, primero porque comprar nunca había sido lo mío y segundo, mi presupuesto estaba más que apretado gracias al boleto de avión. No tenía suficiente dinero como para gastarlo en ropa, pero aún así, no tenía ningún atiendo en mi maleta apropiado para cenar en un restaurante.

Temía que Angela pudiera tener la misma pasión por las compras como Alice, pero para mi alivio, era práctica, organizada y eficiente, así que en unas horas habíamos comprado todo, desde mallas de seda a unos discretos pendientes de plata.

En casa, todo esto habría tomado todo el día, con una Alice frenética arrastrándome a cada boutique. Al contrario de Alice, yo nunca compraría ropa por nada más que funcionalidad. No tenía ni el deseo ni el dinero necesario; además, siempre me había sentido culpable de un gasto tan narcisista.

Mi corazón dolió un poco al pensar en Alice. La extrañaba. Y mucho. Me pregunté por un segundo qué pensaría de mí ahora; o si aprobaría mi decisión, este vestido tejido de lana gris oscura, con mangas casquillo y cuello alto. Llegando hasta la rodilla, tenía un panel de satén atando el final de las mangas. Tenía un cinturón de correa de cuero alrededor de la cintura. Me gustaba mucho y no solo era hermoso, sino que afortunadamente estaba en oferta.

Angela y yo después fuimos a buscar zapatos, después de brevemente considerar la opción de botas.

Angela vio el vestido de nuevo y entonces decidió.

—Zapatos, definitivamente zapatos…

La última parada fue la tienda de lencería, a donde me obligó a entrar.

—Necesitas algo nuevo y espectacular para hacerte sentir especial.

—Angela, no tengo intención de… —comencé a protestar.

—Lo sé —me interrumpió—. Esto es solo para ti; y para tu estado mental.

Más tarde, estábamos en el baño, donde Angela estaba haciendo un nudo francés aflojado en mi cabello, lo cual, según ella, combinaría con mi atuendo. El vestido en sí se sentía increíble. En el exhibidor, se había visto cálido, discreto y de buen gusto, pero una vez puesto, tenía este efecto sutilmente provocativo, aunque no revelaba demasiado; moldeaba suavemente cada curva de mi cuerpo como una segunda piel y me hacía sentir… sensual. Sí, esa sería la descripción correcta. Esa sensación era emocionante e irritante porque me hacía sentir poderosa, pero aún así revelaba mi débil e inconsciente necesidad de ser admirada, de ser deseable y de ser deseada.

 _"¿Y si intenta besarme?"._ El pensamiento apareció abruptamente en mi cabeza y, como resultado, involuntariamente visualicé a Jake, sonriendo confiadamente y acercándose, empequeñeciéndome con su tamaño, inclinándose sobre mí… hice una mueca, sintiendo esta escalofriante sensación de algo fantasmal arrastrándose sobre mi piel. _"Dios, no estoy lista para esto..."_

—¿Por qué la cara larga? —Angela me sacó de mi ensimismamiento.

—No lo sé, Angela, esto no se siente bien —exhalé, abrumada.

—Es algo tarde para arrepentirte. ¿Por qué no intentas relajarte y disfrutar tu noche? Puedes averiguar qué hacer después —me aconsejó mientras terminaba con mi cabello—. ¡Acabé! ¡Déjame verte!

Me hizo darme la vuelta, me miró lentamente y entonces aplaudió de manera infantil, pero feliz.

—¡Te ves increíble! Como Audrey Hepburn…

—¿En serio?... —mofé—. ¿Cuál?

—¿A qué te refieres con, cual? —cuestionó intrigada.

—Cual Audrey… ¿Eliza Doolittle o Holly Golightly? —Me mantuve en escarnio un poco más.

—No importa, ¡ambas son hermosas! ¡Ahora, corta el sarcasmo innecesario y salgamos de este baño! Debo tener una copa de vino mientras admiro mi trabajo.

Angela estaba en la cocina para traer el vino y yo estaba sentada con la misma actitud en el sofá de la sala cuando sonó el timbre.

—¡Parece que nuestro caballero ha llegado! —gritó Angela desde la cocina con más entusiasmo del necesario—. ¡Justo a tiempo para ayudarnos a abrir la botella!

—Pero más temprano de lo que esperaba —observé, después de un breve vistazo al reloj en la mesa.

—Impaciente, como todos los hombres… —comentó ella riendo. Sonreí débilmente en respuesta, sacudiendo mi cabeza con duda.

—No hay mucho por qué estar impaciente aquí… —murmuré para mí misma.

—¡Yo iré! ¡Tú quédate aquí y mírate hermosa! —Dejó las copas y el vino en la mesita, me sonrió para darme ánimos y fue a la puerta.

Me levanté y mecánicamente, ausentemente, enderecé mi vestido. Estaba poniéndome más y más nerviosa, como un gato de cola larga en un cuarto lleno de mecedoras; la situación parecía menos apropiada ahora, se sentía incómodo y me arrepentía de haber aceptado. No debimos haber pasado todo ese tiempo juntos, no debí de haberlo animado y seguro, no debí haber aceptado su invitación. Todo eso podría darle la idea errónea tan fácilmente, si es que no lo había hecho ya. Tenía que hablar y tenía que hacerlo rápido.

—¡Hola! Mi nombre es Edward Cullen, y creo que tiene a mi esposa aquí, viviendo con usted.

Rápida como un rayo, esa voz de seda penetró mis oídos, la parte de atrás de mi cuello, mandó temblores por mi espalda, retortijones de acero en mi estómago y un dolor pulsante en mi centro. Mis rodillas debieron comenzar a temblar, porque me encontré sentándome de nuevo en el sofá.

 _—Edward…_ —musité, incrédula—. _¿Edward está aquí?_

Me sentí mareada y nauseabunda, y las voces desde la puerta se volvieron indistintas, superadas por el frenético sonido de mis latidos retumbando en mis oídos. Sin darme cuenta, mis manos se tensaron en mi regazo. Vanamente esperé que se quedaran así, que no temblaran; observé que mis nudillos se volvían blancos lentamente mientras mi respiración se acortaba.

Escuché pasos y una sombra alta y negra entró al cuarto, seguida por la delgada figura de mi amiga. Había sido algo en su voz que me hizo temer… algo amenazante, oscuro, retenido como un resorte tenso listo a soltarse en cualquier momento.

Por unos minutos silenciosos, continué mirando a mis manos, con una expresión blanca, una mezcla de sentimientos abrumadores evitando que lo mirara. Pero su voz, llena de seguridad y calma autoridad, rompió el silencio, y me sonrojé violentamente de repente, como no me había pasado en meses.

—Buenas noches, Isabella.

Mi nombre en sus labios, incluso así, no en su forma afectiva, fue como un bálsamo para mis heridas. Lentamente alcé mi mirada, pero en el siguiente momento inhalé rápidamente, mis labios se separaron y apenas sofoqué un sonido de involuntaria sorpresa. Se veía precioso, su cabello en su desorden usual, pero hastiado, demacrado y cansado; pálido, como si no hubiera dormido por días.

Se levantó, totalmente derecho, justo frente a mí. Sus ojos estaban oscuros y latentes como carbón ardiendo y pude sentir su mirada quemándome de pies a cabeza mientras me revisaba como a una pieza de exhibición.

Hombros rígidos, mandíbula tensa, puños apretados parcialmente escondidos por las mangas de su abrigo. Estaba vestido impecablemente como siempre, un traje negro, personalizado, que le quedaba a la perfección, como el modelo que era. Anhelo, deseo reprimido, necesidad, todo gradualmente comenzó a crecer en mi pecho mientras lo miraba con ojos hambrientos.

—Hola, Edward —susurré. Deseé no sonar tan ronca.

Estaba tan inhumanamente guapo como siempre; aún así, algo era diferente y no lo podía identificar. Era atractivo de una manera peligrosa, casi ominoso, toda su actitud pareciendo ser determinada e inmisericorde.

—Te ves bien. Parece que Europa te sienta bien —observó quietamente, con un ligero tono de ironía detrás de sus palabras. Pero sus ojos parecían más tranquilos, suavizados por un repentino alivio.

Antes de tener la oportunidad de contestar, el timbre sonó una vez más y, en el siguiente momento, una ola de pavor me impactó. Debía ser Jake en la puerta. Lo había olvidado por completo y, en un creciente río de pánico, preví lo que pasaría, la escena terriblemente teatral. ¿Qué probabilidad había de que Edward apareciera aquí esta noche, al mismo tiempo que había planeado esta noche?

Unos segundos más tarde, el timbre volvió a sonar, y Angela fue a abrir, no sin antes lanzarme una mirada reluctante, cautelosa.

Mi respiración se detuvo y una garra de acero sujetó brutalmente mi corazón. _"Esta es una gran imposibilidad; esto no es real, no ahora, no cuando tengo esta infinitesimal oportunidad de obtener la más pequeña de las explicaciones, quiero que se quede un poco más, no, Dios, ¡por favor!",_ pensé con pánico, anticipando la reacción de Edward, imaginando cómo se vería esto desde su punto de vista, inútilmente rezando, mientras un sudor frío cubría mi frente y las palmas de mis manos. El tiempo pareció extenderse y los segundos se volvieron eras largas y congeladas.

—¡Bells, vamos! ¡Espero que estés lista! —Escuché a Jake gritando desde la puerta—. Te traje algunas flores en el camino; ¡pensé que te divertirían!

Se apresuró adentro, viéndose de repente infantil, imprudente y ruidoso en comparación con el hombre serio frente a él. Incluso las inocentes flores salvajes en su mano parecían descaradas e imprudentes.

Edward se tensó en un segundo, su mandíbula se apretó como si hubiera mostrado sus dientes para atacar, entonces, después de segundos de analizar a Jake, se giró hacia mí lentamente y dijo heladamente:

—Realmente debes despreciarme, Isabella.

Jake sintió el humor en el cuarto y detuvo su avance, de alguna manera sintiendo la autoridad de Edward y sorprendido por su obvia aura de dominación. Los dos hombres se miraron, revisándose; hacían una yuxtaposición poderosa.

—¡Hola, mi nombre es Jacob Black! ¡Estoy aquí para llevar a Bella a cenar! —Jake explicó incómodamente su presencia y, después de una ligera duda, le ofreció su mano libre a Edward.

—Sé quién es, Sr. Black —gruñó Edward, rudamente ignorando la mano de Jake.

Me recuperé con un fuerte trago y exhalé como si hubiera estado manteniendo mi respiración. Lo cual al mismo tiempo, definitivamente había hecho.

—Jake, este es mi esposo, Edward Cullen —intenté hacer presentaciones sin convicción, mi voz estrangulada y leve.

—… a quien ella no ha visto por seis largas semanas y consecuentemente, Sr. Black, espero que entienda que Isabella no podrá cumplir con sus planes de esta noche. —Edward terminó mi frase firme y rápidamente, en un tono incluso más amenazante que antes.

Un leve tinte de sorpresa apareció en el rostro de Jake cuando movió sus ojos para verme, pero Edward siempre había tenido una buena percepción así que lo tomó por lo que era. Soltó un doloroso alarido de risa y pasó una mano por su cabello, como si no pudiera creerlo.

—¿Por qué tengo el presentimiento de que el Sr. Black no sabía de tu estado marital, Isabella? Por lo que yo sabía, no era tu estilo engañar a los hombres jóvenes, querida. —Rio oscuramente—. O a los más experimentados, en todo caso —añadió en voz baja, entre dientes, sin dejar de ver a Jake—. Quizás deberías informarme de qué más ha cambiado en tu perspectiva de la vida y tu patrón de comportamiento, querida, para no ser sorprendido como el Sr. Black… eso sería lastimoso, ¿no lo crees? —agregó, sin voltearse a verme.

Su sarcasmo era aplastante. Ni siquiera podía comenzar a pensar en algo qué decir, aún atónita por su inesperada presencia y cada vez más intimidada por sus comentarios crueles. Guardé silencio y me quedé quieta como una gigante marioneta de madera.

Pasaron un par de minutos silenciosos, hasta que Edward volvió a hablar.

—Es algo aparente que mi esposa y yo tenemos mucho que discutir, así que, ¿podría, por favor, disculparnos, Sr. Black? —No era nada amable en la forma en que Edward hizo su pregunta.

Jake cambió con pena su peso de un pie al otro, movió las flores un poco hasta que las dejó en una mesa y buscó una línea apropiada de salida. Pude ver su incomodidad en su ceño fruncido, mientras intentaba evadir el escrutinio de Edward. Me sentí mal por él y amargamente resentí mi inconsciencia. Yo le hice esto. Lo puse en esta posición deplorable.

—Bueno, entonces… te hablaré mañana, Bella.

Edward hizo un ruido en su garganta parecido a un rugido, y abruptamente interrumpió a Jake, en impaciencia pobremente escondida.

—¡No si tengo algo que decir al respecto! Si es, sin embargo, _mi_ intención tener una discusión con usted mañana; eso es si puede ceder un momento de su tiempo. Sé dónde encontrarlo. Buenas noches, Sr. Black.

Me quedé sola en el cuarto mientras Edward llevaba a Jake a la puerta. Eso podría considerarse inapropiado, pensé, ya que él no era el anfitrión aquí, pero Angela debió haber salido poco después de la entrada de Jake. Ni siquiera vi que se fuera; mi atención estuvo en Edward por ese momento, y a la guerra moderna desarrollándose frente a mis ojos.

Como sea, sospechaba en el gesto de Edward otro intento de imponer fronteras masculinas territoriales hacia Jake, como si sus demostraciones de fuerza verbal no fueran lo bastante claras. Eso había ido más allá de cualquier duda, la situación más embarazosa en la que me había visto; pero ahora no era un buen momento para pensar en la obra de teatro que acababa de ocurrir.

Me tomaría mi tiempo para sentirme avergonzada y arruinada tan pronto como Edward se fuera. Pero por ahora, estaba aquí y planeaba aprovechar todo mi tiempo con él. ¡Había tanto qué preguntar! Aunque sabía que, en algún momento, tendría que encararlo, seguía tremendamente en shock por su llegada. Ninguna de mis series mentales de desarrollos me preparó para lo real. Era abrumador y aterrador, y de alguna manera no quedaba en mi escenario. Yo debí ser la parte enojada.

Él volvió al cuarto tan quietamente que sus pasos no fueron escuchados. Ya lo anhelaba, incluso aunque apenas y había estado fuera de mi vista. Todo lo que hizo por un momento fue quedarse ahí, viéndome, esperando en silencio. No me imaginé que estuviera, de hecho, preparando otras palabras para apuñalarme con ellas. Su siguiente diálogo rompió los restos de mi corazón en pedazos.

—Así que, _Bells_ —Sus labios se torcieron en disgusto al articular el apodo de Jake—, ¿mi lado de la cama ni siquiera se ha enfriado todavía y ya estás buscando a mi reemplazo?

Mi lengua se adormeció y pesó. Bajé mi frente, intentando desesperadamente detener mis lágrimas y mordí mi labio hasta abrir una herida para mantener mis sollozos sofocados fuera del alcance de sus oídos.

—Si la compañía de otros hombres era lo que ansiabas, Isabella, no debiste pasar por tantos problemas y un viaje tan largo y difícil. Eso pudo haberse solucionado en casa.

Las palabras salieron de sus labios como látigos e hicieron que mi estómago se anudara al punto que temí vomitar.

—Ya que obviamente arruiné tus planes con ese _muchacho,_ y como ya estás vestida, quizás deberíamos salir. ¿Qué dices, Isabella? ¿Me permitirás escoltarte a cenar esta noche? Es lo menos que puedo hacer por mi esposa perdida, en compensación por arruinar su noche…

Su voz se volvió cortante y agria con cada palabra. Como la hoja de una navaja. Aún era incapaz de esconder mi pesar por completo. Aún no podía hablar. Asentí.

—¿Qué dijiste, Isabella? —demandó.

Mi voz salió en un susurro.

—¡Tus labios se mueven pero no puedo escuchar lo que dices! ¡Mírame y habla con fuerza! —ordenó impacientemente.

Forcé a mi cabeza a enderezarse, las lágrimas cegándome, labios sangrando, sintiéndome casi enferma por el dolor infringido por sus palabras.

—Sí. Me encantaría que fueras mi cita, Edward.


	6. Chapter 6

**A Letter To My Husband**

Historia original de _VioAlexandru_

 _Capítulo traducido por MaikaHualpa_

 _Capítulo beteado por Manue Peralta_

 **No poseo nada más que una enferma obsesión y un dolor de estómago.**

Tragué fuerte y con cierta dificultad, manteniendo la mirada con él durante unos largos latidos. La más pequeña de las sonrisas floreció en sus labios, demasiado vaga para descifrar sus pensamientos, mientras hablaba, en un aún más suave tono.

—Bien. Ahora, estoy seguro de que puedes gastar un momento en lavarte…

El bastardo arrogante estaba enviándome al baño. Con una juiciosa razón también, creía, si me veo solo la mitad de mal de lo que me sentía. Me levanté mecánicamente y me dirigí hacia el baño como en un estado de trance. Él me estaba aplastando, yo apenas controlaba mis gestos y palabras.

—E Isabella… —Escuché desde detrás.

—¿Sí? —Mi mano todavía temblaba, descansando en el marco de la puerta, mientras me volvía a mirarlo sobre mi hombro.

—Apúrate, querida. No queremos perder nuestra reservación. —De nuevo, algunos rastros de ironía no tan bien escondida permanecía detrás de su preocupación.

No le di una respuesta. Asentí y caminé fuera de la habitación. En el momento en el que oí el click de la puerta del baño detrás de mí, los trozos de mi apodada barricada cayeron. Me senté en el borde de la bañeracon mis rodillas tambaleándose, apoyando mis codos en estas y tomando mi cara entre mis manos. Suspirando. No tenía sentido seguir llorando. Rasgar mi pelo en la desesperación no era una opción productiva tampoco.

¿Qué iba a hacer? Respiré lentamente, recuperando mi calma y tratando de frenar mis frenéticos latidos. Había parado tanto mi miseria que podía concentrarme. Una opción estaba llegando, por lo que necesitaba mi cabeza lo más clara posible porque quería elegir bien. Rápidamente evalué la situación presente y mis alternativas; siempre puedo confrontar a Edward haciendo una escena brutal, gritándole profanidades y llorando, escupiéndole acusaciones solo para hacerme víctima. No aquí, en casa de Angela, por supuesto, y ciertamente no ahora. Era una fácilmente realizable, y podría ser un contrataque a su corriente actitud, pero también ineficiente pero radical método de quemar los puentes detrás. Era una tarea relativamente fácil para iniciar una pelea. ¿Pero luego qué? ¿Cómo anular las palabras, cómo deshacer el daño? Era la misma posibilidad cuya evasión me hizo abandonar la casa. Resentía esa opción. Además, todavía tenía que aprender las intenciones de Edward al respecto de eso.

Ahora era el momento de preguntarme sinceramente a mí misma, desde el momento en el que llego esa horrible foto, que era lo que _yo_ quería. Mi respuesta mental, impactantemente simple, nació en el mismo instante que la pregunta. Lo quería a él. Siempre él. Solo verlo ahora me provocó el deseo de estirarlo en un nuevo, sofisticado volumen. Suspiré de nuevo.

 _"¿Qué te hace pensar que él te quiere todavía, querida? ¿Su presencia aquí?"_ Mi crítica voz interna se burló de repente. _"Eso difícilmente significa algo importante para ti… Terminar con un matrimonio en persona antes que usar un intermediario es algo que Edward consideraría como una cosa civil que hacer. Debes estar de acuerdo en que él es siempre muy político"_

El rencor creció dentro mío, duro y frío como el granito.

¿Estaba esperanzada? Debía admitirme a mí misma que sí, estaba teniendo un poco de optimismo… Si es así, ¿qué desencadenaba? Nada en sus palabras justificaba este irracional sentimiento. Me concentré mucho, tratando de descifrar el enredo de pensamientos y emociones en mi mente. Bueno, para empezar, él estaba aquí, pero, como mi auto-detractor señaló antes, no había mucho de lo qué esperar. El segundo argumento, el que me daba un terreno sólido era su obvio enojo.

Estaba observando imágenes de sus expresiones, de su lenguaje corporal en mi mente. Eran terroríficas y no podía envolver mi mente en ellas. Nunca lo vi tan salvaje, al menos nunca hacia mí. Cada palabra que decía goteaba desprecio y rabia y esto era inexplicable, ya que, presumiblemente él ya no me quería.

Mi supuesto enredo con Jake debería facilitar las cosas para él, debería hacer los trámites de separación menos complicados. Él debería de estar enormemente aliviado en vez de enojado. A menos que… Inhalé profundamente… romper no fuera lo que él tenía en mente. Mi corazón se paró por un segundo con ese pensamiento y al siguiente estaba luchando por aire de nuevo. Tal hipótesis cambiaría todo…

Repetí mentalmente sus líneas en busca de fallas, de pistas, de grietas en su impenetrable armadura. Era demasiado pronto para decirlo con seguridad, tal vez la mejor cosa para hacer era ir sola con él, pareciendo dócil y obediente, al menos hasta que su plan sea revelado. Redefiniría mi estrategia entonces.

 _"Estás lista para abandonarte hacia él una vez más pero todavía hay cosas para tener en consideración aquí… ¿Ha terminado él con su aventura? ¿Estás lista para perdonarlo por ello? ¿Él lo hará de nuevo?"_

Estas cortantes interrogantes me amargaron y todo mi resentimiento enterrado y mi furia interna resurgieron. Pero tuve que dominarlo. Me puse de pie y me di una minuciosa mirada en el espejo. Mi cara era un lío. Conservando los restos de mis lágrimas secas a lo largo de esta, los rastros de cada pensamiento desagradable que cruzó por mi mente en los últimos minutos, no era una bonita imagen.

Esparcidos por la vanidad, la parafernalia cosmética utilizada anteriormente por Angela, quedó inmóvil. Lo miré por un segundo, meditando. Si tenía que renunciar a mi orgullo para tenerlo de nuevo, lo haría. Diablos, si tenía que renunciar a mi completo ser, lo haría. Después de eso, como la línea de una película, _"rendirse no es la derrota para una mujer…"_

Ese pensamiento me hizo sonreír secamente y me determiné a rehacer mi maquillaje. Mis manos ya no temblaban. Callé cada pensamiento consciente, concentrándome únicamente en los movimientos requeridos en recuperar mi maquillaje y tomé mi tiempo en eso. Él ya estaba irritado, ¿qué iba a hacer él conmigo detrás de su horario?

El resultado era agradablemente satisfactorio.

—Bueno, Edward —concluí mientras hacía un mohín con mis labios para retocar mi labial—, estoy en el juego.

Esto prometía ser, al menos de una manera inusual, una noche fascinante. Busqué la manija de la puerta, haciendo una pausa para tomar un largo, último respiro, preparándome. Sacudí mi cabeza con un suspiro indulgentea pesar de las circunstancias actuales, el hombre intimidante parado en la otra habitación todavía era mi esposo, no mi enemigo mortal.

Cuando me aproximaba a la sala oía a él y a Angela hablar despacio; sin embargo, ellos pararon cuando entré, ambos me miraron con distintas expresiones. Angela estaba aburrida y ansiosa, seguía tensa y un poco irritada. Sin embargo, yo estaba determinada a mantener la leve comprensión en mi compostura, así que los enfrenté con una pequeña y tímida sonrisa, congelada seguramente en mis labios.

—Estoy lista. Perdón por mantenerte esperando —dije suavemente, en el tono más inocente que pude producir. Él me observó por un momento, su mirada viajó por todo mi cuerpo con una expresión impenetrable, como un general inspeccionando tropas militares. Yo no era tan dura; su pecaminosa belleza me golpeaba como nunca y en una extraña, malvada manera, su amenazadora conducta y su ira controlada lo hacían más fascinante para mí. Siempre me había gustado secretamente su arrogancia, igual que los esporádicos toques de insolencia, y mucho más para mi preocupación, su presente comportamiento que parecía que tenía que golpear ese lugar vulnerable en mí de nuevo. Me sentía atraída a él como una polilla a la luz. Esperaba que eso no fuera muy evidente para él.

—Entonces deberíamos irnos —dijo en un tono casual, pero todavía era capaz de transmitir un sorprendente aire de dominancia.

El abrigo que Angela me ofreció estaba en el brazo del sofá, así que di un paso en esa dirección. Él fue más rápido y en el momento en el que yo lo alcancé, él ya estaba tendiéndomelo para que pasara mis brazos por las mangas. Cuando llevó el abrigo hasta mis hombros, sus nudillos me rozaron gentilmente y por un segundo fugaz yo quise permanecer en esa posición, apreciando secretamente el intenso sentimiento de su toque, sin importar qué tan breve. Pero esa reacción hubiera sido tonta. En vez de eso, me alejé tan pronto como tuve el abrigo puesto y murmuré un "gracias" sin mirar en su dirección.

Dijimos adiós a Angela y en la puerta tuve otra deliciosa sensación secreta, cuando en una agradable, firme ademán, mi esposo presionó su mano arriba de mi cintura, permitiéndome caminar primero mientras decía suavemente "después de ti". Debió dejar sus dedos para tocarme hasta el último momento mientras me alejaba de él pero a través del abrigo, era difícil de decir.

Era ridículo como esos pequeños gestos que en otra situación, la ideal, normal, ahora-todas-perdidas tipos de situaciones, hubieran pasado desapercibidas ahora tienen la misma importancia que un hito. Me preguntaba si era igual de cortés con otras mujeres. No había mucho misterio en eso, pensaba. Apostaría mi vida a que lo era.

Cuando caminé hacia la oscura noche, noté frente al edificio un enorme lujoso sedan, claramente el auto rentado de Edward. Brillaba, oscuro y siniestro, con las luces de los postes de las calles era un objeto de belleza absoluta. Aproveché a caminar con pequeños pasos y lo observé en detalle. Revelaba notoriamente el gusto de Edward. Darme cuenta de su predilección por las cosas elegantes, de buen gusto y elitistas hiso que mi corazón se torciera de dolor por el agudo reconocimiento. Yo no era tal cosa.

Miré sobre mi hombro; él todavía estaba en la puerta, hablaba con Angela, su perfil afilado y fuerte en la tenue luz de la casa.

¡Oh, Dios, cuánto lo anhelo! Una suave oleada de deseo golpeó mi cuerpo como una descarga eléctrica e incluso oscilé en mis pies por un segundo. Él debe haber capturado eso con su vista periférica, porque volteó bruscamente su cabeza y miró en mi dirección con una expresión cautelosa. Algunas palabras inaudibles más, estrechó la mano con Angela, y ahora estaba caminando a mi lado. Él recorrió la distancia entre nosotros en tres suaves pasos y sin más preparación, agarró mi codo, abrió la puerta del copiloto y me instruyó en voz seca.

—Entra.

Todavía un poco mareada, obedecí esta orden en silencio.

 _"No debo dejarle ver mi debilidad…",_ pensé lentamente luchando por extraer mi cerebro del inesperado vórtice de erotismo. Un momento después, la poderosa maquina corriendo y sus dedos en los botones del tablero, él daba órdenes precisas al auto tal como me las daba a mí. Los resultados fueron instantáneos; los asientos empezaron a calentar plácidamente mi espalda y la parte trasera de mis piernas mientras que música de piano salió del sistema de sonido envolvente de una manera que me hacía sentir que estaba en la primera fila de asientos en la sala de concierto. Reconocí la pieza, era una de sus favoritas.

Me pregunté brevemente si él había pedido específicamente que el auto estuviera equipado con discos que contuvieran sus preferencias musicales. El auto contenía en interior adecuado para un rey, una mezcla de poder, espacio, lujo y comodidad todo lo que estaba en la lista de Edward en cuestiones relativas de medios de transportes.

Él movió la palanca de cambios y prontamente nos movíamos dentro de la noche. En el pasado, disfrutaba mucho observándolo manejar. Gestos precisos, reflejos agudos, hábil, maniobrando seguro de sí mismo era una exhibición de apasionante de masculinidad para mí. Mantenía mi cabeza baja y robaba imágenes furtivas por debajo de mis pestañas, tratando de observarlo. Me embebía en su perfil mientras estaba concentrado en la carretera adelante, las sombras se movían por su rostro, las luces de los semáforos envolviéndolo en un juego de luz y sombra, delineando su afilada nariz, sus suaves labios y la fuerte, determinada línea en su mandíbula. Sus ojos verdes, recordándome un cabujón esmeralda, mirando en la distancia. La vista de él quemaba mi garganta.

Con el auto caliente, los olores dentro se volvieron más evidentes. El volante y la palanca de cambios tenían un cuero de gran calidad y este sabroso aroma mesclado con la colonia de Edward una peligrosa combinación para mis sentidos. No podría tener suficiente de ella y respiraba profundamente, gradualmente, recia a dejar que él lo notara.

Su esencia era abrumadora y yo demasiado débil para resistirla más. Ladeé mi cabeza contra el asiento y dejé que mis ojos lo recorrieran. Cuando mi mirada llegó a sus manos, no pude dejar de recordar mi sueño reciente, imaginándolo en una posición similar, y los efectos previamente experimentados fueron instantáneos.

Evoqué descaradamente de mi cofre de aventuras mentales la memoria de su deslumbrante de sus hábiles dedos entrando en mí, agonizantemente lento, burlándose, volviéndome "abierta como un lirio al calor" al mismo tiempo que susurraba cosas escandalosas pero absolutamente deliciosas en mi oído.

Jadeé involuntariamente. Sentía los cabellos de la parte de atrás de mi nuca rizándose por el sudor, una fina capa de sudor caliente cubriendo mis palmas y el valle entre mis pechos; mi respiración se volvía audible. Esa explícita fantasía me tenía agudamente excitada y empecé a luchar en mi asiento para acomodar mi centro hinchado. Estaba agradecida de usar medias en vez de pantys; eso me ayudaba a calmarme un poco, mientras discretamente separaba mis rodillas.

El cuerpo de Edward se volvió rígido y su agarre sobre el volante se apretó cuando me moví en el asiento. Debe haber sentido a mis ojos recorriendo sus rasgos porque sus fosas nasales se dilataron y en un rápido movimiento giró su cabeza y me atrapó mirándolo. Sus ojos taladraban en mi cabeza. Sus pupilas dilatadas los hicieron ver negros como la brea. No había ningún indicio de una sonrisa o de diversión en su rostro. Mi intención de parecer despreocupado se marchitó rápidamente bajo su silencio. Miré lejos rápido ruborizándome de vergüenza.

—Olvidaste sujetar tu cinturón, Isabella, y eso es imprudente. También deberías haberte sacado el abrigo. No es un viaje largo, pero es caliente aquí.

Hice apresuradamente lo que me aconsejó, muy agradecida por que rompiera el silencio. Me apresuré a hablar, un poco ansiosa tal vez, mi voz ronca por el desuso. Y no solo por eso.

—¿A dónde vamos?

—Estoy bajo la impresión de que verbalicé mis intenciones con bastante claridad anteriormente, Isabella. Vamos a cenar en un restaurante.

—Entiendo eso. ¿Pero dónde…

—En Stockholm, por supuesto —Me cortó abruptamente—, no hay muchos lugares que sirvan comida en este pueblo y que estén abiertos a esta hora, al menos no que sean satisfactorios.

No dije nada. Como resultado, volteó su cabeza y me analizó, volvió su atención a la carretera, añadiendo de manera irónica.

—Bueno, Isabella, no esperas que use la reservación del señor Black, ¿verdad?

Yo seguía sin decir nada. En lugar de eso, traté de dilucidar un aspecto desconcertante.

—¿Cómo es que conoces a Jake?

—Si recuerdo exactamente, no afirme que lo _conocía_. Solo dije que sabía _quién era él_... Estoy segura que puedes percibir la diferencia, querida.

Su tono era duro, metálico y áspero, pero igual ese "querida" me abrigaba, aunque sea estúpido de mi parte. Valientemente continué, alentada por su voluntad para el dialogo. Necesitaba información y la necesitaba gravemente, pero la diplomacia era esencial.

—¿Te importaría explicarlo?

—¡El suceso bajo el cual estoy al corriente de la existencia del señor Black debería ser la última de tus preocupaciones, Isabella! —gruñó, aparentemente enfurecido de nuevo.

—¿Y qué debería estar en la cima de mi lista, Edward? —inquirí con una pequeña pero ácida voz. " _¿Contemplar silenciosamente y dócilmente el trabajo anónimo de un fotógrafo contemporáneo?",_ agregué de forma agria en mi mente.

Enrojecí violentamente por mi propia rabia, sacudí mi cabeza irritada y escupí de nuevo.

—¿Por qué viniste, Edward? —repliqué cínicamente, tentando a la suerte un poco demasiado severamente—. ¿Para ridiculizarme hasta la muerte?

No tuve el valor de mirar su reacción a mis palabras. Observé la carretera. Solo pude captar un vistazo de sus puños apretándose aún en el volante. Las luces de la gran ciudad se manifestaban en la distancia. Él estaba conduciendo muy rápido, como siempre.

—¿Por qué piensas _tú_ que estoy aquí, Isabella? —Estaba definitivamente molesto ahora. Empujé mi mentón arriba, boca apretaba, determinada a no hablar. Si él decidía ser un bastardo, yo debería también convertirme en una perra. O al menos tratar.

—Si tengo que forzar esa respuesta a salir de ti, Isabella, ¡lo haré! —gruñó en advertencia. Yo solo apreté mis dientes más fuerte, manteniendo una expresión obstinada.

En una rápido, suave maniobra, movió el auto a un lado del camino, con el motor aún andando; en el siguiente instante, él estaba cernido sobre mí, uno de sus brazos en el salpicadero, el otro detrás de mi asiento.

—¿Necesitas que reformule la pregunta? —preguntó observándome atentamente, su cara demasiado cerca, su dulce aliento tocando mi mejilla. Su esencia era más fuerte, volviéndome débil e indefensa. Sin embargo, yo seguía inhalando bruscamente, con avidez, haciendo depósitos mentales de eso para alimentarme en los solitarios momentos que estaban por delante—. Responde la pregunta, Isabella… —me advirtió de nuevo, lo suficiente agudo como para extraer sangre. Se inclinó sobre mí, más cerca aún, sus labios a meras pulgadas de los míos.

—Creo que estás aquí para informarme de los procedimientos del divorcio… —Mi voz sonaba muy débil, el silencio antes y después de mi voz contrastaba violentamente con el trueno en mi pecho.

—¿Eso es lo que quieres, Isabella? ¿Un divorcio? —Su voz era de hierro—. ¡Habla conmigo, demonios!

No era como él para usar improperios. Por el contrario, él odiaba esa costumbre inmensamente. Me apresuré para darle una respuesta.

—No, Edward. Ese no es _mi_ deseo. —Pensaba que mi voz era notablemente estable, considerando la presión palpable. Me di cuenta que Moonlight Sonata que estaba brotando del equipo del estéreo había llegado a su punto más alto, añadiendo un muy fuera de lugar, toque dramático a la escena.

Eran los latidos más largos que había seguido. Entendí que había estado sosteniendo hasta el más mínimo trozo de esperanza cuando lo miraba volver lentamente a su asiento; lo seguí con mis ojos, esperando leer algo, cualquier cosa en su enloquecedoramente inescrutable cara. Colocó sus manos de nuevo en el volante, su boca era una fina línea mientras maniobraba para volver a la carretera.

Subió un poco el volumen del equipo de sonido; obviamente, una señal de que no habría otra discusión. Él se manejó para obtener respuestas de mis labios, sin darme nada en retorno. Me sentía agotada, como si hubiera dado sangre; debería haber sabido que él estaría seguro en su camino pero me sentía sintiendo arrepentida de haber hablado.

Sin embargo, muy diferente de su manera habitual, el comportamiento de Edward estaba siendo caprichoso y su reacción, impredecible. No tenía ningún deseo de que fuera un resultado negativo por mis propias acciones. Necesitaba mostrarle que iba a comportarme sin ser lo suficiente descuidada como para ejecutar algún tipo de estafa en el humor de él.

Demasiado pronto estábamos en las afueras de Stockholm y yo había decidido cómo actuar a continuación. Tenía que mantener mi resentimiento en espera, necesitaba ser educada y contener mis arrebatos, porque aparentemente esas eran las reglas del juego. Su juego. Sus reglas. Pero yo era muy consiente de mi deseo para complacerlo. Una oportunidad se ofreció, una muy inusual, él estaba aquí ahora, y sería tonto de mi parte desperdiciarlo. Si lo quería de vuelta, ninguna situación era demasiado precaria para explotarla.

Arregló el sistema de navegación GPS del auto con el destino previsto. Aparentemente, fuera de la capital no era necesario. Usé ese momento para preguntarle agradablemente:

—¿Cuándo llegaste? —Esa era una pregunta tonta, pero hizo que me mirara.

—¿Qué me vas a preguntar después? ¿Cómo estaba el clima en Río?

 _"Eso pasó por mi mente",_ me dije a mí misma.

—Sigo queriendo saber. —Ofrecí, mi voz era suave y obediente.

Por el instante en el que él se quedó callado, saqué la conclusión de que ese silencio podría ser burlón a veces.

—Esta mañana… —Finalmente respondió, sus ojos mirando hacia delante. Francamente empecé a hacer los cálculos; si llegó en la mañana, ¿por qué esperó hasta la noche para ir a lo de Angela? No podría habérsele presentado esa dificultad para encontrar la dirección; esa era una idea ridícula. Eso me intrigaba y estaba buscando la mejor forma de formular una pregunta sobre eso, cuando me di cuenta que él estaba cambiando de carril. Momentos después, Edward estaba estacionando el auto frente a un edificio rojizo que tenía la marca de una famosa franquicia de hoteles.

—Llegamos —me informó innecesariamente cuando paró el auto para recoger nuestros abrigos del asiento trasero. _"Tal vez esté más afectado de lo que muestra…"_ Insanamente guardaba esperanza. Con esa idea en mi mente, abrí la puerta del copiloto solo para encontrar su mano ofreciéndome asistencia para salir del auto. Me gustó eso. Le agradecí con una sonrisa sincera y acepté su mano.

Observé sus movimientos alrededor del auto, llevando los abrigos en su brazo, ofreciendo sus llaves al valet; lo miré, sin vergüenza. Cuando me ofreció su brazo y me escoltó por el vestíbulo hacia el restaurante, trataba de mantener en mi mente que _yo era_ Audrey Hepburn. Mantuve mi cabeza alta y le sonreí con todo lo que tenía.

Solo esperaba que él lo hubiera visto.


	7. Chapter 7

A Letter to My Husband

Historia original de VioAlexandru

Capítulo traducido por Carolina Alejandra Aguirre (Traductora FFAD)

 **No poseo nada.** **Ninguno de nosotros posee algo.**

Mientras entrábamos, me di cuenta que el restaurante no estaba lleno. Al mismo tiempo que Edward se presentaba ante el magistral, miré a mí alrededor. Parecía que había una niebla que encarnaba el aire dentro de la habitación y una tormenta de candelabros de cristal que emitía un resplandor suave y un tanto misterioso como la luz de la luna. Había, por supuesto, suave música de piano. La vista del agua y las luces de la ciudad se combinaban para lograr un ambiente acogedor y agradable, y sentí un pinchazo repentino de nostalgia.

En el pasado, las noches como ésta habían sido el juego previo a apasionadas eincreíbles noches de amor, y el ir a cenar era sólo una excusa para tener nuestro juego secreto de seducción, en que las palabras o frases enteras llevaban simultáneamente un significado para el mundo exterior y otra, de una conspiración nuestra como amantes. Pequeños gestos, breves miradas, insinuaciones bien o no tan bien escondidas, observaciones aparentemente inofensivas hechas en un tono casual o con una amabilidad impecable se añadían a la tensión erótica que construíamos de manera constante durante nuestro intercambio.

Preguntas, observaciones como _"¿cómo está su apetito esta noche?_ ", " _Este no es el único sabor que puedo sentir en nuestra mesa..._ ", " _Te ves hambriento..._ " o " _Apenas controlo mi hambre..._ " dicho abiertamente o con una voz suave, entretejido en nuestra conversación enviando escalofríos por mi espina dorsal.

Edward a veces prolongaba intencionalmente estas noches, poniendo una gran variedad de pretextos, sólo para divertirse viendo mi exasperación, mi nerviosismo mal oculto en mis miradas suplicantes.

 _"Enseñándome a ser paciente...",_ solía decir. " _La anticipación es la novena décima del placer..._ " citaría de una de mis películas favoritas, con esa sonrisa suya, como un niño a punto de hacer travesuras. _"Este pequeño retraso sólo aumentará tu inminente retribución, amor...",_ me lo susurraba como una burla mientras me retorcía bajo su divertida y medida mirada, sofocando mi sumiso e impetuoso deseo, aún atenta a no dejar que mi condición traspasara mi apariencia. Al menos, no a terceros. Como consecuencia de ello, a veces no lográbamos llegar a la habitación. A veces no lo hacíamos dentro de la casa. Y siempre solía ser el aperitivo antes de un sofisticado plato principal, altamente desarrollado.

Era nuestro juego privado; había tratado de mantenermea su nivel, ser una digna oponente, para resistir su desafío, para no ceder a su poder de seducción inhumano pero era un juego perdido de antemano. Muy similar a lo que estábamos jugando, evidentemente, esta noche. Sin embargo, la diferencia radicabaen el resultado y esta noche sería un enfrentamiento espantoso. El pensamiento me ocasionó piel de gallina y negué con la cabeza tratando de ahuyentarlo.

Aparentemente mi _flashback_ había durado sólo unos segundos porque Edward seguía envuelto en su charla con el maître, recordándole sus especificaciones para esta noche. Una mesa tranquila para dos. Una simple petición, pero la había dicho junto con algunos sinceros y creíbles cumplidos para el restaurante y el imponente maître instantáneamente se ablandó ante el halago. Edward le dijo que conscientemente había elegido su restaurante como el lugar de encuentro para esta noche porque escuchó que la gente estaba impresionada por la calidad de la comida y el servicio. Lo observé con cierto temor, por ser bien educado, confiado y extrovertido, Edward puso a ese estoico hombre en la palma de su mano. Podía hacer eso siempre.

—Si me permite decirlo, señor, usted luce como un hombre acostumbrado a recibir un buen servicio, y de verdad espero que usted y la señora disfruten la compañía del otro sin ninguna distracción. —Sus palabras dieron en el blanco, al menos a lo que me concernía—. Permítanme escoltarlos a su mesa.

Nos guio hacia una gran ventana detrás del piano, donde estaba una mesa pequeña, parcialmente oculta del resto de la sala por una gran columna de mármol.

—Aquí es. Hay una pequeña pista de baile por allá —indicó con su mano una pequeña plataforma redonda cerca del piano—, en caso de que a la señora le apeteciera bailar más tarde. Y, por supuesto, también esta espectacular vista —agregó al tiempo que tiraba una silla para que me sentara. Le di las gracias con una sonrisa, un asentimiento y me senté. Teníamos todo: privacidad, música, luz indirecta y vistas maravillosas. Era dolorosamente perfecto.

—¿Vamos a ordenar? —Edward miró a uno de los camareros que corrió con los menús. Cuando se acercó a nuestra mesa, Edward le miró a los ojos, sonrió y le preguntó cómo estaba. Cuando se lo proponía, su sonrisa era innegablemente letal y funcionaba de maravilla tanto en hombres como mujeres. Una vez más, la pequeña exhibición de Edward ganó el corazón de ese camarero para siempre, pero no me sorprendía en absoluto. Estaba excepcionalmente agradecida por el camarero masculino. No podía soportar la misma idea con una hermosa mujer, seguramente rubia, babeando por toda la mesa, ansiosa y deseosa de cumplir todas y cada una de las demandas de mi marido. Edward pidió las recomendaciones, preguntando acerca de la comida y el vino, y le dio las gracias por su ayuda, diciendo que necesitábamos un momento para decidir.

Después de que se fuera, Edward regresó a mí su atención. Estaba preparada y rápidamente puse mi mejor sonrisa estilo Audrey. Me observó en silencio, con aquellos fríos ojos como hielo negro. Mi vaga sonrisa se desvaneció.

—¿Todo es de tu gusto, querida? —me preguntó con falsa preocupación—. Debes sentir una agria privación por la ausencia del Sr. Black, y yo haré mi mejor esfuerzo para ser un buen sustituto. Para empezar, espero que el lugar cumpla con tus estándares.

Esperé por un latido para que su hiriente comentario se esfumara.

—Sí, Edward, me gusta. Aquí es maravilloso —respondí suavemente. Ese repentino cambio de absoluta cortesía a extraños a una increíble mezquindad paralizó mi proceso de pensamiento. _¿Por qué estamos hacienda esto, Edward, por qué? ¿Por qué eres tan grosero?, m_ e pregunté en silencio.

Estudiar el menú me dio la oportunidad de reajustar mi enfoque, así que abrí el mío con aire ausente, dando sólo un breve vistazo a las selecciones. En su lugar elegí estudiar furtivamente a mi compañero, contemplando las líneas de su rostro, tratando en vano de leer sus pensamientos. Era tan guapo, me di cuenta inútilmente. Probablemente debería ya estar acostumbrada, pero no lo estaba. Sin embargo, su apariencia física tenía que ver hasta cierto punto con mi eterna atracción hacia él. Observando a Edward, uno registraba mucho más su forma de ser que su aspecto.

—¿Algo pasa, querida? —interrumpió mis pensamientos sin mirarme, aparentemente muy interesado en lo que el restaurante tenía que ofrecer. Antes de que pudiera formar una respuesta a la pregunta repentina, continuó con total naturalidad—. Apenas has prestado atención al menú. ¿Ya ha decidido lo que vas a querer? Hmmm... Por otro lado, tal vez estás familiarizada con el lugar, aunque hubiera pensado que está fuera de la liga del Sr. Black.

Una vez más, arrogancia.

—Nunca he salido con Jack, Edward —me apresuré a decir la verdad.

—Aparte de esta noche, ¿querrás decir? —preguntó con sorna. Respiré profundamente y estabilicé mi temperamento. _Compórtate_ _...compórtate, Bella..._

—Técnicamente, esta noche estoy cenando contigo, Edward. Y, para ser claros, nunca antes había estado en este restaurante, nunca he estado una noche en compañía de otro hombre y no chequé el menú porque esperaba a que ordenaras por mí.

Me miró de manera inquisitiva. Pensé haber visto una de sus cejas arquearse ligeramente. ¿Sorpresa? ¿Incredulidad? Desearía saber qué pensaba. Dios, lo deseaba tanto. Sin embargo, nada más apareció en sus duras facciones.

—Muy bien, entonces —concluyó, cerrando su menú—. Que así sea.

Una mirada en dirección al camarero fue suficiente. Instantes después, estaba a nuestro lado, listo para tomar la orden. El personal hacía todo lo posible para satisfacer tus necesidades. ¿O sólo con clientes carismáticos como mi marido?

—Nos hemos decidido. A mi acompañante le gustaría probar su magnífico, estoy seguro, rib-eyea la parrilla acompañado de una ensalada a su elección.

—¿Y para usted, señor?

—Nada para mí, gracias.

—¿Está seguro, señor? Como le dije antes, esta noche tenemos una maravillosa...

—Estoy bastante seguro, gracias. —Edward interrumpió rápidamente la perorata del camarero con su seca observación, pero su media sonrisa alejó las preocupaciones de ese hombrecillo tan ansioso de complacer.

—¿Quiere que le traiga algo del bar?

—Sí, por favor. Un gin tonic para la señora y un whisky doble para mí —indicó al camarero su marca favorita.

—Muy bien, señor. Avíseme si cambia de opinión.

—Por supuesto —respondió Edward gratamente, devolviéndole los menús.

Fui testigo del poco intercambio con suave asombro. Su elección para un licor fuerte en lugar de un vino ecléctico, ridículamente caro. Su negativa a comer.

—¿Qué pasa, Isabella? —preguntó en un tono imparcial después de una breve mirada hacia mí—. ¿Por qué tienes esa mirada desorientada e inocente? —Su expresión mostró evidente curiosidad.

—¿No vas a comer? Tenía la impresión de que estabas interesado en la cocina local y...

—Mi apetito está bastante agrio esta noche —me interrumpió con un toque de impaciencia—. Además, yo no estoy aquí para comer... —añadió resueltamente.

—¿Por qué estás aquí, entonces, Edward? —pregunté en voz baja, mirándolo de manera furtiva.

—¿Por qué? ¡Isabella, me imaginaba que eso era evidente! Estoy aquí para ofrecerte una mágica, inolvidable y excepcional velada, de esas que el Sr. Black te habría dado, en más de un sentido, estoy seguro.

Noté el énfasis puesto en el aspecto plural de la forma en que Jake presumiblemente podría haberme entretenido.

—Pero no me parece estar haciendo un gran trabajo, después de todo... Isabella pareces incómoda, cansada, estresada... ¿Tengo que seguir? ¿Estoy haciendo esto para ti? —preguntó después de una pequeña pausa. Sonaba amargamente divertido.

Desvié la vista, apretando los dientes contra todas las acusaciones salvajes que estuve tentada a decirle. Afortunadamente, nuestras bebidas llegaron y tomé un gran sorbo de la mía. A mí me gustaba la ginebra pero rara vez bebía, ya me había acostumbrado al fino sabor de Edward con el vino. Una vez más, otra selección impar. Sospeché de esas acciones aparentemente extrañas de su ser sólo por mi estado de ánimo. Él me había estado provocando desde el primer minuto de su llegada.

Lo observé de reojo, y él todavía me estaba mirando. Parecía estar esperando a que yo dijera algo.

—¿Estás tratando de emborracharme? —le pregunté, señalando a mi vaso. Ahogó una risa burlona, vaciando el suyo.

—¿Por qué querría hacer eso? —Nunca una respuesta directa a una pregunta directa.

—Para humillarme un poco más... —le contesté sarcásticamente—. Pareces haber desarrollado esa afición recientemente. Y eres muy bueno en eso. Como en todo lo demás... —Mi voz se apagó.

Levantó su copa un poco, indicando al camarero que necesitaba otra dosis.

—No estoy interesado en hacer eso —respondió de manera uniforme—. Es inmaduro y poco creativo. —Una vez más, un intercambio infructuoso.

—Podrías haberme engañado...

El camarero reapareció con su segunda copa y mi comida; los platos lucían maravillosos. Aunque no tenía hambre, distraídamente tomé un bocado, agradeciendo el poco tiempo para pensar. Éramos como dos adversarios dando vueltas por el interior de un anillo de lucha imaginaria, pesando la mente del otro, considerando cuidadosamente la mejor manera de atacar. Ninguno de nosotros podría renunciar a su cargo, no hasta que un punto débil se revelara. Su estado de ira, controlada, al parecer era su debilidad. Aún así, sus armas eran mejores y mi defensa ineficaz. Empecé a jugar con mi tenedor y me preguntaba cuándo sería adecuado comenzar a interrogarlo. ¿Negaría su aventura? ¿Intentaría convencerme de que todo lo que sucedió fue un evento efímero? ¿Un incidente? ¿Un lapso momentáneo de razón?

—¿No tienes hambre esta noche, Isabella? Parece que no... Tal vez si bailamos, tu apetito podría mejorar.

Sinceramente, temía mi reacción; exponerme a los efectos previsibles de su proximidad podría no ser la idea más brillante desde que mi cuerpo traicionero nunca dejó de responder a su manera aparentemente furtiva. Vería a través de mí.

—No tengo ganas de bailar, Edward... —intenté una maniobra evasiva inútil.

—Vamos, Isabella, compláceme… Después de todo, debemos checar todas esas pequeñas cajas. Estoy segura de que has aceptado una invitación similar del Sr. Black.

—Pareces estar muy seguro de tu amplio conocimiento acerca de mí, Edward...

—Lo contrario sería inaceptable, querida. Si uno no conoce a su cónyuge como la palma de su mano, entonces ¿quién lo haría?

—¿Quién, de hecho...? —respondí con ironía. Su ironía tenía un doble filo que parecía desconocer.

De forma fluida, se levantó y me tendió la mano. Soltó toda la fuerza de sus ojos en mí, de manera deslumbrante, hasta el momento en que sentí un vértigo familiar, pero peligroso.

—Baila conmigo, Isabella... —Su voz era irresistiblemente hipnótica. Él no desvió la mirada hasta que accedí a su petición. Respiré profundo y me levanté. Conocía a la mirada desafiante de mi marido; luego me detuve un momento para acomodar mi falda sobre mis caderas con las manos temblorosas antesde seguirlo a la pista de baile casi vacía. Él me siguió de cerca, susurrando "muy bien".

Segundos más tarde, estaba en sus brazos, balanceándonos lentamente con la música. Él examinó la habitación con afilados, ojos oscuros.

—Todos los hombres de aquí te están mirando —dijo en voz baja, pasando sus dedos muy suavemente sobre mi espalda como los ojos de los otros hombres—. ¿Y por qué no? Te ves impresionante esta noche —murmuró suavemente.

Ese halago inesperado sonaba sincero y yo estaba eufórica por su repentina gracia. Sentí una extraña oleada de placer que me calentaba, calentaba mi sangre, como una inyección de heroína en las venas. Él estaba increíblemente cerca, pero todavía su cuerpo no tocaba el mío. Todos y cada uno de mis sentidos se vieron abrumados por su proximidad. Su olor —colonia mezclada con su aroma masculino inconfundiblemente único—, que me mareaba, el estruendo de su voz en su pecho, la sensación de la lana fina de la que se hizo el traje, la flexión de los músculos de su espalda debajo de su chaqueta... su aterciopelada, suave voz cerca de mi sien...su dulce aliento en mi lengua mientras yo inhalaba con avidez... La visión de él sentándose más cerca de mí de lo que esperaba últimamente... sus ojos, en ese tono profundo de verde midiéndome en una increíble burla. Su mandíbula siempre tensa. Sus labios tan cerca de la míos, tan cerca, que pararme sobre las puntas sería suficiente para cubrir esa distancia pequeña, insoportable. Tan tentador...

No creía que fuera posible, pero de alguna manera me las arreglé para contenerme de hacer exactamente eso. En cambio, una consecuencia no intencionada, el vívido recuerdo de uno de sus besos invadió mi mente y en apenas segundos fue más de lo que podía soportar. Mis rodillas ya eran débiles, pero ahora estaba empezando a temblar y yo podía sentir mis brazos y manos temblando en sus hombros. Cerré los ojos y apoyé la frente en su pecho, de repente muy cansada y débil para fingir más. Me sentía frágil, como si estuviera hecha de cristal agrietado, como si mis huesos translúcidos, mi calavera de cristal, mi carne desintegrada estuvieran en peligro de desmoronarse en el más pequeño empujón. Deseé poder mantener esa postura siempre, secretamente bebiéndolo, sintiéndolo, adorándolo. Sin embargo, demasiado pronto, dejó de bailar por completo y dio un paso atrás. Estaba segura de que podía sentir el temblor sutil de mi cuerpo.

—¿Qué pasa, Isabella? —me preguntó alarmado. Su voz contenía genuina preocupación. No sarcasmo. No burla. Al menos eso parecía. Alentada por su tono, me obligué a levantar mi cabeza y lo miré. Podía sentir las lágrimas comenzando a formarse en mis ojos. Sentía la necesidad de ser honesta, tirar mi estúpida máscara veneciana, inútil—. ¿Estás enferma? ¿Quieres retirarte por esta noche? —preguntó de nuevo, solícito. Su voz era cálida y baja, y flotaba a mí alrededor como una caricia.

—No, Edward. No es nada de eso. —Finalmente le contesté con una vocecita, tratando de formar una sonrisa. Lo miré con nostalgia y confesé en un susurro—: Simplemente estoy intoxicada por tu presencia...

En un instante, se quedó paralizado; su rostro se convirtió en piedra y su mandíbula se tensó. No había previsto tal resultado y me quedé perpleja por su respuesta no verbal. Dio otro paso atrás, alejándose aún más de mí.

—¿No estás cambiando lados con bastante rapidez, Isabella? —Se las arregló para pronunciar con los dientes apretados—. Quiero decir, hace unas horas, ¿fue o no fue el Sr. Black suficiente para conseguir el mismo…estado de ebriedad?

El desprecio cruzó por su rostro y algo más. El odio, el desprecio lo había esperado, ¿pero la tristeza?

Me agarró de la muñeca y casi me arrastró de nuevo a la mesa. Por suerte, nuestro rincón estaba mal iluminado y nadie nos parecía prestar atención. Una vez sentados, se dirigió al camarero, que se materializó en el aire cerca de nuestra mesa en un latido.

—¿Le gustaría ver nuestra selección de postres, señor?

—Gracias, no.

—Un café, ¿tal vez?

—Es un poco tarde para tomar un café... —Edward respondió sin rodeos.

El camarero parecía estar confundido sobre el repentino cambio de Edward en este sombrío patrón monosilábico, sin embargo, no lo mostró en su tono agradable.

—¿Voy a preparar su cuenta, entonces?

—Eso será lo mejor.

Hice todo lo posible para ocultar mi aprehensión en su deseo abrupto para cortar la pequeña noche, pero como todo lo demás, no escapó de su atención.

—Tengo otros planes para el postre... —dijo con sencillez pero ominosamente, mirándome fijamente. Al instante reconocí una de sus insinuaciones utilizadas para volver a casa; se me secó la boca y de repente tenía que tragarme el nudo en la garganta. No mirada mordaz, no toque fugaz, ni siquiera un intento de un timbre más seductor; sólo sus ojos, oscuros y despiadados, clavados en los míos. Aún así, mi cuerpo reaccionó y un bien entrenado reflejo espontáneo, intervino; sentí mis mejillas sonrojarse y mi respiración acelerada. Él jugó tan hábilmente como nunca.

El camarero fue rápido. Edward le dio las gracias por el excelente servicio y envió sus felicitaciones al chef. Se entendía que él también le dejaba una propina de lujo. No pasó mucho tiempo antes de que Edward estuviera de pie detrás de mí, jalando mi silla. Me siguió de cerca mientras salíamos del restaurante, con la mano apoyada de nuevo ligeramente en la base de mi columna, la irradiación de ese delicioso, calor de nuevo. Sostuvo la puerta para mí, su sonrisa fría cortés, pero sus ojos se burlaban.

Me dirigí hacia el aparcamiento exterior, pero de repente sentí su mano agarrando mi codo, mientras desviaba mi rumbo hacia un ascensor.

—¿A dónde vamos, Edward?

—Arriba, a mi habitación, ¿no es obvio, Isabella? —Su voz era inquebrantable, inflexible, y fría. Ni siquiera giró la cabeza para mirarme y una ola de temor comenzó a pesar mi estómago. El pánico se apoderó de mí y obstinadamente me detuve, negándome a ir más lejos.

—Pero Angela me está esperando... —me quejé, tratando de evitar que él me llevara por delante.

Se detuvo bruscamente y me di cuenta que él ya no controlaba su furia. Nunca jamás lo había visto en ese estado. Tenía miedo, en serio; el vello de mis antebrazos se erizó y apretó contra mis mangas.

—La señorita Weber está bien informada sobre tu paradero, Isabella... Sin haberlo hecho, ella no te esperaba esta noche de regreso, querida, porque es sentido común que una mujer comparta la habitación de hotel de su marido en vez del pequeño apartamento de su amiga. No tengo más que decir sobre el asunto y no voy a escuchar nada más. Tenemos cosas más importantes de qué hablar. Ahora, empieza a moverte, por favor, y dejar de ser difícil. No es como si quisieras hacer una escena en el lobby y no voy a tolerar una. Parece que ya llegué a los límites de mi paciencia esta noche. Estoy seguro de que se puede percibir eso.

Me estaba mirando con los ojos negros llenos de vehemencia. Bajé los ojos y luché, por una milésima vez esa noche, para tragarme las lágrimas.

—Después de ti, Isabella... —indicó el ascensor a la espera—. Me muero por estar por fin a solas contigo —murmuró en voz baja mientras pasé junto a él para entrar.

Le oí gruñir antes que las puertas del ascensor fueran totalmente cerradas y agarró mi muñeca doblándola hacia atrás para obligarme a verlo. Lo que vi fue su rostro en una retorcida furia devastadora. Su mano salió disparada y agarró mi pelo, tirando de mi cabeza hacia atrás.

—¿Qué clase de juego perverso estás jugando, Isabella? —Hizo una mueca, aspirando el aire entre los dientes—. ¿Por qué me miras con esa expresión de desconcierto que me volvió loco toda la noche?

Retorció mi pelo con más fuerza alrededor de sus dedos, lo que deshizo mi giro francés y tiró más atrás. Una vez más, sus labios estaban a centímetros de los míos.

—He tenido esta pregunta en mi lengua todo el día y no puedo aguantar más. ¿Por qué me dejaste? —gruñó entre dientes, sus hombros temblando de ira no tan cuidadosamente controlada. Sabía el poder oculto en los músculos debajo de esa chaqueta finamente adaptada. Me quedé mirándolo en shock. Él lanzó una serie de improperios sorprendentemente coloridos, tirando de mi pelo con tanta fuerza que dolía y un gemido instintivo de dolor escapó de mis labios. Con un rugido de lucha, como si todo el aire fuera exprimido de sus pulmones, gritó de nuevo, su otro puño con fuerza golpeando la pared del ascensor justo por encima de mi cabeza.

—Maldita seas, mujer, ¡contéstame! ¿Por qué me dejaste?

Mi corazón dio un salto mortal sólo para reanudar de inmediato un ritmo irregular. Mis oídos comenzaron a sonar y la debilidad demasiado familiar junto con las náuseas golpearon de nuevo; de repente me sentí muy caliente, pero sudor frío aparecía en la superficie de mi piel. Sin embargo, no tuve tiempo para quejarme de tal agravio porque estaba resbalando, cayendo en una negrura tan perfecta, que era como el universo antes de la creación. Me caía dentro de la no-existencia o a lo más profundo del agujero más negro en el infierno. Mientras pusiera fin a mi tormento, con mucho gusto me abandonaría a ese tierno abrazo tentacular.


	8. Chapter 8

**"Yo...**

 **Yo, él que no tiene nada..."**

Mis ojos se abrieron de golpe y durante unos segundos parpadeé confundida en la semi—oscuridad. Traté de determinar dónde estaba y con cautela di un vistazo alrededor. Mi entorno estaba bañado en una luz pálida que venía de todas partes y de ninguna, una especie de resplandor natural. ¿Iluminación urbana? ¿Luz de luna? ¿El sol de medianoche? No sabía. Cualquier explicación era posible. Era, después de todo, una noche en Suecia...

Pobre como era, ese resplandor todavía me permitía ver que estaba acostada en la cama de la que supuse era la habitación de Edward. No tenía recuerdo alguno de haber entrado en la habitación, o de llegar a la cama, así que debí haberme desmayado en el ascensor. Por supuesto, se podía contar con un desmayo en el momento más inadecuado

Una vez que aclaré mi mente, los horribles recuerdos de los últimos acontecimientos resurgieron; mi decisión imprudente de salir con Jake... la aparición de Edward... su actitud hiriente y fría. La habitación de Edward... su nombre me hizo temblar y el recuerdo de la escena del ascensor me golpeó con una fuerza terrible. Pensamientos desordenados empezaron a dar vueltas en mi cabeza. Sentí aprensión, cautela e intriga por su comportamiento confuso. Un poco de miedo... no creía que en serio me haría daño. Al menos no físicamente. Sin embargo, su ira se había sentido como un nudo de fuego en el estómago.

Desde Edward nunca se permitió enojarse o impacientarse en momentos potencialmente embarazosas o socialmente difíciles, sólo podía imaginar que había llegado a un punto de quiebre. ¿Qué hice? Respiré profundamente tratando de calmar mis latidos.

Al mismo tiempo, un escalofrío estremeció mi cuerpo y no fue causado por las emociones agitadas que estaba sintiendo. Tenía frío. Toqué mi frío muslo y luego miré con incredulidad. ¿Estaba…? Oh, Dios mío, estaba semidesnuda. Inhalé bruscamente. Edward debió haber quitado mi vestido... fue una acción bastante extraña... ¿Por qué lo había hecho? ¿Para mantener mí vestido sin arrugas? Era ridículo... ¿Verme desnuda? Eso era aún más ridículo... Para exponerme, ¿Para ponerme en una posición incómoda?

Esa hipótesis era más probable, pero de repente, sentí que no tenía tiempo para cuestionar sus motivos. Me di cuenta de que debía haberme levantado y llevado a su habitación, y la idea de que estuve en sus brazos, acunada en sus brazos fuertes, cerca de su pecho, la imagen de él quitándome la ropa envió una vez más un involuntario deseo a través de mí, desmayándome con anhelo. Había estado rogando por su afecto, por su toque por un largo y solitario tiempo. ¡Cómo me hubiera gustado haber estado consciente en el momento! Estaba segura de que mis recuerdos no tenían que ver con la verdad. Un débil susurro de inquietud y pesar escapó de mis labios, haciendo eco en la oscuridad.

—¡Qué bueno es tenerte de vuelta, Isabella!

Su apacible voz vino desde la esquina más alejada de la habitación, asombrándome. La voz que cada noche soñaba con escuchar… acero y terciopelo juntos… miel de hiedra venenosa… traté de enfocar mi vista con tal de saber dónde estaba y finalmente lo vi, una forma oscura sentada en un sillón, inmóvil como si estuviera esculpida en mármol, en una pequeña alcoba junto a la ventana.

—¿Edward? –Mi voz era, como lo era últimamente, difícil de usar, todavía débil.

Una pausa.

—Sí, amor. ¿Quién más? –Preguntó en voz baja desde la oscuridad.

Fríamente. Condescendiente. Calmada. Obviamente, nada había cambiado y pensé por un segundo que el olvido era una cosa maravillosa, a veces. Él parecía más tranquilo, sin embargo, toda su rabia ahora lejos más allá de la superficie. El lazo que había llevado antes desapareció pero todavía llevaba sus pantalones y su camisa Oxford blanca desabrochada, las mangas enrolladas hasta los codos, dejando al descubierto la magra fuerza, resistiendo la tracción de sus inusuales pequeños antebrazos bronceados. Lo observaba con avidez de nuevo en silencio y tragué con cierta dificultad.

—Muy bonito lencería, Isabella. Exquisita.

Su observación seca me pilló completamente desprevenida.

—Es tan diáfana... muy apropiada para hacer que un hombre se vuelva salvaje, diría yo. –Agregó en voz baja. Como si reflexionara consigo mismo sobre algún tema neutral. Podía ver ahora a dónde iba con sus observaciones. Reuní paciencia junto con una respiración profunda. Su voz se elevó un poco con la siguiente pregunta.

—¿Era tú intención mostrársela a esa patética excusa de hombre? ¿Pensabas que podría manejarlo, viéndote de esa manera?

Estaba herida tanto por su afirmación como por su comportamiento. Mi creencia débil y poco razonable que su enojo fue un signo positivo se desvanecía rápidamente como la llama de una vela.

—Si él hubiera sabido, ese joven ardiente seguramente habría estado agradecido... –Murmuró con amargura. –Quiero decir, la idea de una dama como tú vistiendo debajo sus... más finos detalles para el caballero de su mente es una idea agradable. Yo estaría halagado.

Algo en su voz no estaba del todo bien. Era difícil, llena de sarcasmo, pero su voz sonaba extraña, sus palabras estaban alteradas, aquí y allá, casi ininteligibles.

—Edward, ¿has estado bebiendo? –Pregunté suavemente. Mi voz todavía era áspera. Traté de aclararme la garganta en voz baja.

Otra pausa.

—Sí, amor. Estoy tan ebrio como un lord. Y créeme, obtener una botella de alcohol decente a esta hora, en este hotel, en este país fue una tarea bastante difícil de realizar. Tuve que ser… muy persuasivo. Además de muy generoso. Eso se da por hecho.

Por espacio de unos latidos, nadie habló. Dudaba que estuviera tan ebrio como él sugestivamente había descrito, Edward nunca se había permitido perder el control. Su frialdad y su compostura, especialmente en circunstancias desafiantes eran profundamente impresionantes, sus acciones y sus discursos usualmente moderados con una desapasionada calma y tranquilidad. Él era la encarnación de sangre fría. "A excepción de esta noche…"

—Es atípico en ti ponerte ebrio... –Tontamente susurré.

Un resoplido.

—¿Y por qué no debería, querida? No es tan frecuente que uno tenga la oportunidad de celebrar el reencuentro con su propia esposa fugitiva, ¿verdad? El evento requiere una gala apropiada pero ya que estamos aquí, en este país, emborracharse era la segunda mejor opción.

—Edward, por favor deja de atormentarme. –Murmuré. Me moví torpemente una pulgada o dos en la cama y sentí las heladas sábanas. Estaba avergonzada por mi condición, acostada casi desnuda, enfrentándome a sus ataques sin nada con que defenderme o cubrirme, sintiéndome vulnerable y expuesta hasta en mi alma. Apenas podía contener mi indignación. De alguna manera, el cambio de mi posición, escondiéndome debajo de las sábanas parecía un gesto débil, eso me convertiría en una gran cobarde; me imaginaba que sólo haría que se burlaba de mí.

Toda la imagen en sí misma –yo, en la cama, medio desnuda, él, inquisitorial, en la silla –tenía una dimensión extraña e ilógica, como si fuéramos personajes que actuaban en una absurda obra. Esa peculiar luz azul que nos rodeaba, ahora era casi turquesa; se añade a la escena una especie de enfermo lirismo atenuando graciosamente la vibrante tensión, casi tangible en el aire. Él continuó su imperturbable su monólogo, haciendo caso omiso de mi súplica.

—¡Así que aquí estoy, esperando encontrarte de mal humor por estar –como sea, de mala gana –sola demasiado tiempo y lo que me encuentro es a mi esposa... saliendo! –Sonaba burlonamente incrédulo. El hielo en el vaso chocó bruscamente mientras tomaba otro sorbo.

—No deberías andar por ahí con otros hombres, Isabella... –Su tono se hizo más grave. –Tú nunca sabes cuándo estoy viendo, y nunca se sabe lo que podría hacer en un ataque de celos. –Logró otra mueca burlona. —Nunca se sabe... –Tres palabras sencillas, pero con insinuación. –Él no era lo suficientemente hombre para ti, mi Isabella. Necesitas un hombre. No chicos... –Dijo entre dientes, medio en voz baja, por lo que la comprensión fue difícil.

Le oí tomar un largo respiro. Casi un suspiro. Cuando habló, sin embargo, su tono era deliberadamente neutral.

—Dime, Isabella, ¿estabas planeando acostarte con él o sólo estoy exagerando lo obvio?

Luché para hablar de nuevo, aunque ninguna de mis palabras parecía lo suficientemente fuerte como para penetrar más allá de su actitud vengadora. Aun así, mantener el silencio no era una alternativa sabia.

—No, Edward no es el caso... me imagino cómo pudo lucir, pero...

—¿No? –Él dijo con escepticismo, interrumpiendo mi intento de defenderme. Una gran carcajada se le escapó mientras inhalaba. –No. –Dijo de nuevo después de un segundo, sentándose cómodamente con los brazos sobre los de la silla. Él lo hizo ver como un trono. Posó su vaso con mucho cuidado en el borde de la pequeña mesa cerca de él; repentinamente se puso de pie. En un instante, él estaba junto a la cama, de rodillas sobre esta. Después se inclinó sobre mí hasta que su aliento rozó mis labios, presionando con las manos mis hombros contra el colchón.

—Eso ya pasó, ¿no es así?

Mi corazón dio un vuelco y mis nervios se sacudieron por su filo duro y áspero aliento de whisky mientras su ira fluía sobre mí como una corriente eléctrica. Traté de decir 'no', pero mi lengua no funcionaba. Mi estómago se sacudió y temblores empezaron a recorrer mi cuerpo. Se quedó inmóvil, tan inmóvil como la muerte misma esperando mi respuesta. Cuando volvió a hablar, respirando sobre mi rostro, su voz era baja, un gruñido en la parte posterior de la garganta. Sus ojos se estrecharon, aunque sus pupilas estaban bailando.

—Dime, Isabella ¿ha invadido mi propiedad? ¿Tiene ese hijo de puta huevos suficientes para reclamar lo que es mío?

Mientras disparaba sus crudas preguntas, movió su cara contra la mía, a través de mi cuello, a través de mis pechos confinados sin tocarme, husmeando como si estuviera buscando el olor de Jake en mí. Sus ojos oscuros eran salvajes y amenazantes, que ardían en la oscuridad con promesas y poder. El aire alrededor de mí de repente se inunda con su delicioso aroma y mi pulso se dispara. El calor se concentró en mi intimidad, como la caricia astuta de un amante. Su tono bajó aún más.

—¿Ese otro hombre se ha corrido dentro de ti, Isabella? ¿Ha profanado mi santuario más personal y sagrado? –Esas últimas palabras salieron entre sus dientes apretados.

La indignación brotó en mí y mis dedos se anudaron en la sábana de lino. Cada una de sus frases era una puñalada verbal bien dada a mi corazón, pero a pesar de su falta de respeto, sus preguntas fueron despertando un entusiasmo profundo y oscuro en mi cuerpo muerto de hambre.

—No, Edward, él no lo ha hecho... –Sin poder hacer nada me retorcía bajo su control. Mi voz, entre cortada, sostenida al borde del pánico. Sus ojos, perforando los míos, sin dar nada pero exigiendo todo. Como si tratara de leer mis pensamientos.

—Deberías haber negado con mayor rapidez. –Sentenció y bruscamente me dejo ir. Se levantó sin problemas y se dirigió a la ventana, donde se asomó a la noche, la luz de la luna delineando su alta figura. Yo lo observaba: la camisa pegándose a los músculos de su amplia espalda cuando se pasaba los dedos tensos por el cabello; un cabello que no podía ser domado. Mi mirada se detuvo en él, sobre la anchura de sus hombros, mientras él se quedaba allí extraordinariamente quieto y en silencio, rígido pero elegante como bailarín. Durante un largo momento, no dijo nada entonces comenzó lentamente:

—Se ha dicho que no tenemos opción en lo que nos pasa, que nuestra elección radica en cómo respondemos a ello. Siempre he creído que es de mala educación demostrar por medio de gestos, muecas y lenguaje que uno está furioso por alguna situación que está totalmente fuera de nuestro control; pero parece que no puedo evitarlo en esta... circunstancia particular. Esta noche estoy experimentando todo el espectro de los sentimientos inducidos a traición, en toda su gloriosa intensidad dentro de mí... se siente como una oleada de conmoción no constructiva: pensamientos negativos, sentimientos negativos, las imágenes negativas.

Fue relajando gradualmente la entonación dramática utilizada antes y parecía infinitamente calmado de nuevo, infinitamente paciente, en contraste con el contenido de sus palabras.

—Primera fase: masoquismo emocional. La abrumante necesidad de saber más… de saber todo, incluso si eso te mata… dónde, cuándo, cuántas veces. –Expresó en voz baja. Como si su garganta estuviera seca. –Mientras más sabes, más te duele pero no puedes parar. –Entonces, subió el tono:

—Segunda fase: desplazamiento, la tendencia de culpar al otro hombre. –Su tono era objetivo, casi clínico, como un profesor describiendo las fases de un fenómeno, como un doctor emitiendo un diagnóstico. Me sonrojé con fastidio y aun así no dije nada.

—Apuesto que jugó bien sus cartas… fue amigable, educado… sólo te hizo preguntas apropiadas… seguramente te hizo reír con algunas inocentes y tontas bromas. –Añadió tan bajo que casi no lo pude escuchar.

—Fase tres: inseguridad sexual… —Giró para observarme, interrumpiendo mi violación visual y añadió más alto con un bufido. –Esa es una buena. Él debe estar más adaptado y mejor equipado que yo como para captar tú… interés tan profundamente.

Eliminó los pocos pasos que le separaban de la cama en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, se apoderó de mis hombros, se inclinó sobre mí y puso su cara de nuevo a sólo unos centímetros de la mía. Estaba sonriendo, una sonrisa demasiado confiada, pero estaba lejos de ser divertida. –Dime, amor... ¿era mejor que yo? –Su sonrisa se convirtió en una mueca engreída. Un destello de dientes blancos y afilados en la oscuridad. —¿Era capaz de satisfacerte tan a fondo y totalmente como yo mismo he hecho hasta hace poco?

Esta vez, no esperaba mi respuesta. Él me soltó rápidamente, casi a toda prisa, como si en el siguiente segundo mi piel le habría quemado.

—¡No pasó nada, Edward! –Jadeé con desesperación, casi gritándole. Me levanté medio pegándole con mi codo y lo vi levantarse nuevamente a los pies de la cama, con las manos entrelazadas detrás de la espalda. Se rió con amargura, sin embargo, haciendo caso omiso de mi reacción, continuó en el mismo tono.

—Por supuesto que no. Fase cuatro: rechazo total a creer cualquier cosa que tu pareja dice o ha dicho en ese tiempo. –Presión construyéndose dentro de mí por su frialdad, razonamiento individual, como si me hundiera en el agua, más y más profundo. Luego siguió.

—Fase cinco: la sed de venganza, la venganza sexual contra la mujer, la venganza física contra el hombre. –Su voz se apagó y se paseó por toda la habitación dos veces antes de parar para mirarme. –Sí, aunque es prematuro como afirmas, que el hombre –y yo uso el término con cierta reticencia – debe ser abordado con… decisión. –Una sonrisa sardónica floreció de nuevo en sus labios perfectos, su expresión de furia asesina. Él quiso decir que era nefasto y así era. Lo suficiente como para hacerme temblar. Mi piel se estremeció como si un viento helado soplara. Torpemente, inútilmente, traté de realizar un intento de rescate.

—Jake no tiene nada que ver con nosotros, Edward. No es su culpa. Si tienes que culpar a alguien, me cúlpame a mí… —Mi voz adquirió un borde peligrosamente de ruego.

Hizo una mueca con desdén. –Todo a su debido tiempo, querida.

Varias respuestas se me ocurrieron, pero las descarté, dándole a Edward tiempo suficiente para continuar con su deconstrucción.

—Fase seis: la necesidad de reclamarla de vuelta, para marcarla como tuya. Algo muy neandertal y primitivo. Hmm... De hecho, tus últimas acciones parecen despertar mi impulso primitivo para marcar mi territorio. –Observó, estudiadamente neutral. Por un momento, él todavía podía mirarme a los ojos con una mirada larga y constante.

En un deslizamiento, fluido movimiento, se abalanzó sobre mí una vez más, me obligó a tumbarme en la cama. Sólo que esta vez se puso por encima de mí, colocando todo su peso sobre mi cuerpo, atrapándome debajo de él. Sus manos fuertes agarraron mis muñecas, atrapándolas por encima de mi cabeza, tirando mechones de mi pelo en su puño. Una vez más, un cambio en su tono. Hierro frío de repente volvió a burlarse, hielo meloso. —¿Tengo que marcarte como mía de nuevo, amor? –Preguntó con su voz sedosa, irresistible. —¿Te has olvidado a quien perteneces?

Sus palabras eran seductoras, su olor era seductor... En secreto, le di la bienvenida a ese peso de su cuerpo tan familiarizado y dulce sobre el mío que había echado mucho de menos; su reconocimiento envió una oleada de placer a través de cada célula de mi cuerpo, aumentando mi necesidad de él hasta el punto de casi desesperación.

—¿Por qué estás jadeando, Isabella? ¿Hay algo que quieras? ¿Hay algo que tal vez... necesites? Puedo decirte que estás excitada... lo pude ver en tus ojos durante toda la noche. Podía olerte incluso desde a través del cuarto... ese dulce, traicionero olor que me ha estado volviendo loco, llenando mis pulmones, quemando mi garganta, atormentándome... debo confesar... se está haciendo cada vez más difícil resistirlo...

Su voz, suave y baja de tono, me hizo sonrojar, un calor irracional llenándome. Él era consciente de que estaba más que fascinada por su agudo sentido del olfato. Su capacidad para detectar incluso la huella más débil de mi excitación nunca dejó de asombrarme. Y para mí excitarme aún más... mi aliento arrastrado, crudo, lo que debilita mi voz a un susurro.

—Por favor, Edward...

—Por favor, ¿qué mi bella esposa? ¿Qué quieres? ¿Me quieres a mí?

Dijo las últimas palabras directamente en mi oído y su voz sonaba tan profunda, teñida con un profundo deseo. Su respiración era como una línea de fuego por mi cuello y enviando estremecimientos por mi piel. Me hizo temblar e involuntariamente me arqueé hacia él, implorándole sin hablar, tratando de acercar mi cuerpo al suyo, tratando de sentirlo lo más cerca posible, como si ninguna cercanía fuera suficiente.

El olor de su colonia acarició mi piel. Su camisa abierta me permitió sentir la inusual frialdad de su torso, su abdomen de acero presionado contra el mío, y un gemido escapó de mis labios antes de que pudiera evitarlo –no es como si algún esfuerzo que realizara para evitarlo hubiera sido exitoso. Eso provocó una breve risa y él aprovechó su ventaja, inclinándose y corriendo mi cabello a un lado, su lengua chasqueando en mi oído. —¿Quieres… que… te… folle… mi… amor? –Su apasionado murmullo fue pura seducción.

Quería gritar 'sí', quería rogarle, quería hacer algo, lo que fuera para restaurar nuestra intimidad. Lo había extrañado demasiado, y esta insana, enorme, loca necesidad de él había sido la razón de todo mi ser por mucho… mis labios hicieron su voluntad y otro gemido salió. Más profundo, más primitivo, una cruda expresión sin censura de mis ansias por él. Una confesión en sí. Ansiedad mezclada con deseo. Él tomó mi barbilla con la palma de su mano libre y sus dedos se posaron en la parte posterior de mi cuello, forzándome a alzar el rostro. Podía sentir mi pulso frenético palpitando de manera salvaje contra su mano. Su pulgar helado comenzó a dar vueltas perezosamente por mis labios como provocación pero aun así con un toque gentil que me hizo temblar mientras me miraba directo a los ojos con una abrumante intensidad. Su dedo se sentía suave y sedoso, e inconscientemente mojé mis labios, causando que la punta de mi lengua tocara su piel. Que envió una onda de violenta excitación estremeciendo mi espina dorsal.

—Sólo di la palabra, Isabella… —Coaccionó en un tentador e hipnótico susurro, semejante a un encantamiento. –Dilo y lo haré de buen grado… en su dura y — si la memoria no me falla –ruidosa afinidad. –Sus ojos podrían prender fuego el agua y yo alegremente reconocí esa mirada. Era hambre. Una llamarada del más puro y salvaje deseo. Por mí.

—Sí. –Dije sin aliento.

Me habría mordido la lengua antes de decir esa sola palabra, simple, infame, pero había escapado antes de que supiera. Al mismo tiempo el terrible hecho de que iba usar eso en mi contra para burlarse de mí, aumentó en un pequeño rincón en el fondo de mi mente. Me hubiera gustado mostrarle mi debilidad, me había expuesto aún más a sus implacables ataques. Intenté ahogar la naturaleza, los inminentes sollozos que se estaban acumulando en mi garganta. Mis grandes ojos lo miraban en silencio y sentí como brillaban con lágrimas contenidas.

En lugar de reírse de mí, inesperadamente, me besó.

Capturó mi boca con fuerza, con avidez, absorbiendo mi aliento, devorándolo con una pasión que me debilitó. El pánico fue reemplazado rápidamente por el placer al sentir sus labios buscando, reclamando, exigiendo... Era más como una mordida voraz y urgente mientras él salvajemente sorbía y chupaba cada uno de mis labios a la vez. Su lengua inteligentemente persistente, deslizándose en su mayoría entre mis labios, encontró la mía y comenzó una danza delirantemente profunda repetidamente dentro y fuera de mi boca en una cadencia tan erótica que un tercer gemido necesitado suscitó de mi garganta. Cada empuje de su lengua –su sabor delicioso combinado con whisky –me hizo mojarme, me hizo estremecer en fricciones de carga sexual. Una vez más, y otra vez, duro, profundo, ardientde, inflexible.

Mis huesos se derretían bajo el dulce dominio de su boca, mi sangre hervía en las venas y le devolví el beso con todo el fuego creciente de mi alma. Nuestras lenguas se mezclaban, hambrientas. Se sentía tan bien... presionándose sobre mí, muslo contra muslo, pecho en el pecho, respiración mezclada con la respiración, el corazón palpitante contra otro corazón.

En algún momento, había liberado mis muñecas así que me aferré a sus hombros para apoyarme, agarrándome con fuerza de su camisa. Ya estaba aferrada a él, hundiendo mis dedos por su cabello, tratando de acercarlo más aún cuando de repente chupó mi lengua; cualquier razón quedaba fuera de mi entendimiento. No pude contenerme más. Yo quería más de él, todo de él. Me las arreglé para liberar una de mis piernas debajo de él y con entusiasmo, instintivamente, la envolvió alrededor de su muslo en un movimiento de serpiente. Mis manos se movían debajo de su camisa y acariciaban los planos musculosos de su espalda, explorando de la fuerza de sus bíceps, absorbiendo la firmeza de su pecho desnudo. Su piel, más vidrio que el marfil, se sentía muy fría contra mis palmas ardientes. En lo que yo esperaba fuera un movimiento furtivo, bajé una de mis manos, tratando de alcanzar la cintura de sus pantalones.

Incluso en medio de mi necesidad, podía sentir su reticencia instantánea. Se puso rígido; sus hombros se tensaron y agarraron mi mano sosteniéndola contra su pecho aún jadeante. Al mismo tiempo, él apartó la boca de la mina, dejando mis labios temblorosos, deliciosamente hinchados.

Nuestras respiraciones eran erráticas y poco profundas haciendo eco en la habitación; sin embargo, él se recompuso demasiado rápido. Sin dudarlo, se desenredó fácilmente de mi abrazo, se puso en pie y me dio la espalda. Pensé que le había oído maldecir por lo bajo. Se quedó quieto por un momento y de alguna manera esa quietud parecía requerir cierto esfuerzo físico; después caminó un paso o dos, un poco –demasiado –rápido tal vez, lejos de la cama. Sus puños se apretaron convulsivamente hasta que sus nudillos estuvieron blancos. Era como si estuviera luchando consigo mismo. Cuando habló por fin, sus palabras eran como el frío invierno y un duro yunque.

—Por lo tanto. –Concluyó secamente en tono de burla, de espaldas todavía. —¿Quieres que yo termine lo que ese niño cojo no podría incluso comenzar?


	9. Chapter 9

**A Letter to My Husband**

Historia original de VioAlexandru

Capítulo traducido por Carolina Alejandra Aguirre (FFAD)

Capítulo beteado por Manue Peralta (FFAD)

Luché por un momento para volver a mis sentidos, dispersos tan fácilmente por su toque. La sensación de emoción dentro de mi alma era tan sobrecogedora que no podía pensar, no podía funcionar. Pero lo suficientemente rápido el frío de la humillación se apoderó de mí, descorazonado como una fría ola, estropeando la gloriosa sensación de sus caricias. Desesperada, me sentí estúpida. Estúpida y débil. Tan débil por aún desear este matrimonio, por querer aún desesperadamente a este hombre.

Rabia y excitación pelearon mano a mano por un largo momento. Yo quería gritar, rasguñar su cara, trepar en él y tomar lo que mi cuerpo anhelaba. Me senté en la suave cama, de rodillas, mi pecho agitado. Olvidé también el frío, el deseo frustrado estaba radiando de mí como el calor sofocante del verano. Finalmente, fui capaz de hablar.

—¡Tú, hombre insufriblemente arrogante, hombre odioso! —chilló mi voz, pero tragué mi miedo y luché por controlarme, en vano rehusándome a mostrar el pánico que estaba empezando a sentir. Ya no. Bajé de la cama con las rodillas tambaleantes y di un paso hacia él, el corazón palpitando en mi pecho. Mi aprehensión a pararme medio desnuda frente a él, quien estaba completamente vestido, parecía haber desaparecido.

—¡Nunca habría imaginado que tu podrías ser así! Tan despiadado y tan vil… —acusé furiosamente mientras él seguía de espaldas. Aún estaba respirando pesadamente, mi voz demasiado débil para ser tan imponente como deseaba que fuera. Su tranquilidad era extrañamente amenazadora. Me dio la sensación de una bestia salvaje preparada para saltar y podía escuchar su lento respirar a pesar de mi propio pulso vacilante palpitando en mis oídos.

—No sabía que estabas interesada en Toy boys —me respondió repentinamente, ladeando su cabeza y lanzándome una severa mirada sobre su hombro.

Amor, rabia y lujuria aún estaban arremolinándose juntas en una volátil mezcla y yo no sabía cómo reaccionar. Estaba indecisa en si aseguraba mi inocencia nuevamente o romper en acusaciones violentas.

—Yo puedo elegir pasar mi tiempo con quien yo quiera, Edward. Esta es mi propia aventura y pienso que es hipócrita de tu parte reprocharme eso cuando tú estás haciéndolo tú mismo. ¡Tú no eres mi dueño!

Chispas de rabia bailaban en su oscurecida mirada mientras se giraba. Él se acercó con el mismo sigilo, esa silenciosa manera suya que a veces rozaba lo espantoso de lo sobrenatural. Tomándome por los hombros, se alzó sobre mí y pronunció en voz baja pero enfática, con sarcástico asombro:

—Oh, ¿cierto? —Él se acercó más y sus ojos brillaron, retándome. Su boca rozó la mía intensamente, apenas un toque pero ahí estaba, respirando sobre mis labios—. ¿Eso es así? ¿Estás absolutamente convencida de eso? —susurró perversamente con sus labios frotándose de nuevo sobre los míos, deteniendo mi corazón por un momento.

Esa suave, melosa voz, goteando miel en mis oídos hizo su magia nuevamente. La furia me recorrió haciendo mi lujuria más fuerte, pero esta vez no hice ningún esfuerzo por tratar de controlarla. Indefensa y mareada, me apoyé en él, en fuego por sus besos, aceptando su inminente victoria. Mis brazos ávidamente envolvieron su cuello, tomando su pelo con ambas manos, tiré bajando su boca hacia mí y lo besé.

El calor estaba de vuelta. El dulce dolor estaba de vuelta, aún más fuerte que antes y agarré su pelo con más fuerza, sosteniéndolo rápido. El roce de la tela del sujetador contra de mis pezones era casi doloroso, agudo, y me hizo desear respirar más profundo, suficiente para hacer que el material cubriendo mis senos presionara contra su pecho. Me hundí contra él.

Me tomó un tiempo darme cuenta de su quietud. Lo suficientemente largo para ser humillante. Él no estaba respondiendo, sus labios fríos y quietos, inflexibles…. Él no estaba devolviéndome el beso. Me detuve, avergonzada me sentí ruborizar furiosamente. Me deslicé alejándome de él para ocultar las lágrimas que repentinamente llenaron mis ojos. Lejos de su duro cuerpo que mi carne anhelaba. Cubrí mi cara con mis manos que estaban temblando ahora con más furia que deseo, y me giré. Me sentí absurdamente desnuda, despojada de toda mi protección emocional, más expuesta que cualquier otro momento durante esta terrible noche.

Él estaba jugando conmigo. Él estaba divirtiéndose conmigo como un depredador con su víctima. Como un gran gato con su indefensa y condenada presa que aún está viva, pero no por mucho tiempo. El juego en sí mismo obviamente no tenía otro propósito que divertirlo, para satisfacer una secreta, malvada recién descubierta crueldad. Me estaba cansando de su juego psicológico, exhausta por la interminable competencia inútil. La influencia del estrés emocional puede dañar la sanidad de uno y yo sentía a veces que era yo. El desenlace estaba a la vuelta de la esquina.

Él resopló burlonamente. —¿Estabas diciendo?

Me giré para encararlo, notando la presumida satisfacción en sus ojos oscuros. La sombra de una vacilante sonrisa en sus labios. Lo miré cautelosamente, con enojo.

—Deja de burlarte de mí.

—No hay otra respuesta para tal patético comportamiento.

—Oh, ¡yo soy patética por exponerme a ti y a tu burla! ¿Qué te he hecho, Edward, para merecer tal irrespetuoso trato, para que me trates así? ¿Por qué estás hiriéndome? —susurré agriamente.

—Tu pequeña pregunta acerca de las razones detrás de mi comportamiento nos trae de vuelta al tema en cuestión… —Me cortó francamente. No impresionado con mis preguntas aparentemente retóricas—. Yo te había preguntado algo justo antes de tu tan convenientemente desmayo….y aún estoy muy interesado en conocer tu respuesta.

Cruzó los brazos sobre su pecho con la mayor serenidad, observándome con una expresión pasiva. Su autocontrol era tan absoluto que ni su postura ni su rostro traicionaban un rastro de sus pensamientos.

—Dime.

Estaba claro que él quería palabras directas y confrontacionales de mí. Sin embargo, yo me rehusé a responder tan rápidamente. Después de todo, él había estado torturándome con sus sarcásticas observaciones desde su llegada. Con la libertad de hacer preguntas y esperar una respuesta de vuelta, pero poco o nada a cambio. No era nada sino una tonta demora.

—¿Decirte qué?

Sus ojos se oscurecieron con un débil rasgo de impaciencia.

—Isabella…. —gruñó en advertencia, alargando la última sílaba como transmitiendo cautela—, suficientes evasivas. Dime qué pasó. ¿Por qué te fuiste? —La pregunta era engañosamente calmada, casi vaga—. Yo ciertamente espero una, mucho más satisfactoria, explicación que estar aburrida o sentirte sola.

Por un instante, me encontré a mí misma hablando quizás en un tono inútilmente desafiante.

—Omnisciente como tu pareces ser, yo habría pensado que ya sabías la respuesta a tu propia pregunta….o al menos tenías algún tipo de idea…una pista en algún lugar de tu mente…

Retroceder mientras él se acercaba habría sido lo mismo que admitir estar intimidada.

—¿Te parece como si me quedara paciencia para esto? —replicó ferozmente.

Tragué fuerte. El momento había llegado.

—Confié en que mi carta se explicaría por sí misma, Edward… —Era mi débil, pero aun estable respuesta.

Incluso a la luz de la luna, podía ver su ceño fruncido mientras me estudiaba.

—¿Qué carta? —cuestionó secamente.

—La que te dejé en casa, explicándote las razones de mi partida… —expliqué bastante más tranquila de lo que me sentía.

—Oh, eso es interesante. Una carta… —Reflexionó burlonamente como si no fuera cierto o no me creyera.

Él se giró y dio lentamente unos pocos pasos, tomó su vaso y lo rellenó. Su movimiento atrajo mis ojos a su tentador cuerpo, la visión de su suave y desnuda piel donde su camisa se abría haciendo mis palmas picar, nuevamente anhelando la dureza de su pecho. Yo recordé cómo se sentían esas apretadas curvas de músculo, resbaladizas con su rico sudor oliendo a hombre mientras hacíamos el amor y mi mente divagó por un momento.

Él esperó que lo mirara a los ojos, y entonces sonrió levemente, perversamente divertido, como si estuviera consiente de lo que yo estaba pensando. Mi ávida mirada se fijó en sus labios, observándolos moverse.

—Admitiré que comienzo a estar intrigado, Isabella. Porque, como verás, yo he encontrado un vacío y triste hogar con un frío y desolado aire, pulcro como una morgue y, por supuesto, sin señal de mi amada y devota esposa, quien solía malcriarme; pero, por desgracia… —Tomó un trago para recalcar sus palabras—, sin carta.

—Tu abusaste de mi devoción… —murmuré para mí misma. Fue un frágil susurro entrecortado, pero a medida que lo decía mi voz se hizo más fuerte y con un filo de desconfianza—. Dudo que pudieras haberla perdido, Edward, estaba a simple vista.

Él me fulminó con la mirada, claramente impasivo.

—No he encontrado nada.

Pretender no haber encontrado la carta, era una dirección en la batalla que no había considerado.

—Tú nunca me has mentido antes… —Suspiré con voz ronca.

—Tampoco tu… —Él dijo significativamente. Su rostro estaba fijo y severo y aún él rio oscuramente—. Todavía estás aquí. Una mujer lasciva disfrazada que se aprovecha de entusiastas hombres más jóvenes. Isabella, tu deberías ser realista por un momento. ¿Honestamente creíste que él pensó por un momento que tenía una oportunidad contigo?

—Por enésima vez, Edward, nada ocurrió entre Jake y yo. No tenía intención de permitir que nada ocurriera. ¡No hice nada incorrecto!

—¡Tú me abandonaste! —Su voz inesperadamente tronó en la habitación.

—¡Tú me dejaste primero! —le grité, incapaz ya de contenerme a mí misma.

Una oscura risa.

—¿Desde cuándo trabajar dieciséis a veinte horas diarias por día califica como dejar a alguien, mi amor?

Yo me acerqué a él y levanté mi mentón, fijando mi mirada con la suya. Mi sangre latía con fuerza y el desafío endurecía mi corazón. Yo estaba lista para confrontarlo. Acaloradamente.

—¿Desde cuándo tu también estás usando el mencionado intervalo tiempo para follar a otra mujer? —enfaticé, con la boca apretada y la voz amarga.

—¿De qué demonios estás hablando? ¿Qué te dio esa ridícula idea?

Tomé una respiración, sintiéndome repentinamente más calmada. Así que él iba a negar todo. ¡Qué decepcionante! Le di una mirada curiosa pero de rechazo.

—Edward, ¿además vas a jugar al inocente? Esto es realmente sórdido, tú no eres así. ¿Piensas que haría una seria acusación como esta sin motivos para hacerlo? ¿Sin la evidencia necesaria?.

Él avanzó un paso más, su rostro frío como pleno invierno.

—¿Qué demonios quieres decir? ¿Qué evidencia?

—¡Vamos, Edward!

—Comienza.

—Por la gentileza de un generoso extraño yo recibí una foto mostrándote a ti y una hermosa mujer en una….muy íntima posición. Era algo hermoso, también bastante esclarecedor.

Incredulidad removió sus facciones. Hubo un momento de silencio antes que él declarara:

—¡Eso es ridículo!

En respuesta a su reacción, mi desconfianza aumentó, amarga y detestable. En mi pecho el antiguo dolor me apretaba como un puño y, de nuevo, yo estaba ardiendo por dentro. El resentimiento se elevaba nauseabundamente en mi garganta, volviendo con toda su fuerza y una cascada de palabras brotaron de mis labios, desarticuladas e imparables.

—¿Estás dándome un sermón acerca de cómo mi presunto engaño te hace sentir? Yo no presumiría instruirte en algún tema, Edward, pero déjame decirte esto: en este asunto, yo puedo enseñarte una cosa o dos. ¿Piensas que no sé cómo se siente? ¿Cómo te sientes enfermo cuando piensas en eso? ¿Cómo no puedes respirar bien, como si fueras golpeado por una tonelada de ladrillos? Oh, Edward, créeme, lo sé… ¿Masoquismo emocional tú estás diciendo? ¿Tienes alguna idea de cómo se siente oírte respirar en la noche y a la misma vez imaginarte acostado satisfecho o pacíficamente dormido al lado de tu amante? Incapaz de detenerme desde crear tortuosas imágenes mentales que estaban cazándome día y noche… ¿Emociones negativas? ¿Qué hay de sentirse pequeña e indigna? ¿Qué hay de los constantes pensamientos obsesivos, una incesante conversación en mi mente, yendo una y otra vez hasta que no podía discernir la fantasía de la realidad, la verdad de la ilusión?

Caminé hacia la ventana y con voz estrangulada continué, mientras la espiral de emociones me llevaba de nuevo hacia el abismo de mi propio tormento. Todas esos sentimientos evocados sobrecogiéndome otra vez, aplastándome una vez más bajo su enorme carga. Yo podría sentir vívidamente nuevamente ese dolor bruto, como siendo desgarrada por garras. Una sensación imposible de poner en palabras.

—Rabia, incertidumbre, shock, miedo, dolor, depresión, vergüenza, confusión, desesperanza, desconfianza, ansiedad; todas ellas eran mi constante compañía. Ellas eran insidiosas, consumiendo todo y muy, muy desagradables. Y eso solo era la parte emocional. Las reacciones físicas tampoco eran como un paseo por el parque. Yo estaba temblorosa, nauseabunda, tenía problemas para dormir y comer, era incapaz de pensar claramente. Me culpé a mí misma, así que desarrollé problemas de autoestima. Sigo pensando que obviamente no era suficientemente joven, ni suficientemente bonita o lo suficientemente inteligente para ti. Creí que me faltaba algo fundamental de una forma que estaba matándome. Esto me estaba desgarrando. ¡Yo memoricé esa imagen! La observaba por horas, a regañadientes comparándome a mí misma con esa otra mujer. ¡Cierro mis ojos y la veo! ¡Abro mis ojos y la veo!

Las últimas frases casi fueron gritadas, mientras mentalmente yo estaba luchando para volver a cerrar mi propia caja de Pandora. Yo no tenía la voluntad o la fuerza para elaborar más allá. No pensaba que había mucho más que quedara por decir o aclarar. Podía oírme a mí misma sonar petulante, aún mis amargos lamentos y ácidas palabras parecían débiles y poco convincentes. Moviendo mi cabeza para librarme a mí misma de esa dolorosa pena, me volteé para encararlo, pero él mismo se había alejado mí, solo una silueta en la oscuridad, su rostro endurecido delineado por las sombras que me estaban haciendo imposible leer su expresión.

Por cualquier razón, eso me enfureció. Recuerdos de su cínicas, hirientes palabras volvieron como una bofetada a mi rostro. La arrogancia absoluta en sus observaciones, el dominio y absoluta confianza que él mostraba rastrillaron mi orgullo como uñas en una pizarra.

—¡No soy la traidora aquí! ¡No he hecho nada de qué avergonzarme! Y, a pesar de todo esto, aún sigo siendo despreciada por algo que no hice. ¿Qué soy para ti? ¿Cómo te atreves a hablarme así? ¿Cómo te atreves?

Su oscura voz vino tranquilamente desde la oscuridad con su próxima pregunta, era adictiva, como un pegamento tóxico.

—¿Aún me amas?

—¿Que si aún te amo? —grité incrédulamente, mi voz casi sofocada con justificada indignación—. ¡Esto es increíble! ¿Es a eso a lo que viniste aquí? ¿A levantar tu ego? Sí, te amo. A ti y a nadie más excepto a ti. ¿Me oyes? ¿Lo hiciste? ¿Estás satisfecho ahora? ¿Te sientes ganador? ¡Oh, Edward, claro que sí, tú deberías! La humilde, tranquila y pequeña esposa con la cual te casaste solo por ser estúpidamente manejable continúa amándote a pesar de tus acciones. ¡A pesar de tus crueles insultos!

Mi voz se quebró y me quedé callada. Estaba sin aliento y me sentía tan cansada. Tan vacía. Agotada….lo miré, tratando de traspasar el velo de oscuridad y ver sus facciones, pero su rostro era apenas perceptible y aun más borroso debido a mis lágrimas.

Estaba hecho, todas mis cartas jugadas. Yo le había revelado mi vulnerabilidad. Mi dolor. Mi amor. Había desnudado mi alma y no me quedaban ases bajo la manga. No tenía más control en esta discusión de la que tenía sobre mi propio cuerpo cuando fuera que él me tocaba. Mis labios estaban temblando y las lágrimas detenidas se derramaron. Parpadeando para alejarlas, miré hacia fuera por la ventana nuevamente la ciudad hermosamente iluminada, mi mirada notando nada de su esplendor.

Yo había esperado consuelo y distracción en mi rabia finalmente expresada, y vagamente había logrado mientras duró, pero ahora que la confrontación estaba cerrada y terminada, mi ansiedad estaba volviendo. No me sentía redimida. No estaba aliviada. Respiré profundamente y traté de componer mi voz, pero estaba rota con lágrimas.

—Como ves, Edward, las falsas acusaciones pueden arruinar fácilmente una relación así como la infidelidad —concluí tremulosamente en un susurro casi ininteligible que sabía él podría oír. Me volví nuevamente hacia él, esperando expectante, al menos por esta extraordinaria vez, presenciar el extraño espectáculo de ver a mi marido agitado.

Él se paseó por la habitación mientras avanzaba hacia mí, sus oscuros ojos parecían quemar el suelo delante él. La mitad de su rostro estaba en sombras, pero la escasa luz brillaba en lo alto de uno de sus cincelados pómulos, revelando la fuerte forma de su mandíbula, alineada a lo largo de su boca que estaba claramente definida como esa antigua estatua del renacimiento.

Dio un paso más cerca y levantó a medias su mano. Por un momento, pensé que podía tocar mi rostro; no sabía si iba a llorar o gritar ordenándole que me dejara. O solo abandonarme a mí misma con un gemido de alivio en el refugio de sus brazos.

Él no lo pensaba. Sus movimientos se detuvieron abruptamente a medio camino y su brazo cayó inerte a su lado. Él no parecía dispuesto a hacer ningún gesto reconfortante. ¿Por qué lo haría?, pensé secamente. Entristecida aparté mi mirada de él.

—Mírame, Isabella. ¡Mírame! —ordenó en una voz totalmente contenida. Todo lo que yo podía hacer era volver mi mirada a él una vez más, como él lo requería—. Nada de eso es cierto. —Su tono era cuidadosamente tranquilo, casi demasiado controlado, pero yo podía sentir la extrema tensión en su cuerpo.

—¿Se supone que pretenda que te creo?

—Deberías creerlo, porque es la verdad. —Las palabras eran planas como una tabla de madera, pero sus ojos quemaban tanto como plomo fundido. Oscuro como la noche negra mirándome silenciosamente, sin parpadear.

—¿Dónde está la foto? Necesito verla —ordenó un segundo más tarde.

—La dejé en casa al lado de mi carta, para que la encontraras….lo cual obviamente no ocurrió —dije ahogando la ironía ahí. Él respondió desvergonzadamente rápido.

—Obviamente. Dame más detalles —pidió filoso como una navaja. Fui rápida a su implacable demanda, a su boca severa.

Accedí a regañadientes, nuevamente hipnotizada obedeciendo su voluntad así sin esfuerzo, sobreponiéndose a la mía. Recordé esa quemante imagen mental y se la describí lo mejor que pude.

Él escuchó atentamente y su expresión no mostraba ningún cambio a lo que yo le había dicho. Permaneció astutamente callado y atento, digiriendo la información, quizás sopesando la verdad. Lentamente, su rostro se endureció. El shock de cualquiera de mis acusaciones había desaparecido; una vez más él estaba contenido. Obsesionado, seguro como siempre.

—Escúchame, y escúchame bien, porque no voy a decir esto dos veces. Soy lo suficientemente hombre para no ocultarme bajo mi dedo. Si yo estuviera teniendo una aventura, nosotros no estaríamos teniendo esta conversación justo ahora. ¡Toda la idea es insana! Te hice una promesa de no mentirte o engañarte intencionalmente. Hice un juramento el día que me casé contigo, Isabella, ¡y yo he estado viviendo día a día respetando ese juramento! ¿Lo recuerdas? ¿Cuáles fueron mis palabras para ti? ¿Cuáles fueron? —insistió, sus ojos intensamente en mí.

Mis labios se sintieron secos y mi garganta dolía. —Hasta que la muerte nos separe.

—Quise decir cada palabra.

Manteniendo mi voz firme hice un esfuerzo. —Todas las cosas cambian con el tiempo…

—Aún lo hago.

—Ya no sé qué creer —hablé en voz baja y soné insegura.

—Créeme —enfatizó brevemente. Sus palabras sonaron reales y esa posibilidad causó que un constante torrente de pensamientos fluyeran en mi mente.

Después de un momento, continuó advirtiéndome, su voz quizás ligeramente distorsionada. Él sonaba distante, herido.

—¿Por qué no me llamaste después que recibiste tu….irrefutable prueba?

—Yo traté…varias veces, tu nunca estabas ahí…siempre estaba tu asistente… —me defendí débilmente.

—¡No trataste lo suficiente! —Repentinamente elevó su voz todo lo posible y di un respingo. Fue un grito iracundo de pesado descontento; sus ojos eran puro fuego verde.

—Puede ser, Edward, pero dime esto, ¿cuántas veces me llamaste? ¿Cuántas? —Un músculo se tensó en su mandíbula a mi réplica.

Inhaló profundamente y entonces exhaló, pasando una mano por su cabello.

—He tratado de protegerte del infierno que yo estaba pasando en Brasil. Mi principal preocupación era tu paz mental. Traté de mantenerte pura, despreocupada y libre. Un enclave; mi último refugio. Después de todo, tú eres mi recompensa, tú eres mi tesoro. ¡Tú eres así de importante para mí!

—¿Debo deducir que nuestra circunstancia actual podría servir como ilustración a tu punto? Quiero decir…Tú has hecho abundantemente claro en las pasadas horas, qué tan importante soy para ti.

Él continuó hablando como si no me hubiera escuchado, pero bajó su voz con visible esfuerzo.

—Así que tú recibiste un sobre anónimo con una foto incriminadora de mi y alguna mujer. Bastante conveniente, ¿no dirías tú? La lógica debe prevalecer sobre la emoción, mi amor. ¿No te preguntaste a ti misma quién la envió? ¿Con qué propósito? Yo soy una persona expuesta, Isabella, un hombre con enemigos potenciales. Cualquier chiflado rencoroso podría haber falsificado una foto y entonces enviártela a ti. ¿Dónde estaba tu fe en mí, tu esposo? ¿Por qué fue más fácil para ti creer en una estúpida imagen que creer en nuestros preciosos votos matrimoniales?

De nuevo por un momento, un sombrío ceño de descontento oscureció sus ojos.

—Siempre hay cosas que ocurren en este mundo que están mas allá de nuestro control —dijo, acentuando su voz—. Sin embargo, tú no perteneces a nadie más que a mí. Mucho más allá de todo eso, tú eres mi esposa. Pienso que este sentido de posesión le da al hombre un sentido de proteger, proveer y apoderarse de lo que él siente como suyo. Yo soy tu marido, por lo tanto tú debes estar consciente de que me posees también. Nada excepto la muerte lo puede cambiar. ¡Y quizás ni siquiera eso!

Él mostró sus dientes en una muy blanca sonrisa, que quizás no era completamente una sonrisa.

—Y donde la muerte no puede vencer, ¿tú piensas que un muchacho tendría una oportunidad? ¿Qué estabas tratando de probar saliendo con el Sr. Black? ¿Pagarme con la misma moneda? ¿Regresarme el ojo por ojo? Tú no podrías resistir esto, esta…necesidad de vengarte de mí, ¿tú, despreciable e infiel, esposa?

—¿Por qué sigues volviendo a Jake, Edward? —respondí—. ¿No oíste nada de lo que dije?

—Porque aún estoy inmensamente ofendido por lo que he presenciado esta noche, viéndolos a ustedes dos juntos. Si yo no hubiera venido, ¡cualquier cosa podría haber pasado! —Él bramó con un obstinado destello en sus ojos. Sus siguientes palabras salieron más como un gruñido de su garganta—. Y sí, escuché cada palabra.

Él estudió mi rostro por un largo, silencioso momento.

—Tú misma causaste tu sufrimiento, Isabella. Fue una niñería salir corriendo de casa —aseveró. Sentenció duramente lo siguiente—: Y sin importar… ¿Que no quedaba nada por proteger de nuestro matrimonio que valiera la pena por qué luchar? ¿No hubiera sido mejor arreglar las cosas antes de hacer absurdas acusaciones?

Su voz era tensa, baja, casi calmada y tranquila, pero demasiado pronto elevándose nuevamente en un gruñido furioso.

—Tú deberías haber venido a mí. Tomar el primer avión y venir a mí. ¡Tú deberías haber venido a mí, maldita sea, en vez de ocultarte aquí y jugar al doctor con niños pequeños!

Yo esperé que el eco de sus palabras desapareciera antes de contestar, cuidadosamente, firmemente. Mi voz raspó mi garganta ronca con la aguda necesidad de convencerlo.

—Me fui porque no quise hacer una tonta de mí misma delante de tu familia. No quería hacerte ver mal delante de mi familia. Me fui porque traté de evadir ensimismándome, inventando excusas y revolcándome en mi miseria. Pensé en salir de ahí, conocer nueva gente, comenzar un nuevo pasatiempo y sobrevivir a través de lo peor. Mi interés en Jake no era romántico, Edward… Él solo era "gente nueva". Por favor, entiende eso.

Era una respuesta suficientemente buena. Casi. Una respuesta en un mar de interminables preguntas que estaban brotando como hongos después de la lluvia. Quizás habría ayudado si él hubiera dejado de responder preguntas con más preguntas. Espeluznantes puertas abriendo más puertas.

Yo me atreví, tímidamente, ambiguamente, a plantear la pregunta más importante de todas.

—Entonces, ¿cómo puede ser explicado todo este desastre?

—No lo sé. —Tres segundos pasaron antes de que añadiera en voz baja "aún". Su tono era furioso, pero sus ojos eran cautelosos.

—¿Cómo me encontraste si mi carta no estaba ahí?

—Me han dicho que puedo ser bastante ingenioso —respondió secamente, el ceño ligeramente fruncido juntaba sus cejas. Ese ceño significaba una sola cosa: él le había preguntado a Charlie.

Su tono desalentó mi intención de preguntar más. La habitación cayó en silencio y nosotros nos paramos ahí en la semioscuridad por un momento. Edward pareció impasible durante el largo momento de silencio, su impasividad vagamente impresionable. Él estaba rígido, tan distante e impenetrable como siempre, su quietud pesaba con desagrado. Cuando él se movió bruscamente, con la evidente intención de dejar la habitación, mi corazón latió fuerte, como una dolorosa alarma.

—¿ A dónde vas? —pregunté ansiosamente, en un agitado susurro.

—Necesito aire fresco. Para recuperar la sobriedad… —respondió en un bajo tono de voz, sus ojos evitándome. Él aún estaba enfurecido, pero era un tipo de fría furia, y él parecía estar en perfecto control de sí mismo.

Se dirigió hacia la puerta y, en su camino, sin detenerse, tomó su chaqueta del sillón en el que había estado sentado. Aunque sus movimientos eran rápidos y tensos, como luchando por contener su temperamento, el rudo, la primitiva gracia animal que desprendía casi quitándome el aliento.

Permaneció un momento en la puerta, lo suficiente para acomodar su ropa y sin una sola mirada hacia mí, se fue.

Mi corazón se hundió. Me paseé, o mejor dicho, caminé cautelosamente al otro lado de la habitación, como si los músculos de mis piernas se disolvieran como agua, se deshacían en la cama. Náusea quemó mi garganta una vez más; apoyé mi frente en mis manos. Me senté ahí, a los pies de la cama, llena de dudas y reproches a mí misma. Sola en la oscuridad, solo yo, el dolor y la sed de él.

Me di cuenta que nunca, ni una sola vez, él había dicho que me amaba.


	10. Chapter 10

**A Letter To My Husband**

Historia original de _VioAlexandru_

 _Capítulo traducido por_ _Nikky McGuiness_

 **No poseo nada, por supuesto.**

Edward salió al pasillo oscuro, que estaba iluminado solamente con las señales de salida en color rojo, y se quedó tenso por un momento. Había sido una pobre excusa la que había usado, pero un segundo más en ese cuarto sofocante y habría estado perdido. Perdido en la ira, perdido en el deseo. Su cuerpo todavía estaba rígido, temblando por la mezcla de abstenida excitación y el rugiente incendio de sus celos.

Había querido violarla, ponerla debajo de él y hundirse en ella, hundirse en ella hasta el olvido. Todavía quería.

La amenaza crecía sin control en un cúmulo de sensaciones comenzando a reconstruirse dentro de él. Se pasó la mano por la parte trasera de su cuello y murmuró una maldición rancia, mentando a Dios durante el proceso. Observó el largo pasillo, y optó por las escaleras en lugar del ascensor. Tenía que moverse o sus músculos se desgarrarían en espasmos. No era una total mentira. Necesitaba aire, espacio, movimiento para despejar su mente, pero no por el alcohol. No, tenía que dejar salir la locura de sus ojos, de su respiración, de su sangre.

Edward siempre pensó en sí mismo como un hombre que podía calmarse y actuar de manera eficiente, podía hacer lo que se requiriera en el momento, para evitar interacciones potencialmente estresantes que le afectaran hasta el punto de la irracionalidad. Un hombre capaz de manejar cualquier situación y actuar apropiadamente. Un hombre seguro y capaz, cuya mandíbula era firme, cuya palabra era ley, cuyas intenciones no eran tema de burla. Un hombre fuerte, en la mente, el alma y el cuerpo.

A juzgar por su conducta de esta noche, no podía estar más alejado de la verdad sobre su concepto e sí mismo.

Edward dio un paso fuera del hotel, donde su coche apenas estaba llegando. El servicio de valet parking le entregó las llaves del coche con un rostro inexpresivo. Sólo otro huésped con horas impares. Edward le dio las gracias y se encontró con la voz todavía ronca. Cada músculo de su cuerpo aún apretado. La noche estaba fría y con viento, el tipo de frío que te haced elevar el cuello del abrigo y meter las manos en los bolsillos; una amenaza de lluvia.

Su aroma aún permanecía en el interior del coche, adictivo, abrumador y tortuosamente tentador por naturaleza. _"¡Oh, dulces dioses allá arriba tengan misericordia!"_ La frase lo golpeó con fuerza y Edward inhaló con el fervor y la sed de un hombre que venía una primavera después de un paseo sin esperanza en el desierto.

Recordando su corto viaje no le ayudó en absoluto. Había sido una tortura. Había sentido su silencio, su mente se aturdió y su piel se había erizado bajo su mirada. Sus ojos habían estado en la carretera, pero su atención se centró cuidadosamente en ella; él había sido muy consciente de cada uno de sus movimientos, del ligero susurro de su respiración, de lo sutil de su aroma, lo hipnótico de su cuerpo. Cada segundo había sido una lucha para evitar mirarla.

Edward apretó el puente de su nariz para después presionar con fuerza el talón de sus manos contra sus sienes en un pobre intento de impedir el dolor de cabeza. Inhaló larga y lentamente y le dieron ganas de maldecir nuevamente.

Casi con cautela, estiró su mano por debajo de su asiento y sacó el sobre que dejaron sus investigadores. Estaba esperando por él en la recepción cuando llegó al hotel esa mañana. Abrió el sobre y rápidamente escaneó la única hoja que había.

La información sobre Jacob Black era breve. Nada usable, nada comprometedor en su pasado o en sus actividades diarias. Memorizó la dirección del joven hombre y con calma deslizó nuevamente la hoja en el sobre Las fotografías adjuntas eran punto y aparte.

Cuando las vio por primera vez, fue noqueado por la oleada de celos que trepó a través de él. Él sólo quería gritar primitivamente su furia a los cielos.

Edward examinó una vez más las dos personas retratadas en ellas. Bella y el chico, para él sólo era eso. Al verlos de nuevo juntos solamente resurgió su furia indescriptible. Se sentía como si el ácido llenara sus venas. Inconscientemente, apretó los dientes y una luz brilló feroz en sus ojos. Su rostro ahora era duramente sombrío, casi brutal con su deseo de hacerle daño al chico. ¡Cuánto le gustaría golpearlo con el trueno de su ira! ¡Qué dulce habría sabido!

Edward estudió el rostro del joven más de cerca, al ver la risa y el entusiasmo y sí, el interés. ¿Pero tenía el conocimiento de cómo manejar el tesoro sensual que la mujer colgada de su brazo representaba? ¿Podía ver los matices en sus grandes ojos color avellana, a veces líquidos y vivaces, a veces ávidos, fascinados en una máscara de serenidad, o pesados y soñolientos por la pasión consumida? ¿Podría decirle el significado de ese gesto encantador en ella, de su labio inferior entre los dientes, lo que denota nerviosismo, incertidumbre sin embargo a veces marcaba la ligera vacilación antes de pronunciar algo con resolución? ¿Podría encontrarla en la oscuridad durante un erótico juego de escondidas con sólo el suave susurro de la seda y su fragancia única para guiarlo?

Claro que no, ¿Qué chico adolescente podría? Edward casi se carcajea.

Aunque había una fácil familiaridad entre ellos, la cual hablaba de una amistad auténtica. Estaba claro que gustaban del otro y que estaban cómodos. El chico la había tratado como amiga, la había dejado relajarse, y ella se había divertido. Su agarre en el borde de los papeles brillantes se apretó como una tenaza de hierro y esa sensación amarga se filtró de nuevo a través de él como un veneno mortal. Edward era consciente de ello; era como si estuviera sangrando.

Había estado tan cerca de perderla.

Su apartamento, lo recibió en silencio y rancio a su llegada de Brasil, sin su dulce presencia acogedora, le había dado la primera indicación de cómo sería su vida si ella se hubiera ido para siempre. Ella no había estado allí para darle esa pequeña sonrisa tímida junto con un beso tímido y casto en la mejilla. Ella no había estado allí para colocar la chaqueta de forma ordenada en el armario y luego, en un ritual sin palabras, verter exactamente dos dedos de whisky mientras él comenzaba a desanudar la corbata, los hombros y toda su rígida conducta empresarial. Ella no había estado allí para quejarse y molestarse en silencio a su alrededor, con cuidado de no asfixiarlo, dándole tiempo para abrirse, para adaptarse a la comodidad y seguridad de su casa, y admirándolo en todo momento. Y, sobre todo, no había estado allí para que él se envolviera en su cuerpo, aliviarse en ella y olvidar, olvidar, por un rato, todo.

No, ella no había estado ahí para nada. Ahí sólo hubo quietud, sombras y miseria.

El único sonido que hubo fue el golpe de su maleta al golpear el suelo y que había resonado en el silencio, dándole la sensación de una tumba oscura y vacía. Se quedó allí, incapaz de traer un alma en ese espacio extraño; se quedó, tranquilo, rígido, su propia confusión amenazaba con derrumbarlo. Se quedó parado, insensible, sin vida, plagado de preguntas frustrantes, sin la menor idea de su bienestar o su paradero, hasta altas horas de la noche, profundamente inmerso como para notar la absoluta falta de luz o ruidos.

Sí, jodidamente cerca… era una idea aleccionadora y Edward la sacó de su mente. No podía permitirse pensar en eso por más tiempo. Igualmente estaba imaginando a Isabella siendo íntima con ese chico; esa perspectiva le traspasó bruscamente, volviendo su características cenicientas y su mente decidida. Maldijo de nuevo, luchando ferozmente contra su ira ciega y un resurgimiento violento de los celos. Aplastó el pensamiento, porque si lo hubiera dejado ser, su control se habría roto. Se encontraba en un estado de ánimo salvaje desde que había visto las fotos. Tuvo que usar toda su paciencia frente a la terrible necesidad de destruir a ese hombre. La paciencia, una característica de gran poder y dominio de uno mismo.

Incluso sometido, ese impulso inexorable de venganza se burló de su intelecto y su autocontrol.

Había empezado a llover ligeramente y el golpeteo suave en el capó, poco a poco distrajo a Edward de sus fantasías asesinas. Puso el sobre y su contenido de nuevo bajo el asiento. Tendría que ser destruido. Él se encargaría de ello por la mañana.

Edward se apoyó contra el reposacabezas y su pecho se levantó con varias respiraciones profundas. Las huellas de ella le quemaron la garganta de nuevo y tragó saliva. Su corazón deseó que ella estuviera allí, junto a él, a su alcance. Su mente estaba agradecida por la distancia.

Tenía que pensar ahora y es difícil pensar cuando uno sólo puede sentir. La noche, con sus oscuros rincones y bordes difusos, a veces hacía eso. Porque es el momento en que dudas de todo. Cuando te preguntas si tienes lo que se necesitas. La fuerza para continuar, para hacer lo que debes hacer. Y a veces, sólo porque es una cosa tan gloriosamente subjetiva, las fuerzas de la noche sirven sólo para hundirte más profundamente en tus pensamientos; para verterte en tu propia cabeza.

A él, en particular, le encantaba conducir durante la noche; con música suave de fondo, el aire de la noche, un silencio cómplice, fragante y fresco, suspirando por las ventanas. La vida parece más simple y el giro de las ruedas da la ilusión efímera de control.

Enciende el auto y el motor potente a la vez ronronea sin problemas, el sonido es calmante en sí mismo. Podemos verlo mejor ahora, con el rostro pálido y dibujado con el brillo de las luces del tablero. Sus ojos color esmeralda atrapan la luz mientras se inclina hacia adelante para buscar entre los CDs de música, mientras que el motor se está calentando. Se ha decidido por Bach. Le ayudará a reflexionar de manera más eficiente. Antes de arrancar el gran sedán negro, echa otra mirada a la fachada del hotel, a todas aquellas ventanas oscuras. Ella está en alguna parte. Lentamente, toma la carretera principal y luego rápidamente acelera, pero cuando levanta la vista bruscamente en el espejo retrovisor, podemos ver sus ojos. Están ardiendo...

Siempre se concentraba mejor si se encerraba totalmente dentro de su cerebro; o quizás era más una cuestión de cerrarse a todo lo demás, la realidad intrusa y sus estímulos físicos. Y ella era, con mucho, el más poderoso estímulo de todos. La visión es mucho más clara cuando no hay nubes de emoción. Las palabras de Oscar Wild emergieron de las profundidades de su memoria. _"Un hombre que es dueño de sí mismo puede poner fin a un dolor tan fácilmente como se puede inventar un placer. No me gusta estar a merced de mis emociones. Quiero usarlas, para disfrutar de ellas y dominarlas."_

De hecho, la emoción incontrolada no sólo era inútil, era una estupidez.

Ese axioma personal no lo había ayudado en toda la noche. Él había estado enojado y había perdido el control más de una vez. Eso nunca había ocurrido antes. Su voz había sido gutural de rabia, y eso lo enojaba más, porque era prueba de cuán lejos su control se había agotado. Había tenido que guardar silencio a menudo, mientras dominaba su temperamento y su voz, buscando en el fondo para encontrar el control de hielo que había formado en años de disciplina inflexible, por el que se hizo famoso.

Al parecer, ella había desarrollado una habilidad asombrosa para llegar a sus impulsos primitivos y, algo más preocupante, no parecía que intentara hacerlo. Obviamente, él no estaba tan disciplinada como creía. Tal vez sólo para subrayar esa conclusión, sus pensamientos regresaron a ella por propia voluntad.

Cegado por su locura temporal, su desmayo en el ascensor le había cogido con la guardia baja. Él la agarró contra su pecho a tiempo, salvándola de colapsar, mientras que él brutalmente se reprendió con los dientes apretados por su falta de control. Inconsciente en sus brazos, ella estaba tan débil y desvalida como muñeca, con la cabeza colgando sobre su hombro. Ligera, casi inmaterial, como pájaro con sus huesos llenos de aire. Se sentía como si corriera entonces, corría como un loco demente, con su dulce carga, infinitamente preciosa acunada en su pecho, corría hasta el fin de la tierra, donde podía esconderla del mundo, protegerla de todo mal. Mantenerla sólo para sí mismo.

Con el ceño fruncido, su mandíbula apretada, se apresuró a llevarla a la habitación, a la cama y la recostó tiernamente sobre ella. Ella era tan blanca como las sábanas, su piel translúcida, frágil como la porcelana preciosa. Su pulso era débil pero estable.

Por un momento, su precario autocontrol se desvaneció de nuevo, siendo reemplazado rápidamente por una codicia voraz y un hambre enorme. Un hambre más desesperante, más primitiva que la nutritiva. Tan tímido y avergonzado al darse cuenta de que podría estar acostada ante él, desnuda. No pudo evitar desnudarla. Necesitaba verla, tocarla, para...

Habiendo ya decidió privarse de ella, tuvo que contenerse de hacer cualquier otra cosa. Él estaba en una disposición brutal y la elección sólo hizo que su temperamento fuera más precario.

Después de que se hubiera calmado a sí mismo una vez más, se puso de pie durante lo que pareció una eternidad, mirando su cara, tratando en vano de leer las respuestas a sus innumerables preguntas en sus rasgos inconscientes, esperando pacientemente a que volviera con él.

Ella siempre atrajo miradas impúdicas y él siempre se dio cuenta, el deseo, las miradas impías, que algunos hombres le dedicaban. A pesar de que pudo haber alcanzado un nivel de madurez, cuando un hombre es vanidoso el contenido de tales placeres ilusorios como ese, siempre le hacían sonreír. Superior, vanidoso.

Ella era _suya._

Recordaba bien cómo las cabezas se levantaron tan pronto como entraron en ese restaurante, centrándose en ella en borrones oscuros de deseo. Bajas miradas inquisitivas, bebiéndola, deslizándose sobre ella como lujuriosos dedos; ninguna sonrisa apareció en sus labios fríos entonces.

Y el destino sólo se burló más de él cuando, durante su danza, se inclinó hacia él, sus ojos oscuros y brillantes mirándolo con pasión, su boca un poco abierta por el deseo, volviéndolo loco. Tenía que mantenerla a distancia, lo suficiente como para no tocarla íntimamente o ella hubiera sentido su furiosa erección.

Él tuvo que guiarse de nuevo a la calma, durante su disputa, y otra vez con un esfuerzo significativo. Él estrictamente limitó su intemperancia a admirar su gracia inconsciente desde esa distancia dolorosa, autoimpuesta. Vio la ansiedad profundizar en su expresión mientras ella describía su difícil situación, pero se detuvo, luchando contra su necesidad de ir a ella, el impulso instintivo de consolarla. Había estado tan estoica en su dolor, tan callada en su necesidad, también desinteresada o tal vez demasiado orgullosa como para ser emocionalmente agobiante. Él recordó su voz llena de pura ansiedad, las lágrimas brillando en sus pestañas, sus susurros tristes y seductores. El cuchillo de culpa clavado en él. No podía empezar a comprender la profundidad de su dolor. Y a pesar de todo eso, él todavía era un hijo de puta, deliberadamente carente de sensibilidad. La palabra clave aquí era "deliberadamente", pero que de ninguna manera una excusa argumental.

Edward cruzó por la ciudad en las carreteras casi desiertas bajo la llovizna constante, la carretera con luces lamiendo la noche por encima del rugido de su mente. Él conducía con una cantidad significativa de desprendimiento físico. Sólo su vista estaba involucrada de manera consciente; sus otros sentidos estaban en otra parte, a la deriva junto con sus pensamientos. Cuando empezó a sentir el hermoso borde de cuero del volante a través de sus dedos, supo que su sistema finalmente se había calmado.

No era algo por lo que valía la pena preocuparse, pensó irónicamente.

Un pensamiento y de repente una sospecha oscura floreció en su mente. Una, sospecha turbia y silvestre. Aparcó el coche al lado de la carretera y se concentró aún más. Una idea fugaz, que ya había despedido de su mente en varias ocasiones esa noche, pero seguía escapándose. Había tratado de aclararse, pero su naturaleza exacta se le escapaba, siendo oscurecida por una mezcla de ira y confusión.

La palabra susurró claramente en su mente, a pesar de que todavía lo consideraba como una tontería. _Sabotaje_.

Edward casi apretó sus manos a los lados de la cabeza para evitar que la sucesión rápida de pensamientos se alejara. Cuanto más consideraba la posibilidad, más sentido tenía. Eso explicaría mucho más que la desaparición aparentemente trivial de una carta. Era muy consciente de que todos los elementos de la epifanía habían estado presentes en su mente, rebotando al azar con las otros millones de cosas que reflexionaba. Sin embargo, ese aspecto nimio de la carta fue lo que desencadenó la conexión.

Todavía tenía que recuperarse de su revelación cuando su teléfono ubicado en el asiento del pasajero se encendió de pronto en el coche a oscuras. Un texto de Alice.

" _¿Ella está bien?"_

Sus dedos largos y elegantes con rapidez y destreza escriben su respuesta.

 _"Sí, ella está bien. Empaca una bolsa, te necesito aquí."_

Su respuesta llegó poco después y una sonrisa de verdad se asomó en los labios esculpidos. La primera en semanas. Por un breve instante, la expresión fría dejó su cara.

 _"Ya está hecho. Reservé un billete de avión también. Ten cuidado."_

Estaba hecho, Edward se recostó en el asiento y revisó su razonamiento inductivo. Sólo tenía que tener razón en sus sospechas. Consideró todas las opciones abiertas y refinó su plan, mientras trataba de equilibrar la urgencia con precaución. La cautela y la anticipación mezcladas, formando una agresión volátil que le hizo sentirse más alerta, más en el borde, de lo que nunca había hecho antes. Dentro de quince minutos, había formulado su plan de acción. Eso era lo suficientemente bueno por ahora, pero no debía permitir que su furia fría lo desconcentrara.

Edward cogió de nuevo su celular. Haría lo que debía. No habría descanso, pero había que hacerlo. Una vez que su estrategia se afinó, comenzó a hacer llamadas. No le importó mucho la diferencia de tiempo; era tarde en todas partes. Habló con su padre y con Emmett, informándoles sobre su teoría repentina. Sin embargo, la conversación con su jefe de seguridad no fue tan escueta. El hombre siempre estaba listo para actuar y estaba acostumbrado al estilo volátil de Edward en la toma de decisiones. Hablaba muy poco y sólo preguntó lo pertinentes. Edward apreciaba esa característica. Hablaron durante varios minutos, deslizando las piezas de ajedrez de su táctica en su lugar.

Hizo su última llamada al aeropuerto de Arlanda. Con el uso de la voz y el enfoque con precisión asombrosa, manipuló a la persona en el otro extremo de la línea para que le diera la respuesta que necesitaba. Era casi como si fuera un maestro titiritero, tirando de cuerdas tan sinuosamente que la gente nunca se daba cuenta de que estaban siendo guiadas por él. Había sido la llamada telefónica más fácil de todas.

Edward condujo de regreso al hotel después de eso. Tenía que concentrarse en asuntos más inmediatos; su cabeza todavía palpitaba y estaba distraído considerando la posibilidad de buscar una farmacia 24 horas. Bajó la ventanilla de su lado y un fuerte aroma de pinos y, suelo terroso oscuro irrumpió y llenó sus pulmones. Todavía había poco tráfico a las cuatro y media de la mañana.

Sus pensamientos volvieron a ella y se preguntó qué estaba haciendo. Seguramente dormida. ¿Estaría soñando con él? La pieza de música que venía del estéreo, dramática y sorprendente en su abertura, le dio la sensación de una inmensa catedral con arcos abovedados y ventanales que permitían a la luz perforar la oscuridad y el silencio en el santuario. Podía ver incluso las motas de polvo zumbando en un rayo de sol. Por turnos, se sentía oscuro y melancólico después sereno y agradecido como la Chacona de Bach que se desarrollaba poco a poco en el aire. "¿Qué derecho tiene la tristeza a ser tan hermosa?" se preguntó en voz baja, pensando en ella. Y entonces susurró su nombre una y otra vez en su la cabeza, envuelta en pasión y melancolía. _"Isabella..."_

Dentro de la habitación del hotel, la oscuridad era casi absoluta pero no necesitaba la luz. Entró sin hacer ruido, sus pisadas amortizadas por la alfombra. Un suave puff en el aire mientras nos pasa de largo y se acerca a la gran cama blanca.

Incluso en la oscuridad, él es capaz de adivinar el brillo pálido de su piel. Ella está bajo las sábanas, una desnuda y delgada pierna sobresaliendo. Su piel blanca brillando en la oscuridad, su largo cabello negro regado en la almohada. La observó dormir, absorbiendo de manera egoísta cada respiro como si fueran suyos y algo duro como el diamante en su corazón se ablanda. Le ocurre en el momento en que, con todo su conocimiento y perspicacia, nunca puede predecirla, o ser dueño de ella en absoluto.

Ella se mueve en su sueño y gira con un pequeño sonido. Ella duerme profundamente pero todavía se pregunta si sintió su presencia. El suave gemido lo vuelve hambriento, su polla impaciente brinca en respuesta.

Cierra los ojos y su mente nada de nuevo en la sensación de sus extremidades suaves deslizándose sobre él... la sensación de su boca bajo la suya, su pelo sedoso en sus manos, el dulce tormento de mantenerla cerca. Cuando su mano había ahuecado su mejilla, su pulgar encontró las curvas de sus labios cada vez más tentadores, ella hizo un ruido tan ronco y seductor que por un momento casi se olvidó de sí mismo...

Pero su voluntad de hierro lentamente ganó, y con un esfuerzo que lo hizo sudar y tensó todos los músculos de su cuerpo, se alejó del abrazo de sus brazos y piernas. Simplemente el alejarse y levantarse había llevado más esfuerzo del que imaginó. Le había costado todo lo que tenía.

La verdad es que ardía por poseerla. Por ser el único que tenía permitido tocarla, poseer su cuerpo y obsesionar su mente. Por ser el que le provocaba un furioso sonrojo, el único suficientemente cercano como para sentir su pulso acelerado entonces vacilante, el único que volvía temblorosos a sus párpados cerrados en la felicidad. Y entonces, mientras el éxtasis escapaba de ella y una pequeña sonrisa de satisfacción apareció en sus labios, marcando el saboreo perezoso del regusto de placer, quería ser la causa primaria de eso también.

Su sangre corre de nuevo, el calor despierta dolorosamente en su cuerpo, en su polla dolorida, y la culpa solamente le hace desear con más fuerza.

No es lo que Isabella debe estar pensando, no sólo celosa posesividad.

Solía dirigirle miradas furtivas con la avaricia y el orgullo brillando en sus ojos y cada vez llegaba a la conclusión de que era una verdadera bendición. Él estaba legítimamente orgulloso de sí mismo, porque ella lo había elegido. A menudo había permanecido despierto toda la noche, mirándola, sus formas tan agradables. Ella le había enseñado a saborear. Estaba contento con su presencia. A gusto. En casa.

Casi se echó a reír cuando la oyó tan furiosamente readmitir su amor por él. Casi se echó a reír, oscuramente, en voz alta. Homéricamente. Alivio, tan exquisito que era casi dolor, corría a través de él al oír su furiosa confesión. Se regodeó como una bestia salvaje. Como un monstruo. Apenas se había atrevido a esperar la respuesta, mientras que lo contrario le habría llevado a las profundidades abisales, más allá de toda posibilidad de resurrección.

Ese recuerdo delicioso trae de nuevo una sonrisa a su rostro. Es más una expresión en sus ojos oscuros, que un movimiento real en la boca, pero un profundo júbilo salvaje se apresura a través de él. Ella lo ama todavía. Ella lo quiere todavía. No hay duda de eso. Un masculino triunfo rugiendo a través de él desde que su deseo por él se reveló.

Nada significativo ha cambiado. Nada irremediable ha ocurrido. Ella todavía es de él, en cuerpo y en espíritu.

Abre los ojos y se sienta allí, junto a la cama por largos minutos. La tensión se drena lentamente; la ira ardiente se cambia ahora por una tranquilizadora presencia. Su respiración lenta lo tranquiliza como un mantra. Ella parece tan tranquila, su expresión de dolor eliminada.

Él desearía acostarse junto a ella, tomarla en sus brazos y dormir durante mil noches. Deseos reprimidos surgidos por el cansancio.

La noche se había escurrido y la luz solar se colaba por las ventanas. Ahogó su sueño y llamó de nuevo a sus compañeros habituales de la ira y la venganza para renovar su fuerza. Era el momento de hacer esa visita a Jacob Black, como se había prometido.

Ropas frescas y su aspecto era impecable de nuevo; su conducción más precisa que nunca. Edward aparcó el coche frente una casa de campo, en parte oculta de la carretera por altos robles. Apagó el motor y mantuvo su vigilancia. Sabía que el chico saldría pronto.

No había mucho color a finales de noviembre para la primera luz del día. Todo era gris. Sombrío. No muchos sonidos alrededor tampoco. Sólo el silbido del viento en lo alto de las encinas que daban vuelta.

Finalmente, la puerta principal se abrió y el chico apareció, sosteniendo un casco bajo el brazo. El mismo brazo que ella había sostenido con tanto cariño. Era joven, de unos veinte años, todavía un estudiante. Un chico alto, bien formado que daba la promesa de convertirse en un hombre excepcional. Su atractivo con las mujeres era comprensible.

Para otras mujeres, seguro, en cualquier momento. Pero no a la suya.

Cuando Edward bajó del coche bajo la fina lluvia azotó la puerta; tenía la apariencia de un hombre que había visto todo; un hombre capaz de soportar cualquier cosa. Su postura constante irradiaba una claridad de fuego, anunciando a los ojos ignorantes su reputación de severidad sin pestañear en todos los asuntos. Se acercó a la casa sin prisa; sólo un suave susurro sordo sobre las hojas empapadas bajo sus pies lo anunciaban.

El muchacho lo vio venir y se detuvo en seco en su lugar, enderezando la espalda.

—Buenos días, señor Black.

—Señor Cullen.

Un corto silencio, incomodos segundos pasaron. Edward asintió con la cabeza hacia la motocicleta.

— ¿Es suya? —Le había preguntado aunque ya sabía la respuesta. Sólo un poco de educación.

—Sí. —Era una palabra cautelosa.

—Entonces tengo que felicitarlo es una muy fina pieza —. Dijo con calma. —Es bastante impresionable.

—Sí, lo es —. El muchacho respondió: el orgullo floreciendo rápidamente en su voz. —Tengo la suerte de haberla encontrado. Es una verdadera joya. ¿Está interesado en las motos, el Sr. Cullen?

Edward no respondió de inmediato. Él estaba evaluando a su casi rival, abiertamente con su fría e ilegible mirada. Encontró la apariencia del joven ligeramente impresionante. La mirada con la que se había encontrado la mirada constante de Edward era clara, sincera. Intachable. Él no mostró signos visibles de ser intimidado, al parecer se había recuperado muy bien desde el aturdimiento de la noche anterior.

—No puede permitirme ese lujo en este momento. Un día, tal vez, cuando tenga el tiempo para disfrutarla.

—No hay momento como el presente, dicen...

Edward echo un vistazo a través de las palabras, dentro de la mente del chico y vio imprudencia. Curiosidad. La impaciencia. Imprudencia juvenil.

Tal vez el chico sería un buen hombre algún día. Pero por ahora, carecía de algunos rasgos, entre los cuales, en esencia, una cierta cantidad de experiencia. Y él no ganaría ninguna a costa de Isabella. Tampoco de la suya. Bastaba con la pequeña charla.

—Hablando sobre el presente, señor Black...

Jake levantó la cabeza con cautela sintiendo el cambio en el viento y su expresión se volvió vigilante.

— ¿No es una maravillosa coincidencia?

— ¿Qué, señor?

—El tener tanto en común, tú y yo—. El muchacho lo miró con ojos inquisitivos y Edward explicó fríamente.

—Bueno, nosotros parecemos estar compartiendo el mismo gusto por las mujeres también, Señor Black... No sólo en las motos.

Lució incomodo por un momento, buscando las palabras.

—Acerca de eso…

Edward levantó una mano para detener la efusividad del chico.

— ¡No se moleste en defenderse! No pretendo quitarle mucho de su tiempo así que por favor, déjeme continuar. No estoy aquí para disculparme por lo de anoche. Simplemente, no lo haré. En una situación similar, usted hubiera reaccionado igual. Tampoco hay necesidad de que se disculpe. Obviamente, no fue informado de mi existencia y le doy el beneficio de la duda, conociéndolo, estoy seguro que usted hubiera actuado… digamos, diferente. Como sea, estoy bastante enterado, a diferencia de mi esposa, del afecto que despierta en los hombres y eso nos trae a por qué estoy aquí.

Edward hizo una pequeña pausa, dándole tiempo al chico para especular.

—Voy a regresar a los Estados Unidos más pronto de lo que planeé para arreglar algunos asuntos importantes y voy a dejar aquí a Isabella. Cuento con que se mantendrá lejos de ella. Ella, probablemente, tratará de localizarla y quiero que le niegue cualquier posibilidad de hablarle o estar en contacto con usted de alguna forma. Quiero su palabra de caballero.

—Pero, señor Cullen…

La rabia nuevamente estaba ahí, aún fría y consumidora, sin diluir.

— ¡No estoy aquí para debatir con usted sobre este asunto, señor Black! Las condiciones son simples. Mi esposa es mía. Su palabra, por favor…

Dudando solo por un instante, el joven hombre asintió de acuerdo.

—Bien. Estando eso establecido, le doy una amigable advertencia: Si me entero de que estuvo cerca de ella, ¡haré que se arrepienta por el resto de su vida!

Por educación o precaución, Edward no le dio la espalda de inmediato. Lentamente, caminó un par de pasos hacia atrás, preparándose para irse, su mente concentrándose ya en el siguiente asunto. También, había otros detalles que debían ser resueltos.

— ¡Señor Cullen!

A punto de dares la vuelta, Edward se detuvo y miró severamente al joven hombre; sus verdes ojos helados se enfriaron aún más, más estoicos. Él no perdió los estribos, pero sus puños se apretaron brevemente, parcialmente ocultos en sus puños y la irritación era evidente en sus facciones. Desde donde estaba, no había nada más que decir.

—Si yo fuera usted, sería muy cuidadoso. Cuando conocí a su esposa… sus ojos estaban muertos.

—Mantenga sus observaciones para usted, señor Black—. Respondió Edward con una voz tan fría que el aire a su alrededor se volvió gélido. —Espero, por su propio bien, que sea un hombre de palabra o escuchará una vez más sobre mí. Usted realmente no quiere correr el riesgo de ver mi disgusto por meter las narices en mis asuntos.

No le dedico otra mirada al chico.

Cuando entró en la habitación, la cama estaba vacía. Por un momento, él entró en pánico y en un segundo, tuvo un tren de pensamientos simultáneos, se preguntó si las sábanas seguían teniendo su olor y su calor; si la almohada todavía estaba abollada donde su cabeza había descansado.

Rápidamente, pequeños ruidos desde el baño revelaron su presencia. El grifo del fregadero funcionando. El sonido del cepillo colocado en el estante. Un sonido sordo se le escapó, una exhalación rápida de alivio y gratitud, y se sentó en la cama. Sus ojos ardían de fatiga.

Sólo deseaba que fuera capaz de restablecer la autoridad que evidente ella necesitaba para que él pudiera comenzar a desenredar los hilos de esa complicación no deseada en sus vidas. Estaba impaciente por volver a la normalidad conocida. La sensación de impaciencia le desagradó, podía ser peligroso. Puede conducir a errores.

Se esperaba una reacción tormentosa ante su noticia. Que iba a regresar a casa sin ella. Le molestaba dejarla atrás, pero hasta saber con certeza lo que había pasado, no era una oportunidad que estuviera dispuesto a tomar.

Cerró los ojos por un segundo y luego allí estaba ella, enmarcada en la puerta del baño, vestida sólo con su camisa de vestir de la noche anterior. Su pelo largo, grueso fluyendo sobre sus hombros estaba un poco húmedo. Ella se había duchado. La camisa colgaba sobre su esbelta figura, en partes donde su piel estaba húmeda, la tela ligeramente arrugada, adornada con un look despeinado que encontró imposible no mirar. La luz artificial del baño brillaba a través de la fina tela, revelándole, el contorno sombreado del muslo, la cadera, el seno y el hombro.

Él la mira con codicia bien escondida, secretamente saboreando la vista de su hermosa silueta femenina, tan bien proporcionada. Se ve tan joven, sus muslos delgados y gráciles, pechos grandes, como si no fueran vulnerables al tiempo. Toda la ira desaparece. Sólo hay un primitivo e impenitente deseo. Él quiere saborearla con los dientes, tener sus esencias inundando su boca, para aplastarla en cada uno de sus poros como aceite. Ella aún tiene que verlo. Se pregunta sobre su piel, si es cálida y fragante, todavía húmeda y enrojecida de su baño. De pronto el aire a su alrededor se vuelve pesado, grueso. Difícil de inhalar. Su sangre ruge en sus oídos. Rápidos recuerdos pasan. La textura madura de su pezón hinchado bajo su pulgar. Su mano, explorándolo con curiosas y tiernas caricias. Su espalda, arqueada por la dulce agonía. Pequeños murmullos inarticulados, mordiendo sus labios, con ganas, exigiendo, rogando...

Con agudeza despiadada hace un recuento mental de los segundos que lo llevaría alcanzarla, quitarle la camisa, extenderla debajo de él y tomarla rápidamente, en el suelo. ¿Diez? ¿Quince?

Ella dio un paso hacia él, lejos de la luz, la camisa ahora opaca. Cuando por fin se dio cuenta de que estaba sentado allí, en el borde de la cama, aún congelado, ocupado calmando tanto su excitación hirviendo como su fuerza acerada, frenándolos con el poder de hielo de su mente.

Pudo oír su jadeo suave y vio como sus ojos se abrían tan amplios y maravillados como los de un niño. Aún absorto en ella, preguntó en voz baja, con cuidado de no asustarla.

— ¿Eliminando los efectos de una mala noche, Isabella?


	11. Chapter 11

**A Letter to My Husband**

Historia original de VioAlexandru

Capítulo traducido por Elena Bellamy (FFAD)

* * *

Aún era temprano cuando desperté la mañana siguiente, y lo primero que noté fue que estaba sola. No solo en la gigante y suave cama, sino también en el cuarto. La puerta del baño estaba ligeramente abierta pero sabía que él no estaba ahí. Había un vacío en el silencio profundo a mi alrededor que no dio lugar a dudas.

La almohada junto a mí estaba ordenada. Nadie la había tocado. ¿Dónde estaba? ¿Por qué no había regresado? ¿Estaba bien?

Claro que lo estaba. Era estúpido preocuparme. Él es indestructible, ¿no? Hecho de granito y acero.

Por un rato, me quedé inmóvil en esa cama ajena y envolvente, donde me sentía, a pesar de la situación, cómoda y extrañamente segura. Por un instante, incluso tuve el ridículo impulso de estirarme como un gato, disfrutando la sensación de piel desnuda contra sábanas inmaculadas. Como habría hecho en cualquier mañana ordinaria en la seguridad de mi propio dormitorio.

Como sea, esta no era mi habitación y, mientras los recuerdos de la noche anterior volvían a mí, estaba desarrollando serias dudas de lo ordinario de este día.

Alejé el suave edredón blanco y me puse de pie. Estaba usando solo la infame lencería y un escalofrío recorrió mis brazos y piernas desnudas. Busqué mi ropa alrededor, desechada en el suelo, solo para decidir que no podía usarla. Pero lanzada al pie de la cama, estaba la camisa blanca que Edward había usado anoche. Había regresado durante la noche, después de todo.

Me la puse y la levanté a mi rostro, inhalando profunda y ansiosamente. Su esencia había permanecido en la tela. Reconocí el aroma de su colonia, tan quieto que apenas y estaba ahí, y debajo, rastros de la esencia masculina de su piel. Esa mezcla me mareó de nuevo con mi deseo por él.

Lo necesitaba, esa prueba sólida y silenciosa de que su presencia no era solo un fragmento de mi imaginación.

El cuarto era espacioso, lo noté mientras caminaba al baño, la gruesa alfombra cómodamente suave bajo mis pies. Pero aún era un hotel no familiar, impersonal, y me hizo sentir una ola de anhelo por mi hogar.

 _"Pronto, quizás…"_

Encendí la luz del baño y el interruptor sonó con fuerza en el cuarto. Parpadeé al sentir la intensa luz.

Parecía tan silencioso sin él.

Cepillé mis dientes, enjuagué mi boca, cuidadosamente evité el espejo… no necesitaba mirarme para saber lo que vería pero aún así, hice una mueca cuando, involuntariamente, noté mi reflejo. Me veía raramente frágil, con mejillas pálidas y círculos oscuros bajo mis ojos. Preocupada con mis propios pensamientos. Delgada de modo poco saludable. Sacudí mi cabeza con un suspiro indulgente.

 _—¿No había hecho esto antes? ¿Y también recientemente?_ —murmuré a mi reflejo.

Me sentía… Dios, no sabía cómo me sentía. ¿Cómo debería sentirme?

Maltratada. Confundida. Mal juzgada.

Abrumada de nuevo por su personalidad imposiblemente maravillosa.

Frustrada, enojada y lastimada. Terriblemente enamorada.

Una mezcla desbalanceada de sensaciones agridulces. Un profundo malestar emocional del que no podía deshacerme.

Después de su inesperada salida, me había quedado despierta por un largo tiempo, mirando al techo a través de esa perturbadora oscuridad y pensando, pensando hasta que cada pensamiento recurrente se retorció y desvaneció, volviéndose gris y confuso. No recuerdo haberme dormido. Sí recuerdo haber decidido que era simplemente exhaustivo contemplar todas las explicaciones posibles para la aparición de la foto, para la desaparición de la carta y todas las razones que uno podría tener para hacer tales cosas. Y que tal vez era mejor dejar que Edward resolviera el misterio. Todo lo que quería era que las cosas volvieran a ser como antes.

Entré a la ducha, con el agua tan caliente como pude conseguir, quedándome bajo la regadera por un largo, largo tiempo, dejando que el agua ardiendo retirara algunas de mis preocupaciones junto con el dolor de mis músculos. Estaba cansada de la introspección, del constante e inútil análisis de mis sentimientos. Estaba cansada de sentirlos.

Había estado segura de que no podría dormir y aún así, lo hice. A pesar del cansancio emocional, a pesar de las preocupaciones y los nervios, a pesar de cada cosa desagradable que me había dicho, su presencia me tranquilizaba. Me sentía mejor ahora que estaba aquí. Le importaba lo suficiente para venir aquí.

Pero no me había dado nada más.

¿Le importaba lo suficiente para tomarme de vuelta?

Se había ido molesto. Pero yo también lo estaba. Había dicho cosas anoche, hecho cosas que no podían ignorarse fácilmente. Me pregunté si intentaría suavizar mi resentimiento; qué tan tonta sería si, mientras me sentía ofendida por una acusación errónea, aún podían trabajar en mí con un poco de buen humor. Aún así, estaba consciente de que mi rencor no significaba mucho. Mi conciencia y escrúpulos no valían nada cuando me tomaba en sus brazos, pobres e inútiles chaperones que eran aniquilados a su primer toque.

Era irritante ser tan predecible y consciente de ello, mientras que no podía siquiera comenzar a adivinar qué haría, diría, o pensaría. Tenía una loca esperanza de que se hubiera calmado, y recuperara el sentido común. Esperaba que se volviera dulce, tierno y que encontráramos nuestra mágica paz. Pero, con Edward, nunca se sabía, y no podía encontrar comodidad en esa esperanza.

Miré una vez más el espejo antes de salir del baño. No había respuestas en el agua. Solo un mundo de pesar.

Pausé por un momento en la puerta del baño y miré la débil luz de la mañana que se presionaba contra la ventana, un tono gris tan frágil que apenas penetraba las cortinas medio cerradas. Qué raro. No recuerdo que estuvieran así. El día parecía ser oscuro con nubes bajas y opresivas. Un mal augurio, ¿quizás? El pensamiento me dio un escalofrío y envolví su camisa más cerca de mí, entrando al aún oscuro dormitorio, caminando descalza, en silencio.

Entonces alcé la mirada y ahí estaba él.

Oscuro, ominoso, devastadoramente guapo. Como si me golpeara un rayo, me quedé quieta, impactada al instante y lo miré, incapaz de desviar la mirada, tan indefensa como un cordero debe mirar a un león a punto de atacar.

Sus ojos oscurecidos se entrecerraron al verme desde mis pies descalzos a mi despeinado cabello. Un brillo cambió en ellos al viajar por mi cuerpo una vez más, tomando el tiempo de mirarme metódicamente. Su análisis era intencional y sabía que él quería que lo supiera.

Lentamente, muy lentamente su atención volvió a mi rostro. Sus rasgos revelaron incluso menos que anoche. Su mirada oscura y deliberada se bloqueó con la mía, y estaba esperando a que me sonriera en su forma insufrible y condescendiente. En cambio, su voz profunda sonó cargada y desafiante en un modo íntimo.

—¿Lavándote de los efectos de una mala noche, Isabella?

De hecho había sido una noche terrible, durante la cual la mayoría de las batallas habían sido peleadas en silencios cargados y miradas atormentadas. Durante la cual había sido totalmente patética, débil y muy lastimosa… Por eso, sentí algo de molestia en mí.

—La peor —admití en un leve murmullo.

A pesar de mi resentimiento, se me secó la boca de solo verlo. Estaba usando una camisa de vestir verde, que hizo que sus ojos resaltaran. No había visto esa camisa antes; debió ser comprada recientemente. La idea de él haciendo cosas sin mí o sin que yo lo supiera, tan simple y mundano como era comprar una camisa, me hizo sentir un dolor agudo, ardiente e incandescente que me debilitó en una fracción de segundo como una herida mortal. Casi perdí el equilibrio. Ese instantáneo descubrimiento de que si vida en todos sus aspectos, incluso los triviales, podían continuar sin mí, me lastimó más que su distanciamiento antagonista, más que su comportamiento sarcástico.

—¿Dónde has estado? —pregunté con voz alterada, la cual al momento no podía controlar por completo.

Hubo una pausa de un instante antes de que respondiera.

—Manejé en los alrededores y pensé las cosas.

Aún sonaba tan malditamente lejano. Formé puños con mis manos, para detener su temblor, determinada a mantener mi control. Si él podía contenerse, entonces yo también. Forcé mi voz a un tono plano.

—Creí que estabas intoxicado. ¿Eso y conduciendo? No es una combinación muy sabia… No suena a algo que _tú_ harías.

—Anoche no fue una noche ordinaria.

 _"En efecto, no lo fue…"_ pensé secamente.

—Pero regresaste. Te cambiaste de ropa.

—Sí —contestó quietamente. No había dejado de ser críptico y eso era tan cansado y molesto que quería gritarle, sacudirlo, obligarlo a salir de esa pantalla impenetrable que mantenía entre nosotros.

—¿Luego te fuiste otra vez?

Guardó silencio, viéndome sin palabras, con ojos fríos e inescrutables; pero como puedo ser tan persistente a veces, volví a hacer la pregunta.

—Fui a ordenar servicio a la habitación. No quería despertarte usando el teléfono. El desayuno está en camino. También te traje un cepillo de dientes.

—Usé el tuyo.

—Claro que lo usaste.

Aparentemente entretenido por mi desafío, dio su respuesta casualmente, mirando a la puerta del cuarto donde un suave golpe había sonado. Justo a tiempo. Se levantó de la cama y fue a abrir. Segundos después, regresó empujando el carrito del desayuno y lo observé acomodar las bandejas brillantes en la mesa redonda cerca de la ventana.

—Creí que ese era trabajo del mesero…

—Bueno, no estás exactamente vestida para recibir visitas, ¿o sí?

—¿Y de quién es la culpa? Por cierto, gracias por destruir mi vestido.

Algo pasó por sus rasgos y desapareció rápidamente. De no haber sabido mejor, habría creído que era culpa. O remordimiento.

—Te compraré otro. Idéntico, si deseas aferrarte a un recuerdo de una noche memorable.

—De cualquier manera, está arruinado —señalé neciamente.

—Deberías considerarte afortunada de que el vestido fuera lo único destruido anoche, Isabella… —contestó seriamente entre dientes—. ¿Y por qué te está molestando tanto? ¿Intentaste ir a alguna parte?

No respondí.

—¿Y bien? ¿Lo intentaste?

—No.

—Bien. Ahora, siéntate —dijo remotamente—. Tuviste una noche dura; necesitas recuperar tus fuerzas. Además, con verte, puedo decir que no has estado comiendo bien.

El desayuno se veía delicioso – omelet con hierbas frescas, unos bocadillos que olían maravilloso, cubos de fruta fresca. Estaba sirviendo el café y el aroma caliente llenó el aire. Crucé mis brazos abrí mi boca para responder pero no lo hice.

No podía.

Quería sentarme en esa mesa y desayunar con él.

También, mi estómago gruño. Tenía hambre. Edward tomó asiento y comenzó a llenar nuestros platos.

—Siéntate y come conmigo —volvió a ordenar suavemente. Su voz contenía hora un tono gentil pero persuasivo, totalmente consciente de su efecto. No pude evitar obedecer y comimos en silencio por un rato.

Pensé que ahora era buen momento para comenzar a cuestionarlo.

—Bueno… ¿has llegado a una conclusión?

—Espero que sí. Conducir de noche siempre me ayuda a poner las cosas en perspectiva —contestó con la misma calma. Esperé a que explicara eso pero no lo hizo. Simplemente me izo preguntar el resto.

—¿Y a qué conclusión llegaste?

Su mirada se fue a mí por un momento, fría, asesora, y contestó con un toque de asperidad.

—Que deseo olvidar lo más pronto posible esta inesperada… _intermisión_ en nuestra vida.

—Esa es una respuesta exhaustiva, Edward.

Casi sonrió pero no dijo nada.

—Disfrutas ser incomprendido, ¿no?

—A juzgar por tu acrimonia, Isabella, creo que es tiempo de aclarar este incómodo aire de incertidumbre entre nosotros.

—Te he dicho todo lo que sé y todo lo que siento, Edward. Nada más que la verdad. ¿Quieres escuchar la historia otra vez? No es exactamente cómodo, ¿sabes?

—Lo sé.

—Me crees —observé calmadamente, escondiendo mi alivio.

—Sí —dijo suavemente—. Lo hago.

Solté el aire que había estado manteniendo inconscientemente.

—Desearía que lo hubieras hecho sin el terrible espectáculo de anoche.

—El lenguaje de la ira nunca se disfruta, Isabella… —replicó severamente y su voz tomó un tono tenso y crudo por un momento.

—Eso descubrí —dije fríamente.

—Tus acciones más recientes me han vuelto más agresivo verbalmente de lo que soy usualmente. Obviamente necesitabas… un recordatorio de mi autoridad. No es una excusa, simplemente una explicación. No tiene caso ponerse de malas —continuó, aparentemente impermeable a mi molestia en aumento—. Lo haría de nuevo si fuera necesario. Pero por supuesto, no lo será. Nunca.

—Pero es una pena, porque un hombre que no se domina, nunca podrá dominar nada más.

De repente, me sorprendió con una lenta sonrisa. —Mucho menos a una mujer tan necia como tú… —Su voz tomó un tono divertido brevemente y de hecho se rio, un sonido oscuro y profundo que se reprodujo en mis sentidos como una ola de placer. Como el golpe de la tecla más grave en un piano resonando en una habitación, el rico sonido de su risa atravesó mi piel, hasta llegar a mis huesos, haciendo eco dentro de mi cuerpo.

—Yo no soy necia —negué, retirando un mechón de cabello de mi rostro con un soplido. Mi voz salió alarmantemente grave y humeante. Una respuesta instantánea e irracional a su comentario. Para mi pena, sonaba casi… incitadora.

—Siempre lo fuiste —musitó él, aún divertido.

—No soy tal cosa. Según lo que sé, soy mi propia persona; no sabía que necesitaba ser… _dominada_ de alguna manera. —Carraspeé para librarme de la ronquera en mi voz.

Una lenta sonrisa ilegible volvió a levantar las comisuras de su boca.

—Vaya, Isabella, ¿ya te sientes mejor?

—¿Qué te hace pensar eso?

—Porque tengo esta gran impresión de que me estás coqueteando —respondió con un brillo de provocación en sus ojos.

Había visto justo a través de mí, y mi transparencia me molestó más que sus especulaciones. Un rubor de ira alcanzó mi cuello y mejillas antes de que moviera su mirada de su plato a mis ojos.

—Bueno, ¡te equivocas!

Alzó su taza de café y tomó un sorbo. Su rostro se volvió grave y serio, pero su sonrisa aún era muy dulce.

—Debo estarlo o no me estarías dando esa mirada de odio, ¿verdad?

—Me alegra que te parezca divertido.

—¿Entonces ambos jugaremos el pequeño juego de ira? Perdona si no agito mi cola a tu alrededor como un cachorro, Isabella. O mi cola de caballo. Tristemente, no tengo una y es una pena, ya que parecen gustarte…

—¿Acaso me detestas absolutamente? —Lo interrumpí espetando, enojada por su referencia irónica al cabello de Jake. Rápidamente, sus ojos oscurecieron y pareció que toda la indulgencia desapareció.

—Todo lo contrario —contestó cortamente—. Solo estoy profundamente decepcionado por tu reacción al problema de la imagen, Isabella. Y, a pesar de todas tus explicaciones, sigues extremadamente enojada por el asunto del Sr. Black.

De repente estaba serio y no mostró condescendencia.

—Ahora me siento mal por irme de casa como lo hice. En cuanto al asunto de Jake, como lo llamas, repito, fue una interacción social inocente. No tengo nada por qué disculparme.

—Bueno, definitivamente voy a asegurarme de que lo hagas —me aseguró en tono neutral.

—Por todos los cielos, Edward, ¿qué vas a hacer? ¿Tenerme alquitranada y emplumada por algo que no ocurrió?

Algo oscuro y peligroso brilló en sus ojos; de nuevo, ya no mostraban diversión.

—Nunca he sentido que el tamaño de un hombre estaba en su habilidad de forzar respecto y obediencia, pero creo en la disciplina como una forma de resolver algunos problemas en una relación sana. Has cruzado una cierta línea de comportamiento, querida. La línea nunca dibujada en la arena. Posiblemente no puedes esperar que no haya consecuencias —dijo con determinación de piedra.

—¡Eso es indignante!

De repente su cambio de actitud calmado pero completo me pareció extremadamente molesto. A menudo lo veía, o lo escuchaba, diciéndoles a las personas que hicieran cosas, o forzándolos a hacer elecciones que no querían hacer, o aplicando presión, o implicando qué pasaría si no hacían algo. Mi corazón se aceleraba al verlo usar poder sobre ellos. Ahora, estaba usando esa misma clase de poder en mí. Me molesté aún más y lo miré desafiante, casi esperando una explosión de ira o de dolorosa ironía.

—Quizás como el 'hombre a cargo', deberías mirarte y ver el pobre comportamiento en tus acciones. ¡El problema puede estarte mirando en el espejo!

—Incluso si así fuera, eso no cambiaría el hecho de que una mujer en rebelión carece de madurez. —Su tono aún era frío, pero una vez más con una baja corriente de diversión.

—Ahora no soy solo tonta e imprudente, ¿también inmadura?

—Oh, sí —dijo, sonriendo—. Definitivamente lo eres.

—Entonces al final solo soy una molestia, ¿no?

—Si solo fueras eso, ¿por qué estaría aquí?

—¡No lo sé, Edward, ya que yo, a diferencia de los demás, no aclamo tener toda la sabiduría y conocimientos! Dime, ¿arruiné tu puntillosa rutina, tu horario milimétrico por necesitar que vinieras aquí? ¿Te gustaría que me disculpara por eso también?

Parecía tener esta incontrolable necesidad de provocarlo. De nuevo, la diversión desapareció de su rostro, dejándolo tenso y serio mientras me miraba.

—Ya te ganaste un castigo, Isabella, ¿estás intentando ganar otro deliberadamente?

—No.

—Entonces será mejor que controles tu tono y actitud. Mi humor ha mejorado desde anoche pero durará si continúas así. Mi temperamento sigue inestable.

—Solo me pregunto qué te da el derecho y la autoridad de decidir si, cuándo y cómo debería ser castigada. Sabes que no soy solo una comodidad en tu posesión.

—Ciertas reacciones tuyas de la noche pasada me han dado una idea diferente. Entonces no estabas tan determinada a probar tu independencia, ¿verdad? ¿Qué dices? ¿Debería besarte otra vez solo para reconfirmar esa impresión? —sugirió con una voz de seda mientras me miraba con penetrante interés.

El agudo recuerdo del beso de Edward, su boca devorando la mía, apareció en mi mente mientras un escalofrío atravesaba mi espalda. Ese temblor de inmodesta memoria ocupando mis nervios me dejó buscando pensamientos cogerentes. Tragué saliva para aliviar la repentina sequedad de mi boca. ¿En serio no había límite a lo que este hombre podía hacerme sentir?

—Ahora sabemos en qué quedamos —dijo él con sombría satisfacción cuando a única respuesta de mi parte fue un silencio furioso y embarazoso.

Coloqué mi tenedor cuidadosamente junto al plato y reuní mi valor para una segunda ronda. Para una discusión más a fondo.

—Tal vez deberíamos hablar de lo que nos trajo a esta situación inusual… No puedo pensar en una razón por la que deberían mandarme una fotografía falsa. Averiguaste una explicación…

Edward recibió mi mirada tranquilamente. La línea de su mandíbula se tensó y negó el gambito sacudiendo la cabeza.

—No me sentaré aquí a pensar en posibilidades. Volveré a casa a averiguar qué sucedió. Tan simple como eso.

—Alguien debió haber tomado la carta, Edward…

Bajó su tenedor, limpio sus labios con su servilleta y mostró una sonrisa predecible que congeló mi espalda.

Lo miré en impotente aturdimiento, mientras que él continuaba demasiado rápido.

—Te quedarás aquí, en el hotel. No hay necesidad de que molestemos más a la Srita. Weber.

—Pero…

Me detuvo con su mano alzada.

—Cuando terminemos aquí, iré a su casa por tus cosas.

—¡Espero que no planees una demostración de fuerza para Angela!

—No culpo a la Srita. Weber, Isabella. Al contrario, le estoy muy agradecido por cuidar de ti. —Hizo una pequeña causa y murmuró—. Tendré que darle las gracias.

—¿No puedo ir contigo… a ver a Angela?

—No hay nada adecuado que puedas vestir, querida —respondió con una sonrisa satisfecha, su brillante mirada desafiándome a comentar más en su involucración al causar eso—. Además, después planeo tener una charla con tu amigo, el Sr. Black y tu presencia no sería tan… apropiada.

—¿Debes hablarle otra vez?

La irritación suprimida en sus palabras cortó mi pregunta.

—Me temo que es algo importante. No puede evitarse.

—Fuiste muy transparente anoche… estoy segura que entendió lo suficiente.

Escuché el suave siseo de su respiración y una sonrisa seca curvó su boca.

—¿Y cómo, exactamente, consideras que fue mi comportamiento anoche?

—Fuiste grosero. Eso no es de ti.

Aunque sus rasgos bien moldeados no tenían expresión, sabía que comenzaba a enojarse.

—Fallo en notar cómo la sensibilidad ofendida del Sr. Black o su bienestar aún son de interés para ti —dijo rudamente—. No debería de preocuparte.

—Por favor, no seas malo con Jake, Edward. No hay necesidad de ser… en serio no tiene la culpa… —El leve e involuntario eco de súplica en mi voz lo molestó lo suficiente para hacerlo alzar la voz otra vez.

—¡Actuaré como crea mejor y lidiaré con él como yo decida!

Hizo una mueca, sus ojos quemando; se veía abiertamente enojado de nuevo.

—Pero me alegra que confíes tanto en mi juicio que sientes la necesidad de aconsejarme… —El cortante ingenio en su tono fue como un látigo.

—Guárdate tus súplicas o podría tener la loca idea de que tienes más profundos sentimientos por el Sr. Black que la amistad que aclamas —advirtió quietamente, y luego hubo acero en su voz, y su expresión oscureció más—. No quieres esa idea creciendo en mi mente.

Cuando volvió a hablar, había un vago trazo de suavidad en su voz.

—Como sea, no necesitas preocuparte por él. A largo plazo, no me interesa mucho. Tengo más… cosas significantes en mente.

Su sonrisa desapareció mientras hacía su silla hacia atrás para ponerse de pie.

—Mis intenciones son solamente asegurarme de que tu amigo comprenda completamente que eres _mi esposa…_

Temblé por la forma en que la palabra "esposa" salió de sus labios, pero aún así, lo presioné más, más lejos. Alcé mi vista a él, levantando mi barbilla en desafío.

—¿Y si no lo entiende, Edward?

Me sonrió sin humor y contestó en un tono muy suave, casi gentil, pero un salvaje brillo iluminó sus ojos por un breve segundo. La sombría determinación en su rostro me congeló hasta el centro de mi ser.

—Entonces lo lastimaré.

No iba a saber hasta mucho, mucho después, que ya había ido a ver a Jake.

Cuando había regresado, traía unas bolsas de compras y mis pocas pertenencias de casa de Angela. Traer una mochila mientras usaba un traje no era una combinación feliz, pero de alguna forma logró que le quedara. Excepcionalmente.

Había estado esperándolo con impaciencia, ansiosa como un gato encerrado. La mejor estrategia que pude pensar en tan poco tiempo fue evitar pelear con él a cualquier costo, y hablar dulcemente para volver a casa. Ningún hombre, no importa qué tan sabio, es capaz de permanecer inmune al arsenal de métodos versátiles y formidables de una mujer. Puede que vea la farsa por lo que es, pero aún será vulnerable.

Excepto que comenzó a hablar casi tan pronto como entro, desestabilizando desde el momento mi emboscada planeada cuidadosamente.

—Ya que tu teléfono ha sido encontrado en pedazos en la basura, sospecho que no has conseguido uno nuevo. Parece que las formas modernas de comunicación te han estado molestando últimamente. En cambio has recurrido a escribir cartas… solo me pregunto cómo el pobre Sr. Black logró ponerse en contacto contigo. ¿Simplemente se mostró ante tu puerta? ¿Gritándole a tu ventana?

Estaba hablando sin pensarlo, su tono fallando en esconder su diversión pero sus ojos brillaban con leve ironía.

Inhalé para estabilizarme.

—No tengo un celular —declaré secamente, ignorando sus demás comentarios. Me llené de ira; era inocente, y estaba teniendo suficiente de ser tratada como una persona non grata.

—No pensé que lo tuvieras. Te compré uno. Espero que este no sufra algun accidente desafortunado, porque eso me hará muy infeliz.

Buscó adentro de una de las bolsas y sacó una pequeña caja, su contenido obvio. Con movimientos precisos y eficientes, como si armara una pistola, comenzó a armar el teléfono. Activó la tarjeta pre-pagada y transfirió sus contactos al nuevo teléfono. Entonces guardó el número nuevo en su celular. Incluso conectó el cargador y se aseguró de que funcionara apropiadamente.

—Eso es muy considerado de tu parte… —musité irónicamente.

—Ningún problema tuyo es demasiado pequeño para mi atención personal —contestó rápidamente, su rostro impasible.

Sin hablar, me dio una segunda bolsa. Era una bolsa de regalo, pesada por sus dimensiones y le di un vistazo cuidadosamente. Para mi sorpresa, contenía artículos de aseo: shampoo, acondicionador, crema facial, loción corporal. Un perfume. Todas las marcas que usualmente usaba en casa.

Me sorprendió que supiera exactamente cada producto y su marca, y lo miré en silencio con expresión inquisidora. Él se encogió de hombros con elegancia y explicó simple, casi tiernamente.

—Hueles diferente. No me gusta.

Sus gestos impredecibles, sus cambios de humor, todo su comportamiento era tan desconcertante, tan crecientemente confuso y me hizo sentir tan furiosamente vulnerable que ya no sabía cómo reaccionar.

A continuación buscó en su traje y sacó su billetera. La abrió y meticulosamente sacó una, luego una segunda tarjeta de crédito y las extendió hacia mí. Sus ojos estaban fijos en mí, en una provocación silenciosa, esperando que dijera algo, alguna protesta, casi invitándome a causar un problema con esto. Miré a los pequeños pedazos de plástico y con una vaga sensación de falla, las tomé, tan silenciosamente como él estaba. Pelear su voluntad en ese asunto habría sido inútil.

Creí ver sus firmes labios moviéndose en una pequeña sonrisa de triunfo.

Revisó su reloj y comenzó a empacar s maleta sin mirarme. Se movió por el cuarto en silencio, juntando sus cosas. No había desempacado todo y no tardó mucho. Algunas cosas del baño – su rostro insondable. Cada movimiento fluido y seguro. Lo observé sin un sonido, sintiendo de repente la comprensión de que se iba. Su mirada recorrió el cuarto en busca de cosas que pudo haber olvidado y fio un breve vistazo a la camisa que estaba usando. Suya. Usando su reconfortante esencia. Inconscientemente, me aferré a ella con una mano inestable, reacia a devolvérsela. Pero no la pidió y cerró sus maletas. El frío sonido metálico del cierre añadió una sorprendente nota de finalidad a la quietud.

Cuando la pesadez del silencio se volvió insoportable, finalmente hice la pregunta más obvia, con un considerable esfuerzo de prevenir el temblor en mi voz; mientras hablaba, una ola de nerviosismo y dolor me envolvió.

—¿Por qué no puedo ir contigo?

—Porque creo que así es mejor —respondió severamente y su respuesta oscura inflamó mi estado precario.

—¿Me vas a dejar aquí como castigo?

—No —replicó—. Te voy a dejar aquí porque es más seguro. En cuanto a tu castigo… ese es un asunto que necesitaremos discutir en un futuro próximo.

—¡No finjas, Edward! ¡Esto no es por mi seguridad; esto es para controlarme!

Solo miró en mi dirección, su rostro una fría máscara de propiedad.

—Entonces no sería muy inteligente dejarte aquí, ¿o sí? Se me ocurren mejores maneras de controlar a alguien que a miles de kilómetros de distancia.

—¡Estoy segura que encontrarás los medios para hacer exactamente eso!

—Entonces debo ser un súper hombre…

—Podría ir a casa por mi cuenta… —continué neciamente.

—Para ser una esposa fugitiva, tienes una repentina urgencia de volver a casa, ¿no lo crees?

Inhalé profundamente. Al diablo mi estrategia.

—¡Puede que aún lo haga!

—No, no lo harás —dijo planamente.

—¿Quién demonios crees que eres?

Comenzó a cargar sus maletas a la puerta y sin retirar sus ojos de su tarea, en una voz muy segura y calmada, simplemente preguntó:

—¿Has olvidado con quién estás hablando? ¿Acaso me has confundido con alguien más?

—¡No puedes decirme qué hacer!

—¡Claro que puedo y te diré qué hacer! Es mi responsabilidad manejar nuestra vida juntos y mantenerla completa. Decidí que era mejor que te quedaras aquí por ahora y harás lo que te he dicho.

—¡Creo que soy capaz de decidir por mí misma cuando algo es lo mejor para mí, muchas gracias!

—Perdiste tu decisión en el tema desde el momento que decidiste que lo mejor para ti era dejar todo, dar la vuelta y huir.

—¿Así que ahora merezco ser tratada como una idiota?

Las finas curvas de su boca formaron una línea tensa.

—Yo no dije eso. Ni lo he pensado, te lo aseguro.

Nunca me he sentido tan furiosa con él, tan abandonada, y tan traicionada como en ese momento.

Su voz se volvió gentil. —Volveré por ti.

—Oh, tu magnanimidad no conoce límites, Edward…

Se detuvo donde estaba y habló entre dientes, en términos inciertos, de una manera que solo algunos hombres pueden lograr: _—¡Escúchame_ , Isabella! —Hielo verde habría sido cálido y suave junto a sus ojos y su tono me estremeció; por supuesto, ya le estaba prestando completa atención.

—Usualmente me gusta el desafío de un argumento contigo. Puedo entender la necesidad que una mujer puede tener de cuestionar o intentar probar la fuerza de su hombre. Incluso si me parece entretenido, aún puedo entenderlo y en condiciones normales, habría estado más que dispuesto a tomarme el tiempo y la energía necesaria para separarte de tu dragón. De hecho, lo habría disfrutado.

"Pero esta no es una circunstancia común. Así que si continúas escupiendo desafíos como un gatito enojado, solo puedo concluir que realmente quieres probar mis límites. _Hay_ un límite a mi indulgencia y estoy comenzando a creer que tal vez tienes la ambiciosa meta de encontrar cuál puede ser ese límite. Soy perfectamente capaz de ponerte sobre mi rodilla y lo haré fácilmente, Isabella, si eso es lo que necesitas para escuchar —dijo, y por un momento, pareció que el prospecto le daba inmensa satisfacción—. ¡Es tiempo de que entiendas lo determinado que soy!

De repente, a pesar de su control frío y quieto, y su comportamiento aparentemente calmo, se sentía peligroso, despertando mi miedo y sumisión. Era algo en él, un extraño magnetismo que imponía su voluntad sin esfuerzos, inescapable, forzándome silenciosamente a ceder a su naturaleza depredadora, dominante y masculina.

—Lamento si esa no es una decisión mutuamente satisfactoria, pero _te quedarás_ aquí —dijo firmemente, y eso fue todo.

Raramente, sentí una clase de placer reluctante. Porque no respondería a tonterías de mi parte – sin importar cuánto lo intentara. Sabía quién era. No tenía problemas en recordármelo y me agradaba que lo hiciera.

Era mi esposo. Sin importar lo que dijera, sabía que era mi dueño.

Unos segundos de silencio pasaron cuando solo nos miramos.

—¿Te das cuenta que estás obteniendo mi obediencia al costo de mi resentimiento? —inquirí débilmente.

—Creo que puedo manejar tu resentimiento por el momento, Isabella, no como el prospecto de ponerte en peligro por la persona que está jugando con nosotros. Cuando dejes de ser necia y veas las cosas desde esta perspectiva, vas a comprender más esta situación, estoy seguro.

Hubo un ligero golpe a la puerta y moviéndose con una gracia negligente, casi casual, Edward fue a abrirla. Era el botones, esperando su equipaje. Edward le pasó su maleta y la bolsa de su laptop sin permitirle entrar y le dio propina por adelantado. Cuando el botones se fue, se sentó en la cama y ató sus agujetas.

Su tono había cambiado de nuevo.

—Debo confesar que nunca he siquiera pensado que pudieras ver a otros hombres durante mis ausencias…

Se puso de pie con un movimiento fluido, caminando hacia mí, tan cerca que pude oler la buena lana de su traje, el provocador aroma de su colonia. Me miró intensamente y breve ironía apreció en esos ojos como hielo verde.

—…y encarar esa inconcebible realidad ha sido una revelación muy, muy desagradable, por la cual no estaba preparado. —La brillante diversión en sus ojos había sido reemplazada por una mirada dura y opaca mientras continuaba—. Así que, por ahora, no quiero más sorpresas, Isabella. Dudo que sea necesario remarcar que ver al Sr. Black de nuevo no es una opción. —La voz calmada era paciente y llena de advertencia—. Ni ver a cualquier otro hombre.

—¿Qué vas a hacer, Edward, prohibirme dejar el hotel? —pregunté con residuos de rencor.

—La idea cruzó mi mente, sí… ¡No me tientes a actuar en ello!

Sus labios hermosos formaron una sonrisa, a centímetros de un beso y trazó un frío dedo sobre mi pómulo, sugestivamente. Su voz bajó a un susurro, haciéndome pensar en un trozo de terciopelo negro, deslizándose sobre el poste de una cama de madera pulida de caoba. Toda la suave gracia, aunque las palabras podrían fácilmente interpretarse como el inicio de una amenaza. Una última advertencia de que habían consecuencias al provocarlo.

—¡Nunca vuelvas a desafiarme!

Mientras hablaba, dejó que su mano bajara y rozara la mía tan gentilmente que apenas lo sentí, pero aún así mis nervios se llenaron de una fricción erótica, añadiéndose a mi estrés. No era justo que un gesto tan simple me quitara el aliento.

—Bueno… adiós por ahora.

Un pesar frío se estaba deslizando en mi alma, llenándome, haciendo a un lado la ira y el descontento. Detrás de mi tensa máscara, estaba necesitada de seguridad y sus palabras secas no calmaron mi galopante ansiedad. Quería que me sujetara, que me prometiera que todo estaría bien.

Colocó su abrigo sobre su brazo, dio un paso a un lado para pasar junto a mí y caminó con un paso firme, determinado. Sus pasos no tenían sonido.

Me quedé perfectamente quieta mientras pasaba a mi lado para llegar a la puerta.

Esta no era una farsa cruel después de todo.

Se estaba yendo.

En serio se iba.

Otra vez.

Y de repente, no podía hablar, no podía tomar aire.

¿Y si me había mentido?

¿Y si había mentido al decir que regresó por mí solo… para endulzar una dura realidad? ¿Solo para evitar una escena?

Escuché la puerta abriéndose.

¿Y si la agonizante distancia emocional que mantenía entre nosotros era una señal?

¿Y si me dejaba para siempre?

Hice un intento lastimoso, no exitoso de no mirarlo. Me di la vuelta justo a tiempo para verlo salir.

La puerta se cerró detrás de él con un suave clic.

El pánico creció dentro de mí, asfixiándome.

Me estaba dejando y no le importaba.

Se estaba lavando las manos de mí.

Un grito de angustia sonó en mi garganta.

Por lo que pareció una eternidad, me quedé paralizada, congelada, inerte en desolación sombría.

No podía soportar quedarme ahí como una marioneta y ver cómo se iba.

Mirar la puerta no lo traerá de vuelta.

Ese pensamiento me dio una fuerza repentina.

Corrí a la puerta

Alcancé la perilla.

Salí al pasillo.

Al observar, fue como si el tiempo se detuviera.

—Edward —susurré suavemente, ahogada en angustia.

Él pausó, aunque no se volteó. Ese largo corredor parecía estrecharse hasta el infinito, Edward solo una sombra en medio de este.

—Edward —lo llamé, más fuerte, casi rogando ahora.

Di otro paso hacia él, tan débil como una criatura herida.

Estaba desesperada, aferrada a lo último de la esperanza.

Se medio giró y observó son un gesto y sin una expresión descifrable. Su rostro serio, tan difícil de leer, ahora estaba congelado como el mármol. Parecía una estatua, sin moverse, sin sentir.

La obstinada vacuidad de sus rasgos hizo que la sangre se fuera de mi cabeza. Pensé que podría desmayarme.

Algo lo alarmó, mi voz, mis pasos, la agonía en mis ojos.

Dejó caer su abrigo en el suelo y me alcanzo en dos largos pazos, su brazo deslizándose alrededor de mi cintura, jalándome brevemente, con una reluctancia tangible, al apoyo de su cuerpo.

Animada por su gesto, el cual, a pesar de su vago aire de desconcierto, tomé como una pequeña concesión, estallé en un frenético e implorante susurro.

—Si vas a dejarme, hazme el amor una vez más, Edward. Por favor… Solo una vez más —supliqué, mi voz engruesándose por las lágrimas.

Al momento que dije esto me sonrojé, avergonzada de mí, de mi locura. ¿De dónde habían venido las palabras audaces y tontas? Era demasiado tarde para retractarme; mantuve mi respiración, esperando a que me alejara de él, a que se riera y convirtiera mi lastimosa súplica en una broma cruel.

—Nadie va a dejar a nadie aquí… —dijo establemente bajo su aliento.

Quizás sintió que cualquier comentario desagradable en ese momento me habría roto en millones de pedazos.

Pero había un tono nuevo y relajante en su voz profunda. Alcé mi mano temblorosa y me atreví gentilmente, con duda, a tocar su frente con mis dedos, la curva de su pómulo.

—Por favor, Edward… no sé qué tanto pueda resistir sin ti… por favor no me dejes aquí… —mi voz sin aliento se terminó y solté un sollozo.

Con un gesto suave capturó mi mano, la mantuvo contra su mejilla por un segundo e inhaló hambriento el interior de mi muñeca. Una crudeza se deslizó a sus ojos, de necesidad, palabras y cosas por decir. Hizo un sonido desde el fondo de su garganta y en un movimiento firme, me trajo a su duro cuerpo, casi dejándome sin aliento.

Me presionó contra él, fuertemente, su mano deslizándose por mi espalda y atentamente moldeando mis caderas a las suyas. Un escalofrío pasó a través de mi columna e inhale brevemente con una repentina aprehensión. Me estaba permitiendo sentir su erección; incluso más, se estaba asegurando de que la sintiera sin dudas. Una forma silenciosa, primitiva y puramente masculina de asegurarme.

Me mostró una sonrisa conocedora, perfectamente consciente de los sorprendentes efectos de su acción, y me miró tan intensamente que mi cabeza dio vueltas. Solo entonces bajó su cabeza y tomó mi boca, en una manera que me decía que, él también, estaba hambriento por mí.

Se entregó libremente, no retuvo nada y yo disfruté su sabor, mientras la frescura de sus labios rápidamente se volvía calor, luego dureza y ardor. Gimoteé en su boca, moviéndome deseosa contra él, intentando levantarme lo suficiente para poder sujetar la dura cresta de su hombría entre mis piernas.

Mis extremidades se llenaron de debilidad, una debilidad altamente erótica que amenazaba con robar incluso mi capacidad de respirar. La médula parecía estarse derritiendo dentro de mis huesos y un remolino de deleitables sensaciones me dominó. Animosidad, duda, el dolor de ser excluida, todo fue olvidado. Había tanto éxtasis en ese beso, en ese abrazo, que era dolor. Simplemente lo adoraba.

Arrancando su boca de la mía, enterró su rostro en la curva de mi garganta. Su respiración quemaba mi piel. —No —susurró, levantando su cabeza y la palabra rozó mi mejilla como un beso—. No te llevaré conmigo esta vez. —Era como si se estuviera reafirmando su decisión. Como si las palabras dichas mantuvieran fuerte su voluntad—. Pero volveré antes de que lo notes. Esa es una promesa. Intentaré no hacerte esperar demasiado —me aseguró repetidamente con tierna calidez.

¿Qué otra opción me quedaba más que creerle?

Sus manos presionaron de nuevo mi espalda, apretándome fuertemente, dejándome sin respiración, y entonces, decepcionantemente, se retiraron

—Ahora… por más que me guste tu estado de desnudez, no estoy dispuesto a compartir una vista tan exquisita con alguien más. Regresa a la habitación —dijo quietamente, aunque a pesar de las palabras suaves, no era una petición, sino una demanda.

—Otro segundo, por favor… —protesté febrilmente y me aferré a él con desesperación. Como una mujer loca.

—Debes dejarme ir, amor… Hacer que pierda mi vuelo no ayudará mucho. Ve adentro. Ahora. —Su tono cambió a un rápido comando, las palabras cerca de mi oreja—. Me quedaré aquí hasta que hayas entrado.

Parecía haber perdido la voluntad de moverme y solo con extrema reticencia y por el temor de parecer obsesionada, obedecí. Lo dejé ir y al instante me sentí horriblemente despojada.

Nada era lo bastante fuerte para desviarlo de sus planes.

No podía murmurar palabras de despedida. No confiaba en que mi voz no se rompiera en sollozos desamparados. En cambio, asentí y le di una parodia de una sonrisa. Entonces me volteé y caminé con piernas temblorosas.

Sentí sus ojos en mí pero no me atreví a mirarlo; sin duda, como lo prometió, no se dirigió a los elevadores hasta que escuchó que la puerta se cerraba.


	12. Chapter 12

**A Letter to My Husband**

Historia original de VioAlexandru

Traducido por Carolina Alejandra Aguirre(FFAD)

Beta Day Aguilar (FFAD)

* * *

La habitación se sentía ampliamente vacía sin él. Sosa y nuevamente demasiado tranquila. Efímeros trazos suyos habían quedado en el aire: betún de calzado, el aroma a cuero de un nuevo cinturón, su buena colonia…

Me senté en el sillón —Su sillón— con mis piernas dobladas debajo de mí, y observé con la mirada vacía a las paredes en un tipo de parálisis idiota. Sin deberes, sin ninguna decisión que tomar, pero también sin una perspectiva inmediata y un futuro incierto.

Los minutos pasaban y las horas se arrastraban. No fue hasta que las sombras de la tarde habían oscurecido la habitación, que me puse de pie desde esa desanimada posición en el sillón. Mis piernas se habían acalambrado tanto que ya no las podía sentir. Fui lentamente hacia la ventana y miré hacia Gamla Stan y las aguas del lago Mälaren. Era una hermosa vista, del tipo que deseas compartir con un ser amado; el suave brillo del anochecer estaba cayendo en la oscuridad, y las luces de la ciudad estaban resplandeciendo en el aire y sobre el agua también, más fuertes con cada minuto que pasaba. Había comenzado a llover.

Estaba consciente de un nuevo tipo de ansiedad que repentinamente me impulsaba, que me urgía a salir de ahí. Necesitaba hacer algo diferente, sacudirme de esa extraña inercia y apática indecisión que me estaba manteniendo cautiva durante las últimas horas. Inesperadamente, tenía la extraña sensación de que era tarde para algo indefinido, pero de crucial importancia, y que yo no podía moverme lo suficientemente rápido para llegar ahí. Temía sin medida la noche que se aproximaba, cuyos tenebrosos poderes no sólo profundizaban mi debilidad. Sentía el bulto en mi garganta, el miedo de estar sola conmigo misma, el miedo de lo que venía, ataques sin misericordia de mis propios pensamientos y emociones.

Eran casi las cinco de la tarde del domingo. No demasiado tarde para una visita.

Tomé su camisa y la doblé cuidadosamente, casi reverentemente. Desempaqué rápidamente mis cosas y me vestí de forma mecánica; un par de jeans, un suéter, mi vieja chaqueta. Tomé el abrigo de Ángela del closet y me pregunté si Edward había sido quien lo puso ahí.

"Por supuesto estúpida, ¿quién más?" En vano pensé acerca de comprar una bolsa más grande que protegiera la suave lana del abrigo de la lluvia.

"El teléfono. No olvides el teléfono."

Desde la tienda de regalos, obtuve las indicaciones para llegar a la estación de buses. Me tomó cerca de veinticinco minutos de un largo viaje en una línea suburbana para llegar al pueblo de Ángela.

Abrió la puerta con una tranquila y serena sonrisa. Moviéndome hacia su cuerpo, repentinamente caí en cuenta, preguntándome si Edward había hablado con ella cuando recogió mis cosas, si sospechaba o sabía qué había pasado entre nosotros.

Conociendo a Edward, lo dudé, pero aún así era una pregunta inquietante.

—He traído tu abrigo de vuelta…. —Explique tímidamente mi repentina presencia.

Debería haber llamado. Yo tenía un teléfono ahora.

Ella sonrió nuevamente y me señaló que entrara.

—Vamos a la cocina, hay café y pastel de chocolate. Me he estado complaciendo hoy.

La habitación estaba brillantemente iluminada, tibia y olía a canela, pero había perdido ese amigable y familiar aire de mi hogar de acogida. No tan sorpresivamente, mientras que ayer se sentía como hace mucho tiempo.

—Ahora que has conocido a Edward… ¿Qué piensas de él?

Ángela apoyó sus codos en la mesa, la taza de café acunada en sus palmas mientras bebía el líquido caliente.

—Bien… Él es elegante, buen mozo, casi pavorosamente inteligente, encantador, pero también parece tener una enorme caparazón de privacidad, el cual nadie tiene permitido tocar. Esencialmente elusivo. ¿Estoy equivocada?

—No. Lo has leído bien.

Sentía las lágrimas asomándose.

—Él te… Tú sabes… ¿Hizo preguntar acerca de mí?

—No muchas, realmente. Sólo sobre el día en que llegaste, cómo lucías, cosas como esas. No le conté nada voluntariamente y no elaboré demasiado mis respuestas. Le dije lo poco que sabía y también que no te había preguntado mucho porque no quería entrometerme.

Ángela siempre fue discreta, y extendía la misma cortesía a los demás. Bebí ausentemente mi café, mi mente a un millón de kilómetros.

—Dime, ¿él siempre es tan extremadamente amable?

"Dios, lo extraño."

—Sí… Lo es.

No me preguntó nada más. ¿Por qué no había enviado el abrigo con Edward? ¿Por qué vine en bus? ¿Él no tenía un auto? ¿Cómo había salido nuestra reunión? Excepto que ella había preguntado, habría sido extraño justificar el porqué aún estoy en Suecia. Sola.

Quizás ella no quería saber. Quizás no le importaba.

Oh Dios, ¿cuándo me había vuelto tan paranoica?

Ángela cambió el tema, entreteniéndome con historias acerca de las lecciones de Ballet de su hija y su nueva fijación con el actor de una película. Estaba hablando lentamente, tranquila, casi monótonamente y en el estado en que yo me encontraba, pronto se volvió realmente difícil oír sus palabras. El suave y plano tono de su voz se volvió distante, apagado, un zumbido, como una radio sonando en otra habitación.

—Ángela. —La interrumpí abruptamente.

—¿Sí, Bella? —Me contestó tranquilamente, observándome con una cuidadosa expresión.

—Gracias por tenerme aquí, quiero decir, por todo lo que hiciste por mí… —Mis ojos se desviaron a mis manos, que se revolvían inquietamente en mi regazo.

—Tú no harías menos por mí, querida —dijo en el mismo suave tono.

La conversación murió poco después de eso, cada una preocupada por nuestros propios pensamientos. Yo recordaba las palabras de Edward. Quizás era cierto que ya era hora de no molestarla más.

Pronto me excusé, murmurando algo acerca de alcanzar el último bus y partir.

El viaje de regreso a la ciudad se hizo eterno. Me sentí entumecida, desanimada y tan desorientada, como si el mundo se hubiera puesto al revés —Y quizás así había sido—, pero la soledad era lo que sentía más aguda que todo. La tranquilidad de Ángela, su serena presencia, había sido de mucha ayuda durante las últimas semanas, más de lo que había notado. Ahora estaba por mi cuenta. Sentía la tierra deslizándose bajo mis pies.

"¿Qué estoy haciendo aquí?"

Estaba fuera de lugar, perdida entre extraños, viajando en un bus a ninguna parte, como una fugitiva cansada de la libertad en su carrera. Yo también había encontrado donde ir, excepto que no era el lugar donde en realidad quería estar. Extrañaba la sensación de hogar, de seguridad, pertenencia.

Era difícil no asociar la idea de hogar sin él.

Lo extrañaba, extrañaba su rara forma de vestirse en la mañana, poniéndose primero los pantalones, entonces los zapatos y sólo al ultimo la camisa y el resto de sus ropas. Extrañaba tomar café junto a él y sus ingeniosos comentarios detrás del periódico matutino que siempre me hacían reír.

Ahora se había ido y sólo me quedaba una sensación de desesperación, un confuso aislamiento y solitaria impotencia.

La inseguridad había vuelto después de su partida. Dudaba de todo nuevamente. Sus alentadoras palabras: "Volveré por ti", tenían un nuevo sonido, ahora se escuchaban dentro de mi cabeza como una enferma burla perversa.

Me recordé a mi misma amargamente que yo estaba ahí por elección propia.

Apoyé mi sien contra la fría ventana y dejé mis ojos recorrer el exterior, pero el velo de oscuridad era absoluto. Terminé mirando las gotas de lluvia deslizándose en la ventana empañada, deteniéndose, fusionándose una con otra, formando gotas más grandes. Su recorrido alterado por el movimiento del bus. Mantuve mi mente ocupada, intentando predecir su peligrosa trayectoria, imaginando intrincados patrones donde no los había, hasta que mi vista se cansara.

Desvié mi mirada y observé alrededor. Frías luces fluorescentes llovían desde el techo, exagerando la imaginación y agudizando las características de los otros viajeros, individuos anónimos que se movían tal cual el movimiento del bus, mientras se afirmaban de los pasamanos. Parecía como si repentinamente hubiera sido forzosamente transportada a una dimensión paralela, carente de sentido, propósito y ataduras físicas, tanto como yo las conocía. Medio esperé que el rígido asiento plástico azul comenzara a derretirse, que los humanos y los objetos comenzaran a mezclarse en grotescas entidades y jirafas gigantes con endebles piernas aparecían en el horizonte. Una pesadilla surreal mientras estaba totalmente despierta.

—Me estoy volviendo loca —susurré para mí misma.

Ansiedad, negra y sofocante, tragándome en meros segundos.

—Estoy sola.

Repentinamente estaba luchando por aire. Mi corazón latía tan salvajemente que podía oír el eco en mis oídos. Esa seca declaración se expandió a lo largo, junto con el palpitar de mi corazón.

—Estoy sola… —Desagradable sudor cubría mi frente. Tomé el respaldo del asiento frente a mí para calmarme de, nuevamente, esa repentina sensación de caída. Como si un fuerte remolino estuviera amenazando con absorberme implacablemente en el vacío.

Trague fuerte y me forcé a relajarme.

"Respira profundamente."

Traté de recordar el libro que había dejado inconcluso en la mesa de noche en casa. ¿De qué color era la cubierta? ¿Quién lo escribió? ¿Era bueno?

La garra de hierro que sostenía mi pecho aflojó un poco su agarre. Mis palmas estaban incómodamente empapadas con transpiración debido a mis nervios, las sequé en mis jeans.

Salir de ese bus se volvió imperativo. Quería la seguridad de las paredes de la habitación del hotel a mí alrededor. La misma habitación que hacía unas pocas horas me parecía extraña e impersonal, ahora tenía las virtudes de un santuario. Él había estado ahí, su fuerza, vitalidad, energía protectora aún permanecían dentro. Eso era todo lo que quedaba.

"Quizás, si pusiera su camisa en una bolsa plástica, su esencia no se disipara, no se perderá."

Me quedaba suficiente sentido para darme cuenta del inmenso disparate de ese pensamiento. Presioné mis helados dedos contra mis sienes, sentía la piel de ahí hervir.

"Quizás me estoy deprimiendo… Sí, eso debe ser." pensé, incapaz de reconocer los signos de un ataque de pánico. "Oh Dios, por favor no dejes que me vuelva loca."

Al fin afuera, el fresco aire congelado me mareó. Los ruidos de la ciudad, las luces, los sonidos de tráfico alrededor eran agresivos y desorientadores como una extensión. Tuve que esperar en la parada del bus, mientras miraba alrededor confundida, para encontrar mi camino de regreso.

Me subí el capuchón de la chaqueta y me encaminé hacia el hotel con nerviosas zancadas sobre el canal formado por la tenaz y beligerante lluvia que caía como espinas de hielo sobre mi rostro. El pavimento brillaba oscuramente más allá de mis pies. Habría corrido, pero no me quedaban fuerza para eso.

Finalmente vi el iluminado lobby, el brillante elevador, la campanilla de éste sonando como la del microondas, el largo y obscuro pasillo sin fin, simplemente sin fin….

"Más rápido, ahora, ¡más rápido!" La tarjeta no era fácil de manipular con los dedos congelados.

Finalmente adentro.

"Respira."

Con frenética prisa, me saqué la mojada chaqueta y me arrojé sobre la cama. Saqué desde debajo de la almohada su camisa.

Hundí mi rostro en ella y lloré.

Horas más tarde desperté casi en la misma posición, las lágrimas se habían agotado desde hacía mucho. Mientras mis sentidos cobraban claridad, me di cuenta de mis jeans mojados y las frías sabanas debajo de mí.

Adolorida por ese aproblemado y letárgico sueño, me quedé muy quieta, tratando de recordar qué había estado soñando. Fragmentos de antiguos momentos felices descuartizados y mezclados con los más frescos, unos horriblemente dolorosos. Como un espejo roto rehecho con fragmentos pegados que, aunque se ha reparado, ya no refleja una imagen perfectamente clara, sino una multitud de imágenes retorcidas y distorsionadas.

Siento el dolor como un sueño y es tan insidioso, tan difícil de eludir…. Cuando estás consciente, voluntariamente puedes cambiar la dirección de tus pensamientos, mientras que dormido no puedes hacer nada sino enfrentarlos. Y cuando finalmente despiertas, el dolor permanece y perdura, atormentándote más.

Yo no podría vivir con ese dolor. No por el resto del tiempo que me quedaba ahí.

Me obligué a moverme, mis pies se tambalearon con la pesadez en mis extremidades. Me quité las pegajosas ropas, tomé una larga ducha caliente (Sin mirarme al espejo), me puse una gruesa y suave bata del hotel, y la anudé a mi cintura apretadamente. Se sentía bien.

"¿Ves? Pequeños pasos. Pasos de bebé."

De vuelta en la habitación, busqué la botella de licor de Edward, sólo para descubrir que prácticamente no había sido tocada.

"¡Mentiroso!" pensé, amargamente divertida.

Me serví un pequeño escocés y traje el vaso junto a la cama, sobre el que debería haber sido su lado. Encendí el televisor y bajé el volumen hasta convertirlo en un ruido de fondo. El suave brillo que proveniente de la pantalla era todo lo que iluminaba la habitación, pero era suficiente para alejar algunas sombras.

Bebí el escocés a pequeños tragos, observando inexpresivamente la pantalla. Fue calentándome placenteramente, tampoco sabía mal. Por supuesto, desde sus labios sabría mejor. Cerré mis ojos y reviví la forma en que me besó la noche anterior, el sabor que tenía, la salvaje experiencia con la cual había profundizado el beso.

La memoria me trastornó, enviándome una ola de deseo a lo largo de mi columna, con un dulce dolor.

Estaba seriamente considerando llamarlo.

Lo deseaba tanto que mi cabeza se mareaba, pero aún si él ya hubiera aterrizado, debería estar cansado después de un vuelo de doce horas y una noche sin dormir. Exhausto, mal humorado, sin afeitarse… Tal vez aún enojado. Él podría retarme y yo estaba asustada, y no dispuesta a tomar ese riesgo.

—¡Un texto! Eso es diferente. —Él había reaccionado mejor a un texto. Podría responderlo en su momento.

Apoyé mi cabeza contra la almohada y miré al techo obscuro.

—Debo pensar en algo no demasiado largo, no demasiado corto, no demasiado obvio. Algo que delicadamente lo invite a responder.

Una astuta sonrisa floreció en mis labios. Casi salté de mi cálido capullo, tanteando en la empapada chaqueta, buscando mi teléfono de última generación. Sin llamadas perdidas. No pude evitar la vaga quemazón de la decepción.

"El podría no haber tenido tiempo."

Accedí a la conexión Wi-Fi del hotel y busqué en la red un particular fragmento de un poema que tenía en mente. Un obsoleto poema de amor de otra cultura. Agregué un pequeño toque, enviándole la estrofa en su lenguaje original. Me pregunté cómo reaccionaría a eso y sonreí de nuevo.

Me acurruqué bajo las mantas, apretando con fuerza el teléfono celular, abrazando firmemente su camisa. Aún olía a él, aunque débilmente. Quizás la bolsa plástica no fue tan mala idea después de todo.

Me lo imaginé desconcertado, sorprendido, incluso entretenido. Los versos se arremolinaban en mi mente hasta que todo lo que quedaba era el pulso sutil del sueño.

"Arald, nu vrei tu fruntea pe sînul meu s-o culci ? Tu zeu cu ochii negri... o, ce frumosi ochi ai ! Las' sa-ti înlantui gîtul cu parul meu balai, Viata, tineretea mi-ai prefacut-o-n rai, Las' sa ma uit în ochii-ti ucizator de dulci."

La mañana llegó y trajo consigo una fría luz y expectativas más sobrias. La mañana después de una tormentosa noche, algunas veces puede ser igual de difícil, pero diferente, de una manera más cruel, porque mientras estás volviendo a una completa lucidez y conciencia, comienzas a razonar, cuestionándote todo, cada pensamiento, cada sentimiento, cada decisión o resolución de la noche anterior. Brevemente, incluso tu propia existencia.

La primera cosa que hice en cuanto abrí los ojos fue revisar el teléfono, que había permanecido tercamente en silencio toda la noche. Aún nada. Mi corazón se hundió y sentí un escueto frío de decepción, más allá de cualquier razón, tenía la inquietante sensación de que había estado engañándome a mí misma, que esa noche, con su traidora falta de definición y claridad, me había engañado en la ilusión común de los que sufren de mal de amores.

En la brutal luz de la mañana, mi último intento nocturno de comunicarme con él parecía mezquino y pueril. Lo imaginaba riéndose del pretencioso manerismo, del empalagoso, casi caricaturesco romanticismo del tonto poema. Lo imaginé sintiendo una repulsiva y maliciosa compasión por mí y por mi totalmente inútil gesto.

—No, él no es así.

Ignoré el retorcijón de dolor y cansancio que tal imagen mental me dio y traté de sacudirme yo misma de la poco placentera dirección de mis pensamientos. Un golpe en la puerta, que sonó fuerte en la tranquilidad, interrumpió esas taciturnas cavilaciones. Era demasiado temprano para el servicio de limpieza a la habitación.

Abrí la puerta y me encontré cara a cara con una radiante Alice.

Estaba vistiendo un abrigo fucsia, el cual le llegaba hasta medio muslo; unos extraños aros, que sospechosamente parecían pequeñas cebollas; y a sus pies estaba la más loca maleta, de un rosa brillante, con margaritas gigantes estampadas completamente. Ella lucía bien, estaba fresca y hermosa, al igual que Edward, quien se las arreglaba para verse elegante incluso en ropa de deporte. Alice podría vestir cualquier combinación, sin importar cuán llamativa fuera, y salirse con la suya. Nadie que la mirara diría que era extravagante o sin estilo, todo lo contrario.

—Querida, ¡estás bien!

Devolviendo su sonrisa de una forma que esperé pareciera acogedora, me acerqué y recibí su apretado abrazo. Su suspiro de genuino alivio era tibio y fragante contra mi mejilla. Olía como aire fresco.

Estaba sorprendida, aunque no debería estarlo. Yo sabía que él iba a hacer algo para mantenerme supervisada, pero enviar a Alice hasta acá parecía un poquito extremo.

No me había dado cuenta de que había hablado en voz alta, hasta que ella puso sus manos en sus caderas y me fulminó con indignación.

—¿Y qué se supone que eso significa?

A pesar de su delicada apariencia, en esa rígida pose, tratando de parecer severa con sus manos en sus caderas, ella parecía como si pudiera enfrentarse a cualquiera.

—Bien… Tú estás aquí, ¿verdad?

Abrió mucho los ojos e hizo un sonido de incredulidad.

—Edward no me forzó a nada Bella. Él ni siquiera me pidió que viniera aquí, ¡yo me ofrecí! ¡Para hacerte compañía, para hacer tu estadía más agradable! ¡Esto es injusto! ¿Es tan difícil de creer que vine hasta acá porque te he estado extrañando, y estaba muy preocupada por ti?

Ella estaba en lo correcto, ambos compartían un extraño lazo, como si no hubiera una necesidad real entre ellos de hablar en voz alta el uno al otro. Y si había alguien capaz de resistir a Edward, era Alice. Ella hacía eso con bastante éxito también. Volverlo loco, yo diría.

—Lo siento —susurré—, no quise sonar insensible. Estoy contenta de verte.

—¿Por qué desapareciste así?

—Si vamos a tener esta conversación, pienso que necesitaré un café primero.

—Bien, entonces…

Ella evaluó la habitación y mi —Graciosa, sin duda— apariencia con una intransigente mirada.

—Vístete mientras me hago cargo de esto —dijo señalando hacia su maleta—. Desayunaremos abajo.

—¿Por qué no te quedas conmigo? Quiero decir, podríamos compartir esta habitación, hay mucho espacio…

—Gracias Bella, de verdad, pero Jazz y yo estamos acostumbrados a tener realmente…. Mmm… Largas conversaciones al teléfono. Seríamos una molestia constante para ti.

"Sexo telefónico" pensé y me ruboricé inmediatamente. "Por supuesto, ¡pixie suertuda!"

—Está bien, entonces. —Accedí de todo corazón, reacia a profundizar más en esa especifica discusión.

Media hora más tarde, estábamos tomando una muy agradable taza de café en el restaurant de abajo.

—Bien, ¿vas a decirme ahora por qué viniste aquí? —Me preguntó de nuevo en un impaciente y demandante tono.

—¿No te contó Edward de nuestro encuentro?

—Me dijo algo, pero realmente no nos reunimos, nuestros aviones se cruzaron en el aire. Sólo dijo que tú te fuiste después de recibir… —Ella gesticuló, restándole importancia— Algo que te llevó a pensar que él estaba teniendo una aventura.

—Eso solo se sumo a otras cosas.

—Cualquiera sea la razón, Bella, tú no deberías haberte ido así.

—Parecía como una idea perfectamente racional en su momento. No le dije a nadie dónde y por qué me estaba yendo, porque no tenía intención de discutir sobre el asunto. Mi perspectiva estaba distorsionada, mi mente estaba nublada, todo en lo cual yo creía yacía roto en el suelo. La rabia, el dolor, el entumecimiento… Eran abrumadores. Nada tenía mucho sentido, excepto por esa arrolladora necesidad de irme. Estaba cegada por la pena.

Ella tomó mi mano sobre la mesa y apreté la suya, cálida, en respuesta.

—Deberías haber llamado después de que llegaste aquí, Bella. Deberías al menos haber enviado un correo. ¡Pienso que te he enviado unos mil! ¿Por qué no me contéstate?

—No he revisado mi correo desde que me fui de casa. Algo tonto, lo sé, pero tenía miedo. Podría recibir… Tú sabes, papeles de divorcio. Y dejé información de contacto en una carta a Edward. Una carta que nunca encontró.

—Él menciono algo acerca de eso también. Esto es un poco misterioso, pero llegará al fondo de esto —Suspiró audiblemente—. De cualquier forma, no podía haber existido un peor momento para que todo este malentendido ocurriera, para que tú desaparecieras.

» Hubo problemas en la planta de perforación, Bella, grandes problemas. A pesar de las cuidadosas prácticas de seguridad, hubo accidentes más allá de la cuenta, inexplicables retrasos, agravaciones. Gente, buenos empleados, fueron heridos. Por un momento Edward prácticamente vivió en la planta de perforación. Todos los chicos lo hicieron, excepto papá.

—Él nunca me dijo nada de eso —susurré, defraudada—. Desearía que lo hubiera hecho.

—Papá pensó que era mejor no decirle a mamá y al resto de ustedes chicas, solo para estar seguros.

—¿Y cómo tú sabes tanto?

Alice se encogió levemente los hombros y contestó seriamente.

—Yo he cohesionado a Jasper para que me cuente. De cualquier forma, Edward ahora sospecha que el problema en la planta de perforación y tú siendo engañada con una mentira están conectados de alguna forma. Él piensa que alguien está atacando a la familia, en ambos niveles: personal y profesional.

Ahora que pienso acerca de ello, hay algo más en que Edward haya evadido deliberadamente el asunto.

—Cuando no pudimos tener contacto contigo, fui la única que lo llamó y, créeme, no fue una llamada fácil de hacer. Él rentó un avión privado para llegar a casa más rápido, estaba frenético de preocupación, angustiado sobre todas las posibilidades, desesperado por respuestas… Imaginó los peores escenarios, Bella. Pensó que tú habías tenido algún tipo de accidente, que estabas herida, ¡incluso muerta! Casi me arrancó la cabeza por no estar pendiente de ti.

Su voz era musical, una escalofriante música furiosa.

—Nunca antes lo he visto tan furioso…

Asentí, pero mantuve mi cabeza agachada después de eso. Los ojos de Alice brillaban, demasiado acusatorios.

—Él entrevistó a tu mucama, tus vecinos, el portero, incluso a Rose y a mí, como si fuera el gran inquisidor o algo. Por Dios, Bella, ¡le gritó a Mamá!

Yo quería defenderme, decir que no quise que nada de esto ocurriera, que había estado demasiado herida por esa mentira, pero no podía. Cerré mi boca, avergonzada y preocupada. Alice también mantuvo un hosco silencio por un momento.

—Y entonces, milagrosamente, encontró un rastro de ti…

—¿Cómo me encontró?

—¿No te lo dijo?

—No específicamente.

—Bien, al principio él no quería llamar tus padres, no queriendo asustarlos; sin embargo, lo hizo. Quería llamar a la policía y a los hospitales, pero mientras daba vuelta el apartamento en busca de pruebas, notó que tu pasaporte no estaba. Pienso que en ese punto, en su desesperación, consideró usar sus contactos para rastrearte, a tu pasaporte, quiero decir, ya que tus tarjetas de crédito o teléfono estaban fuera de cuestionamiento. Imaginó que tú no te habrías ido sin dejar al menos a uno de tus padres saber cómo podrías ser ubicada. Así que fue a ver a Charlie…

—¿Él fue a Forks?

—Sí, dijo que lo mejor era hablar con tu padre en persona y yo fui con él, para suavizar a Charlie, tú sabes. Edward tuvo que admitir que no sabía nada acerca de ti, que inexplicablemente te fuiste sin decirle nada a nadie.

—¿Y qué dijo Charlie?

Alice puso sus dedos frente a sus labios, copiando el bigote de papá e imitó su voz pobremente, en una acida y divertida forma, pero que aún hacía a mi pecho sentirse apretado.

—"¿Qué le hiciste a mi niña, chico, para hacer que se marchara así?" Sin embargo, no atormentó demasiado a Edward; aún para tu padre fue claro que él estaba enfermo de preocupación. Le dijo que tú le habías dejado un mensaje acerca de una repentina visita a Ángela y que las cosas serían más fáciles. Excepto que no lo fueron.

—¿Qué quieres decir? ¿Por qué?

—Bien, Charlie no sabía dónde estaba viviendo tu amiga, tu mensaje solo había dicho: "En Europa". Así que después de nuestra pequeña procesión, ahora formada por tres, fuimos a ver a los padres de Ángela, ¡y ahí enfrentamos un serio reto! Deberías habernos visto, los tres sentados en el living de los Weber, manos en las rodillas, como niños de kínder castigados, severamente escudriñados por una muy intransigente señora Weber.

Esa imagen habría sido ciertamente casi divertida, si no hubiera sido por la culpa asaltándome.

—Y todo esto, aparentemente porque Ángela ha tenido un loco ex marido y sus padres hacen todo en su poder para mantenerla a salvo de ese idiota. Eso incluye, por supuesto, mantener su actual paradero en secreto. Nos llevó un gran esfuerzo de Edward persuadirlos para que nos revelaran su ubicación. Esa situación, un marido en la búsqueda de su esposa, quien lo había dejado sin una palabra, les recordaba demasiado a la historia de su propia hija. Ellos estaban extremadamente sospechosos. ¡Edward tuvo que usar todo su mágico encanto para convencerlos y que dijeran algo! Además, Charlie tuvo que garantizar solemnemente la integridad de su yerno.

—¿Qué hizo después de eso?

—¿Realmente ustedes no han hablado?

—No tanto. Él tenía un tipo de… Enojo hacia mí.

—Bien, en estas circunstancias, es difícilmente sorprendente que él esté molesto…

—Por favor Alice, continúa.

—Él insistió en que el señor y la señora Weber fueran discretos acerca de sus preguntas, les pidió que no le informaran a Ángela, alegando que lo de ustedes solo había sido una pelea de amantes, que él solo quería asegurarse de que estabas bien. Lo cual, por supuesto, ellos fueron capaces de confirmar ya que Ángela les había dicho al teléfono acerca de tu visita.

—¿Cuándo ocurrió esto?

—Hace tres semanas, quizás un poco más.

» Bella, solo puedo suponer desde este punto. Después de haber regresado de Forks, él estaba constantemente de mal humor y cualquier intento de discutir con él solamente exacerbaba esa disposición. De lo poco que pude obtener con mis propios métodos… —dijo eso con una sonrisa— Yo diría que él estaba esperando a que tú regresaras. Te dio el espacio que aparentemente necesitabas o, de otra forma, no te hubieras ido. Sospecho, pero no estoy segura, que él te mantuvo vigilada desde la distancia. Entonces, sin aviso, a principios de la semana pasada, nos anunció que estaba partiendo hacia Suecia.

"Jake" pensé. "Fue cuando él averiguó acerca de Jake."

Repentinamente estaba agradecida de que Edward no le hubiera contado acerca de Jake. No estaba segura de eso, por supuesto. Le dirigí una sonrisa avergonzada.

Si ella lo sabía, lo ocultó bien.

La sonrisa más triste curvó mis labios y estrechó mi garganta.

—Saber todo eso ahora… Me hacer sentir terrible —confesé en voz baja.

—¿Pero cómo pudiste creer a Edward capaz de engañarte?

Miré por un tiempo las paredes, perdiéndome por unos minutos en los recuerdos del pasado.

—Él solía llamarme cada día, entonces uno que otro día, después, una vez a la semana… Se volvió distante, hosco, estresado y cansado, pero yo había esperado eso, después del duro comienzo de un nuevo negocio, su humor mejoraría. Sin embargo, mientras los días se volvían semanas y luego meses, y no hubo cambios en su comportamiento, sospeché que las cosas no iban a suavizarse como se suponía que lo harían. Al mismo tiempo realmente empecé a odiar esa maldita planta de perforación.

—Bella, cada uno trae a casa una carga invisible del trabajo al final del día, seguramente tú sabes eso. ¿Por qué Edward sería diferente? Él es solo un hombre, ¿sabes?

Ese dulce dolor, el cual siempre aparecía cuando pensaba en él, resurgió en mi corazón.

—Debe haber sido difícil para él…

Cuando Alice no continuó con sus reprimendas, yo seguí:

—Así que muy pronto comencé a pensar que solo se había casado conmigo porque yo era moldeable, callada y sumisa, alguien a quien él podía controlar, hacer a un lado cuando me quisiera fuera el camino, incluso alguien quien pudiera proveer a la casa un ambiente hogareño y acogedor… Cuando se dignara a regresar a ella.

—¡No seas ridícula, Bella!

—Sí, Bella con "B" de "aburrida" y "banal". Con ese tipo de pensamientos, no fue completamente difícil para mí creer en el escenario de la infidelidad. Y tú sabes que ellos siempre dicen que una imagen vale…

—Estás equivocada en tu negativa autoevaluación. Es lo contrario, desde mi punto de vista, lo opuesto es casi cierto.

Ella probablemente notó mi anonada expresión, porque se explicó mejor de forma tajante.

—La Ingeniería social no puede prevalecer sobre la biología Bella. Nosotras actuamos como fuertes mujeres modernas, que han peleado por años para ganar independencia social y económica. Hemos estado gritando grandes, fuertes y tristes eslóganes feministas pidiendo libertad, igualdad de derechos y salarios que los hombres. Hemos estado demandando autonomía y más poder por décadas. Y mientras más lo obtenemos, mas infelices somos.

» Conscientemente nos hemos dedicado a dominar a los hombres, pero aún a un nivel visceral, despreciamos a los que pueden ser controlados. Lo que realmente queremos son hombres fuertes que tengan el coraje de fustigarnos con sus pollas y demostrarnos que ellos tienen lo que necesitamos para mantenernos a salvo. Por supuesto, no quiero decir eso literalmente, aunque eso no estaría del todo mal —agrega con una pequeña y traviesa sonrisa—. No te subestimes por desear lo que la mayoría de las mujeres hacen (Abiertamente admitido o no). Anhelamos ser protegidas, nutridas y cuidadas, pero nos rehusamos a aceptar que estamos por tanto vulnerables. Así que seguimos negando que necesitamos hombres más fuertes que nosotras; hombres capaces de rodearnos, envolvernos y protegernos de un mundo que a menudo es duro y brutal.

» Tú, por otro lado, libremente elegiste someterte a ti misma a tal hombre, uno fuerte, protector, un hombro de apoyo y, por último, dominante. Eso no significa que eres, por alguna razón, débil o incapaz de valerte por ti misma. No eres psicológicamente defectuosa, no eres una vergüenza de mujer. Toma confianza, espíritu y fuerza lograr tal tipo de devoción, el tipo que asegura en el largo plazo una vibrante, conectada, envolvente relación que satisfaga profundamente las necesidades de ambos: tuya y de tu hombre.

—Qué discurso… —observé, sonriendo— ¿Pero no es peligroso generalizar así? Quiero decir, obviamente hay algunas variantes poco sanas del hombre liderando la relación.

—No estoy enfocándome al tipo de sexo sucio, ni estoy tomando a la ligera el sujeto de opresión a la mujer, abuso o discriminación tampoco. Esto es más superficial que eso… Esto es acerca del hombre dominante que nos enciende. Y si ellos fueron respetados, alentados y se les permitiera ser lo que fueron puestos en esta tierra para ser, serían más aptos para respetar a quien somos nosotras como mujeres.

Solté una pequeña risa. Ella era apasionada sobre el tema.

—¿Desde cuándo tienes tales vistas tradicionalistas en los roles de género?

Ella ladeó la cabeza y me sonrió de una dulce forma.

—Supongo que soy más que una cara bonita.

Nos miramos una a la otra por un momento, un silencioso entendimiento, en un tipo de tranquila comunión de almas. Ella era tan cercana a mí como una hermana.

—Lo siento Alice, por no confiar en ti… Quizás todo esto no hubiera pasado.

—Lo que sea que esté hecho —dijo suavemente—, puede ser deshecho.

—No siempre —murmuré con pesar, bajo un nuevo asalto de dudas e inseguridad.

—No hay nada que un poquito de ingenuidad femenina no pueda resolver.

Su voz sonó vibrante con exuberancia.

—Desearía poder compartir tu optimismo en el asunto. Tú no lo has visto, él estaba… Terrible.

Había un borde de risa en el tono de Alice.

—Déjame suponer: ¿sin sexo?

Ella era más perceptiva de lo que yo quería admitir. Continuó observándome, poniéndome extremadamente incomoda, mientras su oscura mirada permanecía atenta. Era inútil negarlo.

—No fue debido al sexo.

—Siempre es acerca del sexo o, en su caso, la falta de él. Deberíamos pedir que las cosas permanezcan de esta forma entre hombres y mujeres. Cuando la conexión sexual se pierde, una relación está en peligro de volverse rancia, platónica, plana y de aburrida camaradería. Sin embargo, este no es el caso de ustedes —Tomó mi mano una vez más. Su brillante mirada mantenía un brillo de travesura—. Si quieres paz, ¡prepárate para la guerra! ¡Espera hasta que te saque de este melancólico humor y te tenga brillando y sonriendo nuevamente!

Se apoyó sobre la mesa y agregó en un falso tono de voz serio.

—Créeme, ¡ese engreído hermano mío ni siquiera sabrá qué lo golpeó!

Me di cuenta de que estaba riendo tanto como la pequeña broma lo valía. Alice rió conmigo y fue un deleite oír su risa cristalina, brillante y libre.

—¿Qué tal si salimos de aquí? ¿Hiciste algunas compras?

Ella estaba dando pequeños saltitos y apenas pude contener un gemido. Había olvidado su estilo de vida impulsado por las compras e inagotables reservas de energía.

—¿Qué eres? ¿El conejo Duracell? ¿No estás cansada después de tu viaje?

—O podríamos volver a tu habitación para seguir repasando y analizando tu vida amorosa…

Le ofrecí un poco entusiasta suspiro de rendición.

Satisfecha de haber ganado esta discusión, Alice parecía complacida consigo misma.

—¡Estocolmo, ten cuidado! ¡Aquí vamos!

En la tarde, cuando finalmente había regresado a mi habitación sintiéndome, después de todo un día con Alice, como un participante del decatlón, me di cuenta de, para mi verdadero placer, una señal de Edward. Una señal que le permitía a mi corazón volver a latir. Me permitía respirar.

Un perfecto y majestuoso lirio de Cala, y una nota.

"Ven Harold, ¿quieres inclinar tu dulce frente en mi pecho?

Tú eres el Dios con ojos de oscuridad… ¡Que hermosos ellos brillan!

Pero déjame rodear tu cuello, entrelazar mi rubio cabello.

Mi vida y juventud se consagran con tu presencia en el cielo.

Oh, déjame mirar en tus ojos el brillo dulce y mortal."

Quería llamarlo en ese instante, pero me frené de nuevo. Despreciaba mi cobardía, pero no podía evitarlo. No traté de evitarlo demasiado, ya que él había aparentemente respondido al mensaje de texto, así que comencé a escribir mi respuesta, deteniéndome de tanto en tanto para admirar el hermoso lirio.

"Gracias por la magnífica flor. ¿Es éste un silencioso mensaje Victoriano?"

La respuesta vino sorprendentemente rápida.

"Sí, de la misma época de tu poema."

Lirio de Cala, el símbolo de la pureza, santidad y Fe, también a veces lleva una muy personal y abierta connotación sensual.

"De todos sus significados, ¿cuál de ellos debería elegir?"

"¿Es rosada? Yo la pedí rosada."

Era rosada.

"Sí"

"Entonces eso lo dice todo."

"Siempre tan esquivo…" pensé para mí misma. "Juguemos un momento, ¿deberíamos?"

Escribí mi respuesta, sonriendo maliciosamente.

"Entiendo que éste es un mensaje de lujuria y ardor."

"Tú deberías saber si lo es."

"¿Pero qué interpretación debería dar al enorme, pesado, pistilo que brota desde el centro del lirio? ¿Qué pasa si lo estoy malinterpretando?"

"Isabella, estoy en una reunión y esta conversación me hace sentir incómodamente… Apretado. Ve a dormir ahora como una buena niña y sueña conmigo."

"Sí, señor."

Hice exactamente eso, con una sonrisa feliz en mis labios.

El próximo par de días pasaron volando. Alice y yo exploramos la ciudad a pie, admirando el paisaje y, por supuesto, de compras. Ella, bajo el pretexto de que deberíamos aprovechar nuestra estadía al máximo, me arrastró a cada tienda posible; habíamos estado en tantas boutiques que no podía recordar dónde compramos cada cosa, pero eso realmente no importaba. Lo importante era que nos habíamos divertido, que Alice estaba complacida y que yo estaba demasiado cansada al final del día para dejar a mi mente viajar a lugares peligrosos. El único problema aparente era la creciente cantidad de bolsos y paquetes que estábamos acumulando en nuestras habitaciones.

Al tercer día de la llegada de Alice, fui a su habitación para llevarla a desayunar. Cuando ella no contestó a la puerta, entré y la vi sentada con las piernas cruzadas en la cama. Estaba susurrando al teléfono, lanzando miradas en mi dirección. Su tono sonaba cada vez más preocupado.

Pronto colgó y rápidamente le pregunté:

—¿Hay alguna novedad?

Movió rápidamente su cabeza.

—Aún nada conclusivo, sé que están trabajando en ello.

Ella estaba evadiendo mi mirada y podría decir que no iba a darme más detalles.

—¿Era Edward?

—Sí, era él.

—¿Qué dijo? ¿Por qué no me dejaste hablar con él?

—Él dijo que te llamará en la mañana. En su mañana. Debe ser medianoche en Seattle ahora.

Me pregunté qué era lo que necesitaban ocultarme, de nuevo.

La presioné.

—Desearía que no hicieras eso…

—¿Qué?

—Tratarme así, mantenerme en la oscuridad. No soy una niña estúpida que necesita que todo sea color de rosa. Encuentro que eso es degradante.

—Realmente no sé nada, Bella. Era Edward con quien hablé, no con Jasper, ¿recuerdas? Él solo insinuó, a mi parecer, que no confiaba en las líneas telefónicas de la oficina.

—¿Por qué llamó, entonces?

—Fui yo quien lo llamó, necesitaba saber cómo están las cosas.

—¿En la oficina, a medianoche?

—¡Ah! Bella, baja tu espada, ¿quieres? No soy el enemigo aquí. Traté de llamarlo a su celular, al número de tu casa y finalmente a su línea directa en la oficina. Él estaba teniendo una conversación con papá y los chicos, y sospecho que bebiendo una copa.

—Lo siento, supongo que estaba celosa de que hablaras con él.

—¿Por qué no lo llamas tú?

—No puedo, tiene que ser él.

Alice me miró un poquito confundida.

—Si yo fuera la primera en llamar después de nuestra tumultuosa reunión, sería simplemente… Bien, poco convincente.

Por supuesto, los mensajes de textos estaban excluidos de toda la categoría.

Poco convincente.

Alice se rió en respuesta.

—Eso no es exactamente lógico, pero supongo que puedo relacionarlo a ello.

—¿Piensas que es así de serio? Quiero decir… ¿Espías telefónicos?

Alice se puso de pie y dio grandes zancadas por la habitación.

—No Bella, pienso que Edward solo quiere asegurarse, eso es todo. Él no sonaba demasiado preocupado. De cualquier forma, tú deberías saber que estoy partiendo mañana.

Ella se paseaba de arriba hacia abajo repetidamente, mientras comenzaba a preparar sus —Ahora muchas— maletas.

Esto se sentía como un deja-vu. Otra partida. Dejándome aquí.

—¿Por qué? —pregunté secamente.

—Tu amo y señor vendrá pronto, ya no hay necesidad de que yo me quede contigo. Además, extraño al mío como loca…

—¿Te ha dicho que viene?

—No, solo lo sé. Es por eso por lo que llamé en primer lugar, tengo la sensación de que todo esto va a llegar pronto a su fin. Y por eso, éste es nuestro último día aquí, ¡vamos a consentirnos! ¡Yo invito!

—¿Qué tienes en mente? —pregunté un poco desganada.

Ella se giró para mirarme mientras se dirigía al baño y articuló, sin emitir sonido: —SPA. —Entonces sonrió ampliamente.

Mientras estaba preparándome para dormir esa noche, reflexioné entretenida sobre la variedad de procedimientos masoquistas a través de los cuales una mujer se somete a sí misma en el nombre de la belleza. Durante una buena parte del día, mi cuerpo había sido cepillado, refregado, masajeado y depilado con cera; y eso no era ni siquiera tan malo comparado a otros métodos más radicales. Mis extremidades parecían hechas de algodón y apenas podía mantener los ojos abiertos.

Era un placentero agotamiento, aunque el segundo mejor.

Justo cuando estaba quedándome dormida, mi precioso celular nuevo finalmente se escuchó. Lo dejé sonar un par de veces antes de contestar.

—¿Sí? —dije silenciosamente en falsa compostura, mientras pensaba que sería solo otra conversación telefónica común.

—Buenas noches… Isabella. —Hizo una pausa por un momento antes de decir mi nombre en ese rico y contagioso tono de voz suyo, el cual instantáneamente me hizo débil con necesidad.

—Buenas noches, Edward. ¿O debería decir Clark Kent?

—¿Disculpa?

—Bien, la presencia de Alice aquí obviamente te convierte en Superman. Tú lo mencionaste en nuestra última… Mmmm… Discusión.

—Tenía que asegurarme de que no dieras rienda suelta a más actividades imprudentes.

—¿Cómo salir de compras hasta que no pueda mantenerme de pie?

—Eso es lo suficientemente inofensivo.

—No si tú sucumbes fatalmente a ello.

—Lo siento —Rió—. No puedo ayudarte, esa es la forma de castigo de Alice, no mía.

—¿Qué hay acerca de ti? —pregunté tentativamente.

—Aún no lo he decidido, pero sigo molesto contigo. Por cierto, ¿cómo está el señor Black?

—Bien, justo ahora está en el baño, pero te envía sus saludos.

¡Wow! Me estaba volviendo lo suficientemente valiente para molestarlo.

Hubo una pausa antes de que continuara, su sedosa voz llena de perezosa amenaza.

—Te gusta jugar con fuego, ¿cierto niñita?

—¿Qué si lo hace?

—Entonces, quizás es hora de que te tome por sorpresa nuevamente con otro de mis artilugios de superhéroe…

Su naturaleza autoritaria era tan sexi en su arrogancia que, algunas veces, realmente deseaba poder encontrar una defensa contra él. Aunque ahora no era uno de esos momentos. Puramente saboreé los pequeños escalofríos de placer ilícito que sin esfuerzo se desencadenaban con su voz.

—Debes saber que dejarme aquí es castigo suficiente… Quizás más de lo que tú piensas.

—Lo siento, pero aún pienso que fue lo mejor.

Quería que esta rica voz que me derretía hasta los huesos me asegurara, me acariciara con dulces susurros sin sentido.

—¿Cómo está la casa?

—No es la misma sin ti, todo está en su lugar, listo para mi uso, pero hay algo desagradablemente austero acerca de toda esa quietud. Tú eres el corazón y alma de nuestro hogar, Isabella.

Me sonrojé de cálido placer. La corta frase se sintió como un bálsamo para mis laceradas emociones y simplemente escucharlo de su voz, era indeciblemente tranquilizador.

—Me encantaría estar ahí contigo. —Le confesé en voz baja, con dolorosa ternura.

—He llamado a tus padres.

Él podría también haber arrojado un balde con agua con hielo sobre mi cabeza.

—Oh.

—Les he dicho que estás bien, que nosotros estamos bien, pero que tú decidiste quedarte un poco más para ayudar a la señorita Webber a pasar el duro momento.

Él hizo una pausa y entonces agregó muy calmado y de forma fría:

—Les mentí.

—Ya lo veo… Gracias.

—Deberías llamarlos también. Hice lo mejor para reasegurarlos, pero no es lo mismo que oírlo de ti directamente. Charlie no compró mi historia ni por un segundo.

Mi voz vaciló.

—Los llamaré.

—Tú siempre podías contar que él era el responsable. No como yo.

Unos pocos segundos de silencio pasaron, podía oír el latido de mi corazón en mis oídos.

Cuando habló de nuevo, su voz bajó unas pocas notas.

—Tu libreta es una interesante lectura.

De nuevo me ruboricé violentamente. Un jadeo separó mis labios y me quedé momentáneamente sin palabras. Él tenía mi libreta. Por supuesto, debe haberla encontrado cuando recuperó mis cosas de la casa de Ángela, y la guardó.

Estaba profundamente avergonzada, ya que, además de las diversas expresiones de mi pena, también contenía la personificación de mi necesidad de él. Mi necesidad física. Mi deseo por él. Fantasías muy gráficas. Descaradas. Sin censura.

—Lo que yo he estado escribiendo ahí… Es muy personal, Edward. No deberías haberlo…

—Entre esposos no debe haber secretos, amor —Me interrumpió un poco severo—. Lo encontré muy útil, ya que me da acceso a tus más íntimos pensamientos. Ahora tengo una comprensión diferente de la astucia de tu mente.

Me quedé en silencio, aún mortificada.

—Seré un mejor esposo, eso puedo prometerlo.

—Ya lo eres.

—Y tengo toda la intención de cumplir tus otras… Necesidades, profundamente arraigadas. Tus fantasías son intensas amor. Pienso que una rápida restitución de mis derechos maritales será requerida o pronto me volveré loco.

Esta vez me ruboricé de placer. Mi pulso se aceleró.

—Edward —respiré.

El captó la pequeña inflexión de mi voz, así que me trajo de nuevo a la Tierra.

—Debes permitirme un par de días más para finalizar las cosas aquí, entonces iré por ti.

—¿Cómo va eso? ¿Has descubierto quién tiene la carta?

—Aún no he terminado, pero tengo algunas sospechas.

—¿Me contarás? ¿Acerca de lo que está pasando?

—Hablaremos de ello en algún momento, cuando todo esté listo.

Yo deseaba tanto volver a casa. Si fuera por mí, ya hubiera tomado el primer avión.

—¿Estás seguro acerca de venir aquí? Quiero decir, yo podría volver con Alice, en caso de que no quieras que viaje sola —Mi suplica sonó con un toque de desesperación—. Ella estará partiendo en la mañana, ¿sabes? Quizás podríamos encontrar….

—Muy seguro, aún hay algunos cabos sueltos que necesitan ser atados. ¿Estarás bien por unos pocos días?

—Sí.

—Un hombre con cerebro nunca debería repetirse a sí mismo, pero no puedo evitarlo, además, debo preguntar: ¿te comportarás?

—Sí.

—¿Tendrás en mente que seré yo y nadie más quien le dará placer a la mujer que amo?

—Sí.

—Tú necesitas oírme diciéndote eso, ¿verdad?

Sabía a qué se estaba refiriendo, pero aún así le pedí que lo dijera.

—¿Qué, Edward?

—Que te amo.

—Sí —Me detuve—. Demasiado.

—Cualquier tonto puede decir las palabas, pero en vez de eso yo prefiero demostrártelas. Estoy ansioso de traerte a casa y que todo vuelva a la normalidad.

—Yo también.

—Bien, entonces, te dejo dormir, sé que es tarde en tu lado del mundo. Y, Bella…

Había una suave sensualidad en la forma en que el formó mi nombre, casi como si estuviera saboreándolo. Yo estaba emocionada de oír la versión cariñosa de mi nombre viniendo de él, después de tanto tiempo.

—¿Sí, Edward?

—Te amo.

Cuando desperté la mañana siguiente, un nuevo texto suyo me esperaba:

 ** _"He encontrado tu carta."_**


	13. Chapter 13

**A Letter to My Husband**

Historia original de VioAlexandru

Capítulo traducido por Elena Bellamy (FFAD)

* * *

Edward se sentó muy quieto en una silla giratoria de cuero detrás de su masivo escritorio y observó la pantalla de la computadora frente a él. Estaba frunciendo el ceño y había un vago rastro de hosquedad en su boca.

Su oficina era grande pero lo que sobraba de espacio, carecía en adornos. Apenas y tenía muebles y no había alfombras. No había pinturas, posters de arte o fotografías para darle algo de color a las vacías paredes blancas, y tampoco había plantas. Eso creaba un aire abrumadoramente severo, en agudo contraste con la opulencia de otras oficinas y el elegante diseño estructural del edificio en sí.

Además del escritorio impecablemente ordenado, el resto de los muebles consistían de un par de sillas de invitados y una mesa de conferencias con espacio para ocho personas en el rincón. Varias ventanas grandes, sin cortinas ni persianas, marchaban a lo largo de la pared, enmarcando paisajes grises y nublados de la ciudad. Cada aspecto de ese cuarto hablaba de intransigencia y disciplina.

Esa austeridad decorativa le daba a Emmett una razón constante para burlarse. Solía decir "puedes costearte un dólar o dos en una oficina decente; ya sabes, algunas pinturas, hombre, unas alfombras" y llamaba a la oficina de Edward "la celda del ermitaño".

Los demás empleados simplemente la llamaban "la cámara de tortura".

No era que Edward no disfrutar las cosas hermosas o el confort. Tampoco era que fuera un tacaño, como Emmett bromeaba. No era que la apariencia de su oficina mantuviera a los empleados alertas y a los compañeros de negocios cautelosos. La principal razón era que por comparación negativa, su hogar parecía cada vez que regresaba a este, como un paraíso recuperado.

En algún momento, sus pensamientos se desviaron del reporte estéril que estaba leyendo. Sin moverse, observó la pantalla sin ver realmente las palabras, con una reflexión que parecía dolorosa, hasta que el salvapantallas apareció. Era su tercer día con difícilmente algo de descanso y estaba comenzando a afectarlo. Firmemente, cerró la tapa de su MacBook y se movió hacia la ventana donde se paró, con brazos cruzados, piernas abiertas, mirando afuera con una expresión inescrutable a la corriente de personas caminando abajo. Pero apenas y notó el paisaje; pensamientos fragmentados y recuerdos lo aporreaban.

Emociones – tan aterradoras, desastrosas e inconvenientes.

Sentía una inquietante mezcla de sentimientos, una peculiar combinación de ternura e ira, resentimiento y adoración hacia Isabella pero también una cantidad de culpa y remordimiento por su propio comportamiento. El surgimiento de celos había sido tan fuerte que lo había vuelto repugnante. Cegado por la desconfianza y la sospecha, había sido en algún punto la típica encarnación de un esposo que ataca y grita solo para esconder su abrumadora sensación de desesperanza y miedo. Miedo de maltratar una situación delicada. Miedo de sus reacciones impredecibles. Miedo de perderla.

Había escondido el dolor provocado por el interés de Isabela en otro hombre, disfrazándolo de ira. La sensación del dolor en sí lo enfurecía aún más. Aún así, contuvo a la bestia y no se permitió ventilar su ira al completo. Negar intimidad tampoco ayudó a restaurar y reafirmar su autoridad y propiedad sobre ella. Se negó esa satisfacción, lo cual lo dejó en un estado amargo y frustrado, y los enajenó aún más.

Aunque no se arrepentía enteramente de la forma en que se había comportado hacia Bella. Una mujer a veces requiere un firme recordatorio de cuáles son las expectativas de su esposo respecto a ella y ese fue un argumento irresistible en justificación de su conducta impropia. Y Edward sabía que podía ser tan poderoso y apasionado como fuera necesario para lidiar con su mujer, hasta llegar a ser rudo y severo si era necesario, refrenándola con un par de palabras bien elegidas, una mirada seria, diciendo "no" o simplemente con la fuerza de su personalidad y su presencia dominante.

Uno tiene que ser fuerte para ser amable y considerado.

Edward creía que doblar a Isabela a su voluntad se justificaba solo en temas de severa importancia, o en maneras que lo complacieran o excitaran en contextos eróticos. Puede que como resultado ella tuviera que estar alerta, pero Edward siempre aseguró que su actitud fuera más como una danza que caminar sobre cáscaras de huevo. No había nada de las tonterías de imponerle algo arbitrario solo para mostrarle que podía hacerlo.

Edward inhaló profundamente. De todas las sobrecargadas responsabilidades sobre sus hombros – reales, imaginarias, existentes o potenciales – su esposa era la más importante. Siempre y cuando ella estuviera feliz, él estaba dispuesto a cargar ese peso indefinidamente.

Jacob Black resultó ser un nudo difícil de tragar. Edward ahora sabía inequívocamente que Isabella era inocente, pero seguía enfurecido y tan primitivamente celoso que justo entonces no pudo evitar ser asaltado por un tipo diferente de duda.

Había llegado hace un tiempo a la impactante comprensión de que la vida como un hombre casado era engañosamente simple. Solo requería entendimiento intuitivo y completo de una mujer. Sin embargo, entender a una mujer, que podía ser a veces justo como una criatura esotérica de otro mundo, era más arte que ciencia. La inmadurez y ensimismamiento masculinos no tienen lugar en el matrimonio, así que hacía su mejor esfuerzo para ser un buen esposo, para querer y cuidar a su esposa, para ser considerado, y atento para cumplir sus necesidades – aunque no siempre sus deseos y caprichos inmediatos.

Como resultado, esperaba que ella siempre viniera a él por aceptación, comprensión y apoyo, independiente de las circunstancias o la situación. Que no dudara en revelar sus miedos y vulnerabilidades directamente a él. Y él necesitaba que su motivación para esto fuera que le había mostrado consistentemente que podía calmar sus miedos, relajar su estrés, y eliminar sus inseguridades. Esto podría darles a muchos hombres una sensación de poder, pero para Edward no tenía nada que ver con el poder. No era sobre dejar libre a su ego. En cambio, le daba alegría y satisfacción, ya que de esa manera podía asegurar más equilibrio, paz y seguridad en su vida. Y, más que cualquier otro factor, eso lo validaba como hombre.

¿Era su exilio autoimpuesto una señal de que había fallado en su deber como esposo? ¿Era la decisión de Isabella de huir en vez de ir a él en un momento de crisis, una indicación de que había sido inadecuado, la había decepcionado, había sido insensible o menos que completamente amable con ella? ¿O era solo otra prueba, de las pruebas que dicen '¿tienes los cojones para lidiar conmigo?', las pruebas por las que la mayoría de las mujeres, por más dulces y tiernas, - inevitable y periódicamente – a través de la involuntariedad de su naturaleza femenina, casi como un tema de ritmo biológico, harán pasar a sus hombres?

Si fuera solo eso, Isabella actuando de modo desafiante, fácilmente podría convertir esto en la mayor diversión de todas.

¿Pero qué tal si no lo era? ¿Y su confianza en él había sido alterada? ¿Podía ese presunto daño ser sanado? ¿Podía proveer apropiadamente el marco, la estructura, la íntima metafísica que podía reparar los absolutos y las bases del fuerte matrimonio que él e Isabella habían creado juntos?

Su despedida, intensamente conmovedora e igualmente perturbadora, aún lo perseguía. Isabella había sido como una pequeña niña – confundida, insegura, incierta de cómo reaccionar, obviamente necesitando ser sujetada, en confort, aclamada, y cuidada del mundo y él había tenido que pelear una vez más para evitar darle exactamente eso.

Edward sintió que su cuerpo se aceleraba y su respiración perdía el ritmo. Recuerdos peligrosos. Er mejor no dejarlos interrumpir.

Su mente rápidamente regresó al momento cuando la percepción lo golpeó como un relámpago fuera de un cielo claro. Cuando incluso antes de saberlo, lo supo y lo que había estado germinando en el fondo de su mente de repente llegó a él. Alguien quería lastimarlo a él y a su familia.

Sus adentros se sintieron una vez más absolutamente drenados, anulados por el enojo. Miró la hora y regresó a su escritorio con pasos largos y rápidos. Usó el intercomunicador que lo conectaba con su asistente y habló rápidamente en una grave y sombría voz.

—Tanya, estoy esperando al Sr. Scott con compañía. Por favor, déjalos entrar en cuanto lleguen.

—¿El Sr. Scott, el jefe de seguridad?

—Es el único Sr. Scott que conozco.

—La reunión no está programada. ¿Qué debo hacer con sus otras citas?

—Estoy consciente de ello. Pospóngalas y retenga todas mis llamadas —instruyó Edward tersamente.

Unos minutos después, la puerta se abrió para admitir a Tanya, seguida de dos hombres. La resonancia de sus pasos en la habitación gigante hizo que todo se sintiera más grande y vacío al mismo tiempo. Era como lo horroroso del eco de algo que preferirías no escuchar.

Edward se levantó y estrechó sus manos, luego les indicó las sillas enfrente de su escritorio. No se intercambiaron más cordialidades. Rechazaron algún refrigerio y Tanya, mostrando su sonrisa profesional, dejó la oficina.

Solo entonces Scott le presentó su acompañante a Edward. El segundo hombre era un temible especialista en evaluaciones de seguridad, protección con guardaespaldas, vigilancia y más. Era serio, reservado y severo, aún más quieto que Scott, y tenía la conducta de una autoridad no pretenciosa en él.

—¿Es seguro hablar?

—Revisamos todo el piso anoche, Sr. Cullen, después de que los conserjes se fueron. No encontramos ningún dispositivo de audio. Las líneas telefónicas están limpias.

—Bien —dijo Edward y sus hombros se relajaron brevemente—. ¿Qué hay del resto? ¿Encontró algo?

—Pasamos toda la semana buscando información concreta en varias direcciones… —comenzó Scott, compuesto e inquebrantable.

—Y a juzgar por su expresión creo que no me va a gustar lo que está a punto de decirme. Infórmeme. —Con esa petición abrupta, Edward se reclinó en su silla, fijando toda su atención en su interlocutor.

—Las evaluaciones de daños dejaron claro que los accidentes solo pretendían interrumpir la actividad regular y no destruir la estructura de la plataforma. Estamos hablando de alguien con un conocimiento íntimo de todos los temas respecto a una superestructura tan compleja como una plataforma de extracción de petróleo, alguien que tiene nervios de hielo.

"Los sabotajes en la plataforma tuvieron que haber sido hechos por un interno, así que revisamos más cuidadosamente los antecedentes de todos y cada uno de los actuales y anteriores empleados ahí. Seguimos sus movimientos, sus gastos, sus registros telefónicos de meses anteriores y fue una tremenda cantidad de trabajo. Terminamos con estos sospechosos.

Scott le dio a Edward una carpeta que contenía tres documentos. Una foto y breve información de cada persona. Dos hombres y una mujer. Sus rostros no le decían nada a Edward.

—Los hombres ocupan posiciones pequeñas y discretas, y fueron vistos juntos a menudo. Pero ese no es el tipo de comportamiento que crea sospechas. Es común y esperado que los hombres trabajando juntos en pequeños espacios creen amistades. Es la mujer la que nos puso alertas. Ella es la novia de este —Scott señaló la fotografía de uno de los hombres— y aunque no es empleada de su compañía, la investigamos de todos modos. Por lo tanto, aprendimos que ha viajado extensamente a Europa en los últimos meses. A Italia. A la ciudad de Volterra, para ser exactos.

Edward se reclinó aún más en su silla y casi sonrió.

—Los Volturi, —observó calmadamente.

—Aunque eso puede tener alguna relevancia para usted, no es exactamente una pistola humeante. De hecho, fue la dirección a la que nos señaló la que dio evidencia más sustancial. Solo que no se obtuvo tan fácilmente. Necesitamos ayuda. —Con eso, Scott guardó silencio, permitiendo al segundo hombre intervenir por primera vez.

—Necesita entender, Sr. Cullen, que lo que tuvimos que hacer para obtener esta información es altamente… poco ortodoxo. Poco ético. No se puede usar como evidencia en la corte si decidiera perseguir a sus adversarios legalmente.

—Ya veo…

—Usted dijo que obtuviéramos información 'por cualquier medio'… y eso es exactamente lo que hicimos, señor, —dijo el hombre con la calma del profesional no involucrado, separado emocionalmente de los eventos, sabiendo de ellos pero no implicado esencialmente. Siendo dicho eso, le dio a Edward otra carpeta.

Edward tomó el segundo documento, muy grueso, y pasó veinte minutos leyéndolo en silencio. Nunca había sido un hombre inquieto, pero ahora estaba congelado, sus ojos escaneando las hojas de papel como un láser verde pálido.

—Eso sospeché, —musitó Edward pensativamente—. Parecen haber dos direcciones convergentes de interés aquí, —observó ausentemente, frunciendo el ceño. Finalmente, miró a sus interlocutores.

—¿Podría tener el contenido de esta carpeta en formato electrónico? —Una llamada después, se cumplió la petición de Edward.

Pasaron la segunda mitad de la reunión discutiendo sus opciones. Se acercaban las seis y media de la tarde, y habían estado hablando sin parar durante casi dos horas. Tanya había llamado dos veces y cada vez Edward le pidió con leve irritación que cancelara sus demás reuniones.

La primera decisión práctica que hicieron fue que Scott debía regresar a la plataforma al día siguiente, neutralizar a esos dos hombres y a la dama mensajera, terminando sus accesos a la plataforma y asegurando las operaciones de la mejor manera posible.

—Investigaremos más, Sr. Cullen, —dijo Scott—. Podría haber más hombres infiltrados que los dos que ya descubrimos. Por supuesto, lo mantendremos informado.

Edward asintió.

—¿Cómo desea que se maneje el segundo asunto, Sr. Cullen?

—Yo lo haré personalmente.

—¿Está seguro de que sea sensato, señor?

Edward retuvo algo de irritación y respondió tersamente.

—¿Quién más? —Logró una sonrisa plácida y añadió resueltamente—. Tengo que ser yo. —"Y al diablo la prudencia", agregó en su mente.

—Depende de usted.

—De hecho. —Edward asintió.

—Si pudiera preguntar, señor, ¿cómo planea hacer eso?

Una roja sonrisa astuta tocó los perfectos labios de Edward, y con un movimiento feroz, cerró el documento frente a él.

—Entrando voluntariamente al nido de la víbora.

Con eso, la reunión terminó y Edward acompañó a sus visitantes a los elevadores. Tanya se había ido, terminando su trabajo una hora antes.

Cuando volvió a estar solo, Edward se sentó y cerró sus ojos, buscando distancia de los hechos desagradables recolectados en las carpetas en su escritorio. Silenciosa y extensamente, maldijo a los Volturi por todo lo que pudo pensar, recordando varias generaciones de sus ancestros. No le gustaba la situación, ni por un momento, pero en luz de la nueva información confirmada, ya no estaba tan preocupado como antes sobre esa amenaza contra el negocio familiar. Había medios, contramedidas, maneras de defenderlo.

Simplemente tenía que confrontar Aro y establecer sus cuentas de una vez por todas. Aro iba a hacer lo mejor para él. Respecto a eso, el bastardo siempre era predecible.

Pero eso era, por el momento, de importancia secundaria. Edward pesó las carpetas con las investigaciones de Scott en su mano por un momento, luego las guardó en la caja fuerte. Después de eso, abrió un cajón del escritorio y sacó una gruesa libreta de espiral. Pasó el tiempo restante hasta su siguiente movimiento planeado totalmente sumergido en el mundo de Isabella.

Cuando el tiempo había llegado, se puso de pie, fue al pequeño baño adjunto a su oficina y refrescó su apariencia. Regresó a la oficina y después de una ligera duda, guardó la libreta en la caja fuerte. A continuación, guardó su laptop, se puso su abrigo y dejó la oficina, viéndose presente pero raramente desprendido.

Media hora después, estaba parado enfrente de la puerta de un apartamento sin placa de nombre.

Se dio un minuto y entonces tocó el timbre. Peleó para suprimir la urgencia de derribar la puerta en vez de esperar pacientemente a que ella la abriera. Podía escuchar sus pasos, los chasquidos rápidos de los tacones de una mujer en una superficie con azulejos. Ordenó sus rasgos en una expresión agradable, controlada, y puso el inicio de una sonrisa amable en sus labios.

—Edward, qué sorpresa —dijo, pero su voz no contenía sorpresa alguna. Se paró despreocupadamente en el marco de la puerta, vistiendo una bata en un moiré de seda rosa y su sonrisa en desarrollo era esperanzada, invitadora. Era una mujer esbelta, más alta que la mayoría, ya que estaba casi al mismo nivel que su visitante.

—Buenas noches, Tanya. —Su expresión era afable debajo de los fríos ojos verdes y nada podía ser aprendido por el timbre estable de su voz.

—Por favor, pasa… —invitó demasiado rápido, dándole sus grandes ojos oscuros, dentro de los límites de la decencia, pero apenas.

Edward sintió que lo miraba demasiado, sus ojos rápidos y aferrados, al pasar a su lado. Detrás de él, Tanya se permitió lamerse los labios en anticipación y lo siguió ansiosamente.

—Déjame tomar tu abrigo. Estaba a punto de tener una bebida. ¿Te gustaría una?

—Sí, ¿por qué no? Escocés. Puro. —Su voz era firme, calmada. Engañosamente relajada.

Ella se rio nerviosamente y se retorció como un gato con trazo para mirarlo. —¡Lo sé! ¡No sería una buena asistente personal si no lo hiciera!

Desapareció en el cuarto de al lado para hacer las bebidas. Edward giró su cabeza y miró alrededor, el lugar al que había entrado moviéndose en su visión a un paso que le parecía lento, los detalles intensamente agudos, aunque su expresión no tenía nada más que el aire amable y desprendido de un espectador desinteresado. Había algo en el aire, como una emanación constante de estrógeno; este era el espacio privado de una emperatriz malhumorada, una tigresa impaciente, lista para atacar a cualquiera que amenazara la satisfacción de sus apetitos.

Vivía mejor que la mayoría y aún así había algo enfermizo sobre el lugar, además del aire fragante. Habían demasiados tonos de rosa.

Tanya se le acercó en un susurro de seda y pudo oler su perfume mientras se acercaba por detrás, sujetando dos vasos llenos a la mitad de whiskey. Era denso. Conspicuo. Invasivo.

—Lo siento, Edward, se me terminó el Glenfiddich. Arreglaré eso pero tendrás que conformarte con menos hasta entonces… —Sin dudas, había una cierta ronquera en su voz. Él parecía no haber notado su poco sutil e implicada invitación para venir de nuevo; su sonrisa y modos seguían compuestos en un semblante amable.

Cuando le dio el vaso, sus dedos tocaron los suyos un poco, y la piel ahí estaba seca y caliente como un pergamino dejado bajo el sol. Edward notó por primera vez la apariencia de su mano. Tenía forma, pero el violento esmalte y las venas protuberantes le daban la apariencia de la mano de una anciana. La mano de una bruja. Se tensó, pero no hizo ningún movimiento brusco.

—Por favor, toma asiento por ahí… —Hizo un agraciado gesto con su mano hacia el sillón cercano.

Se estaba moviendo por el cuarto con una fácil y segura gracia en pequeñas zapatillas rosas cuya altura de tacón era extrema. Sus movimientos eran pasos largos y fluidos, y fue cuidadosa de siempre permanecer en su campo visual. Su cuerpo estaba casi inmóvil de la cintura hacia arriba, y había una elegancia confiada y conmovedora en sus movimientos, en sus largas piernas y pequeños tobillos. Era esbelta, pero no había ángulos en ninguna parte.

Finalmente también se sentó, afortunadamente no a su lado, pero en un sillón a su izquierda. Cruzó sus piernas, algo descuidada, y parecía inconsciente de que su bata se había aflojado, dejando su suave muslo expuesto casi hasta la cadera.

"Vamos, Tanya, no reveles tanto demasiado rápido…"

Cuando sus ojos se fijaron en su piel, se cubrió, disculpándose sin sinceridad.

—Por favor perdona mi atuendo, Edward. No esperaba compañía.

Ella le sonrió lánguidamente desde ese sillón, como si lo estuviera perdonando generosamente por venir sin anunciarse. Su disculpa era un contraste apropiado para un segue en la razón de su visita, pero no utilizó la oportunidad. En cambio empezó a mover perezosamente su pie. No era un movimiento de impaciencia. No tenía prisa de averiguar por qué había venido. No tenía ninguna prisa.

Tanya estaba tan intensamente afectada por su presencia que había tomado cada gramo de autocontrol para aparecer tranquila. Casi no podía creer que estaba aquí. Por supuesto, había estado fantaseando con un escenario así constantemente… cómo un día él aparecería en su puerta y la extasiaría en mil formas diferentes.

Su obsesión siempre se quedaba con ella, comiendo en ella, y Edward nunca estaba lejos de sus pensamientos. Mantenía las imágenes mentales de él claras y pulidas en una clase de retrato idólatra, y podía verlo en su ojo mental todo el tiempo. Era muy malo que Edward no pudiera ser corrompido por un comportamiento salaz, y había sido lista en no intentarlo. Tenía que venir a ella por voluntad propia.

Giró su cabeza hacia él, y su mirada hambrienta se deslizó sobre su grande y poderoso pecho hasta su abdomen plano. Su traje oscuro tenía un corte hermoso como siempre, resaltando los innegables atributos de su perfecta figura masculina. Cada detalle era perfecto, desde el impecable nudo de su corbata hasta la línea blanca de sus mancuernas y el discreto brillo de su reloj. Simplemente no podía retirar su mirada, aunque no permitió que sus ojos descansaran en el cierre de sus pantalones; en cambio, cautelosamente pasó a esas largas y musculosas piernas.

Había empleado a su cuerpo como un arma letal y había tenido un festín de hombres mientras esperaba por él. Hombres pobres, ricos, guapos, feos, prominentes o anónimos. Había encajado sus uñas en sus espaldas y había gritado su placer pero todos habían fallado miserablemente en hacerla olvidar a Edward. No que ella deseara olvidarlo; él era su ideal, su ícono y todos esos hombres no eran nada más que altos insignificantes, paradas en boxes en su viaje a su precioso destino.

Y aún así se había disciplinado. Cuidadosa de no comprometer su imagen, su atractivo a Edward, había mantenido sus relaciones discretas. Nunca había traído a sus amantes ocasionales a su casa. Nunca había permitido ser contactada espontáneamente o de otra manera que no fuera indicado por ella.

Por años, se había dedicado a su trabajo, cuidadosamente escondiendo esas partes de su personalidad que no quedaban con la imagen. Con su ropa elegante y modales confiados, la impresión general más duradera que producía en el mundo exterior era una de extremo profesionalismo, sobriedad y competencia; era el tipo de asistente personal con la que no se jugaba, tranquila bajo presión, aterradoramente eficiente y nunca mostrando ningún rastro de nerviosismo cerca de su jefe. Parte de su trabajo era escudar a Edward de interrupciones innecesarias, cuidando las puertas a su santuario. Lo protegía ferozmente de las personas molestas, oportunistas y otros incidentes pero tenía la habilidad de no parecer interferir.

Estando en Brasil había logrado maravillosamente mantener alejada incluso a esa insípida esposa suya; estaba particularmente complacida por eso.

Aunque estaba atrapada en sus pensamientos, Tanya subsidiariamente registró su absoluta calma; su relajado desprendimiento no fue ignorado, pero culpó a su aparente falta de agitación, de intranquilidad, a su fuerza interna. Cualquier hombre haciendo su primer movimiento en una mujer estaría al menos un poco nervioso. Pero no su Edward. Estaba casi orgullosa de él, de su autocontrol. Sintió que sonreía de nuevo.

Edward tenía tantas capas, aunque sospechaba que muy pocos podían descubrir eso. El hombre era una masa de contradicciones; escondía su crueldad detrás de una conducta suave y cosmopolita, siendo amable y extremadamente encantador pero Tanya tenía pequeñas dudas sobre la verdadera naturaleza del hombre. Había demasiado de él reprimido y guardado entre las líneas, una violencia casi siempre escondida bajo la superficie, pero muy viva, y dudaba que él reconociera otra autoridad que no fuera la suya.

Ella siempre había sentido una intensa y ardiente sexualidad debajo de esa fría y oscura lejanía suya, y se había preguntado varias veces si él estaba completamente satisfecho en ese aspecto. Especialmente cuando una furiosa energía sexual exudaba de él en olas. A menudo se había preguntado cómo era cuando perdía el control, cuando esa feroz intensidad lo dominaba. Deseaba poder estar ahí, ver, escuchar y sentir su misteriosa ferocidad mientras emergía, en vez de observarlo intentar estrangularse y ahogarse en la 'calmada', 'controlada' y totalmente aburrida figura de un hombre que encajaba apropiadamente en los estándares de la sociedad.

La maligna satisfacción que estaba sintiendo era inimaginable: el hombre más sensual, que podría tener a cualquier mujer que quisiera con una simple mirada de esos ojos fríos, finalmente había ido a ella. Ninguna mujer cuerda podría resistir ese encanto sin complejos ni piedad. Su presencia comandante, su comportamiento dominante siempre la aceleraban. ¡Oh, si tan solo él supiera las cosas que haría por él!

Y de repente, tenía mucha, mucha hambre. Quería comérselo vivo, dejar solo los huesos al terminar. Se visualizaba bajando sus manos a sus pantalones, liberando el cinturón de las presillas y desabrochándolo. Luego podía verse arrodillándose enfrente de él y deslizando su miembro hinchado entre sus labios, succionando ese enorme, precioso miembro hasta dejarlo seco, succionándolo con toda su hambre y lujuria, dolorosamente apilada en años de esperar y encubrir. Quería succionarlo y tragarlo, una y otra vez, devorarlo por completo hasta que no quedara nada.

Se le hizo agua la boca por esa deliciosa fantasía y cuando su sorprendente respuesta vino, acompañada por una de sus sonrisas letales, casi le saltó encima.

—No te molestes en mi cuenta —murmuró Edward y bajó la mirada, notando el claro empuje de sus pezones debajo de la bata.

Con algo de esfuerzo, Tanya veló sus ojos con sus pestañas, temerosa de que Edward fuera a notar el salvaje brillo depredador en ellos, pero se había reclinado más en el sofá, cruzando sus piernas, elegante y algo displicente en su fatiga.

Edward podía sentir a Tanya estudiándolo agudamente, y sabía lo que vería: un hombre firme, bien vestido, con ojos frescos y ligeramente aburridos; una imagen de despreocupación. Deliberadamente mantuvo una pose casual. Ciertamente nada para alarmarla, a pesar de esta inesperada visita. La aceptación de hospitalidad y una pequeña charla cordial a menudo relajaba a los adversarios, Edward lo había descubierto. Tanya debía estar cautelosa por su repentina aparición, incluso si no mostraba señales obvias de aprehensión, ninguna conciencia de peligro. Aún así, no sería malo calmarla un poco.

Su respuesta y su voz crearon un nivel más profundo de intimidad entre ellos. Tanya se veía expectante; sus ojos se agrandaron y oscurecieron. Vio la involuntaria reacción a su respuesta en la forma en que sus pupilas crecieron y cuando movió su torso para hacer aún más obvios sus pezones, supo que no se había equivocado en su presunción. Él había sido su objetivo todo el tiempo.

—¡Has tenido un día muy largo! Estuviste en esa reunión por horas con esos… ¿qué eran? ¿Consultantes?

Su voz fue jadeante, fornida, una escofina lasciva.

La cabeza de Edward se hizo hacia atrás, sus ojos cerrados. De verdad estaba cansado, habiendo despertado temprano y trabajando largas horas.

"Y el día todavía no termina…" pensó con ironía antes de responder a su anfitriona.

—Consultantes de seguridad, sí. Fue jodidamente exhaustivo. —Habló casi ausentemente, sus labios apenas moviéndose pero añadió rápidamente, frunciendo el ceño.

—Perdona mi lenguaje, por favor…

Ella sonrió de nuevo, una sonrisa lánguida y despreocupada y deslizó un dedo a lo largo de la superficie pulida de su vaso con una expresión anhelante, como si le complaciera tocar cosas suaves. La victoria estaba tan cerca, ardía en su sangre, mareándola con la emoción y vivió esa sensación con la intensidad de alguien consciente de que un gran cambio estaba a punto de ocurrir. Su voz salió de nuevo, un ronroneo ronco y triunfante.

—No me ofende. Algo me dice que harías que hasta la charla sucia sonara refinada…

Edward abrió sus ojos y ladeando su cabeza un poco, la observó con oculta sorpresa. La observó, sintiendo su intensidad, conociendo sus raíces. Era hermosa, pensó mientras estudiaba las líneas elegantes de su cuello, pero en una manera raramente repugnante.

Estaba decepcionado de sí mismo por haberla juzgado tan terriblemente mal. Hasta recientemente, había sido la persona mejor sospechosa, pero dicen que las mejores mujeres fatales están encubiertas; parecen ser cordiales, consideradas e inocuas, pero de cerca, uno puede ver el lado manipulador, engañoso, explosivo y egoísta, junto con su ineptitud por la empatía genuina.

A pesar de su acto bien pulido, ahora parecía tan obvio, un epitoma de voracidad, lo más lejano de lo que podría confiar. Era una mujer peligrosa y maligna, una seductora. Debió haber sabido mejor que permitir descansar a su vigilancia por su evaluación superficial de alguien. Debió haberlo sabido, puro y simple; siempre había sido demasiado afilada.

Podía ser afable, incluso algo coqueto por un poco más, pero esta charada había durado suficiente. Había tomado la carnada. Ya la había dejado esperar suficiente. Edward estaba calmado, pero era una calma helada, necesaria para esconder su ira. Ninguna sonrisa en sus labios perfectos, sus ojos oscuros.

Abruptamente, Tanya tuvo una sensación intranquila de que él la miraba con una expresión especialmente rara, y sintió una tonta urgencia de romper el silencio que se había vuelto de repente sofocante.

—¿Entonces por qué el misterioso viaje a Suecia? —preguntó suavemente y sus generosos labios se abrieron, estirándose sobre sus dientes en una sonrisa falsa y tensa—. No tienes ningún negocio ahí. Al menos, no todavía…

Solo hubo silencio y una mirada fija de parte de Edward. La estaba mirando intensamente, como intentando entender algo en sí mismo en vez de la mujer que tenía enfrente.

—Siento que debo felicitarte, Tanya —dijo al fin con modales de una conversación amable, totalmente ignorando su respuesta aparentemente inocente.

—¿Por qué? —preguntó coquetamente, dientes blancos brillando de nuevo en su sonrisa ahora esperanzada, sus labios llenos ahora más brillantes. La imagen que su boca despertó en la mente de Edward fue la de una de un voluptuoso clavel, de una flor carnívora. Involuntariamente, visualizó su sexo aún más voraz, una trampa Venusina mortal, come-carne, de terciopelo. Perturbadoramente, esa segunda imagen le causó una ligera erección.

"Sometiendo a la fierecilla con el implemento más primitivo de todos…" pensó y sonrió sin separar sus labios. Su mirada había permanecido terriblemente determinada.

—Has tenido éxito en algo que no muchos hombres han podido lograr… —Habló casi con poca seriedad y cuando Tanya miró su expresión, estuvo genuinamente sorprendida de ver ahí un brillo de mofa. De repente se puso alerta.

—¿Y qué es eso?

Él sonrió de nuevo. Era una mueca burlona.

—Engañarme. —Su voz estaba calmada y sin emociones. Majestuosa. Real.

El rostro de Tanya se quedó sin sangre y su pie se detuvo. Seguramente lo había escuchado mal. Su sonrisa se volvió forzada, pálida; sin embargo, su voz firme e inocente pudo haber engañado a un oponente menos cuidadoso.

—No estoy segura de entender lo que quieres decir.

La boca de Edward formó otra sonrisa sombría y la miró abiertamente con ojos que la estudiaban, pesaban y juzgaban sin pretender.

—No te vi venir. No te vi venir para nada…

El pensamiento volvió a encender su furia y frunció el ceño ligeramente. Pero mantuvo su voz grave y dejó que un poco de su cansancio se deslizara en ella. —Y eso casi me costó mi matrimonio.

Ella se sonrojó ligeramente bajo la franqueza de su escrutinio, pero se sintió más segura de sí misma que hace un momento. Incluso algo desafiante.

—Edward, ¿estás bien? Lo que dices no tiene mucho sentido, y no entiendo lo que tratas de decir… —dijo con una leve mueca en su rostro.

Un músculo danzó en la mandíbula de Edward.

—Noté que aún no me preguntas la razón de mi visita.

La miró sin parpadear hasta que comenzó a agitarse.

—Bueno, he asumido que te sentías solitario y viniste en busca de compañía, de apoyo. Debe ser difícil con tu esposa estando lejos, —contestó mientras una desapacible sonrisa intentó atravesar sus rasgos cuidadosamente controlados. Pero cuando en vez de sonreír en respuesta, la miró gravemente, su sonrisa se volvió leve, confundida, y rápidamente se desvaneció. En su lugar quedó una mirada cautelosa, desconcertada.

—¿Y cómo sabes que Bella se fue, Tanya? —Su voz había permanecido leve. Peligrosamente leve.

Se dio cuenta demasiado tarde de su desliz y luchó por evitar que sus manos cubrieran su boca.

—Estoy segura que debí escucharlo en la oficina, alguien… —contestó precipitadamente, con toda la apariencia de candor.

Sus labios se retrajeron en una sonrisa depredadora.

—No, no lo hiciste. Nadie lo mencionó porque nadie lo sabía. Excepto por los miembros de la familia.

—¡Eso debe ser! Quizás escuché sin querer…

—También lo dudo. Además, nada de ti es sin querer. Déjame explicar por qué estoy aquí, entonces. Vine por la carta.

Dijo eso quietamente, suprimiendo su inclinación a gritar. No quería pensar en Bella ahora. Ni decir su nombre en este lugar. Hacerlo era insípido al igual que distractor.

Tanya abrió su boca dos veces antes de que salieran las palabras.

—Lo haces sonar como si tuviera que saber sobre esa carta que mencionas, y en verdad no tengo idea, Edward… —respondió, aún con una petulancia casi seria.

Edward se inclinó hacia adelante, descansando sus codos en sus elegantes muslos y le dio otra mirada escrutadora. Aún sonriendo con labios tensos, habló en un tono nivelado.

—Vamos, Tanya, seguramente sabes cuál…

En respuesta a la mirada aguda de Edward, Tanya dudó de nuevo, se retorció bajo la dura y fría expresión en sus ojos, tragó saliva, y dijo:

—¡Estás intentando forzarme a admitir mi implicación en un asunto del que no sé nada!

La furia se encendió de nuevo, flameando junto con los nervios ya tirante de Edward, pero mantuvo su temperamento controlado.

—Entonces déjame explicarme. Debes estar consciente de que mi edificio de apartamentos tiene cámaras de vigilancia. Observé las grabaciones, por supuesto, después de la desaparición de mi esposa, pero al principio, solo busqué a Bella, y desafortunadamente, me perdí de ver a Irina.

Ahora había una creciente sensación de poder controlado e implacable determinación en él, superpuesta por amenaza latente y Tanya tembló, sintiendo el frígido toque de miedo en su columna.

—Sí, tu hermana. ¿Eso te sorprende? ¡Mejoramos la captura digital de un chico cargando una caja de pizza y ahí estaba! Sus rasgos eran claramente reconocibles, incluso escondidos detrás de los lentes de sol y la gorra de béisbol. Ahora, sospecho que has hecho duplicados de las llaves de mi casa; has tenido plenas oportunidades para hacerlo. El disfraz de Irina habla de cuidadosos planes, lo cual también significa que sabían que Bella estaba fuera, o que se había ido. ¿Hiciste que siguieran a mi esposa? ¿Por qué mandaste a Irina a mi departamento? ¿Para interceptar el teléfono? ¿Para colocar una videocámara en la ventilación? ¿Para plantar otra falsa evidencia de mi infidelidad para que Bella encontrara casualmente?

Últimamente me has hecho preguntarme cosas tan exhaustivas, Tanya… ¿Y sabes qué? No tengo deseos de jugar más adivinanzas. Así que dime… —continuó con la misma calma mortal—, ¿La repentina partida de Bella fue una ocurrencia a tu gusto? ¿Su elección fue predecible para ti o fue solo un inesperado cambio de eventos que dio mejor acomodo a tus planes? Sospecho que es esto último, ya que una búsqueda completa en el departamento llevó a nada. El objetivo de tu hermana se había vuelto inútil con Bella ausente, ¿no es así? En cambio, le instruiste a tu hermana que tomara la carta que mi esposa había dejado para mí.

Tanya estaba perpleja pero aún logró inquirir irónicamente:

—Asumiendo que algo de lo que estás diciendo es verdad, ¿por qué haría eso?

—Para retrasarme. Para profundizar la erosión entre mi esposa y yo.

—Este es un escenario salvaje, Edward, pero eso es todo lo que es. Un escenario totalmente absurdo. He estado a tu lado casi todo momento en los últimos meses; has visto y a veces dictado todos mis movimientos. No tengo nada que ver con que Irina estuviera en tu edificio. Quizás tiene un conocido viviendo ahí.

Un rastro de malevolencia llegó a su voz y parecía haberse recuperado de su debilidad momentánea. —No se con quien has estado hablando, quién te instigó contra mí, pero no estoy involucrada en nada de eso.

—Tengo una confirmación, Tanya.

—¡No puede haber tal cosa!

—¿Por qué? ¿Porque has sido tan cuidadosa? —Edward ignoró su tono mordaz y mantuvo modales de conversación ligera, pero su voz resonaba con una amenaza insinuada.

—Déjame ahorrarte el esfuerzo de mentir más, Tanya. Tuve a expertos buscando información tuya. Ahora tengo evidencia sólida que apoya mis acusaciones, porque he logrado ganar acceso a tu computadora.

—¿Por qué tendría alguna significancia? Ya tenías acceso a mi computadora. Es propiedad de la compañía. Eres el dueño de la compañía.

La voz de Edward se hundió a un tono más impresionante y sus palabras salieron espaciadas y distintas, casi extendidas pedantemente.

—Estoy hablando de tu computadora en casa, Tanya.

Pausó para dejar que sus palabras se registraran y Tanya fue callada al instante, paralizada.

—Ahora… No creo que uno necesite más que inteligencia promedio para entender las implicaciones de tal declaración, —observó en un tono que hacía mofa de las palabras amables—. Sin embargo, déjame explicarlo. He hackeado tu computadora y con eso, me refiero a tu correo electrónico privado. Leí tus conversaciones por correo con Irina, y aunque ustedes dos evitaron discutir cosas específicas sobre irrumpir en mi departamento, aún hay plenas referencias a la carta de mi esposa. Y por supuesto, también está tu… correspondencia intensiva con Aro.

Tanya se tornó cenicienta.

—Así que tengo pruebas irrefutables de que estás trabajando para los Volturi. Has filtrado información sobre la situación en el aparejo y mantuviste a nuestra competencia principal actualizada en cada movimiento, decisión y operación interna hecha en nuestra compañía. Esto explica el inusualmente alto número de retrasos que hemos tenido últimamente. Por lo que he visto, el espionaje ha estado ocurriendo al menos desde la primavera pasada.

—Debes concordar desde este punto, que el silencio o las negaciones son inútiles, así que preguntaré de nuevo. ¿Dónde está la carta de mi esposa, Tanya? Dámela. Mejor hazlo rápido, antes de que empiece a destruir tu nido acogedor. No será tu hogar por mucho tiempo, pero aún así, —señaló vagamente al espacio a su alrededor—… podrías necesitar algunas de estas cosas.

Hubo una larga, larga pausa antes de que Tanya respondiera intranquilamente.

—La tiré, ¿de acuerdo? Ya no la tengo…

—No lo creo, Tanya… Ahora que te he visto claramente, sé que eres el tipo de persona que quiere trofeos —su voz bajó de tono—… entre otras cosas. Estoy seguro que la has preservado para poder reírte un poco de vez en cuando. ¿Dónde está? —Sus ojos estaban más fríos que el corazón del invierno.

—¡Preferiría morir que someterme a ti!

—No, no lo harías, porque no tienes sentido moral. Eres demasiado ególatra, demasiado vanidosa, demasiado narcisista y superficial para morir por orgullo. ¿Y sabes qué? Esos epítetos aún están en tu futuro. Nada nunca será lo suficientemente importante para hacerte cambiar.

Tanya, acostumbrada a los cumplidos toda su vida, nunca había soñado en escuchar tales cosas dichas sobre ella y de parte de Edward, en específico.

—¿Y qué hay de ti, Señor Perfecto? Siempre tan protector y mandando a toda la gente…

—Ah, y así llegamos a ver lo que ha sido un estereotipo durante siglos – los hombres son criaturas básicas, brutales y estúpidas. Lo siento, Tanya, pero no estoy interesado en escuchar tu análisis…

—Eres un idiota pomposo y arrogante —dijo, su voz temblando con desprecio.

—Vamos, eso realmente lastima mis sentimientos, —dijo y su tono se volvió plano.

—¡Solo sal de aquí! ¡No aceptaré tus insultos! ¡Sal de mi casa! ¡Vete! —gritó con sus manos formando puños.

Aunque el rostro de Edward permaneció impasible, la sombra de una sonrisa una vez más cruzó sus ojos.

—No me des órdenes, Tanya. No te hace ver bien. Al contrario… Por última vez, devuélveme la carta de mi esposa.

Cuando en vez de una respuesta verbal, Tanya le lanzó una mirada asesina, Edward se levantó y miró alrededor, en busca de potenciales escondites.

—Bien. Lo haremos del modo difícil.

—¿A dónde crees que vas? —siseó, poniéndose de pie.

Abrió la primera puerta en su camino y entró dentro de un tocador íntimo. Más rosa. Era como el interior de una caja de fondant. Se paró en medio de su dormitorio con las piernas separadas, una mano en el bolsillo de sus pantalones, la otra sujetando su vaso mientras su mirada determinada analizaba la habitación.

Tanya lo siguió adentro y dos veces sus ojos se deslizaron furtivamente hacia una cajonera cerca de la puerta; fue rápida en desviar su mirada, pero no lo suficiente.

Con una sonrisa seca, Edward se acercó al mueble y colocó su vaso encima, preparándose para revisar todo su contenido. Tanya se lanzó a través del cuarto para tomar su brazo en un vano atento de evitar que abriera los cajones. Edward la hizo a un lado fácilmente pero con bastante fuerza para lanzarla a la cama.

Los primeros dos cajones contenían lencería endeble, camisones, medias de seda, un joyero y una gran cantidad de dinero. En el último cajón, en un orden pedante, encontró su chequera, cuentas mensuales, facturas de diferentes comprar, recibos de tarjetas de crédito y otras cuentas de la casa. Nada más.

Sintió los flameantes ojos de Tanya en su espalda y casi pudo oler su alivio.

Sacó por completo el primer cajón y Tanya lo observó con horrorizada fascinación mientras lo volteaba en medio de la habitación. No, no podía ser este, se abría muy frecuentemente. Evitó el segundo cajón y fue directamente al tercero. Lo sacó y lo volteó. Ahí, en el envés del fondo, un sobre café estaba asegurado con cinta adhesiva.

La sonrisa de Tanya había desaparecido una vez más.

Edward arrancó calmadamente el sobre de manila de su escondite y lo examinó de cerca. Una etiqueta impresa dirigía el sobre a la Sra. Isabella Cullen y no tenía dirección del remitente. Edward sintió un momentáneo resentimiento hacia Bella, quien había decidido creer en una pieza anónima de basura que no valía más que un bote de basura.

Abrió la solapa. Toda la impaciencia desapareció.

Dentro había una fotografía borrosa y algunas páginas escritas. Reconoció la mano de Bella y su corazón se alegró. Recogió la fotografía reproducida y la estudió brevemente. Era de muy mala calidad, probablemente para enmascarar la falsificación pero de hecho, lo mostraba a él y a una mujer en un abrazo apasionado. Por prudencia, Tanya no había usado su propio rostro. Esa mujer podía ser cualquiera.

La foto se deslizó olvidada de sus dedos al suelo. Las páginas escritas a mano fueron entro de la chaqueta de su traje.

Tomó su vaso del gabinete y lo olfateó. Podría usar esa bebida ahora, pero lo pensó dos veces. De repente no confiaba en el contenido del vaso.

Tanya se alzó de la cama y lentamente, con duda, se acercó a él. A solo centímetros de Edward, se detuvo y lo miró. Sus ojos estaban mojados y rojos, y su labio inferior temblaba. Él la miró con suficiente fuerza para atravesar el hierro.

—No te hará nada de bien, pero te lo diré de todos modos. Estuviste muy cerca de cumplir tu audaz trampa, Tanya. Mi padre y yo estuvimos considerando terminar nuestros negocios en Brasil. La grande pérdida financiera; los numerosos pagos de compensación a los heridos; los problemas de aseguración… Pero entonces, torpemente decidiste que finalmente era tiempo de seguir con tu agenda privada. Y eso fue fatal para tu plan. Porque eso activó mi conciencia. El resto fue solo un tema de deducciones lógicas.

Comenzó a revolver el vaso de whiskey en su mano y por un momento observó el líquido ámbar dando vueltas como un vórtice.

—No que tenga ninguna necesidad rigurosa de saber, meramente una vaga curiosidad… pero dime, Tanya… ¿por qué lo hiciste? —En la fácil quietud de sus rasgos, no había indicación de curiosidad o impaciencia.

Tanya contestó con una perversidad sorprendentemente explosiva, su tono peligrosamente desafiante.

—¡Porque te amo, bastardo enfermo! ¡Siempre te he amado!

—Entonces parece que la noción de la meta mayor de una mujer no ha cambiado – sigue siendo obtener un hombre – solo que el arsenal de la mujer se ha expandido… —notó Edward irónicamente, sin impresionarse—. ¿Por qué ahora, Tanya?

—No podía soportar compartirte con nadie.

—No soy tuyo para ser compartido.

Ella se rio en respuesta, una risa abrupta que sonó como un croar.

—¡Tú eres mío! ¡Fuiste mío mucho antes de que esa escurridiza esposa tuya lograra robarte! ¡Antes de que ella te viera!

Sus labios se curvaron, sintiéndose superior y condescendiente. Casi estaba mostrándole los dientes como una bestia.

—¡Ya no podía esperar a que despertaras! ¡Estamos destinados a estar juntos! ¡Nos parecemos mucho, ambos arrogantes y orgullosos, ambos conscientes de nuestra fuerza y valor! ¡Debes saberlo! ¿No lo ves? ¿Estás tan ciego?

Edward sonrió lobunamente con sus labios, pero para nada con sus ojos.

—Si los deseos fueran caballos, los mendigos montarían, Tanya.

Declaró eso planamente, un comentario sardónico y sin humor, y su rostro era la calma congelada. Pero por dentro estaba hirviendo. Bajo las circunstancias actuales, cualquier mención de Bella por parte de esa lasciva y arrogante mujer era considerada ruda y ofensiva al extremo. Tanya tomó un respiro tembloroso y continuó, con una peligrosa mueca de disgusto.

—Pensé y pensé, y no pude averiguar ninguna razón por la que un hombre poderoso como tú querría casarse con una pequeña don nadie tímida como ella. ¿Qué viste en ella, de todos modos?

—¿No se te ha ocurrido, Tanya, que quizás sea un tema de gusto personal? —replicó con suavidad burlona.

—¿Gusto? ¿Gusto por qué? ¿Por una callada chica flacucha y común? ¿Cómo puedes soportarla? ¿No te ha matado de aburrimiento todavía?

La ira de Edward, ardiendo en sus venas, rápidamente llegó a su punto de ebullición. La dejó transpirar en su rostro.

—Deja de insultar a mi esposa, Tanya… —advirtió con un rugido, mirándola mordazmente.

Una risa desdeñosa vino de su garganta por sus palabras, las venas en su largo cuello resaltando. Cegada por su autoalimentado delirio, Tanya ya no estaba en control de sí.

—¡Estoy segura que te embrujó! ¡Con sus estúpidos ojos de ciervo, con su perversa timidez y modos de colegiala, tartamudeando, sonrojándose y toda esa porquería nauseabunda!

Si no iba a contener su lengua vituperante… Edward no notó el ardor en su palma – su mente oscurecida por el compulsivo deseo de lastimar a la criatura demoniaca ante él – hasta que bajó la vista y se dio cuenta de que había roto su vaso.

El licor fluyó sobre la herida, mezclándose con la sangre y Edward dejó caer los pedazos de cristal de su puño. Gotas de sangre se deslizaban desde sus cortes hasta el suelo, manchando la imagen a sus pies. Ahora estaba consciente del dolor pero lo ignoró.

El ver la sangre aparentemente sacó a Tanya de su iluso frenesí.

—¡Oh, Edward, perdóname! ¡Perdóname! —Lloró con una voz llena de lágrimas y lo rodeó con sus brazos—. Estaba molesta, loca de celos… no haré nada como eso otra vez —prometió fervientemente—. Nunca.

Presionó su rostro a su pecho y comenzó a sollozar sin lágrimas, aún murmurando disculpas rotas entre sus respiraciones rápidas.

—Lo siento, Edward —gimoteó—, sé que me perdonarás, ¡debes hacerlo! Yo… lo siento, lo siento, lo siento mucho.

El efecto fue tanto ridículo como falso. Movió sus labios sobre sus dientes en un gesto impaciente e irritado, y giró su barbilla a un lado para evitar contacto con su cabeza.

Tanya movió su pecho y alzó su rostro de nuevo para mirarlo. Él sacudió su cabeza, sonriéndole. Sus ojos, grandes y oscuros con súplicas, se encontraron con los suyos.

—¿Qué ocurre? —preguntó ahogadamente. Su boca estaba húmeda.

—Nada, excepto que sé que no lo lamentas.

—¡Amenazó con lastimarte, me obligó a hacerlo, a traicionarte! No tienes idea de lo brutal que puede ser. ¡Intenté alejarlo de ti, intenté protegerte!

—Qué considerada… —dijo Edward, escupiendo las palabras.

—No podía decirte todo eso, sabes que es peligroso, ¡los aves! ¡Él es pura maldad! —intentó de nuevo, todo en un respiro.

—¿Oh, sí?

—¡Por favor, Edward, tienes que creerme!

La miró fijamente y en sus ojos, ella leyó un frío desdén.

—De hecho, tiene más sentido si no te creo.

Tanya atrapó las solapas de su chaqueta y se aferró a ellas, diciendo frases obsequiosas de disculpa y aseguración, tartamudeando continuamente.

—Quería salir, pero él dijo que era demasiado tarde para que me retirara, y que si no hacía lo que me ordenaba, te lastimaría. Iba a darme una demostración… estaba terriblemente preocupada por tu. ¡Está loco!

—Puedo cuidarme solo, Tanya; no necesito tu protección. De hecho, no creo que vaya a necesitar nada de ti en el futuro.

—No digas eso, por favor no… ¡No puedes alejarme! No después de lo que hemos sido el uno para el otro. ¡No puedes!

—Claro que puedo.

—Pero… —lloriqueó—, me necesitas. Necesitas que cuide de ti, que te ayude con el negocio. Necesitas una mujer fuerte y sofisticada a tu lado. Por favor, Edward, te amo tanto…

—Este no es un buen amor, Tanya. Este es el tipo de amor obsesivo y sin amor, el tipo de mor que devasta todo lo que toca. No quiero nada de eso. Y querida, —dijo mientras se alejaba de sus brazos—… deberías dejar de actuar como una virgen. Eres muy buena en eso pero honestamente, no te queda nada bien.

Su sonrisa fue rápida e inesperada. Feroz.

—Esto es lo que pasará luego, dulzura. —Había un brillo sardónico en sus ojos—. Te mudas de Seattle. Desapareces de mi vida.

Fuera de la nada, la perfección helada de sus rasgos se retorció en una expresión indescriptiblemente viciosa y malévola, haciendo de su rostro una máscara casi inhumana. No pensó que ella lo hubiera notado siquiera.

—¡Vete al infierno! —Su respiración salía entrecortada, pesada, ponzoñosa.

—¿Estás bajo la impresión de que tienes una elección? —Su voz estaba llena de fría amenaza, pero detrás de ella, estaba furioso—. Puedo lastimarte en maneras que nunca has imaginado. Puedo interferir con tu carrera, con tus finanzas, con todos y cada uno de tus planes. Puedo dañar tu reputación. Puedo lastimar a tus amigos.

—¡No me importa ni una mierda! ¡Adelante! ¡Haz lo peor!

Estaba gritando ahora, lívida y peleando, el pulso mostrándose en su garganta y sus ojos estaban llenos con un odio mortal.

—Oh, pero hay alguien que sí te importa… Me he tomado la libertad de ensamblar algo de la evidencia contra ti en una linda presentación. Está guardada en mis borradores, y el destinatario es tu padre. ¿Cómo se sentirá tu padre sabiendo que sus preciosas hijas han roto la larga y fuerte alianza entre nuestras familias? Dime, Tanya, ¿no dolería eso como sal en una herida dentro del pecho del viejo hombre?

—Hijo de perra —susurró—. ¡Díselo y maldito seas! ¡Pero me lastimaré si haces eso! —gritó—. Me lastimaré e iré con la policía. Diré que entraste aquí, comenzaste una pelea y trataste de violarme. ¡Encontrarán tus huellas, tu sangre en el vaso, en la alfombra! ¡Entonces iré a todos y cada uno de los tabloides y te arrastraré junto con tu preciosa familia a la peor pesadilla de sus patéticas vidas perfectas! ¡Mientras más grande el escándalo, mejor!

Él hizo un sonido que pudo haber sido una risa.

—¡No te atreverías! Porque entonces le daré a la prensa y a las autoridades la considerable cantidad de evidencia que junté en tu contra. ¿A quién crees que le creerán más?

—¡Sí, como si hubieras conseguido eso de un modo honesto y legal!

Edward continuó como si no hubiera hablado.

—Y en alguna parte durante este desagradable curso de acción quizás accidentalmente le haré saber a tu querido amigo Aro una pequeña pieza de información. Hacerle sabor en detalle lo cerca que estuvo de tener éxito en sus planes y cómo lograste arruinarlo por él, siguiendo tus propios propósitos sórdidos. Lo que es más, no creo ni por un segundo que le vaya a alegrar volverse el objeto del escrutinio de los medios. ¿Qué tal eso?

Una mirada blanca cubrió el rostro de la mujer y sus ojos se volvieron espejos de crudo terror. En verdad temía a Aro. Él era cruel y vengativo. Edward no la lastimaría físicamente. Aro sí. Podía desfigurarla como venganza. Torturarla. O peor.

—¿Lo ves ahora? Harás lo que yo desee. Debes hacerlo. —Edward la amenazó de nuevo en una voz terriblemente quieta, casi un susurro.

—Porque puedo demolerte.

El tono de conversación perfectamente ordinario hizo que la advertencia fuera peor que cualquier grito. Edward vio la derrota en sus ojos incluso antes de que ella lo notara. La brusca comprensión de su pelea fútil, de sus esfuerzos infructuosos. El darse cuenta de que no solo estaba expuesta, sino también atrapada.

Se sentó quieta por un momento, difícilmente respirando, toda la luz extinta de sus ojos. Pero pronto, ira ciega y ahogadora, creada por el miedo y deseo de venganza, se alzó en su corazón. La vanidad herida y el amor no correspondido pueden convertirse rápidamente en odio para una mujer de su tipo.

Lo atacó ferozmente. Convirtió su mano derecha en una garra y golpeó su rostro, sus uñas lacadas del color de la sangre.

Sus muñecas fueron detenidas en el aire, el atrape limpio, fluido, confiado. Tanya, ahora inmovilizada, se estaba poniendo púrpura. Sus ojos se agrandaron, llorosos, sin sentido, enormes, negros por la malicia. La saliva se acumuló en las comisuras de sus labios y siseó entre dientes apretados, como una avispa venenosa. Su cuello, todo su cuerpo era una masa retorcida de venas inflamadas y músculos a punto de estallar. Sus muñecas estaban calientes en sus manos y el sudor las dejó resbalosas.

Un firme agarre en sus hombros no evitó que se agitara como una mujer rabiosa. Una dolorosa bofetada en el rostro lo hizo.

—Te odio —susurró ferozmente después de unos segundos.

—Hace un minuto me amabas. Tu inconsistencia es perturbadora… Veamos… Has intentado negaciones, amenazas y súplicas por piedad. Oh, y también deberíamos contar tus ataques vitriólicos. ¿Te queda algo bajo la manga, Tanya? ¿No? Bueno, esto significa que en cuanto a ti, estás terminada —dijo tersamente—. Vete. Ahora. Esta noche. No me importa lo que hagas con tu vida o dónde termines. Sospecho que tienes una gran habilidad para caer de pie, de todos modos.

"Te estoy dejando así como favor a tu padre, Tanya. No lo confundas con debilidad. Siéntete libre de informarle a tu amigo que su estratagema ha sido expuesta. Has que me contacte; él y yo deberíamos tener una charla amena y tranquila. Lo más sabio que puedes hacer después de eso es desaparecer. Mantente fuera de mi vista por el resto de tu vida porque, si nos encontramos de nuevo, dudo que mi conducta sea tan amable.

Su mejilla abofeteada, ahora decorada con otro tono de rosa, combinaba desagradablemente con el improbable rubio rojizo de su peinado.

Edward revisó su reloj. De repente se sentía fuera de lugar en ese departamento, en la presencia de esa mujer perturbada emocionalmente. Apenas podía soportar pasar otro minuto ahí, como si el aire se hubiera vuelto pesado, pútrido y venenoso. Sin otra palabra o despedida de ningún tipo, se dio la vuelta y dejó su dormitorio, sintiendo una vaga sensación de mareo.

Se detuvo en el pasillo para encontrar su abrigo, bastante tiempo para escucharla fritándole todos los insultos y nombres obscenos usuales, su voz gradualmente aumentando hasta que la corriente de maldiciones culminó con el sonido de otro cristal rompiéndose.

Estaba actuando como una lunática, una pobre criatura de la histeria y la locura. A los ojos de Edward, enloquecer un poco después de que alguien te abofeteaba era más sano y cuerdo que ser amable, tranquilo y racional. Pero esa mujer estaba loca de la ira.

Había esperado que fuera más difícil romperla.

Se sintió algo presumido por su actuación cumplida y habría sonreído, excepto que un filamento de preocupación permanecía. Tanya estaba más trastornada de lo que había anticipado; por lo tanto era más impredecible y peligrosa. Necesitaba asegurarse de que en verdad se fuera. Incluso después de eso, tendría que mantenerla bajo discreta vigilancia. Sus hombres se encargarían de eso.

Envolvió su mano herida con su pañuelo y se retiró. Fue por primera vez en varias semanas que estaba ansioso por volver a casa. Sus pasos eran fuertes pero sus hombros estaban relajados. La carta de Bella, asegurada en el bolsillo en su pecho, calentaba su corazón.


	14. Chapter 14

**A Letter to My Husband**

Historia original de VioAlexandru

Capitulo traducido por Elena Bellamy (FFAD)

* * *

Me desperté muy temprano esa mañana, después de una noche atormentadora y sin descanso. El mensaje que Edward me había enviado el día anterior era irritantemente críptico: "Voy por ti. Prepárate." Nada más, ni un detalle.

Sintiendo ansiedad e impaciencia, dividida por violentos dolores de nostalgia e inmensa emoción por verlo, no tenía que hacer mucho para revivir la agonía de esperar. Mi equipaje ya esperaba en una ordenada pila en la alfombra. "Prepárate". Oh, estaba preparada… Había estado preparada desde hace un rato en mi prisión abierta y cómoda. Incapaz de relajarme después de tanto café, estaba moviéndome en el cuarto, sin motivo o propósito en particular, acomodando cosas, pasando mi tiempo cuando de repente él apareció en el marco de la puerta, sus pasos apenas haciendo ruido.

Me detuve lenta y dubitativamente al verlo, y susurré su nombre con voz aturdida. Su cabeza se alzó y se detuvo en la entrada para mirarme. Nuestros ojos se encontraron y el tiempo se detuvo. La intensidad de su mirada casi me robó el aliento, haciendo que me acercara a él con precaución. Estaba insegura de dónde provenía la duda. Me sentía abrumada, frágil, ansiosa, mi boca seca, mi corazón esparcido por todo el lugar.

"Oh, Dios, deja que sea gentil."

Estaba usando una chaqueta deportiva encima de una playera negra y pantalones de mezclilla, casual pero elegante. Mi asustadizo corazón se lanzó de un precipicio. Su atiendo relajado era una declaración política; era una bandera blanca.

Pero no había diferencia en su postura. Era tan controlada y vital como siempre. Apenas había entrado y el espacio ya estaba lleno de su presencia, irradiando una sensación de apropiación y poder, la cual sentí en cada fibra de mi ser.

Había veces en las que en verdad desearía que no fuera tan guapo.

"Aquí está tu corona, tu sello y anillos… porque eres mi soberano, Rey Harold…"

De repente, sonrió. Se desarrolló lentamente, la cual comenzó en sus ojos y viajó a grados notables a su boca; una cosa encantadora, provocadora y tóxica que me hizo detener mi respiración.

Tan solo eso, y ya quería correr a él.

Dejó su abrigo y bolsa de hombro y, con una rápida y misteriosa gracia, vino hacia mí. Dejé salir un pequeño jadeo y mi estómago revoloteó con cada uno de sus pasos. Alcanzó mi mano, y entrelazando sus dedos con los míos, me acercó hasta que la hermosa esencia de su colonia me dejó débil en las rodillas.

—Hola…

Estaba cruda en la emoción. Me sentía pequeña y sensible. Olvidé cómo hacer todo excepto decir "hola" y mi voz sonó ronca cuando hablé. No podía pensar en nada articulado, nada audaz, nada siquiera remotamente listo que añadir, más que una temerosa admisión:

—No puedo creer que estés aquí…

Me abrazó y su hombro era firme bajo la tela de su chaqueta, lo noté ausentemente. Acurruqué mi rostro en su pecho y lo abrace de vuelta, apretando con fuerza. Él susurró mi nombre, una simple caricia tortuosa volando por mi oído, labios cálidos cerca de mi sien.

—Es tan bueno verte… abrazarte…

Cerrando sus ojos brevemente, descansó su frente en la mía, su nariz juguetona y tiernamente rozando la mía. Un beso esquimal, ligero como el volar de una mariposa.

—Te extrañé tanto… —confesé dócilmente, notando que se había vuelto algo difícil respirar acompasadamente. Él me sonrió.

—Estaba contando con eso.

—¿Sigues molesto conmigo? —pregunté tentativamente.

Se lamió los labios, y de repente detecté la leve pista de una sonrisa, puede que incluso un desafío.

—Insanamente —respondió quietamente, acunando mi mejilla en su palma.

Presionó mis labios para abrirlos con su pulgar, preparándome para un beso, entonces se inclinó hacia mí tan agonizantemente lento que solté un quejido. Pronto, sus labios estaban suaves contra los míos y consumió mi gimoteo con el beso más sedoso imaginable. Suave, tierno, inquisitivo. La exploración de mi boca fue delicada, como si me descubriera por primera vez, como si fuera nuestro primer beso. Un beso que se convirtió en otro, más profundo que el anterior.

Su boca lenta y caliente se volvió demandante, dejándome deliciosamente perdida. Atrapada en el momento, al principio sujeté su muñeca, manteniendo su mano en mi rostro, antes de rodear su cuello ansiosamente.

Pareció que casi tan pronto como comenzó, terminó; se deparó y dejó que sus labios rozaran los míos gentilmente. No pude evitar dar un suspiro de decepción. Un par de pasos y ahí estaba la cama: grande, cómoda, invitadora… Finas sábanas blancas de algodón, suaves almohadas de plumas de ganso.

Él siguió la dirección de mi mirada y su boca se torció en una sonrisa divertida; nada se le escapaba. Sabía precisamente lo que pasaba por mi cabeza.

—Oh, ya veo… —susurró—. Tanto, ¿huh?

Se rio de mí, e inclinando mi barbilla para verme a los ojos, dijo suavemente:

—Desafortunadamente, no hay tiempo suficiente para eso. He hecho arreglos para que nos vayamos al mediodía y creo que realmente necesitamos más tiempo que las… —observó su reloj—, cuatro horas que nos quedan para satisfacer estas últimas semanas de frustración. Además, hay algo que necesitamos hacer antes de irnos.

Había algo seguro en sus palabras pero aún así no pude sentir nada más que rechazo, abatimiento y decepción. Colocó su dedo índice bajo mi barbilla de nuevo y la forzó hacia arriba para establecer contacto visual, observándome con entretenimiento tolerante. Lentamente pasó la yema de su pulgar sobre mi labio inferior, sus ojos enfocándose al leer inmediatamente mi angustia.

—Te tomaría ahora —murmuró en tonos tranquilizadores—, pero no quiero apresurarme.

Lentamente bajó su cabeza para poder besarme de nuevo. Fue un beso leve y reconfortante, el cual rompió brevemente para susurrar:

—Planeo tomarme mi tiempo… Quiero respirar mientras juego contigo, no tomarte de golpe como si fueras un vino barato.

Si esas palabras iban a controlar mi fervor, exitosamente produjeron el efecto contrario. El placer recorrió mi espalda, el deseo surgió y respondí ardientemente. El roce fresco y suave de sus labios se volvió caliente, más y más; el beso se profundizó y pronto, a pesar de nosotros mismos, se volvió algo más.

Nos estábamos besando intensamente, hambrientos por el aliento y sabor del otro. Era abandono a ese anhelo misterioso y extrañamente sofisticado de la pareja única de uno. Era el reconocimiento instantáneo de nuestra alma gemela. Era una declaración renovada de hambre mutua.

Mis dudas omnipresentes fueron rápidamente empujadas al fondo de mi mente. No estaba pensando más allá del pensamiento básico de desearlo. Lo sentí pausar, intentando alejarse así que lo retuve.

—¡Dulce infierno, mujer! No insistas… —dijo gruesamente, la seriedad fallando en esconder por completo su cambio de estado. Me gratificó notar que su respiración, también, estaba algo entrecortada.

—Lo siento… me dejé llevar.

—Sabías perfectamente lo que estabas haciendo pero lo descontaré por ahora. Toma tu chamarra. Necesitamos ir a una parte.

—¿A dónde vamos?

—A comprarle a la Srita. Weber un regalo de despedida.

Solté un suspiro de alivio y lo seguí rápidamente.

Al frente del hotel, un taxi ya nos estaba esperando. —¿Cómo lo logras, Edward? —le pregunté más maravillada que curiosa.

—¿Qué, Bella?

—Hacer malabares con tantas bolas al mismo tiempo.

No respondió, solo me acercó a él y besó mi sien.

—Vamos. El tiempo es corto.

Compartimos el asiento trasero y la dura proximidad de su presencia me distrajo de todo lo demás. No me importaba particularmente a dónde íbamos, pero cuando el taxi se detuvo enfrente de una agencia de autos japoneses miré a Edward sorprendida. Esperaba una perfumería, incluso una joyería no me habría sorprendido mucho pero esto iba más allá de mi estimación. Edward sintió mi mirada atontada y la pregunta dentro de ella.

—Tengo una deuda de gratitud con la Srita. Weber por cuidar de ti, y realmente me gustaría hacer algo por ella a cambio.

—Así que le vas a comprar un auto.

—Exactamente.

—Estás siendo muy generoso, ¿pero no es demasiado?

—Ella te mantuvo a salvo, Bella…

—Entiendo eso, pero aún así, ¡¿un auto?! Es decir, puede que lo rechace. Yo lo haría.

—Isabella, la Srita. Weber conduce un vehículo decrépito que está en una condición peligrosa. Estoy sorprendido de que la maldita cosa no haya colapsado todavía. Un nuevo auto parece un regalo adecuado y haré que sea imposible que lo rechace; el auto, ya a su nombre, completamente pagado y asegurado, no será entregado hasta después de que nos vayamos.

Naturalmente, el concesionario de automóviles ya lo estaba esperando, todos los detalles habían sido discutidos por teléfono. Edward tuvo que firmar una y otra vez montones de papeles pero aún así, logramos entrar y salir de ahí en una hora, sin las molestias y juegos usuales. No me atreví a pensar en las dificultades implicadas al comprar un auto en un país diferente, como una donación para una persona diferente, pero fue hecho y Angela recibiría su nueva SUV urbana en el próximo par de días.

Cerca de las 11:00, estábamos de vuelta en el hotel para recoger mi equipaje. Mientras que Edward pagaba la cuenta, llamé a Angela para despedirme. No nos vimos desde aquella noche lluviosa de mi visita. Estaba trabajando así que mantuve la conversación breve. Entonces apagué el teléfono.

.

.

.

Estábamos en el segundo avión, recién embarcado después de la escala de una hora en Londres. Durante ese tiempo, con una taza de café y un pastelillo, Edward me contó sobre sus descubrimientos en casa. Relató los hechos en un mínimo de palabras y no pedí detalles. A él no le habría gustado y yo estaba demasiado abrumada por sus noticias.

Ahora recordaba a Tanya; la había visto en varias ocasiones. Muchos la habrían considerado hermosa a primera vista, pero con un segundo vistazo, uno más cuidadoso, era claro que la vanidad de su rostro no era un asunto momentáneo. Pero más específicamente, recordaba su voz altanera en el teléfono, endulzada en una leve capa de profesionalismo, raspando sus denegaciones sobre mis oídos y mi corazón.

No tenía deseos de pensar en esos recuerdos difíciles. Pronto, Europa quedaría atrás. Con algo de suerte, el desagradable episodio que me había traído aquí también quedaría atrás.

—¿Cómo te sientes, Bella?

Desde que dejamos el hotel juntos, se había estado reteniendo de tocarme de cualquier forma aparte de tomarnos de la mano mientras atravesábamos las densas multitudes en el aeropuerto. Ni otro beso, ni un abrazo tierno. Quizás estaba preocupado con el millón de detalles de nuestro viaje pero aún así, era algo desconcertante. Así que su repentina pregunta me tomó por sorpresa.

—Me alegra estar de camino a casa. Aliviada. Agradecida de estar al menos en parte perdonada.

Por supuesto, no sabía eso, ¿pero qué tan malo sería probar un poco las aguas? Su constante vacilación entre 'Bella' e 'Isabella' era una fuerte indicación de que aún no estaba completamente fuera de peligro. Observé su rostro, intentando pesar el impacto de mi pequeño comentario, pero era como intentar leer una pared en blanco. No se veía inclinado a comentar al respecto. En cambio, observó sin tono.

—No puedo evitar algo más. No me lo estás diciendo todo…

Lo miré curiosamente. Su rostro no cambió su expresión, pero sus fosas nasales se dilataron con un respiro profundo.

—Oh…

Alzó una ceja, invitándome de nuevo a contestar.

—¿Y? —insistió.

—Y excitada —admití débilmente.

Edward se rio y casi sonrió, aún muy interesado en su periódico.

—¿Hay algún adolescente atractivo entre los pasajeros de este avión?

Me sonrojé, molesta y avergonzada.

—Ese comentario fue totalmente innecesario.

—Se dice que las provocaciones se hacen para sacar el espíritu.

Fruncí los labios, insatisfecha con su respuesta.

—También hay un tinte de intención gratuita en las provocaciones.

—Pero la intención no es crueldad. Es más bien la intención de jugar en los bordes de la vulnerabilidad en negación fraccional y momentánea de, digamos, considerar al otro con el objetivo de obtener una respuesta brillante e ingeniosa.

Continuó antes de que pudiera responder.

—Para los fuertes, puede ser una manera de renovar la cristalización de enamorarse: desafío, peligro, resistencia, lucha, rendición. Provocar es un señuelo, es hacer que el otro alcance, se extienda hacia lo deseado.

Estaba insegura de si esto era una afirmación de sus motivos o una disculpa escondida.

—Aún así, duele.

—Fue una broma tan obvia que no pude resistir la tentación. Lo siento… Ahora dime, ¿qué lo desató?

Guardé silencio, aún no convencida con su excusa.

—Isabella, hay aspectos de falsa pelea en la provocación que son celestiales. Por ejemplo, me gusta cuando haces pucheros —advirtió—. Porque entonces me puedo permitir el dulce placer de arreglar las cosas. Pero ahora no es un momento adecuado. Me disculpé. ¡Ahora, háblame!

Un repentino pensamiento indujo una sonrisa clandestina, la cual logré suprimir. Fingí dudar. Sabía lo que estaba haciendo con sus provocaciones – operaba en el borde, donde era más difícil, donde tenía que estar consciente de su balance; donde nuestras diferencias estaban en más agudo alivio y podían ser renovadas y celebradas. Nos desafiaba a ambos al mismo tiempo.

Pero yo también podía hacer eso. Y así, con pequeños pasos, comencé a perseguir a mi esposo por los engañosos corredores de su propio juego, con más confianza en mis pasos de lo que tenía justificado y aún así completamente consciente del pendiente desastre desarrollándose.

—¿Quieres decir, además de tu presencia? —Inquirí suave y cándidamente, de manera íntimamente coqueta—. ¡¿No sabes lo que dicen?! Un hombre de veinticinco es sexy; un hombre de treinta y cinco lo es más.

—Deja de andarte por las ramas.

Lo hice esperar un poco más esta vez, lo suficiente para que se volviera impaciente.

—¿Y bien?

—Tus pantalones —finalmente contesté con un suspiro, y coloqué mi palma casualmente en su rodilla—. ¿Alguna vez has escuchado del músculo sartorio? —le pregunté neutralmente mientras comenzaba a mover mi mano hacia arriba en la mezclilla gastada; la tela era suave y lo abrazaba cómodamente, como una segunda piel.

Me miró inquisitivamente.

—No puedo decir que sí...

—Bueno, es un músculo delgado y largo, el más largo en el cuerpo humano, de hecho —expliqué didácticamente, haciendo mi tono un poco pomposo—. Es esta dura línea en el interior de tu muslo que pasa de aquí… a aquí —arrastré las palabras, deslizando mi mano en un movimiento lento sobre la longitud de su muslo, indicando la posición de dicho músculo. Sentí su pierna tensándose bajo mi toque, lo cual tomé como una señal de que no era inmune a mis atenciones admiradoras.

—Tengo esta imaginación erótica altamente catártica, tú después de la ducha, goteando en una bata, desnudo debajo de ella. Mientras yo me acercara a ti, tú dejarías caer tu bata al suelo. Mi reacción sería quedar de rodillas a tus pies y mover mis manos sobre tus muslos, mis dedos trazando el músculo sartorio, mi boca siguiendo mi toque, mi lengua explorando, probando la piel.

Pausé un poco para dejar que mis palabras hicieran su trabajo y entonces concluí con claro desinterés: —Ya sabes… admiración de músculos.

Mi mano seguía acariciando su muslo sobre los pantalones, pantalones que ahora estaban excepcionalmente bien llenados por la pesada erección bajo ellos.

—Eso suena… interesante —admitió Edward de mala gana mientras reacomodaba el periódico enfrente de él para enmascarar mis maniobras y su condición de miradas ajenas. Le sonreí audazmente, sinvergüenza y satisfecha conmigo misma por haber sido capaz de afectarlo tan… palpablemente.

—No te acostumbres a ganar tan fácilmente, mi amor —murmuró en voz baja.

—¿Por qué? ¿Acaso perder te asusta tanto?

Él solo sonrió.

—No es eso. Tu pequeño juego tortuoso te volverá a meter en problemas —declaró calmadamente, acompañando sus palabras con el sibilante calor de una advertencia—. Pagarás caro por esto, Isabella.

—¿Necesito recordarte quién, insistentemente, debo añadir, me hizo empezar? —argumenté ingeniosamente, deteniendo el movimiento de mi mano.

—Puede que haya hecho la pregunta, pero no pedí una demostración abierta.

Mi mano se deslizó un poco más arriba en su muslo tenso.

—Mis deudas se están acumulando, ¿no? —repliqué con falsa inocencia.

—Oh, claro que sí… y el tiempo de retribuirlas se acerca.

—Sí, por supuesto, las represalias ya mencionadas y temidas que tanto merezco… —enfaticé con impertinencia despreocupada pero calculada—. Descubro que estoy cada vez más preparada para ese juicio. Estoy lista para recibir cuando sea y lo que sea que desees desencadenar sobre mí; no tengo miedo de las repercusiones. No te tengo miedo.

Edward sonrió a pesar de sí mismo.

—Quizás deberías temerme… porque te aseguro que será una venganza buena y satisfactoria.

Fingí despreocupación.

—¿En serio?

Giró otra página del periódico y continuó escaneando los títulos con fijo interés. Al mismo tiempo respondió improvisadamente, desapasionado, decidido.

—Sí, en serio. —Su respuesta fue corta, ahogada, pero sabía que sonreía por dentro.

—La venganza es para los débiles.

—Pero es muy satisfactoria.

—¿Cómo planeas lograr eso? —pregunté con una afectada falta de interés.

Edward giró su cabeza bruscamente y me miró de tal manera que no pude malinterpretar su significado. Una sonrisa traviesa cruzó sus labios, sus ojos volviéndose más verdes mientras el deseo intensificaba el color.

—Tengo varios medios en mente.

—¡Menciona uno!

—Acércate para poder susurrártelo —dijo quietamente entre dientes, agachando su cabeza tan cerca de la mía que su respiración tocó mi rostro. Lo obedecí, escondiendo mi ansiedad.

—Solo digamos… que conquistándote y dominándote, reclamándote y volviéndote mi posesión —comenzó a murmurar en mi oído, haciendo que mi corazón revoloteara con excitación. Intenté no moverme en mi silla.

—Haré que te duela, que ardas y te humedezcas… voy a satisfacerme contigo… tendré tu esencia bajo mis uñas para siempre —respiró en mi oreja, su voz gruesa con lujuria—… y te quemaré tan profundamente con mi toque que nunca podrás andar por el mundo lejos de mí —continuó en el mismo tono lento y deliberado.

Un nuevo color sonrojó mis mejillas. La sutil esencia masculina de él me envolvió como una niebla, su voz, sus palabras retorcidas me hicieron olvidar todo excepto a él, y de repente, el prospecto de su venganza se volvió totalmente deliciosa. Todo lo que pude hacer en respuesta fue soltar un pequeño quejido de placer y deseo.

—Respira, amor —susurró provocadoramente, volviendo a su periódico. Su apoyo. Había una diversión presumida en sus ojos, pero también el fuerte brillo de una promesa.

Él no era un hombre que aceptaría mi grave falta de etiqueta de antes sin responder. Siempre sería mejor que yo en este juego. Inhalé profundamente, para obtener el oxígeno suficiente para aclarar mi mente y mi voz.

—¿Cuándo?

—Veo que tu paciencia no muestra señales de mejorar en tu cuarta década —contestó Edward casualmente, difícilmente evitando sonreír—. Por autodisciplina y considerando la propiedad, no justo ahora. Estamos en un avión, rodeados de personas, Isabella…

—¡Oh, sí, que tonta, lo olvidé! Afortunadamente, tú posees suficiente conocimiento y discreción por ambos.

—¿Te gusta pensar que soy irreprochable? Tengo mis defectos, ¿sabes?

—Estaba siendo sarcástica.

—¿Oh, en serio?

Evidentemente, estaba bromeando conmigo. Mordí mi labio para esconder una sonrisa. Así era como las cosas siempre habían sido entre nosotros: humillaciones descaradas, lindas y pequeñas trampas engañosas y amaneramientos sutiles.

—No te excites demasiado. Ese solo fue un ejemplo. Tengo otras opciones, más severas.

—No esperaba menos de ti.

—Y detestaría decepcionarte —respondió rápidamente—. De cualquier modo, debería haber amplias oportunidades en el futuro para los… estudios de anatomía que tienes en mente.

—¿A qué te refieres?

—Pasaré más tiempo cerca.

Mi corazón brincó en mi pecho y casi grité de alegría.

—¿De verdad, Edward? ¿No estás bromeando? Por favor no bromees…

Él sonrió, compartiendo mi alegría, pero la sonrisa no puso calidez en sus ojos. De algún modo, parecía preocupado.

—¿Hay una razón detrás de este cambio inesperado en tu… agenda?

A esto, contestó más rudo de lo necesario: —No necesito una razón para pasar más tiempo con mi esposa.

La deliberada opacidad que mantenía en nuestra conversación estaba comenzando a llegarme a los nervios.

—Pensé que eras este hombre de negocios muy, muy ocupado…

—En luz de los eventos recientes, todo lo demás, palidece en comparación.

—¿En comparación a qué? —pregunté inocentemente.

—A ti.

Dijo las palabras en un tono pesado, dejándome cautelosa.

—¿No confías tanto en mí como antes? —pregunté, repentinamente resguardada.

—No, confío en ti, pero me has mostrado que necesito ser más estricto. Necesitas mucha atención y quiero darte plena.

Oh, temía y odiaba esos adjetivos, 'exigente', 'pegajosa', 'sofocante', 'obsesiva' y siempre había tenido cuidado de no dejarle esa impresión. Tragué el fresco nudo en mi garganta.

—¿Eso significa que…?

Dejó que la pregunta colgara en el aire entre nosotros por unos segundos.

—Tendrás que esperar y ver.

Aún irritantemente sutil, nunca inclinado a explicar las cosas.

—¿Sabes, Edward? Cuando una tiene que interpretar mensajes vagos, una nunca puede saber realmente su significado y ser obligada a adivinar crea inseguridad. ¿Eso es lo que quieres que sienta respecto a ti?

Él mostró una grande e inesperada sonrisa.

—Oh, Isabella, no soy tan ingenuo como para creer que tú lo eres. Además, no deberías preguntar, arruina la sorpresa.

—¿Debería considerar eso como una indirecta a algo más… placentero? —pregunté tímidamente, fingiendo coquetería.

La nota audaz que se escabulló en mi tono no fue ignorada. Me miró brevemente, socarronamente.

—Se dice que la mujer impertinente es experta tentando a su hombre lejos de sus preocupaciones al involucrarlo en juegos. ¿Eso es lo que estás haciendo, Isabella?

De vez en cuando, me daba el gusto de unas cuantas travesuras inofensivas, las suficientes para asegurarme de no haber sido olvidada pero eso usualmente no le molestaba en serio; era solo lo que tomaba llamar su atención. Habiendo decidido alzar las apuestas un poco, ahora intenté encontrar una respuesta medio en burla:

—Apuesto a que sabes mucho de la naturaleza femenina, Sr. Cullen, ¿no es sí?

—Contéstame, amor, ¿estás intentando… encantarme deliberadamente? —volvió a preguntar de manera calmada y ligeramente divertida. Conocía bien ese tono.

¡Maldición! Pero bien, nunca había sido muy buena en la pretensión.

—Bueno, ahora estás abierto, calmado y fácil… no sombrío y ominoso. No creo que se deba a mí, pero adoro eso —dije en serio.

—No te subestimes. —Retiró su mirada del periódico y me lanzó una mirada muy aguda y penétrate—. Nunca más —agregó ponderosamente, su voz sin tonos de burla.

La sensación de que alguien estaba cuidando de mi bienestar, incluso cuando yo no podía hacerlo, era emocionante. Él hacía eso. A veces podía no deberse a más que sujetarme y escucharme, o ayudarme a liberar una tonelada de peso emocional. Aún así, otras veces, podía involucrar evitar que me convirtiera en mi peor enemiga.

Era poderoso y embriagador ser cuidada de esa manera, pero aún con eso, no me gustaba que me recordara constantemente su desaprobación respecto a mi refugio en Suecia. Parecía que aún se negaba intransigentemente a considerar las cosas desde mi punto de vista y eso era algo irritante. Usualmente, eso causaba transgresiones en mi comportamiento.

—Debo estar inconsciente de mis propias… habilidades.

Había sonado más abrupta y sarcástica de lo que había planeado y Edward me miró, una expresión de imperturbable calma en su rostro.

—Precisamente.

—Quizás hay un hombre ahí afuera, que me adoraría con todas mis inseguridades y miedos, y me consideraría adorable en vez de débil, aburrida, o no lo suficiente para ser un desafío.

Su rostro mantuvo una expresión perpleja por un breve momento. Dejó de analizar el periódico, intentó esconder una sonrisa mientras lo doblaba y entonces me miró directamente. No necesitaba verlo a los ojos para notar el ardiente fuego de dominancia erótica masculina; exudaba de cada uno de sus poros. Lo había desafiado y acababa de tomar el desafío.

—Definitivamente hay un hombre justo aquí que está tentado a recordarte tu lugar sin importar los alrededores si no frenas u boca… ¿Tienes un deseo subconsciente de ser disciplinada, Bella? ¿Estás intentando molestarme deliberadamente?

El hecho de que estaba susurrando más que hablando era casi más castigador. La combinación del sexy susurro y el regaño usualmente hacía maravillas para mí en el departamento del respeto.

—No lo dije a propósito.

—Oh, creo que lo hiciste —fue su respuesta segura—. Lo hiciste para poner un acento en tus razones y motivos detrás de tu partida, dicha partida trajo mi descontento y por lo tanto, tu próximo castigo. ¿Estoy equivocado en esto?

Bueno, no era sorprendente que pudiera notarlo, que me quitara mi escudo.

—Entiendo absolutamente que puedo merecer una seria reprensión a veces, pero no creí que tuvieras un gusto por dar castigos injustificados. Esta es una decisión injusta y audaz —protesté.

—Soy yo quien tiene el derecho de juzgar qué merece un castigo y qué no; puede que no lo esperes o pienses que no es justo, o puede que sientas que tienes una excusa perfectamente buena. Yo establezco los estándares y decido lo que considero una violación del espíritu de la ley, no solo la letra de ello y, francamente, estoy disfrutando el papel inmensamente. Logro actuar como juez y disciplinario al mismo tiempo. Entretendré el argumento, haré mi decisión, explicaré mis razonamientos, y entonces, linda, eso es todo. Nada de pucheros, nada de agresión pasiva, solo haciendo lo mejor que podemos.

—Entonces estoy esperando ansiosamente a escuchar mi destino.

Tomaba fuerza emocional aceptar sus decisiones con humildad y gracia incluso cuando no estaba de acuerdo. Pero no estaba en un estado particularmente 'agraciado' ahora, pero quizás este castigo sin sentido traería una 'absolución', algo que necesitaba para saber que había terminado, que había sido olvidado y también que mi esposo no me guardaba rencor.

Encima de esto, me sentía muy apreciada por el hecho de que estaba dispuesto a tomarse el tiempo de corregirme, en vez de simplemente elegir no reconocer lo que había estado mal.

—Cruzaremos ese puente cuando lleguemos a él. Como sea, ahora debes saber que un hombre intenta mucho nunca ceder a las provocaciones y maquinaciones de una mujer.

—No puedes culpar a una chica por intentarlo… Pero no importa qué tan caprichoso sea mi comportamiento, espero que tengas el cerebro, los nervios, la verdadera virilidad, la madurez, sentido común y amor por mí para lidiar con ello inmediatamente, decisivamente, efectivamente y con cuidado.

Edward me observó mientras enfáticamente contaba sus atributos con mis dedos. Mi respuesta debió complacerlo, porque su sonrisa regresó, marcada con floja intención.

—Sigues pestañeándome verbalmente. Disfrutas actuar como una zorra, ¿no?

—Casi tanto como tú disfrutas seguirme el juego.

—Los cumplidos y coqueteos, Isabella, te llevarán a todos lados, pero no te absolverán de tu castigo.

—Oh, volvemos a eso.

—Pasas tu tiempo equitativamente dividida en los campos de impertinente y ángel; ocasionalmente, puedes usar algo de ayuda encontrando tu camino de vuelta al campo correcto.

—Quieres decir, el campo donde me quedaría quieta y dejaría que me dieras órdenes, ¿verdad?

—Ese difícilmente es mi objetivo; aunque, al contrario de lo que muchos creen, esa clase de manejo en una relación puede ser genuinamente útil y bueno a veces.

—Lo dices como si lo creyeras.

—Esa no fue una declaración despectiva. Guiar y proteger son completamente diferentes a controlar e imponer, y puede ser difícil mantenerse lo bastante fuerte para tomar el control sin dominar.

Entregó la explicación quietamente, en una voz firme, solo un pequeño recordatorio de nuestra dinámica. Descubrí de repente que no estaba dispuesta a involucrarme en la inútil retórica del argumento formal. No estaba de humor para etiquetas o definiciones. Quería jugar. Quería las cosas ligeras y de buen humor.

—No sabría de eso. Tus conocimientos en temas tan sensibles exceden los míos. Lo que sé es que por el momento no estoy interesada en generalidades protectoras —dije, indispuesta.

—Estás mandando muchas señales mezcladas, Isabella, y justo ahora, me parece que sin importar lo que haga, voy a estar mal. Incluso a un hombre confiado le gustaría saber que sus esfuerzos son apreciados de vez en cuando.

—Es por eso que te requiero; alguien lo bastante inteligente para saber cuando estoy equivocada, lo bastante fuerte para decírmelo y lo bastante dulce para hacer que me guste.

—Y tal vez ese otro hombre no asumirá que sabe todo de mí, ya que estoy aprendiendo nuevas cosas sobre mí cada día —espeté, con un nuevo rastro de desafío.

Los ojos de Edward se arrugaron y sus labios se movieron en una pequeña media sonrisa.

—¡¿Crees que estoy presumiendo?! El supuesto misterio femenino no es tan difícil de entender. Las mujeres tienden a parecerse más de lo que admitirían.

Me ericé e irrité por su arrogancia; si había un límite a eso, aún no lo había visto. No tuve tiempo de replicar, ya que continuó rápidamente.

—Sin embargo, requiere paciencia y atención entender a una mujer, y esa combinación típicamente se encuentra en hombres que han vivido un poco y que tienen una honesta comprensión de sí mismos – de sus fortalezas y debilidades. Esta no es exactamente la provincia de las novicias impacientes. ¿No estás de acuerdo, Isabella?

Seguía provocándome con referencias a Jake así que usé mi tono irritante de nuevo en respuesta.

—Y esa persona no será alguien que tenga que recurrir a la sutil manipulación psicológica para disparar varias reacciones y sentimientos en mí, sino alguien que resuene con todo lo que es mujer en mí.

Me observó con una expresión seria pero algo entretenida.

—Isabella, te estás aventurando por un camino muy peligroso. Fuertemente sugiero que te detengas.

Me advirtió calmadamente, pero parecía estarse reteniendo de enojarse conmigo de verdad; quizás prefería tratar mi impertinencia gentilmente. Alcé mi barbilla para enfatizar mi falta de interés en su amenaza.

—Es mi propio modo de separar a los hombres de los chicos, por así decirlo. ¡Y ya que me será dado un castigo, bien puedo merecerlo!

—¡Escucha! ¡Una mujer que sabe que es lo bastante fuerte para encarar lo que se aproxime, sin tener que ser persistente u obstinada para probarlo! ¡Eso es raro de encontrar!

—Hmm… ¡pensé que querías a una mentecata de sonrisa tonta ciegamente obsequiosa! —Las palabras salieron más como una invitación coqueta que la burla que había planeado.

Edward me sonrió con ojos retorcidamente divertidos y contestó en el mismo tono: —Soy un hombre de gustos variados. —Pausó como si estuviera analizando mi reacción a su respuesta, luego añadió con inflexiones dulcísonas—. Pero te prefiero más… una mujer de pasión y fuego, lealtad y espíritu. Tu personalidad y otras cualidades más inefables, te vuelven un desafío muy enriquecedor, cualquier día. Con más razón necesitas un hombre que guíe en todas las cosas. Me refiero a un hombre experto que sea bueno en su arte.

—No tengo idea de dónde quedo en la escala de madurez, pero tú eres demasiado joven para llamarte 'experto'.

La voz melosa se convirtió en acero.

—Bueno, algo es seguro, Isabella. No soy un chico universitario.

Ese ataque predecible me llevó a un estado de hosco silencio.

—Aparentemente, no te estoy entusiasmando con mi perspicacia —observó con benevolente sigilo—. Vamos, Isabella, estamos discutiendo temas de interés mutuo.

Fruncí mis labios neciamente.

—Cuidado, estás muy cerca de perder por abandono. ¿Eso es lo que deseas? Si es así, creo que eso sería poco recomendable —agregó rápidamente con una sonrisa diabólica mientras una azafata comenzaba a recitar las instrucciones de seguridad antes de despegar—. ¡Sabes cómo me gusta presumir cuando gano!

Fingí una sonrisa, derrotada.

—No quiero perder.

—Claro que no.

Modulé mi voz en un ronroneo suave y propiciatorio.

—Solo quiero que ganes…

Él se rio y se inclinó hacia mí para que sus siguientes palabras cayeran en mi oído.

—De cualquier manera, estaré a tu disposición.

Eran poco más de las cuatro de la tarde cuando llegamos. Después de recoger las maletas del carrusel de equipaje, nos dirigimos afuera, donde una pesada manta de nubes amenazaba con sofocar a la ciudad. Hojas amarillas y rojas caían dilatoriamente, trayendo dulces tonos al gris del asfalto. La luz del día se debilitaba lentamente y el aire, claro y fresco, cargaba el sabor de la nieve en él.

Estaba exhausta y raramente, algo sensible; no podía esperar a llegar a casa, a estar en la privacidad de nuestro pequeño mundo al fin. Un vuelo de catorce horas, no importa qué tan cómodo sea, puede ser pesado para el cuerpo. Solo podía imaginar lo cansado que debió haber sido para Edward; después de todo, era su segundo vuelo en las últimas treinta y seis horas. Pero no se quejó ni una vez.

—¿Alguien nos espera?

—No, pero no necesitamos que nos lleven. Dejé el auto en un estacionamiento.

Para mi absoluta confusión, había olvidado el tono amable. Parecía tenso y frío de nuevo, y estaba a punto de averiguar por qué.

—Prepárate para entretener invitados, Bella. El comité de bienvenida nos está esperando en nuestro departamento para tener una cena. Una cena formal.

Me congelé en donde estaba.

—¿Qué? ¿Por qué?

Estaba mortificada por la idea de ver a todos los miembros de su familia tan pronto, tan inesperadamente y en un contexto formal. Estaba completamente desprevenida y algo avergonzada de mí; secretamente había esperado por un día o dos de preparación mental.

—Te quieren y estaban extremadamente preocupados. ¿Es irracional creer que están ansiosos por verte, amor? —preguntó en respuesta, algo retóricamente, y con algo de sarcasmo.

—No. No lo es. Pero aún no estoy lista para encararlos. ¿De quién fue la idea?

—Mía. —Luego, un latido después: —Y de Alice.

—¡Pero hay que hacer arreglos!

—Alice ha contratado a un cocinero profesional y un mayordomo por esta noche. Conoce bien nuestro hogar y ya se encargó de todo.

—¿Qué tan formal? ¿Estamos hablando de traje de etiqueta?

—Eso espero.

—Obviamente, ¡no puedo preparar atuendos de noche para ambos en tan poco tiempo!

—Estoy seguro que Alice también pensó en eso.

—Pero venimos de un largo viaje, estamos cansados, fatigados por la descompensación horaria, ¡no has dormido en Dios sabe cuántas horas!

—Esto no es lo más difícil que he tenido que hacer recientemente, Bella —señaló con una aspereza abrupta, fijándome con una mirada nivelada. La frialdad en su mirada inmediatamente aceleró mi corazón; bajé mi mirada.

—Quédate aquí. Iré por el auto —ordenó tersamente, temporalmente cortando mis protestas.

Mientras esperaba, me di cuenta de que el repentino cambio en su disposición se originó en su expectación de mi resistencia, y con buena razón, ya que este inesperado arreglo me parecía terriblemente poco atractivo. Sabía que su temperamento había aumentado con cada una de mis objeciones, y a juzgar por su expresión cuando salió del auto, ya estaba muy irritado.

—Entra.

Cargó las maletas en el maletero y luego se quitó su abrigo y lo lanzó irritado en el asiento trasero; en casi nada de tiempo nos fuimos, con mi burbuja de anticipación y emoción por estar al fin en casa atravesada y desinflándose lentamente.

Recargué mi cabeza contra el reposacabezas y cerré mis ojos. Estaba muerta de cansancio, mi espalda dolía, había sido un día largo, un vuelo largo, un todo largo y lo más difícil aún estaba por venir.

Edward tendía a ser supremamente privado, especialmente en temas delicados, pero aún me preguntaba qué les había dicho, cuál había sido su explicación o excusa para mi cobarde acto de deserción. ¿Había sido vergonzoso para él? ¿Estaba avergonzado de mí? ¿Había perdido su respeto por mí permanentemente? ¿Aún lo estaba contemplando en su corazón?

—Las cosas que deben pensar de mí… —murmuré ausentemente.

Edward se encogió de hombros, mostró una sonrisa tensa y contestó suavemente:

—No importa qué, serás perdonada. Pero no creo que sientan la necesidad de que sea asunto suyo en primer lugar.

Verdaderamente esperaba que Edward estuviera dispuesto a protegerme de cualquier comentario rudo o de culpa potencial. Sus labios no tenían aversión, ni sarcasmo o malicia al continuar:

—Ya quedó detrás de nosotros. Necesitamos concentrarnos en el presente y en el futuro.

Simplemente tenía que presionarlo.

—¿No podríamos posponer la cena?

Edward frunció el ceño, sus ojos brillaron con las familiares chispas de ira controlada y su voz resonó con autoridad. Tenía esa mirada de nuevo, la que me decía que estaba acercándome a la línea.

—¡Isabella, suficiente! ¡No quieres ir ahí de nuevo! Imagina lo molesto que estaría si tuviera que llamar y mandar a todos a casa solo para salvarte de tu pena y culpabilidad, ¿hm? No puedes esconderte del mundo indefinidamente. Cenaremos con mi familia; estarás abierta a ellos, encantadora y libre de culpas. Tan poco como te sientas inclinada, esto es lo que se espera de i. quiero que tengamos una noche placentera. Quiero una rápida transición a la normalidad y creo que una quieta cena familiar es razonablemente conveniente para lograrlo. Nos tomaremos un día o dos para descansar y luego también iremos a ver a tus padres. ¡Esta discusión termina justo ahora!

Había un lado feroz, despiadado y severo a su furia nuevamente provocada. Se me puso la piel de gallina y un escalofrío de aprehensión recorrió mi espalda. Esa última oración era categórica, inequívoca, dejándome considerando su nivel de ira, temerosamente. Casi siempre, mi esposo solicitaba amablemente, invitaba cordialmente, urgía sutilmente; hoy en día se estaba volviendo cada vez menos cuidadoso con sus imperativos.

Pero eso no me detuvo. Aún tenía otro botón que presionar, otro de sus límites que probar, un nuevo desafío por su voluntad.

—Apenas y pasamos tiempo a solas…

—Tendrás toda mi atención cuando sea apropiado —respondió rápida y rudamente, sin retirar sus ojos del camino. Era inflexible.

Viajamos en amargo silencio después de eso, ambos atrapados en la inercia común después de un desacuerdo abierto. Presionarlo hasta el punto de la ira silenciosa nunca era un movimiento inteligente. Odiaba escuchar su voz firme y decepcionarlo.

Mis ojos viajaron a su muslo, moviéndose mientras cambiaba de velocidad. Recordé nuestro coqueteo en el avión. ¿Qué demonios estaba haciendo? ¡¿Cocinando mi propio ganso, robándome mi propio sombrero?! ¿Era tan tonta para retraerme en la parálisis de la inacción solo por una pequeña divergencia y un orgullo algo herido?

Después de todo, una cena con su familia no era algo tan importante que no pudiera acatar por su deseo incluso si no estuviera de acuerdo. En general, nuestra conexión era más importante que cualquier diferencia particular de opiniones u otro problema que pudiéramos tener. Con este reconocimiento, mi frustración se desvaneció, siendo reemplazada por un fuerte deseo de ser buena y ganar su aprobación. Su alabanza acallaba una sed elemental en mí, mientras que su decepción ardía con una intensidad similar al dolor físico. La intensa corriente de enlaces emocionales que venía por la aceptación de la autoridad de este hombre sobre mis acciones y mi corazón era abrumadora y muy adictiva.

Simplemente necesitaba difundir esa hostilidad fresca antes de que se convirtiera en otra confrontación fea e inútil, antes de que las cosas se pusieran pesadas y serias otra vez.

—No estoy en contra de ver a tu familia… solo que quería un baño de burbujas, una comida frugal y algo de tiempo de calidad contigo primero… y todo lo que he conseguido es molestarte de nuevo.

Eso cambió la dinámica en un segundo. No respondió de inmediato, pero cuando lo hizo, ya no estaba enojado; su tono era quieto pero aún intenso.

—No. —Alcanzó mi mano, la llevó a sus labios y ligeramente besó los nudillos con una delicadeza que era casi una reverencia—. Si algo, estoy molesto conmigo mismo por permitir que todos estos eventos ocurran. De una manera u otra, por comisión u omisión, nuestras fallas son innatamente mi culpa.

—No puedes culparte por las acciones de otras personas, Edward. Los Volturi han estado intentando socavar a tu familia desde que tienes uso de memoria y esa mujer Tanya era severamente ilusa, tú mismo lo dijiste.

Me miró brevemente y su expresión severa pareció apaciguarse.

—A menos que sea un tonto absoluto, ningún hombre piensa que va a estar siempre a cargo de todo. Con una excepción. Su mujer. Así que no me importa quién tiene la culpa de nuestro reciente problema, la responsabilidad cae en mí, porque eres mía. Mi autoridad como un hombre está como premisa y legitimada en mi responsabilidad hacia ti. Puedo acumular y ejercer autoridad, y estoy asignado a sancionar tu comportamiento siempre y cuando esté dispuesto a soportar las consecuencias. Y eso es suficiente.

Entonces estacionó el auto. Estábamos en casa.

Soltando un gran suspiro, me permití que me ayudara salir del auto, instintivamente tensándome en preparación para presuntos ataques en mis errores recientes. Sentí un peculiar vacío en mi estómago, como si hubiera hecho algo increíblemente estúpido y ahora fuera tiempo de pagar. Incluso el saludo del asistente en la puerta – "¡Qué maravilla verla de nuevo, Sra. Cullen!" – parecía tener connotaciones tendenciosas en mis oídos. O quizás estaba siendo muy sensible.

Al entrar, fuimos exuberantemente recibidos con los gritos de alegría de Alice. Todos vinieron al pasillo y nos saludaron. Recibí cálidos abrazos, besos en la mejilla y Edward recibió algunos golpes en la espalda.

Las miradas cuestionadoras de Alice hacia Edward me hicieron sentir como una extranjera por un momento. Pasaban señales entre ellos que no podía interpretar, lo cual pudo haber tenido que ver con el hecho de que conspiraron para orquestar la noche.

Alice, con su brío proverbial e incansable, no me dio mucho tiempo para recolectarme y reconocer a todos individualmente antes de apresurarme al dormitorio principal. Giré mi cabeza, algo intranquila, para ver si Edward también venía, pero lo vi abriendo su celular, de pronto hablando con los chicos, en su modo de vinculación masculina. Alice cerró la puerta del dormitorio, cortando mi vista y me miró con una sonrisa.

—¿Están molestos conmigo? —pregunté débilmente.

—¡Diablos, no! Madre se pone extrañamente ensoñadora cuando habla sobre tu aventurado viaje y Rosalie solo se pregunta por qué no buscaste a Tanya para sacarle los ojos, cosa que ella habría hecho en tu lugar. Pero por supuesto, a ella le parece fascinante la dinámica especial entre Edward y tú.

—Estoy segura que sí.

—Solo puedo presumir que tú y Edward nos quieren fuera de aquí tan pronto como sea posible. Todos nos iremos antes de las diez, lo prometo. Tengo que dejar ir al personal a esa hora, y eso me da un pretexto muy creíble. Aquí está el asunto. Mientras más rápido te prepares, podemos cenar más rápido y por ende, terminar. Así que no te resistas. He elegido un vestido espectacular para que uses y por favor, por favor, por favor no hagas el escándalo usual al respecto.

El vestido negro de terciopelo que Alice había dejado en la cama para mí tenía una fluida y hermosa franja que llegaba hasta el piso, un cuello halter y la espalda escotada. También, tenía un profundo y sorprendentemente revelador escote en V que llegaba demasiado bajo para mi conveniencia. Gruñí. Ese vestido bordaba en lo inapropiado con la generosa cantidad de escote revelado.

—¿Qué? Este es un vestido elegante, absolutamente perfecto para usar en esta ocasión.

—Alice —noté algo perturbada—. Prácticamente estaré desnuda.

—Pero no lo estarás.

—No puedo presentarme en el comedor vistiendo eso. Es demasiado audaz para mí.

Alice me observó con una indignación encantadoramente falsa por un momento antes de soltar un suspiro dramático. Ya se esperaba que no estuviera de acuerdo así que presionó su caso.

—Bella, estaba bajo la impresión de que tenías una clase de disputa que aclarar con mi hermano. ¿Algo ha cambiado al respecto? —preguntó con algo de malicia.

—Tristemente, no, no ha cambiado.

—¿Entonces lo quieres aniquilado o no? —preguntó con falsa seriedad.

—Sí, Alice, pero aún así, este vestido es demasiado, no deja mucho a su imaginación. No creo que le vaya a gustar. Ya sabes, mantener un grado de misterio puede ser poderoso en ocasiones como esta.

—¡Bella, por favor confía en mí! ¡Necesitamos sacar las armas grandes y este vestido es un arma letal! Lo harás perder los sentidos. Pero independientemente de esa justificación, n un nivel de esplendor puramente estético, este vestido es la perfección, y no tienes razones para avergonzarte por ello.

Me sonrió y yo hice lo mismo incómodamente.

—Por favor, relájate, Bella. Nadie está molesto contigo, todos estamos inmensamente aliviados de que hayas vuelto sana y salva. Concéntrate en ti y en Edward, eso es lo que en verdad importa. El resto solo es agua bajo el puente. Ahora, le dije al cocinero que estaríamos listos para cenar en una hora. Tienes el cuarto solo para ti para prepararte, ya que exilié a Edward sin piedad al cuarto de huéspedes. Ya sabes, para añadir algo de suspenso.

—Qué mal. Me habría encantado verlo ponerse su traje.

Alice se rio porque pensó que estaba bromeando.

—Estoy segura que el arrepentimiento es mutuo, ese era el plan. ¡Consuélate con la idea de que podrás verlo cuando se lo quita!

Se movió al marco de la puerta.

—Tengo que irme, ver algunas cosas. ¿Estarás bien sola?

—Seguro.

Alice asintió en aprobación y cerró la puerta detrás de ella, dándole al lugar una sensación agradable y segura. Exhalé, intentando disipar con un respiro toda la tención que había recolectado dentro. Estaría sola por un rato, mis pensamientos como susurros lentos en el silencio; tomé un momento para mirar alrededor.

Por varias semanas, mi razón de ser había sido contraerme alrededor de esta creencia loca y oblicua de que si esperaba lo suficiente, si esperaba y me concentraba lo suficiente, las barreras de cristal y tiempo que me mantenían lejos se derretirían y estaría de vuelta en mi vieja vida. En mi propio dormitorio. De vuelta a los brazos de mi hombre, el único lugar en el mundo donde podía estar equivocada y ser imperfecta con seguridad.

Ahora mi incansable visión se había vuelto real, tangible. Con pequeños pasos dudosos, me acerqué a la mesa de noche en mi lado de la cama y tomé el libro ahí, el que estaba leyendo cuando me fui. Había permanecido, sin terminar, quieto y sin quejas, en la mesa de noche, como una muestra de mi recuerdo.

Estos eran pensamientos perturbadores. Pero cuando los sueños de uno se vuelven realidad, el miedo de despertar puede traer una ansiedad persistente.

"No pienses en eso, piensa en las cosas buenas, las cosas puras".

Aún con la mente ausente, comencé a quitarme la ropa, la dejé en el cesto de ropa sucia y entré desnuda al baño. Después de todo, tenía tiempo para un baño rápido.

Al contrario de la última vez, ahora el baño me parecía amigable y confortable. Los azulejos del suelo estaban cálidos bajo mis pies, había toallas frescas y suaves, y el tocador estaba amueblado con todas las amenidades. Fue entonces que lo vi. Cerca del lavabo, doblándose con orgullo en el espejo, en un florero alto y esbelto, una cala. Roja.

La esencia relajante de los aceites de baño comenzó a surgir en el aire vaporoso y entré a la bañera mientras el nivel de agua era bajo. Tenía tiempo, pero no mucho. Suspirando, me recargué en la bañera y cerré mis ojos. El agua caliente y la fatiga me hicieron sentir como si estuviera en una burbuja sumergida. Mi presión sanguínea tenía que ser muy baja.

Pensé en él, preparándose en su baño, cómo sujetaría su cuello mientras se afeitaba, cómo pondría dos dedos en su garganta y levantaría su barbilla para pasar la navaja ahí. Amaba verlo afeitarse.

Abrí mis ojos y ahí estaba la cala de nuevo. Sonreí. La flor era hipnótica; elegante, refinada, tenía una cierta vibra que me hizo mirarla. Era como si Edward estuviera ahí.

Dejar la cala para que lo encontrara en el baño era una abierta manifestación de su profundo afecto. Eso y su autoridad concentrada en el triste mundo de indiferencia a nuestro alrededor eran los más grandes afrodisiacos.

Conocía su significado. Era una intimación sexual.

Mientras cepillaba mi cabello una media hora más tarde, decidí dejar ir todo ese nudo de inútiles preocupaciones. Me examiné en el espejo con una vaga indulgencia. Mi cabello probablemente era la única cosa de mi apariencia por la que era vanidosa, pero entonces pensaba que las personas en el mundo vivían felizmente con problemas mucho más serios que los míos.

Me sentía mejor. El baño borró algo de mi tensión; el lirio de Edward había hecho el resto. Se suponía que las fiestas eran divertidas, hermosas y entretenidas, y descubrí mientras peinaba mi cabello en un moño que la estaba esperando con ansias.

Me puse el mínimo de maquillaje: sombra para ojos, algo de rubor y brillo labial. Tal vez era demasiado ligero, pero el vestido ya era bastante 'pesado'. Los tacones negros que Alice me había dejado parecían atroces instrumentos de tortura pero había decidido seguir sus planes. Me puse un liguero negro, medias y un par de bragas de seda y satín. Maravillosa ropa interior para que él descubriera. "Todas las cosas buenas", musité, divertida.

No me sentía terriblemente expuesta o en exhibición, el vestido se sentía elegante, seductor y solo un poco dramático, y pronto me uní a nuestros invitados, mostrando una sonrisa placentera y esperando en toda honestidad una noche agradable.

Las puertas francesas al balcón estaban ligeramente abiertas y la brisa de mi entrada al comedor agitó las llamas de las velas; toda conversación murió por un momento y todos sonrieron. El comedor había sido transformado por la varita mágica de Alice en un maravilloso escenario, invitador y festivo. Las mujeres estaban a la altura de la elegancia en espléndidos vestidos de noche y los hombres se veían igual de impactantes en sus elegantes trajes. Aún algo aprehensiva, observé a cada uno de ellos cuidadosamente.

Carlisle, con su aire noble y cabello plateado se veía distinguido. Parecía más cálido y menos reservado que Edward, pero, como si hijo, era un hombre de varias facetas. Cerca de su hombro, Esme, una figura regia y dignificada, no parecía tener más de cuarenta. Debido a eso, la gente no reconocía de inmediato su fuerza inherente, quieta e intuitiva. Era sabia más allá de sus años. Hacían una pareja hermosa y ambos se veían tranquilos.

Jasper era tranquilo, distantemente guapo. Siempre imaginé el fuego dentro de él ardiendo con una flama estable y paciente; siempre que me hablaba, sentía una deliciosa calma.

Incluso bajo su negro atuendo de noche, Emmett se veía desvergonzadamente en forma mientras se movía por el lugar con la típica confianza de los hombres grandes.

Rosalie emanaba glamor y estaba, como siempre, hermosa en su amargo orgullo. Su vestido de noche estaba dividido y estaba sentada con sus piernas cruzadas para que sus increíbles piernas dominaran todo el cuarto. Era algo bueno que Emmett fuera tan descaradamente masculino o uno pudiera haber estado tentado a cuestionarse quién realmente usaba los pantalones en su familia. Sospechaba que ella era difícil con Emmett en privado pero ese no era mi problema.

Sabía que ella desaprobaba de mí. Era demasiado dócil, demasiado tranquila, no lo suficientemente emocionante para esta perfecta familia y ciertamente no una pareja equitativa para Edward. A mí me gustaba el desbalance de poder entre mi esposo omnipotente y yo, pero eso no quería decir que me viera como menos valiosa.

Pero no la resentía por eso. De vez en cuando, concordaba con ella. Incluso me habían parecido graciosos su actitud desdeñosa y sus ojos en blanco. Pero sospechaba que ella me despreciaba más por mi despreciable y retrógrada sujeción a mi esposo. Edward y yo no anunciábamos su primacía en nuestra relación, no era claro para los demás, pero con el tiempo, la familia más cercana había visto involuntariamente partes de algo que sentía demasiado personal para compartir explícitamente.

De hecho, yo solo era una mujer que, bajo una introspección sincera y sobria, se dio cuenta que era más feliz bajo la guía del hombre de mi elección. No mucho antes en la historia humana, esto se consideraba la norma. Una mujer que estaba cómoda con la complejidad de nuestros roles en la era actual, y que aún así entendía y valoraba la inyección de algo antiguo y arcaico en un matrimonio moderno.

Poseída con estos pensamientos, me tenté brevemente a darle a Rosalie una larga mirada que dijera: "Estás muuuy equivocada, ¡tan equivocada!" pero me retuve y solo sonreí. Entonces Emmett rompió el hielo en su estilo inimitable:

—A juzgar por tu trasero huesudo, hermanita, la comida en Europa no es tan buena como dicen.

Esperaba que Rosalie le diera un codazo a Emmett en las costillas y que eso tuviera un efecto saludable en sus modales, pero no pude prestarles más atención; Edward había entrado a la habitación, viéndose elegante y perfectamente compuesto en su traje. Entró acomodando sus mancuernas e incluso hubo una rara gracia en la simple economía de ese movimiento.

—Por favor, discúlpenme todos, fui retenido por una llamada.

El poder esgrimido en él hizo que pareciera haber entrado a una rara atmósfera, una que era demasiado rica y fina para el hombre promedio. El solo verlo me dejó congelada en mi lugar. Estaba cautivada. Lo adoraba intensamente.

Edward era imperioso y firme, ingenioso, gentil y sabio, divertido y tierno, y sabía exactamente cuándo y cómo contenerme, siendo capaz de superar cualquier sentimiento de hosquedad, mal temperamento o resentimiento. A decir verdad, no hay nada más atractivo para una mujer que un hombre que se conoce, que conoce lo que él quiere, lo que ella quiere, y cómo dárselo. De nuevo estaba agradecida por este hombre que significaba más para mí a cada día.

Se acercó a mí, dándome esa encantadora sonrisa suya, la cual siempre me había parecido irresistible y sus ojos oscurecidos me mantuvieron completa. Su sonrisa tan sensual, hermosa, no reservada, hizo que mi corazón se derritiera dentro de mi pecho.

El tradicional atuendo de corbata negra requiere una clásica corbata de moño negra, atada incorrectamente. La suya estaba perfectamente torcida, exactamente como debería, por lo tanto demandaba mi atención. Me encargué de enderezarla y abiertamente me tomé mi tiempo en hacerlo. Acomodé hilas inexistentes de sus solapas solo para considerar que aún no terminaba de acomodar su corbata.

Edward mantuvo sus ojos en mí todo el tiempo.

Eventualmente, tuve que terminar y él se acercó a besarme la mejilla gentilmente en gratitud. Su respiración me hizo cosquillas en el oído al susurrar:

—Ciertos momentos en el tiempo se vuelven instantáneamente encerrados en el ámbar de la memoria. Este es uno de ellos. Si te viera todos los días, para siempre, aún recordaría este preciso instante.

Vertí toda la dulzura que tenía en mi suave y suspirada respuesta.

—Adoré el lirio, me hizo sentir… especial. Gracias.

Algo oscuro y rico atravesó los ojos de Edward pero antes de poder responder, la cabeza de Alice se asomó detrás de su hombro.

—Oigan, ustedes dos, ¡sepárense ahora! En caso de que no lo hayan notado, tienen compañía.

—Tu sincronización es impecable, como siempre, Alice —murmuró Edward, solo un poco en serio.

—Sí, lo sé. Tienes suerte de tenerme cerca —contestó ella inteligentemente.

—Siempre estaré en deuda contigo por eso —replicó Edward con el mismo sarcasmo juguetón.

Alice solo se rio y agitó su mano:

—¡Vayan a mezclarse! ¡Vamos, vamos!

Mientras el mesero comenzaba a servir nuestras bebidas, lenta y deferencialmente, me acerqué a Esme.

—Quería disculparme, Esme, por la manera en que yo…

—No te preocupes, Bella, entiendo. Aunque a mi edad ya no hay crisis en el matrimonio, recuerdo cómo solía ser. Lo recuerdo muy bien… —Tomó mi mano, asegurándome, y sus palabras terminaron, dejando a cambio una pequeña sonrisa. También sonaba extrañamente melancólica, para nada como ella.

La cena estaba a punto de ser servida y por la fuerza del hábito, comencé a considerar los arreglos de la mesa. Ya que éramos un múltiplo de cuatro, sabía que perdería mi lugar al final de la mesa. En tales situaciones, los anfitriones nunca se sentaban uno frente al otro.

Edward, como anfitrión y por lo tanto, un personaje más importante, mantendría su asiento al final de la mesa, aún más ya que el asiento de honor estaba a su derecha. Y ahí era donde Esme debería estar sentada por derecho, como la mujer mayor. Mentalmente coloqué a Carlisle al otro lado de la mesa y me imaginé que yo quedaría a su lado y no en el lugar que era apropiadamente mío.

En cierto momento, me di cuenta de que yo no estaba a cargo de esos deberes esta noche. Era el trabajo de Alice y probablemente ya había averiguado el diagrama de la mesa. Simultáneamente, vi a Edward acercándose y, con una reverencia elegante, en un estilo muy caballeroso, me ofreció su brazo.

Una dama es llevada a cenar por el caballero en cuyo lado derecho se sienta y obviamente iba a ser escoltada a la mesa por mi atractivo esposo.

Lo miro inquisitivamente. Él sonrió y dijo gentilmente:

—Has pasado mucho tiempo lejos. En esta instancia de darte la bienvenida, te conviertes en la dama de honor y tengo el placer de ser tu caballero asignado para esta noche.

¡Alice, tan perspicaz! La miré y ella solo me mostró una sonrisa, contenida, conspiradora y llena de satisfacción.

Agraciadamente deslicé mi mano en la curva de su codo y dejé que nos guiara, todos siguiéndonos en una procesión ordenada. La mesa se veía maravillosa: servilletas de color crema, utensilios brillantemente pulidos, copas de cristal repitiendo las llamas de la vela. Alice era hábil y no faltó ningún detalle. Me senté a la derecha de Edward, cerca de Jasper y enfrente de Esme. Levanté los cubiertos y todos comenzamos a cenar.

—Imagina, Bella, Edward finalmente permitió que hiciera algo con esa horrenda oficina suya —me dijo Esme.

Era un tema maravillosamente neutral para abrir una conversación durante la cena y exclamé mi interés, animándola a continuar. Eso hizo y la vi observar a su hijo con una expresión de afecto divertido, amor y confianza, orgullo y admiración.

Edward, aparentemente impermeable a su mirada, mostró su sonrisa atractiva y – siempre un anfitrión cordial y hospitalario – comenzó a conversar amigablemente, en tonos tranquilos, con la misma sorprendente facilidad que su madre.

Mientras la noche progresaba, la conversación se volvió más viva, toda incomodidad desvaneciéndose. A excepción del comentario de Emmett sobre mi figura y mi disculpa a Esme, toda otra mención de mi ausencia y su cuestionable justificación fue estudiosamente evitada. Comencé a sentir una intensa corriente de paz en mi alma. Estaba en casa. En casa con la gente que amaba.

Algo que Emmett dijo hizo que Edward hiciera su cabeza hacia atrás con una carcajada, sobresaltándome. No estaba acostumbrada a verlo tan libre; casi nunca se reía en voz alta, su diversión muy a menudo expresada con un movimiento en sus ojos, a lo mucho. No me importaba por qué se reía. Simplemente me dejé remojar en ese rico sonido masculino que derritió mis adentros pero que surgió tan raramente, solo cuando algo le parecía extremadamente gracioso o, mejor aún, irónico.

Me atrapó mirándolo.

—¿Qué pasa, Bella?

Sacudí mi cabeza, asegurándolo.

—Nada. Solo disfruto escuchar tu risa. Casi nunca lo haces.

La mesa se estaba limpiando para el postre cuando escuché a Alice dirigiéndose a mí:

—Aquí, Bella, un pequeño regalo de bienvenida de todos —dijo, dándome un sobre por encima de la mesa.

La miré sorprendida. Últimamente tuve mi buena ración de sobres extraños. Ella me sonrió e indicó que lo abriera. Lo que encontré adentro me hizo exclamar, deleitada:

—¡Mira, Edward, boletos para la ópera!

Sus ojos brillaron en la suave luz emitida por las flamas. Nos miramos silenciosamente. Hubiera sido bueno tener la noche para nosotros dos, pero la alternativa resultó ser placentera.

Los boletos me recordaron que también había comprado algo para cada uno de ellos, mancuernas para los chicos, brazaletes para las chicas, y el momento de darlos era el correcto. Me disculpé, me levanté discretamente de la mesa y fui al dormitorio donde habían dejado las maletas, para sacar los regalos.

No lo escuché entrar después de mí; solo el zumbido de la fiesta disminuyendo mientras la puerta se cerraba lentamente detrás de él delató su presencia. Con su misteriosa manera de legar a mi espacio, se me acercó por atrás y sin advertirme, tomó un puñado de cabello y jaló mi cabeza hacia atrás, enderezando mi espalda.

Esperaba que me besara, que me besara firmemente, pero solo me estudió. Llevó su rostro más cerca del mío, lo suficiente para que viera sus pupilas dilatándose. Tomó lectura de mis ojos, percibiendo todo, sin duda.

Yo solo me quedé ahí, bajo su quieto análisis, mis brazos a mis costados, aún sujetando una bolsa de regalo, mi cara levantada hacia el techo, labios entreabiertos, cuello expuesto. Mi nuca cosquilleaba por su mano dura y cálida, y sentí que mis rodillas comenzaban a temblar. Su mirada estudió en silencio mi rostro, mi cuello, y mi escote por otro minuto. Solo entonces, habló, quietamente, conspirando, perfectamente consciente de su peculiar poder de electrificar cada célula en mi cuerpo solo con su voz.

—Isabella, he leído en alguna parte que la comida atrae al sabor y olor, los sentidos más viejos y los más cercanos al centro de la mente. —Inhaló profunda y audiblemente—. Tu esencia es embriagadora, amor. Y apuesto que sabes igual de enloquecedor.

Me estremecí hasta mi centro. Hilos plateados de placer recorrieron mi espalda, extendiéndose por mis muslos. Debilitándome.

—Quiero besarte pero me contendré por ahora, porque… —su voz se agravó más—, temo que no sea capaz de permanecer como un caballero por el resto de la noche.

Apenas y tuve el control de mi respuesta profundamente femenina. Hubo un breve destello de lo que fue casi una sonrisa y entonces, igual de silencioso, se fue, dejándome jadeando ligeramente.

La segunda ronda había empezado. Temblaba de imaginar lo que venía a continuación.

Mi cabeza estaba extrañamente ligera y una sonrisa tonta e involuntaria floreció en mis labios. Mi esposo me conocía tan bien… Él era mi debilidad, no podía pelearlo. Amaba lo que hacía. Amaba el sentimiento que me daba, me emocionaba y me hacía pecaminosamente deleitada al mismo tiempo.

De haber estado solos, habría cedido a la profunda reacción de feroz placer que causaron las palabras y acciones de mi esposo. En cambio, esperé un minuto o dos para recomponer mi rostro, y después volví al comedor.

Me estaba sintiendo… diferente. Lánguidamente viscosa. Bajo mi lujoso vestido de noche, mis rodillas estaba débiles, y mi piel se sentía caliente y sonrojada. Realmente caliente. Hormigueante. Palpitante. Humedad en el interior filtrándose. El satín en mi piel se sentía tan frágil, tan suave como pétalos de rosa, dejándome terriblemente consciente de cada movimiento.

Oh, era excitante usar nuestro código privado en público, siempre y cuando tuviera la certeza de que el resto del mundo no conocía el significado más profundo. Mucho del poder emocional en nuestro juego para adultos yacía en el hecho de que ambos sabíamos cómo eran las cosas en realidad entre nosotros, los sutiles recordatorios, lo delicioso de lo no especificado.

Los hombres habían dejado la mesa y estaban organizando un juego de básquetbol para encender y gastar su agresión animal masculina. Ya se estaban provocando de manera estridente, haciendo apuestas y jugando como tontos. Podía pensar en formas mejores, más aptas de canalizar toda esa energía pero ese era solo mi patético punto de vista femenino.

Tomé un sorbo de la flauta de champaña y le ofrecí una sonrisa cuando lo vi observándome. Imperceptiblemente desafiándolo desde el otro lado de la habitación, aunque claramente él podía leerme sin dudas. Una sonrisa enigmática apareció en respuesta en la comisura de su boca.

El resto de la cena se volvió un tormento silencioso. Recuerdos surgieron. Estaba abatida por el deseo, recordando placer, contemplando momentos preciosos y aleatorios de experiencias similares a la reciente y furtiva escena del dormitorio. Escenarios y fantasías se estaban multiplicando en mi mente y no podía pensar en mucho más que nuestro interludio íntimo y sus implicaciones. Tuve que concentrarme mucho para poder continuar conversando amable y articuladamente con mis vecinos de mesa.

En algún punto, escuché a Alice murmurando en mi oído:

—Alguien está distraída.

—Lo admitiré.

—Estaba hablando de mi hermano, tonta.

Le di un vistazo. Estaba concentrado en una quieta charla con su padre, aparentemente ajeno al resto de nosotros.

—¿Eso crees?

—Lo sé. Pero como pareces afectada del mismo padecimiento, creo que te falta perspectiva. Supongo que tenía razón, ¿eh? ¡Es tiempo de sacar a la gente de aquí! No dejes que escape muy fácilmente.

Alice discretamente les indicó a los otros que era tiempo de irse, y poco después nos estábamos despidiendo de nuestros invitados en la puerta.

Y entonces al fin estuvimos solos.

Como seda, desplegándose, se deslizó detrás de mi espalda y ni siquiera logré asegurar la puerta antes de que sus manos llegaran a mis caderas, jalándome hacia él.

—¡No te des la vuelta! —ordenó con un repentino gruñido, sobresaltándome, bloqueando mi movimiento con su figura. El tono de comando era difícil de ignorar y temblé deliciosamente ante el sonido de su voz.

Es una sensación embriagadora, el deseo.


	15. FINAL

**A Letter To My Husband**

Historia original de _VioAlexandru_

 _Capítulo traducido por_ _Nikky McGuiness_

* * *

Paciente, casi con amabilidad repitió sus instrucciones

—No te muevas. Quédate como estás… —Él estaba parado justo detrás de mí, tan cerca, que pensé que podía sentir el calor de su cuerpo. Tan cerca, que mi mente racional gradualmente comenzó a cerrarse. Su respiración me hacía cosquillas en la nuca y haciéndome estremecer y poniendo mi piel de gallina.

Lo sentí moverse y oí un débil susurro de tela, pero me quedé como él lo pidió, con mi espalda hacia él, mirando hacia la puerta.

—Me gusta tu pelo levantado así —él dijo después de una pausa, en un tono gentil que se deslizaba por mi columna, excitante y relajante. Justo como sus manos moviéndose sobre mis hombros y bajo mis brazos—. Hace una deliciosa combinación de exposición y vulnerabilidad —él dijo marcando el comienzo de nuestro delicado y difícil baile, el tipo que no podía ser ensayado o sacado de un guión.

—Edward, ¿qué estás haciendo?

La pregunta fue inútil por varias razones, pero yo tenía que ser consistente con mi rol.

—Nada especial, Querida. Solo que es hora de satisfacer esas búsquedas de postres especiales.

Me sonreí a mi misma; lo que era deseado y necesitado en lo sucesivo, era un plato que es mejor servido en la cama, no en el pasillo. "Oh, pero cualquier lugar sería", concedo traviesamente.

Sus dedos estaban acariciando mi cuello donde su aliento calentaba mi piel, el toque tan tierno que era casi reverente. Yo pensé en la puerta. Cerrada, pero no con llave. Un grupo de invitados que recién se habían ido….

—Edward, alguien podría regresar…

Su boca remplazó sus dedos y comenzó a besarme, moviéndose desde mi mandíbula, bajando por mi cuello, con una lentitud casi agonizante, su lengua caliente, lamiendo suavemente donde el pulso estaba latiendo más cerca de la piel.

—Deja que yo me preocupe de eso.

Él sonó un poco molesto por la interrupción. De alguna manera ….mientras me las arreglaba por ocultar mi alegría.

—Ellos ni siquiera han llegado al estacionamiento…

—¡Deja de lado ese asunto, Isabella! —Su tono severo envió un temblor de emoción que recorrió mi cuerpo—. Creo que un hombre puede hacer lo que desee con su esposa, en su casa, siempre que no moleste a sus vecinos, por supuesto. Tú eres mi esposa, ¿recuerdas?

Alcanzando la base de mi cuello, él me mordió suavemente y yo me estremecí, un pequeño quejido escapando de mis labios. Su beso aumentó en presión, succionando, sabiendo que dejaría una marca. Con la intención de dejar una marca.

—No es poco razonable para mí desear ser el hombre en mi propio hogar ahora, ¿verdad?

—No…

—¿Así que, dejarás de cuestionar mi estatus como un hombre en control, teniendo el derecho de hacer lo que él quiere en su propiedad, con su propiedad?

Su respiración en mi cuello, justo en lo alto de mi columna, casi me hizo incapaz de responder su pregunta. "¿Cómo sabe que la piel del cuello está conectada al sexo tan íntimamente, que solo una corta caricia pondrá húmeda a una mujer?"

Respiré.

—Yo…

—Bien. —Su tono implicaba que mayor discusión sobre el tema habría sido inútil, de cualquier forma—. Yo debo admitir que casi disfruté la elección de Alice para tu vestido esta noche… —Su voz había dejado un placentero estruendo resonando en su pecho—. Tan sublimemente sutil, reflejando un exquisito toque. Recuérdame darle mis agradecimientos después por su gusto en vestir.

A mis ojos, el vestido estaba lejos de ser sutil, pero por el momento me encontré que estaba extrañamente poco dispuesta a dar mi opinión. Sus dedos estaban acariciando hábilmente la depresión entre mi clavícula, sintiendo que mi pulso se aceleraba bajo su toque.

—¿Por qué? —pregunté sonriendo; ambas, complacida y entretenida, por su sorprendente admisión—. Sospecho un poco de… una razón terrenal.

Inclinándose más cerca, él susurró entre las capas de mi pelo:

—Destacaba una muy poderosa, subliminal declaración de femineidad… —Entonces de nuevo, un canto—: sin sujetador…

—Oh…

—Una exhibición artística que ha sido terriblemente distractora. Toda la noche, yo no podía mirar a nada excepto a tus pechos, balanceándose, seductores, haciéndome señas. Tal delicada e íntima promesa… —él aclaro más allá, dejando sus dedos recorrer a lo largo mi cuello y bajando por mi columna.

»Fue difícil llegar al final de la cena con invitados sin ser distraído por los… impropios pensamientos que una particular e inevitable vista provocaba —susurró, sus labios cerca de mi oído.

Sus dedos recorrían suavemente por todas partes, dejando tras su toque, excitadas mis terminaciones nerviosas rogando por más. Él estaba ahora acariciándome lentamente, como toque de pluma a mis costados sobre la tela del vestido.

—Tú no parecías afectado por mi… perfectamente en control de ti mismo, como siempre —digo finalmente, apoyándome un poco hacia atrás en él.

Él cuidadosamente deslizó sus manos sobre mi tórax, deteniéndose justo debajo de mis senos. Esos suaves y tímidos toques en mi cuerpo tenían un efecto más suave y más seductor que un evidente toque desvergonzado. Mis senos comenzaron a vibrar y mi espalda se arqueó involuntariamente, ofreciéndoselos más, pero él evito tocarme más significativamente.

—Un hombre puede tener control sobre sí mismo en general, pero aún ser capaz de mostrar su pasión cuando es apropiado. Estoy seguro de que no hay una razón real para recordarte la verdad acerca de las apariencias que pueden ser engañosas… aunque no intento perder ese autocontrol por el momento.

Su tono era tan tranquilo, incluso eso lo escuché primero que las palabras reales. Estaba demasiado absorta en saborear el delicioso cosquilleo que sus dedos producían debajo al lado de mis senos. Abruptamente, me di cuenta de lo que él acababa de decir. Tragué un jadeo y pregunté apresuradamente, más que solo alarmada.

—Espero que privarme del sexo no sea el castigo que tienes en mente para mí, Edward, ¡porque eso sería horriblemente cruel de tu parte!

Él se rio ligeramente.

—No, amor, no es sexo.

Exhalé, inmensamente aliviada y relajada de nuevo bajo su toque.

Él rozaba sus ardientes labios a través de mi oído y respiraba en él.

—Solo mi polla.

—Tu… ¡¿Qué?!

—Estoy, temporalmente, privándote de mi pene, Bella —él explicó con absoluta calma mientras rozaba sus labios contra mi hombro.

—¡No puedes hablar en serio!

Yo estaba agitada, enrabiada y aturdida, tratando de darme vuelta, pero él envolvió sus brazos en mi cintura, su fuerte agarre manteniéndome tranquila en mi lugar.

—¡Dije que no te des vuelta! —él dijo duramente y su tibio aliento agitó los finos cabellos de mi cuello, dándome escalofríos de nuevo.

—¡Tienes que estar jodiéndome!

—Cuida tu lenguaje, Isabella.

—¡Esto es una demostración gratuita de control y dominación!

—Pelear sobre mi decisión solo aumentará tu sentencia, amor —él me informó imperturbablemente, y su tono no dejaba lugar a contradicción. Exhalé audiblemente—. ¿Por cuánto tiempo? — logré balbucear.

—Eso depende de que tan complacido estoy contigo —él respondió con un pedante tono de superioridad. Seguido de un malévolo mordisco de sus dientes contra mi hombro, seguido entonces de una lenta y erótica lamida sobre la marca que había quedado en la piel entre mi cuello y hombro un momento antes.

Yo casi gemí, pero me contuve esta vez. Tenía una batalla que pelear. Aunque la pelea iba a ser guiada en sus condiciones, yo creía que aún tenía alguna oportunidad.

—Muchas cosas pueden ser disculpadas a quienes se arrepienten. Yo estoy extremadamente arrepentida por lo que he hecho… y en el futuro seré muy, muy buena…

Él se rio ante mi ansiedad, bajo y retumbando como un león. En mi prisa, yo había hecho mi mejor apuesta demasiado rápido.

—Ahora, no estés triste… —dijo falsamente consolándome—. Hay mucho más que el simple acto del sexo. Desde el momento en que la noche comenzó, nosotros comenzamos a hacer el amor. ¿No lo sentiste? Mis ojos en ti…, mis palabras en tu oído… Yo sé cómo te estas sintiendo ahora. Puedo sentirlo en la forma en que tu cuerpo se calienta bajo mis manos.

Para pelear con él, sabiendo que mi fuerza y autocontrol era menos que el suyo, era una invitación a la derrota; era un desenlace conocido desde el comienzo. Sin embargo, le di la bienvenida a la posibilidad y disfruté la emoción de estar física y mentalmente superada. En el fondo yo amaba ser vulnerable para mi hombre. Había algo primitivo, sobrecogedor e intensamente excitante en ser derrotada de antemano por su poder masculino.

Aún yo necesitaba ser un oponente digno. No me rendiría sin resistencia. ¿Dónde estaba la diversión en eso? ¿Quién valora una victoria fácil?

Era la electricidad en el juego lo que lo hacía excitante, las medidas de fuerza de voluntad, la lucha de dar o no, la necesidad de probar y pelear a pesar del cierto conocimiento que paradójicamente, la victoria no era realmente posible sin rendirse.

Yo recordé los juegos que habíamos jugado en el pasado, siendo su principal razonamiento, su creencia de la construcción de la pasión, aunque el enloquecer y frustrar, era tan placentero como el acto mismo. Así que accedí; el dar y quitar era un delicioso juego erótico y la mejor forma de coquetear. Era una sutil batalla de poder que nos llevaba a una mayor intimidad, la dinámica de nuestra interacción nos preparaban, absolutamente saturados con tensión sexual. Yo también saboreaba la anticipación aún si me volvía loca. Yo no podía decir que no lo disfrutaba, la frustración, la creatividad. Seguida por la profunda y ardiente follada.

Lo que me excitaba enormemente era su lucha para mantenerse a sí mismo enfocado y en control al mismo tiempo que me estimulaba a alcanzar las más altas cimas de excitación. Cómo él podía hacer eso y a la vez mantenerse a sí mismo, estaba más allá de mi poder de comprensión.

Yo recordé como él me tentaba hasta que el abrasador deseo amenazaba con hacer arder mi sangre; como él usaba sus atributos masculinos, su atractivo, para elevar y mantener en mí una ineludible necesidad, la cual solo tenía que ser saciada; como yo siempre terminaba gimiendo sin poder hacer nada rogando que él me follara.

Aunque sería definitivamente impropio rogar tan temprano en la noche: yo forcé a mi mente volver al campo de batalla.

—Durante bastante tiempo yo no he estado pensando en nada más que… —dije despacio, con honesta franqueza.

El rio, un poco demasiado fuerte.

—¿Tú no me crees?

—Oh, ni por un momento pensé que tu confesión no fuera sincera. Tú tendrás mi polla dentro de ti, como deseas, mi golosa Bella. Pronto. Pero no esta noche.

—¡Realmente no puedo ver el beneficio de esto! —repliqué de inmediato, con genuina furia.

—Yo habría pensado que el ser castigado excluía el concepto de tener beneficios.

Gruñí en exasperación.

—Edward, ¿por qué me estás haciendo esto? ¿A nosotros? Después de todo este tiempo… ¡¿y qué hay de ti?!... ¿no sería ese al menos un castigo para ti tanto como para mí? Puedo sentir lo duro que estás ahora —dije intensamente, rozando mi trasero por delante de sus pantalones.

—Yo puedo esperar querida —dijo con una voz tan paciente y controlada, que envió escalofríos por mi columna—. Y a pesar de todo, ¡pienso que seré el ganador!

Mi respiración quedó atrapada mientras él chasqueaba su caliente lengua alrededor del lóbulo de mi oreja, lenta, tentadoramente.

—Mi preocupación es por tu excitación y placer, no por el mío, profundo y egoísta placer que provoca esa preocupación. Confío en que seré capaz de darte placer de otras formas también y estaré inmensamente entretenido… y completamente satisfecho con la exquisita recompensa de verte… sentirte… haciéndote que te vengas…

Yo sabía lo que él quería decir. Anhelo traicionero comenzó a expandirse por mi cuerpo, como si sus palabras fueran un dulce veneno, intoxicante, adictivo. Exhalé un pequeño gemido.

—Más temprano que tarde, estarás insatisfecho en ese estéril, páramo abstemio en el cual estás aislándote a ti mismo…

—Un hombre que toma, pero, no bastante, llevando los juegos al borde de sus propias necesidades y resistencia, a punto de perder el control bajo la falta de control. Negación erótica es burla en su más pura forma y ciertamente permite a un hombre el más exquisito placer. En nuestro caso, esto también sirve a mi propósito de castigarte por tus recientes errores de juicio.

—¡Tu autocontrol no es natural, Edward! ¿Estás seguro que aún eres humano?

Él se quedó quieto un momento, sus labios húmedos en mi cuello.

—¡Deja de quejarte o seré aún más drástico! —él me amenazó con la voz más sedosa—. ¿Es eso lo que quieres?

Una vez que afirmo sus palabras perversamente, temporalmente perdí todo deseo de ser combativa. Yo sabía que él me manipulaba, a veces más de lo que me importaba admitir, pero me di cuenta que yo sabía cuánto, cuál era su influencia. A pesar de eso, yo nunca me sentí adversamente afectada o que estuviera tomando ventaja de mí. Él era un hombre brillante.

—No… —respiré.

—Bien. Eso pensé.

Sentí sus manos recorriendo mi vestido. Traté de darle una mirada.

—¡Dije que te quedes tranquila!

La áspera orden me congeló.

Él aferró el pesado material y con un fuerte y determinado movimiento, rasgó la falda desde la basta hasta casi la cintura, la costura lateral cediendo entre sus fuertes puños. El sonido de la tela rasgándose me sobresaltó y me mareó al mismo tiempo.

—Ahora, eso es lo que yo llamo un vestido despampanante… —Sus palabras casi salieron rugidas.

—Alice va a matarte por esto… —dije haciendo un esfuerzo por no reír y fallando exitosamente.

—No, ella no lo hará, sospecho que lo aprobará.

Él se puso de rodillas detrás de mí y sentí sus manos en mis tobillos.

—Puedes quitarte los zapatos. Por el sutil temblor de tus piernas, estoy suponiendo que te están molestando —él notó pensativamente, deslizando las tiras de mis zapatos sobre mis tacones mientras los sacaba. Él deslizó sus manos hacia mis pantorrillas bajo la falda, entonces las sentí insinuantemente entre mis rodillas. Yo oí su murmurada apreciación cuando sus manos se unieron al borde de mis ligas. Lentamente, cuidadosamente, deslizó las medias por mis piernas, entonces alrededor de mis tobillos y quitándolas por mis pies.

—Romper las medias… ahora, sería una pérdida. Les puedo encontrar un mejor uso...

De reojo, lo vi deslizando la delicada prenda en su bolsillo izquierdo mientras se ponía de pie.

—Una delicia para más tarde —murmuró, sus labios rozando gentilmente un lugar muy sensible detrás de mi oído.

—Sí, Edward, ahora puedo ver tan claramente cuán diferente es rasgar ropa interior en comparación de otras piezas de ropa, como vestidos de noche por ejemplo.

—Hay un mundo de diferencia, amor —su voz retumbó detrás de mi oído—. ¿Me imagino que tus pechos ahora están sensibles? ¿Sensitivos? ¿Pesados? ¿Duelen al ser tocados?

Mis pechos palpitaron en respuesta a sus astutas preguntas, tibios y pesados, como si ellos estuvieran anhelando espacio. Él con habilidad los alcanzó, ahuecando su mano dentro del profundo escote de mi vestido y expuso mi seno izquierdo, sacándolo al aire; el frio de la habitación rápidamente hizo endurecerse mi desnudo pezón. Él rodeó la aureola con su índice, en una suave caricia que apenas sentí. No había nada urgente o insistente en ese toque.

—Esto también será una delicia para más tarde amor. Tener demasiada buena comida a la vez puede hacer que uno sea insensible a los más refinados detalles. Especialmente después de un prolongado ayuno.

Dejé a sus manos acariciar desde la curva de mis senos hasta mi cintura, entonces deslizándose a lo largo del contorno más redondeado de mis caderas. Sus dedos continuaron sus descenso en su ruta y se deslizó entre mi recientemente lograda raja de mi falda. En poco tiempo, ellos estaban revoloteando por la parte superior de mi muslo, acariciando la franja de piel desnuda descubierta por mis medias.

Susurré su nombre. Él ahuecó mi muslo interior.

—Puedo sentir tu calor… —me arrulló mientras sus manos se acercaban a los saturados pliegues de mi sexo.

—Estás tan mojada, Bella… ¿es por mí?

El sedoso timbre de su voz acarició mi oído y mi mente. Demasiado explícito. Promesas… mi respiración comenzó a acelerarse.

—No oigo tu respuesta, Isabella. Esto es solo por mí, ¿cierto?

—Por ti y debido a ti…

—¿Tuviste algún placer culpable últimamente?

—¿Qué… qué quieres decir?

—¿Te tocaste mientras yo estaba lejos?

Mi respiración se detuvo.

—No seas tímida ahora, señora Cullen. Vamos, cuéntame tus secretos… despliega confesiones… desata misterios…

Él puntualizó cada palabra con suaves, agonizantes golpecitos en mis labios externos.

—¡Dímelo ahora y sabré si mientes!

—Sí — respondí sin titubear, ni siquiera pensando o negándolo.

—Traviesa Bella… —su voz casi audible—. ¿Cuantas veces?

—Solo una…

—¡No te creo! —dijo, retirando sus manos desde donde habían estado recorriendo sin rumbo, tan maravillosamente.

—No, por favor, esa es la verdad…

—¡¿Estás segura?! —él me molestó un poco más.

—Sí…

Sus malvados dedos regresaron piadosamente y continuaron su sensual exploración. Gemí mi agradecimiento y el rio contra mi oído.

—Exactamente ¿cuándo?

—En Suecia…

—Me temo que necesito que seas más especifica que eso.

—La noche en que me llamaste.

—Oh, sí… recuerdo que tú sonabas como si hubieras estado de humor esa noche… ¿y cómo fue?

Era tan típico de él atormentarme a la misma vez que me encendía. Curioso de saber cómo las cosas pueden funcionar en ti incluso cuando tú las reconoces.

—Edward, por favor, ¡¿realmente necesitas detalles?! Soy una chica tímida; necesito ir desenvolviéndome lentamente, no abrirme de golpe.

El rio, profundamente entretenido.

—Contesta mi pregunta, Isabella, o me detendré ahora y no terminaré.

—No fue tan productivo como podría haber sido —respondí ambiguamente, la respiración apretada en mi garganta.

—Oh, así que la discusión vuelve a mi polla, ¿cierto? —él rio con voz ronca.

Como de costumbre, él estaba rápidamente cortando el tema y manteniendo las cosas en orden. La frustración provocada por su inusual forma de castigo sumado a mi excitación pero también a mi valentía.

—Algo como eso… y no veo por qué no. Lo que toda mujer valora más en la vida, puede ser atribuido directamente al pene de su esposo. La humanidad hubiera perecido hace mucho tiempo sin los logros, creaciones, y embarazos conducidos por los impulsos generados por la polla. Negar, evadir o buscar reescribir la naturaleza masculina, la depredación masculina, el egoísmo masculino es irracional. Eso es porque no te entiendo… si tú te niegas a ti mismo, estrangulando tus propias necesidades, entonces estás cortando tú mismo la fuente de tu… poder masculino.

Más lo sentí que lo oí reír.

—Tú estas divagando hacia una tangente que es inmaterial para nuestra discusión. Esto no es sobre mí, amor, es sobre ti. Y en una nota aparte, no recuerdo haber dicho nada acerca de negarme a mí mismo.

Él seguía aún recorriendo los contornos de mi pulsante y humeante sexo.

Mi discurso había sonado un poquito estrangulado a mis propios oídos, los enganches en él, más que notables. Exhalé mi próxima respiración lentamente para enmascarar un gemido, y traté de ignorar lo que él me estaba haciendo y enfocarme, en vez, en mi discurso. Algunos hombres solo son cegados cuando una mujer agrega una capa cremosa a su ego. Eso fue porque yo consideré mi muy elocuente diatriba aún incompleta, así que me explayé en ella, envalentonada con su diversión.

—Esto no es un asunto para la risa. Los hombres deberían estar conscientes de que las mujeres son unas criaturas muy diferentes; una mujer puede experimentar el acto de ser conquistada y follada por su hombre no solo intensamente placentero, sino que también profundamente, con un fin ennoblecedor aún. Puede ser esencial para su sensibilidad que por lo tanto, su naturaleza femenina es completamente expresada y honrada.

Él se rio nuevamente con obvia satisfacción, una risa gutural, sensual y cálida que se expandió sobre mi útero como una ola de calor.

—Esto es, por supuesto, gratificante de oír. ¿Estás, por alguna razón, tratando de seducirme, maravillándome en una discusión de sexualidad?

Yo necesitaba ir con más cuidado. Demasiado avance de mi parte solo le recordaría su juego, y eso sería solo prolongar la espera.

—¿Preferirías que lo negara?

—Oh, Isabella, tú sabes cómo halagar a un hombre. Es muy agradable oírte tan directa y yo ciertamente estoy de acuerdo en que esto es el camino correcto para alcanzar mi enfoque de atención completo, y deseo. Solo asegúrate de que estás preparada para lo que podría venir de una declaración como esa.

—¿Cuán agradable? —pregunté, sonando sin aliento.

—Te gustaría que te lo demostrara, ¿cierto? —su profunda voz vibró contra mi oído con una sonrisa.

—Sí, mucho… —admití casi imperceptiblemente.

El deslizó su mano más abajo entre mis piernas y un húmedo suspiro escapó de mí cuando él abrió mis empapados pliegues, presionando tiernamente.

—¿Aquí? —preguntó, presionando solo la yema de su dedo dentro de mí. Tragué un gemido y separé un poco mis piernas para darle mejor acceso.

—Sí —susurré ardientemente. Temblé y apreté mis músculos internos a su alrededor, en un intento de llevarlo más profundo.

—Imagina que mi dedo es mi polla. ¿Puedes hacer eso? —él me preguntó diabólicamente, hundiendo sus dedos un poco más.

Mi respiración se profundizó y la única respuesta que pude dar fue un quejido.

—¿Puedes sentir esto?

Cuidadosamente, gradualmente, él introdujo un largo dedo en mi cálido sexo. Di un grito ahogado y me retorcí, placer y necesidad quemando.

—¿Normalmente sería mi polla la que te estaría haciendo esto?

Lo introdujo nuevamente y di otro quejido. Arqueé mi espalda en placer, hacia atrás. Moviendo mis caderas, frotando mis hombros desnudos contra su pecho.

—Sí.

—¿Te gusta?

¡Oh, el hombre del millón de preguntas!

—¿Fue ese un sí o un no, Bella? No pude entender ese sonido.

—Sí —todo lo que pude hacer fue gemir la palabra.

—Hazlo, ahora… —él dijo densamente.

—Sabes que lo hago.

—Te gustará más cuando esté dentro de ti —su voz vertía dulces palabras en mi oído, haciendo que mis rodillas se debilitaran. Sus dedos regresaron probando tentadoramente la entrada de mi cuerpo con fugaces toques, dedos apenas entrando. Gemí y me derretí contra él.

—Más profundo por favor…

—Iré más profundo si tú me dejas oír cuánto te gusta.

Una sonrisa curvó mis labios, impulsivo. Si había algo a lo que Edward era vulnerable, era a esto. Mis gemidos de placer. Teniendo su atención distraída funcionaría para mi beneficio. Quizás yo iba a ganar por primera vez su juego.

Me apoyé en su cuerpo hasta que era totalmente dependiente de su apoyo de mí. Su perfumada mejilla pegada a la mía mientras acariciaba mi cuello. Deje caer mi cabeza hacia atrás, girando mi cabeza hacia él, pidiendo sus labios. Gemí en su boca, y él reaccionó, mientras sus fuertes dedos se hundían en mis temblorosos muslos, tirando más cerca de él. Sentí su erección, esa rígida columna de carne caliente presionando fuerte en la base de mi columna.

Él deslizó nuevamente sus largos y suaves dedos dentro, en las cremosas profundidades, haciendo un corto, suculento sonido. Mi pulso saltó y gruñí en puro placer, mi carne temblando y apretando alrededor de su dedo.

—¿Ves? Profundo, como prometí…

Me moví contra él, girando mis caderas de forma lánguida y sentí su pecho vibrar con un bajo gruñido mientras yo deliberadamente empujaba contra su erección. Deslicé mi mano entre nosotros para sentir su polla; anhelaba poner mi mano sobre su tiesa longitud.

A la velocidad de un rayo, sin dudar, capturó mi mano antes de que alcanzara su destino, y la trajo a sus labios. Su otra mano dejó de acariciarme y dejé salir un pequeño gruñido de frustración.

—La paciencia es una virtud que tú ciertamente pareces poco dispuesta a tener —él observó tranquilamente de manera casi severa.

—No. No estoy impaciente —dije ásperamente—. Es solo que este no es el tipo de juego que estoy de humor esta noche.

—Eso está muy mal… —él entonó, girando mi mano prisionera para besar su palma—. Porque yo voy a agregar más. Algo debe ser hecho para corregir esta tendencia tuya; tú realmente necesitas ser educada con paciencia. Aunque esta noche no te está permitido tocar. Ese solo es mi privilegio.

—¡Eso no es justo!

—Oh, de eso no hay duda. No pelees conmigo, Isabella, o esto tomará una eternidad —él prometió en una muy tranquila voz, tono grave.

La amenaza había tenido algún efecto, pero no el suficiente para acallar mis vociferantes quejas.

—Habrán muchas otras ocasiones para fastidiarme y enseñarme paciencia en la cama, pero, por favor, por favor, por favorcito, no esta noche…

Él sacó su dedo, me dejó retorciéndome en una agonía de deseo.

—¿Debo parar? —incitó, un sonido muy bajo.

Y nuevamente, quizás yo no iba a ganar. Estaba forzada a concederle este round.

—No… —rogué mansamente.

—Mantenlo en mente, Isabella —él me advirtió fríamente—, puedo quitarte cualquier otro beneficio tan bien. —Sus dedos regresaron profundamente dentro de mí, empujando y consiguiendo más precisión con cada una de sus palabras—. Esto es irritante… —dijo bajando su voz— tener que recurrir a amenazas para lidiar contigo.

Yo podía sentir su mano calentándose en mi sexo, derritiéndose dentro de mí, como si ola tras ola de profundo calor estaba empañándome desde mi vértice. Él juntó los labios de mi sexo, girándolos contra uno al otro haciéndolos que se deslizaran resbaladizos.

—Estas humedeciéndote, amor…

Yo gemí, el sonido tierno y desvalido.

—No quiero nada más que hundir mi cara en tu humedad hasta estar marcado y cubierto e inmerso totalmente en su esencia. Yo añoro saborear tales momentos cuándo y dónde los encuentre. ¡¿Que dices?! ¿Tendré una prueba? Apuesto a que el sabor va a volverme loco.

No respondí. Parecía incapaz de enfocarme lo suficiente. Quizás él tomó mi silencio como duda, así que presionó por su causa, la voz baja, como las vibrantes cuerdas de un violonchello.

—Soy un hombre sediento, Isabella… necesito beber… necesito ahogarme a mí mismo en tu fuente.

Esto provocó un irreprimible gemido.

—Gírate y sostente contra la puerta —dijo gentilmente. No fue exactamente una orden, pero tampoco una petición.

—Edward, por favor…

—Cállate y haz lo que digo —susurró y la débil protesta murió en mi lengua. Yo cedí a su orden, giré mi rostro hacia él y noté que se había quitado la chaqueta, la cual estaba tirada en el piso. Finalmente encontré su mirada. Una juguetona, significativa sonrisa estaba brillando en sus ojos. Yo lo observé intensamente, tratando de medir su resolución, pero era una tarea demasiado ambiciosa por el momento.

Se arrodilló detrás de mí y abrió la abertura de la falda, exponiendo mis piernas. Con una preocupada, concentrada expresión, levemente tocó mi liguero, antes de soltar definitivamente mis medias delante y después atrás. Fastidiosamente, enrolló las medias deslizándolas por mis piernas, pulgada a pulgada agonizantemente, rozando la piel que descubría.

Después de eso, tomó mi pierna izquierda y descansó mi muslo en su hombro, mi peso balanceándome muy cómodamente frente a nuestra puerta sin seguro. Su aliento atrapado un poco mientras él se enfrentaba a mis pliegues, y el resultado de un buen trabajo de depilación con cera sueco. Tuve que reprimir una pequeña y triunfante sonrisa.

Firmes manos estaban ahora apretando mi trasero, sosteniendo y manteniéndome fuertemente en mi lugar, mientras él, con una perspicaz sonrisa, se entretenía besando el interior de mi muslo. Él mordisqueaba y succionaba la delicada piel, tirando firmemente la delicada piel entre sus dientes entonces suavizándola con besos y caricias de su lengua. Él estaba dejando una mordida de amor. Él iba profundo, metódico, ceremonioso. Está marcándome de nuevo con la misma controlada intensidad con la cual hacía todo.

Dolía, aunque no lo hiciera. Había algo intensamente excitante en saber que por los próximos días siguientes, bajo mis ropas, donde nadie podía ver, llevaría su marca.

Él paró sus atenciones y se enderezó, esperando a que yo lo mirara. Su mirada intensamente unida a la mía y sus ojos estaban quemando intensamente, como un fuego verde. Pude ver esa mirada en sus ojos. Decía: "Te conozco, conozco tus límites, sé cuánto puedo presionarte."

Muy lentamente. Deliberadamente declaró en voz alta:

—He estado muriendo de hambre por un largo tiempo y ahora es el momento de mi festín.

Se cernió sobre mí, apoyando su boca tenuemente sobre mi abertura, inhaló mi esencia lentamente, respirando lo suficiente para que yo sintiera el aire jugando a través de mis húmedos labios, atravesando mi tembloroso clítoris. Él inhaló profundamente nuevamente, entonces su aterciopelada lengua jugó con un lado y luego con el otro, meticulosamente separando mis pliegues. Se arrastró hacia arriba, cerca y más cerca de donde yo lo necesitaba más, me dio solo un leve toque arremolinándose en mi clítoris antes de introducirla.

El comenzó un ritmo que pronto se convirtió en una tortura erótica: deslizó su lengua dentro de mí, llevándola hacia arriba, empujándola y aplastándola sobre mi clítoris, succionando un poco, y entonces comenzando de nuevo. Su lengua bailaba sobre cada pétalo de mi sexo; pequeños lametones de su lengua, vagos besos mordisqueados, largos y lujuriosos lametones. Lento, fácil y rápido. Fue dulce y gloriosa agonía.

Mirando hacia abajo, observé. No pude evitar observar. Los músculos de mi abdomen se apretaron y mi clítoris empezó a palpitar furiosamente en respuesta a su lengua de fuego azotándome dentro de mí y en todas partes.

Rompí el contacto visual y, débil e indefensa, dejé que mi cabeza cayera apoyada en la puerta con un suave golpe. Mi respiración agitada, gemidos ásperos, emitiendo quejidos. Me sentí a mi misma elevándome rápidamente hacia mi orgasmo pero, sabio como siempre, él sacó su lengua, sin darle importancia a mis gemidos de protesta.

Cerré mis ojos y suspirando por la boca, confesé despacio en absoluta rendición.

—Si me tocas ahora, acabaré.

—Lo sé. —Él sonó como si estuviera sonriendo, pero la tensión era evidente también en su voz—. Y pienso que he decidido admirar un poco más la exquisita vista que me estás dando. ¿Te gustaría que te la describiera?

No pude responder a eso con coherencia. La sola idea era suficiente para volverme loca. Jadeé frenéticamente; escalofríos viajaban por mi columna y mis piernas, que soportaban mi peso, temblaron un poco de la tensión y anticipación.

—Imagina un capullo de rosa rojo oscuro. Un fresco, joven, perfecto pequeño capullo de rosa…

Yo podría acabar solo con sus palabras. Solo con su respiración sobre mis pliegues si a él se le ocurría hacerlo. Un quejido de dolor necesitaba escapar de mí.

—Por favor, Edward…

Su aliento ahí, oh, era caliente, tan caliente que quemaba y quemaba por su toque.

—… Brillando, húmeda de rocío, palpitante de pasión… por amor. —Sus ennegrecidos ojos miraron hacia mí, estrechándose y brillando con el calor, mientras sus labios separados, casi en una sonrisa salvaje. Repentinamente su voz se tornó profunda, salvaje de anticipación—. ¡Es una lástima que tal perfección va a ser empañada por un engullido simbólico!

Con esas palabras, él rápidamente inclinó su cabeza y el sensual gruñido con el cual plantó sus labios alrededor de mi clítoris haciéndome gemir nuevamente. Sus labios aplastaron el pequeño bulto y solo succionó fuerte, su lengua golpeteando la sensible punta una y otra vez, torturándome. Abruptamente, su pulgar se deslizó a través de mis resbaladizos pliegues. Yo embestí contra su cara con mi cabeza echada hacia atrás, mi boca abierta, mis costillas pesando, mientras el golpeaba su lengua sobre mi clítoris de nuevo y otra vez, a la vez que con su pulgar me follaba.

Ya no había vuelta atrás. Olas de intolerable deseo me atacaron. Grité, un largo, agonizante y áspero sonido que no había hecho en un largo tiempo.

Él esperó a que acabara, presionando y aplastando su lengua contra mi clítoris hasta que la pulsación paró, hasta que el último espasmo se disipó, dejándome desmadejada y sin aliento. Él, de malas ganas, bajó mi pierna de su hombro hacia el piso. Lo sentí levantándose de sus rodillas, en su camino arriba besando brevemente mi hinchado pezón. Me moví, mis piernas rehusándose a sostener mi peso, y él me sostuvo rodeándome con sus brazos, sosteniéndome, apoyándome con su cuerpo.

—Esplendido —concluyó roncamente, un vaporoso, rápido y disipado susurro de apreciación, su aliento caliente en mi mejilla, profunda con necesidad, su tierno toque aún vivo en mi seno. Abrí mis ojos; aún estaba emborrachada de placer y mi cerebro no estaba claro.

La presión de su mano coaccionó a mi cabeza a mirarlo a los ojos.

—Tú sabes mucho mejor de lo que recordaba, amor.

Se inclinó por un beso, suave, corto, aún gentil sosteniéndome contra él. Él sabía a dulce almizcle. Por supuesto, cuando le dije, él solo rio.

—No puedo tomar el crédito por eso. He tenido ayuda. Si tuviera que usar una analogía, diría que solo he disfrutado un jugoso durazno y su abundante y delicioso sabor, sabores, y oh, tan exquisitas texturas.

—Tú estás repentinamente muy poético… —observé, agradecida de que mi voz no me hubiera dejado completamente.

Me mostró otra sonrisa perversa.

Excepto por la chaqueta y su pajarita, él aún estaba completamente vestido. Él podría haber abierto la puerta a un visitante inesperado y parecer completamente decente y presentable, mientras que yo no lo estaba. Yo lucía completamente desordenada; estaba descalza, mi vestido estaba torcido y rasgado desde la cadera, mis bragas confiscadas estaban guardadas en el bolsillo de sus muy correctos pantalones, y mi escote estaba… bien, ya no era un escote. Y solo podría especular acerca de la expresión en mi cara o el estado de mi cabello.

Mi comportamiento esta noche había estado lejos del de una dama.

El dio un paso hacia atrás y me examinó intensamente con una roja y socarrona sonrisa y placer en sus ojos.

—Me estás avergonzando, mirándome así… —dije débilmente, arreglándome el corpiño de alguna forma.

—Luces encantadoramente despeinada.

—Bien, no puedo tomar crédito por eso. He tenido ayuda.

Él sonrió en respuesta.

Inesperadamente, se inclinó y me levantó en sus brazos, dirigiéndose hacia el dormitorio. Me sentí bien en sus brazos, tan deliciosamente exhausta, rodeada así por su fuerza física y calor, la cual estaba haciéndome consiente de ser vulnerable y pequeña y tan terriblemente femenina.

Me agarré a él, presionando mi cara en su cuello para inhalar su aroma especial que era tan lejano de ser solamente colonia. Yo olí, cítrico, jabón y un leve toque de sudor masculino.

La forma en que Edward olía era una de las cosas más sexis sobre él. Lo fascinante de su esencia, tan potente, tan fuerte, siempre me hacía respirar profundamente y queriendo más, mareándome y volviéndome loca. Por supuesto, podría solo haber tenido algo que ver con las feromonas masculinas, pero las explicaciones biológicas eran demasiado débiles en su frío aspecto clínico para diluir cualquier erotismo o ese tipo de atracción. Oh, Edward, mi hombre perfumado.

—¿Dónde me llevas? —pregunté alegremente.

—A la cama, a dormir —él rápidamente aclaró—. ¿Qué tipo de caballero te mantendría despierta hasta tan tarde, después de todo lo que has experimentado tan… vívidamente?

—No quiero dormir. Tengo otros planes —protesté, ya un poquito soñolienta. Él rio.

—Estoy seguro de que los tienes, pero tus planes pueden esperar. Tú necesitas el descanso. Me voy a unir a ti en un momento.

—¡Estoy oficialmente protestando!

—Eso es evidente.

—Y no oficialmente ignorada…

—Isabella, ¿quién está a cargo?

—Tú.

—Eso es correcto. Mantén eso en mente.

Presionada así contra su calor, arrullada por el eco de su culta, suave y resonante voz de su pecho, entendí lo que provocaba a un gato ronronear. El profundo retumbar de su voz tenía un maravilloso efecto soporífero. Gato o no, hice mi mejor ronroneo, indicando que él no debería, bajo ninguna circunstancia, dejar de sostenerme tan placenteramente. Giré mi rostro en el hueco de su cuello, y abrí mi boca para poder aspirar más de su esencia.

—No me importaría si tú me sostienes así toda la noche —dije contra su piel.

—Eso podría ser fácilmente complacido, pero terriblemente poco práctico. ¿Cómo te sientes? —preguntó solícitamente—. ¿Cansada? —Una seductora sonrisa—. ¿Saciada?

—Hmmm… —reflexioné falsamente—, podría tener aún un vacío que llenar.

Sus dientes asomados en una filosa sonrisa.

—Lo sé, lo sé, tu necesidad podría centrase en mi hombría… Pero no he cambiado de parecer, a pesar de lo que pasó en la última media hora —reflexionando, él se detuvo antes de agregar—: Lo cual me recuerda… Creo que he encontrado entre tus escritos algo acerca de una sesión… completamente vestido —dijo con una sonrisa.

Oh, sí. El infame manuscrito de mis más íntimos y secretos pensamientos y deseos.

—¿Cierto? Posiblemente. No puedo recordarlo. ¿Cuándo tendré esa libreta de regreso?

—Solo después de que lo haya memorizado…

—En ese caso, siento anunciarte que la sesión de esta noche no contará en el cumplir el departamento de fantasías.

—Repentinamente, tú recuerdas… ¿puedo preguntar por qué? —Su voz nuevamente era un mero susurro, acompañado de una juguetona sonrisa—. Los ruidos que tú has acabado de hacer me satisficieron; supongo que advertirte de ser tímida acerca de vocalizar, sería inútil. Y obviamente yo aún estoy vestido.

—Habían condiciones insatisfechas.

—¿Como? —preguntó.

—Tú no me follaste a través de tu cierre abierto.

Una pausa.

—Ah —consideró—. Eso es otro asunto, ciertamente. Mi error. —Las palabras eran vivas con entretención pero había un borde distintivo en su voz, y sabía que le había golpeado.

—La única solución sería desabrochar el cinturón. No lo sé, hay algo acerca del sonido que hace el cinturón cuando se desliza a través de las presillas… ese roce del cuero rozando me da escalofríos. Del buen tipo.

—¿Qué si solo vistiera una faja, como lo hago ahora? —su voz había bajado a un ronco susurro.

—Algo se podría arreglar…

Habíamos llegado a nuestro dormitorio y él me puso de pie. Mis muslos aún estaban temblando por la agotadora posición mantenida más temprano, mi cuerpo aún envuelto en un resplandor sensual.

Él no comento mi última observación, no mordió mi anzuelo, así que probé algo diferente.

—Sé por qué lo pusiste en escena esta noche…

—Sesión —él completó rápidamente, sagazmente como una vieja serpiente.

—… en el corredor.

—Estoy escuchando —respondió serenamente, con paciente tranquilidad.

—Porque tú no confiaste en ti mismo para traerlo al dormitorio.

—¡Y aquí yo pensando que era impulsiva lujuria! Estamos en la habitación ahora, Isabella. ¿Parezco intimidado? —su voz controlada, sonaba un poquito baja, levemente alterada. Él había desviado bien mi ataque, pero sabía que no estaba demasiado lejos de la marca.

—… tú querías estar incómodo, precario…

—¿Tú no piensas que soy capaz de hacerlo de pie, amor? —Un rastro de amenaza.

—Tengo mis dudas —contesté con poca seriedad.

—Y supongo que tú podrías dejarte a ti misma convencer de lo contrario? —entretenimiento de nuevo.

—Estoy abierta… al diálogo —admití vacilante.

—Y no solo a eso, imagino. Buen intento, Isabella, pero no lo haré.

Otro punto muerto. No lograba ganar.

Quizás yo debería rendirme y prepararme para ir a la cama.

Traté de desvestirme por mi misma, luchando a ciegas, inútilmente bajando el cierre de la espalda del vestido. Había por supuesto, formas más fáciles de removerlo. Él observó mis esfuerzos por un momento en un atento escrutinio, el cual yo conocía perfectamente bien que era puramente deliberado. Pero su gran atención ahora me gratificaba y excitaba, al no ser consiente. De cualquier forma era un poco tarde para afectar una tímida apariencia.

—Déjame ayudarte con eso —dijo finalmente, ofreció en una galantería tan auténtica como mi muestra de torpeza.

—Oh, el caballero ha regresado… —observé, haciendo un admirable esfuerzo de mantener mi tono serio.

—¡No seas impertinente con el profesor!

Se acercó y me rodeó, sus movimientos ágiles y eficientes pero extrañamente impersonales. Oí la áspera cremallera bajar suavemente. Deslicé la blusa por mis hombros, revelando mis pechos a su mirada. Su semblante aún era de superficial decoro. Este juego probó ser fácil para él, o él estaba haciendo una creíble imitación. Bajé más el vestido y se deslizó al piso con un suave sonido parecido a un suspiro de resignación. ¿O era el mío?

Todo lo que había quedado era el liguero, el cual yo misma bajé lentamente por mis caderas, vistiendo una pequeña noble sonrisa que decía yo estaba, en mi generosidad, ahorrándole otra tentación.

Si él estaba impresionado, no lo reflejó en su comportamiento. Su humor era tan compuesto, que comencé a preguntarme si en realidad me deseaba. Su mirada se desvió tranquilamente sobre mis pechos, entonces más al sur otra vez antes que gruñera:

—Artimañas femeninas y tácticas de hecho indefendibles. —Entonces en voz alta—: vamos a la cama.

Di un paso hacia la cama y entonces me detuve abruptamente, como si se me ocurriera una repentina idea.

—¿Estás seguro que puedes tolerar que duerma desnuda? —le pregunté con un intento de malicia.

Él pareció estar meditando por un segundo, entonces inesperadamente, se soltó la faja que encajaba perfectamente en su cintura y la descartó. Expertamente removió después los gemelos, y comenzó a sacar su camisa de sus pantalones, todo mientras me examinaba, lento y fácil, mientras yo de pie, completamente desnuda y un poquito desafiante, expuesta a él. Los hombres son visuales; yo disfrutaba de tentarlo así. Solo era lo justo, después de lo que él me había hecho.

Cuando él comenzó a desabotonar su camisa, mi boca se secó, él estaba más que quitándose la camisa, pero tenía la sensación de que no lo hacía para mi directo beneficio. La camisa se deslizó de sus anchos y seguros hombros y yo estaba de cara ahora al esplendor de su pecho desnudo.

Él era musculoso en una tensa y discreta forma, la cual era más masculina que dura, llamativa, narcisista muestra de un cuerpo trabajado. Yo quería hundir mi cara contra su pecho desnudo y solo disfrutar de él, la esencia de él, después de tanto alejados. Traté de quitar mis ojos de él pero mi estado encantado debe haber sido casi evidente, porque él me preguntó con una media sonrisa, media risa:

—¿Te gusta lo que ves?

Amaba ese poco de pavo real en él, era parte de su atractivo.

—Tan seguro de ti mismo estás…

—Pensé que disfrutabas mi… "vanidad."

Sabía que presionarlo era la estrategia equivocada. El hombre necesitaba ser el que perseguía. Pero el jugar duro, no solo era difícil en mi actual nivel de necesidad, era claramente imposible. Yo simplemente tenia esta urgencia de burlarme de su masculinidad, de presionar su resolución, de probar su dominancia.

Así que jugué algo más. Inhalé y fructifiqué la apertura.

—Hablando de eso… en algún momento, vas a necesitar dejar escapar toda esta pura y desvergonzada autoconfianza con alguna prueba, tú sabes…

—La autoconfianza no puede ser fingida —replico rápidamente.

—¿Pero es esa autoconfianza o increíble vanidad?

—Estoy comenzando sentir un poco de irrespeto por tu provocación incesante, Isabella —interrumpió mi torpe análisis en un indulgente tono—. Estás inquieta y rebelde de nuevo.

—¡Eso es debido a que estoy hambrienta de tu polla!

—Tus intentos son, de hecho, bastante inventados. Aún eres demasiado obvia en tu búsqueda. Tu ingenuidad es muy apreciada, pero lejos de ser eficiente —sonrió con la fría y familiar arrogancia, me atrevía a encontrar su nivel de seguridad en sí mismo —. Pero encuentro que tus esfuerzos son entretenidos, aun cuando yo preferiría una aproximación más sutil.

—¡Eres exasperante!

—Y tú estás siendo castigada. Obviamente no lo suficientemente severo, ya que tú, tontamente, sigues retándome.

—¡¿Qué puedo decir?! Algunas veces el diablo me domina. Quizás yo estoy de un humor particular donde le doy la bienvenida a la ira de conquista del todopoderoso. Quizás necesito que mis defensas me sobrecojan y aplasten mi resistencia y su voluntad y fuerza de prevalecer sobre todo mi espíritu orgulloso… —dije en mi más lento, y más malvado tono.

Él me dio una media sonrisa y sospeché que él estaba más que complacido de que yo no estaba retrocediendo. Sus ojos estaban brillando mientras él se acercaba a mí, diciendo gentilmente:

—Aquí, ponte esto.

Me estaba dando su camisa para dormir. El hombre cruel en su agudeza, hacía presa cada una de mis inseguridades.

Torpemente levanté mis brazos, como si fuera una niña, dejándolo vestirme con su camisa, la cual estaba tibia aún por su cuerpo. Era un gesto dulce, me gustaba.

—Esto es agradable.

—El objetivo aquí no era ser agradable.

Él subió la camisa sobre mis brazos y hombros y la trajo al frente, sus ágiles dedos trabajando rápidamente con cada botón hasta el último.

Esto nos hizo acercarnos, haciendo imposible para mí abstenerme de tocarlo. Solo aproveché la oportunidad, reaccioné impulsivamente. Primero rodeé su cuello con mis brazos y entonces entrelacé mis manos en su loco cabello, capturando apretadamente.

—¿A qué estabas apuntando, entonces?

—Parece que soy incapaz de mantenerte a raya, completamente incompetente para tolerar tus pataletas. Dime, Isabella, ¿piensas que he perdido mi toque? ¿Necesito descubrir nuevas formas de manejarte?

A pesar de sus palabras, no hizo ningún movimiento para alejarse.

—¡¿No es ese tu trabajo eterno como hombre?! Podría darte… útiles, perspicaces sugerencias… desde el otro lado de la verja.

Él intervino de inmediato.

—Estoy seguro de que podrías, pero no necesito ser enseñado.

Yo dejé que mis palmas se deslizaran sobre su rostro, entonces más abajo por su maravilloso pecho. Para mi deleite, el aún no se retiraba y yo sentí una oleada de triunfo mientras él dejaba que sus ojos se cerraran, saboreando mi toque. Mis palmas colocadas nerviosamente en la amplitud de sus pectorales pero mi mirada maravillada hacia abajo entre nosotros a la dureza entre sus piernas.

Yo quería arrastrar mis uñas a través de su torso, entonces hacia abajo, abajo y más abajo… quería bajar su cremallera y colar mi mano dentro de sus pantalones para llenar mi mano con su polla y bolas. Deseaba acunar sus testículos, como un pesado par de frutas, en mi palma, consentirlas en mi loca exploración, saborearlas, inhalar su perfume carnal.

Un impulso tan fuerte tan dolorosamente delicioso, hizo girar mi cabeza. Un profundo temblor de lujuria se disparó a través de mí, mientras mordía mi labio inferior suficientemente filoso para saborear sangre. Solo así yo fui capaz de resistir la tentación.

Busqué por algo estúpido y divertido que decir entonces.

—¿Podría recomendarte tomar algunas vitaminas?

—Pronto averiguarás que mi resistencia es bastante vigorosa. Te lo probaré en formas que ni siquiera puedes imaginar, amor.

La ronca promesa, su pesado tono me recompensó hasta el punto de ponerme nerviosa.

—Un hombre de palabras y no de acciones…

—No confundas el comportamiento de un caballero por un endeble. —Él se acercó más, su brazo deslizándose por mi cintura, tirándome hacia él. Su voz tenía un nuevo tono ronco—. Sé cuidadosa, Isabella, siempre digo que los hombres no pueden tomar bien las criticas si tú continúas por este camino, yo podría estar tentado a poner mi lengua a mejor uso.

—Oh, sí, el frágil ego masculino y tan fuerte. Pero me temo que no me ha sido dado mucho que alabar…

—¿Insatisfecha tan rápido?

Saboreé su aliento en mi boca y lo aspiré profundo, profundamente en mis pulmones.

—No… —exhalé en sus labios, un leve quejido levemente ahí—… nunca insatisfecha. Solo famélica. Y pidiendo más…

En respuesta, él me sorprendió besándome. Sus manos tomando mi pelo, forzando a mi cabeza inclinarse, acomodando mi boca al ángulo que él deseaba, facilitando ir más lejos, cerca, besándome rudamente, lengua en mi boca. No gentil, no dulce, no cuidadoso, sino demandante. Tomando mi boca para su placer. Como un hombre.

Me arqueé deliciosamente contra su cuerpo mientras sentía el contorno de la dureza de su muslo enterrándose presionándose en el mío. Los movimientos rozaban mis duros pezones contra la camisa plisada. Rodeé mis brazos alrededor de él más fuerte, levantando mi pierna para rodear la suya. Una nueva sensación de triunfo surgió, pero fue rápidamente acallada por una nueva ola de deseo.

Su largo muslo, presionado más fuerte contra la hinchada carne de mi sexo, los fuertes músculos apretándose contra mi clítoris, clavando el placer del contacto. El sartorio en su máxima expresión. El calor emanando de sus muslos a través de la tela de sus pantalones mientras mi sexo más se humedecía y calentaba. Me estaba derritiendo contra su pierna. Esperaba que a los pantalones de su traje les pudieran quitar la mancha.

Su mano se deslizó por detrás de mi muslo, detrás de mi rodilla, tirando mi pierna más alto en la suya mientras los besos se hacían más lánguidos. Las implicaciones de su deteriorado control tenían mi sangre cantando de euforia. Me convencí a mí misma de que el juego estaba finalmente olvidado, cuando él rompió el beso para sugerir, para mi consternación:

—Quizás podríamos ayudarte si ordenamos el primer plato de la cena, si aún estas tan hambrienta.

Erróneo de nuevo. Él no estaba perdiendo el control, solo engañándome, haciéndome pensar que lo había hecho. Lo estaba haciendo a propósito, atrayéndome, entonces haciéndome esperar, esperar, hasta que yo estuviera lista para gritar, lista para rogar, lista para lo que sea. Odiaba aun lo que hacía, y no podía tener suficiente de eso. Aún estaba algo irritada por su resistencia implacable y mi propia inocencia; poco desilusionada.

—Me estás ofreciendo migajas de nuevo… Esa oferta, señor, ¡es respetuosamente rechazada! — respondí, sin éxito por ocultar mi molestia.

Casi indiscerniblemente, su boca giró al reto, ojos resplandeciendo con intensa maldad. Él me apretó hacia él y sonrió abiertamente, malvadamente antes de inclinarse hacia mi oído.

—Tú difícilmente estás en la posición de rehusar nada, amor… —él se mofó, su voz baja y chirriante—. Si la saciedad fuera lo que yo deseara para ti, esto sería suficiente. Yo no sufriría obstrucción. Tú sabes que amo cuando tú te atreves a burlarte de mí. Me enciende masivamente. Pero necesitas ser cuidadosa y saber lo que estás haciendo; excitada pasando mi punto de autocontrol, yo vengo como un tren de carga. Ahora por favor desiste de este motín inútil y entra en la cama, antes de que me vea forzado a enfrentarme contigo.

Algunas veces no había que decir que él estaba bromeando.

Él apartó su cuerpo del mío, me ayudó a entrar a la cama y me cubrió con la colcha.

—¡Eso es!

Crujiendo un poco por su peso, el colchón se hundió mientras él se sentaba a mi lado.

—Estás siendo muy cruel, de verdad…

—Isabella, estoy siendo extremadamente sensible con tus necesidades y haciendo lo que puedo para satisfacerlas. Parcialmente porque puedo, pero probablemente aún más porque también quiero darte todo lo que tengo. Tú vas a recibir una amplia confirmación de eso, déjame asegurártelo. Estarás… saciada.

Traté de sentarme de nuevo, pero él gentilmente me empujó contra la almohada.

—¿Todo?

—Sí, todo.

—¿Si te pido la Luna?

—Incluso el vellocino de oro si lo tuviera. Pero por ahora, insisto en que duermas. La noche es una buena consejera. Quién sabe, quizás con la rendición en vez de la rebelión, encontrarás la finalización inesperada de tus necesidades y deseos.

Las blancas sábanas de la cama estaban frescas y olían maravillosamente. Hundí mi cara contra la suave sedosa almohada.

—Estoy tan feliz de estar en casa contigo —levemente pude agregar.

—Como yo lo estoy —fue su gentil respuesta.

—No te demores… —balbuceé—. Tiempo de la esencia.

Lo oí reír mientras caía en la inconciencia, sin poder hacer nada. Mi último pensamiento consiente fue que maravilloso era encontrar comodidad en lo familiar. Y que necesitaba agradecerle a él, que no mencionara a Jake frente a su familia.

.

Aún no había amanecido cuando desperté, mi sueño interrumpido por una repentina e inexplicable inquietud. Busqué con mi mano su lado de la cama que solo encontró la almohada vacía en vez de él. No estaba en la cama, su lado estaba frío, lo que significaba que no había estado ahí recientemente. Eso podía no ser bueno.

Mientras pasaba de una habitación a otra, mi corazón se aceleraba cada vez más hasta que se detuvo; sabía dónde estaría él. En su despacho. En su cueva.

En su oficina.

La puerta estaba entre abierta. Entré sin hacer ruido y me detuve tímida, junto a la puerta. Mi corazón comenzó a normalizarse.

Su silla estaba girada hacia la ventana, quedando el de perfil. Sentado quieto, mirando al techo, envuelto en el misterio de sus pensamientos. Adonis reclinado.

Todo lo que el vestía era su pantalón de pijama de seda y su piel desnuda relucía pálidamente en la luz ámbar de la lámpara del escritorio, una larga y fuerte mano se extendía fuera del brazo de la silla como la garra de un león. Un cigarro entrelazado en sus dedos, el cual yo sabía que no encendería. Sobre el escritorio un vaso de escocés. Glenfiddich, extrañamente en las rocas.

Me quedé de pie inmóvil, silenciosa, a la espera, estudiando su silueta en la oscuridad. Yo siempre había sentido una extraña compulsión de observarlo clandestinamente, no sabía por qué, pero eso no evitaba que lo siguiera haciendo. Su quietud era extrañamente irresistible, atrayéndome hacia él como una cuerda invisible.

Había una sensación de energía latente, de fuerza latente alrededor de su postura que me despertaba todo tipo de hambres difíciles.

Mis dedos anhelaban tocar su angular, masculinas facciones, la fuerte y definida línea de la mandíbula, de sentir la textura de los huesos y piel, al igual que uno podría pasar la mano sobre una fina estatua. Yo quería relajar su ceño y componerlo para sus batallas. Tan fuertes como ellas pudieran ser, los hombres no tienen recursos inagotables. Incluso los líderes, hombres fuertes tienen vulnerabilidades y necesitan ser cuidados por sus mujeres.

"No muevas al dragón dormido…" una pequeña sabia voz advirtió.

—¿Dormiste lo suficiente? —una profunda y brusca voz me reconoció.

Él ya no era travieso y seductor, sonaba disgustado, el encanto burlón ido. Más temprano, me había parecido que su armadura estaba volviéndose más delgada. Yo había pensado que su control estaba decayendo, que su resolución estaba deslizándose. Mirándolo ahora ya no era tan cierto.

Quizás habíamos comenzado a jugar el juego demasiado fuerte.

—Dormí algo, no como tú. ¿Qué te mantuvo despierto?

El no respondió.

Este nuevo, inesperado elemento de conflicto me emocionó. Movió algo bajo y telúrico dentro de mí, un ensombrecido fuego turbio. Mi propio deseo estaba despertando en una forma completamente nueva. Fantaseé brevemente acerca de caminar hacia él, arrojar una pierna sobre su regazo y morderlo fuerte, en venganza y exasperación, a la perfecta plenitud de su boca. Pero eso solo me dejó temblando y llena de lujuria.

—Pareces molesto —observé tranquilamente.

—No, no lo estoy.

Tan pocas, cortas palabras. Él estaba molesto. Lo sabía.

—¿Por qué no estas durmiendo entonces?

—Tenía sed —contestó secamente.

—Así veo. ¿Pero por qué sentarte solo en la semioscuridad?

—Estaba pensando acerca de algo desagradable —respondió en un tono distante.

—¿Acerca de qué?

—Acerca de las noches podridas que he tenido aquí sin ti, Bella.

Su voz era tan terriblemente tranquila y lejana. Todo fue como esa primera noche en el hotel de nuevo.

—Esta no debería ser una noche para tal sombrías consideraciones. Estoy aquí ahora… —dije, mi voz débil y entrecortada—. Déjame redimirme por todo el tiempo perdido.

El giró su cabeza para mirarme, tan intensamente que su hipnótica y brillante mirada se sintió como un toque físico. Repentinamente su voz tomó una terrible calma e intensidad y sentenció inflexiblemente:

—Tú no volverás a alejarte de mí.

Esta montaña rusa emocional no podía durar más y sabía que lo que seguía sería crucial. La furia no daña las relaciones tanto como lo hace un amor sin egoísmo a su corazón; sin embargo, el necesitaba expresar lo suyo, de una vez y por todo, disiparla y terminar con ella, en vez de dejarla fermentar. Esto era lo que hacía el momento tan intimidante y significativo. Grandioso como también espantoso.

Mi médula estaba debilitándose pero yo no estaba asustada. Mis piernas estaban temblando, pero no estaba asustada. En vez de más anticipación dolorosa, de más confusión interna, repentinamente sentí una tranquila aceptación, una resignada serenidad; podría venir lo que sea, bautismo por agua, por fuego o por orden, Yo estaba lista. Estaba extrañamente calmada y lista para aceptarlo del todo. Él necesitaba para terminar el círculo de rabia.

—Tú aún estás enojado conmigo —declaré llanamente.

Frustrante silencio otra vez.

—Edward, si esto aún es un juego, ¡estás llevando las cosas demasiado lejos!

—¿Lo estoy haciendo?

Con esas palabras, él se puso de pie rápidamente de la silla y caminó directamente a mí, con determinación. En esa tenue luz, él lucía como un demonio ardiente. Con cada paso, yo podía verlo con una nueva claridad: alto, oscuro y raro, humor peligroso. Él se cernió sobre mí, perversamente intimidante. Muy sugestivo. Muy intoxicante. Me sentí mareada bajo su mirada. Tragué con fuerza.

—¿Qué pasa conmigo ahora? ¿Hmmm? ¿Están aún las… cosas tan lejos?

Él dio otro paso en mi espacio, haciéndome retroceder contra la pared. Usando la punta del cigarro, él comenzó a apuntar perezosamente los botones de mi camisa, haciendo pequeños círculos alrededor de cada uno de ellos.

—¿Qué tal ahora? ¿Están mejor las cosas?

Él debe haber bebido más de un trago.

—Por favor explícamelo, Edward, necesito entenderlo. Merezco saberlo. ¿Por qué estás haciendo esto? ¿Por qué estás haciendo esto realmente?

Él me empujó más hacia la pared, la esencia del Glenfiddich con almizcle y rabia brotando de él como un extraño y embriagador perfume. Yo sentí la marea de primitiva virilidad atravesando sus venas. De pie en su varonil, imponente presencia con mi cabeza hacia atrás para ver sus ojos, lo sentí, lo olí. Me volvió salvaje. Tocarlo era todo en lo que pensaba. Esperaba que el me dejaría al mismo punto.

—¿En busca de conocimiento estamos, gatita?

—Pretender que tu enojo no existe es un error… constantemente encorchándolo así, guardándolo en lo profundo dentro de ti…

—Tú me conoces por dentro, ¡¿verdad?! Cada hueso y nervio, cada cosa extremadamente pequeña que pasa a través de mi estrecha e infantil mente…

—Estás jodidamente en lo correcto, ¡no sé nada acerca de cómo te sientes! ¡Tú no me dejas saber nada de ello! —infundí con algo de acritud, encarándolo de frente.

Durante un largo instante, él me observó severamente, con ojos humeantes, sus labios a solo un suspiro.

—Muy bien, entonces. Estás en lo correcto. Estoy aún tan jodidamente enojado contigo. Creo que, entre tus deberes, principalmente debes honrar a tu esposo dándole exclusividad —su voz había bajado a un ronco murmullo, y puso ambas manos en la pared, a cada lado de mi cabeza, acercando más las ricas y tensas curvas de sus brazos y pecho. Sus hombros relucían en la pobre luz, como empapado con sudor, haciéndome desear lamer la piel ahí.

Sus labios se volvieron pálidos cuando él habló de nuevo.

—Fallaste, Isabella; trajiste un fantasma a nuestra cama.

—Tú sabes que eso no es cierto, Edward… tú dijiste que me creías —me defendí débilmente, pero mi voz no se quebró.

—Estoy celoso —murmuró en el mismo tono ahogado—. No te negaré ese lado de mi naturaleza. Soy muy territorial con respecto a ti. Ahora después de todo lo que ha pasado, tengo este compulsivo deseo de volverme un poco más por ti, mi mujer en cada forma posible, para usarte completamente, vigorosamente, enérgicamente, para que tú no vuelvas a olvidar que yo soy el único que puede tenerte siempre.

Antiguos, obstinados resentimientos aún encendidos como gasolina brillaban en sus ojos como hogueras distantes.

—Es un impulso que he estado tratando difícilmente de contener —él continuó mordazmente, entre dientes apretados, con una fría mirada en sus ojos, que era francamente espeluznante. Su próxima pregunta fue más salvaje, bajo silbido.

»¿Así que tú no piensas que es poco sabio tentarme cuando estoy así, Isabella? —No estaba segura si era la cruel alegría en la sonrisa que siguió su pregunta o el real calor en su advertencia que me hizo temblar. Yo dudé, temiendo dar la respuesta equivocada, porque entonces él la usaría en mi contra, con una sarcástica respuesta.

—Yo pienso que tengo derecho a todo lo que me das, ya sea bueno o malo.

—¡¿Así que es eso?! —preguntó oscuramente.

Se mantuvo mostrando su resentimiento, y yo me mantuve expresando mi disponibilidad. Era como un diálogo entre sordos.

—Sí, lo es. Estoy dispuesta a todo: el pavoneo de tus duros muslos, tus suaves y hábiles labios, tu fuerza, tu carácter, tu polla, tu cerebro. Ahora, por favor detén esto, tú estás atormentándome de verdad, Edward…

—Oh, la fuerza bruta del "Por favor" de una mujer… tan fuerte e indefendible… —proclamó teatralmente, a una audiencia invisible—. Afectará a un hombre, profundamente a menudo desde el punto de garantizar su respuesta. "Por favor" implica una aceptación de la respuesta, si esa es un "Si" o un "No", ¿verdad? Con esto viene un sordo elemento de sumisión. ¿Cuán sin corazón sería yo al tener que decir que "No" a tu cruel petición, a tu legítima necesidad?

Yo me encogí ante su nuevo ataque y dije "Por favor" otra vez, aunque no sabía qué estaba pidiendo.

Se inclinó más hacia mí y su ronca risa golpeó sobre mi rostro.

—Esto es algo que he escuchado frecuentemente de ti esta noche.

De repente y con audacia, me paré en la punta de los pies y besé suavemente la comisura de su boca, pero con mal disimulado fervor. No necesitaba preocuparme de tocarlo, porque entonces me regresó el beso. Fuerte, realmente fuerte, tan fuerte que esperé me hiriera. Él deshizo el beso tan bruscamente como había comenzado, dejando mi boca floja, labios sensibles, y un poco hinchados. Hice un petulante sonido a modo de protesta y el emitió una seca sonrisa.

—Yo podría —él dijo de forma despreocupada—… bajo ciertas circunstancias, permitir cumplir tus deseos. —Mi corazón se saltó un latido, mareada en las nuevas posibilidades—. Como una señal de buena voluntad. Pero tú debes hacer un buen esfuerzo para convencerme. —Sus dientes brillaron—. Un mejor esfuerzo.

—Es lo que he estado haciendo, pero…

Yo pude oír una nueva, sonrisa lobuna en su voz, su voz engañosamente dulce. Sus ojos brillaron a través de la oscuridad, oscurecidas pupilas quemándome.

—Tú debes ser muy, muy persuasiva… ¡convénceme, Isabella!

A prisa y fervientemente, busqué en mi mente otros argumentos más irresistibles.

—La mantención efectiva de una relación es determinada por, entre muchas otras cosas, la eliminación eficiente del daño potencial, que la ira amorfa como la tuya, puede imponer. ¡Libera tu ira para evadir el drenaje del cáncer crónico, disputas sin resolver pesando bajo nosotros!

Me di cuenta que mi voz había comenzado a sonar como un aullido estridente de desesperación, así que apresuré.

—El término del conflicto en el acto de hacer el amor es el pegamento que obliga a las parejas a estar juntas. Cuando el enojo no es canalizado a algo más positivo, con tal pasional amor, homeostasis solo puede ser mantenida por disociación de la ira o por dejando de importar. La primera, tú pareces poco dispuesto a hacerlo, al menos por ahora; la segunda, es un horrible prospecto… el perdón es esencial, Edward… sin él, ninguna relación está condenada.

Mis argumentos se acabaron, mi bolsa de trucos estaba vacía. Mis palabras sin poder disueltas en un inquietante y poco amistoso silencio, una quietud que se une, acumula, cayendo a nuestro alrededor como una pesada niebla. Yo incluso podía oír el zumbido de la ampolleta. Con dificultad me atreví a respirar.

Finalmente él rompió el silencio, su voz tan plana y muerta como la tierra.

—Muy bien sostenido, Isabella. Pero poco efectivo, me temo.

Eso me hizo agitarme en pánico. Él respondió a mi insistente movimiento forzando en mi contra más fuerte, usando su fuerza superior para aplastar mi cuerpo contra la pared.

—Por favor, deja a un lado este castigo sin sentido, tú estas frustrándonos a ambos y haciéndonos miserables… ¡hazme el amor, Edward! Te necesito. Necesito volver a conectarme contigo… ¿no me deseas? —rogué inútilmente.

—No, yo te deseo… —él arrastró las palabras, como si estuviera meditando el asunto.

En respuesta, él se movió hacia mí, para que yo pudiera sentir el peso quemante de su excitación, seguramente oculta bajo los pantalones de su pijama. La pesada longitud de su polla imprimiéndose contra mi abdomen bajo me hizo gemir hambrientamente.

—Tú sabes que yo detesto decir mentiras. Además, la respuesta a eso se ha convertido demasiado evidente, espero…

Una pequeña risa nerviosa escapó de mis labios.

—El pene nunca miente.

—No —dijo, chasqueando la palabra y la hambrienta expresión en sus ojos envió un estremecimiento a través de mí—. No lo hace.

Con eso, él puso el cigarro entre sus labios, agarró mi camisa y la tiró, abriéndola rudamente, con una fina y flagrante despreocupado por su integridad. Gemí, mi respiración atrapada, mis pliegues hinchados. Él la removió completamente y la arrojó lejos, no preocupándose dónde caía.

Rasgar camisas, una aflicción sartorial lo suficientemente común en los buenos viejos tiempos.

Él sacó el cigarro de su boca y chasqueó su lengua en desaprobación mientras me examinaba.

—Tú estás jodidamente delgada —dijo en un descontento murmullo—. No me gusta sentir tus costillas así.

Mi piel hormigueó, encendida de deseo bajo su palma, y sentí mis pechos hincharse bajo su toque, mientras él acunaba uno sintiendo su peso, levantándolo levemente. Su pulgar rozando el pezón.

La punta de su lengua apareció, entre sus igualmente rojos labios. Lentamente lamió su labio superior, y entonces el de abajo volviendo a su boca. Con su mirada aun fija en mis pechos, el retrocedió un paso repentinamente, dándome espacio para moverme.

—Acuéstate sobre la alfombra.

Yo dudé, aun cuando su tono implicaba que no era una sugerencia.

Él se acercó a mí nuevamente, la mitad de su cara fundida en las sombras y murmuró algo distintivamente indigno de un caballero.

—No me refiero abruptamente aquí, pero si tú esperabas ser follada contra la pared, eso no va a ocurrir.

Yo aún no me moví.

Su voz era baja, sarcástica, mientras él sin saberlo volvió mis propios pensamientos en mi contra.

—Hmmm… estás reacia —dijo—. ¿A qué le temes? ¿Avergonzarte a ti misma?

—No.

—¿A mí?

—No.

Él gruñó, acercándose y me miró fulminándome. Sus labios se retorcieron con un borde de burla hacia sí mismo,

—¡¿No?! ¿ Y por qué es eso? Estoy siendo un cabrón, un despreciable bruto…

—Confío en ti. Y no te temo.

—En ese caso, ve y acuéstate.

—Oblígame.

Entonces Edward se rio, un áspero sonido llenando la habitación y sus dientes brillando, muy blancos, como los de un depredador. Con un paso él estaba contra mí de nuevo; él envolvió mi pelo alrededor de su puño y me aplastó con la mayor parte de su cuerpo contra la pared. Forzó su rodilla entre mis piernas y la usó para separarlas. Entonces, lentamente, deliberadamente, comenzó a presionar sus caderas contra mi hueso púbico, tentándome con su polla, tan ávida y tirante e hinchada, oculta por nada más que su delgado pijama. Cada vez que la polla envuelta en seda pasaba sobre mi clítoris, yo gemía con deleite. Mi respiración se volvió pesada y él rio, sin inmutarse, sabiendo que si mantenía ese ritmo, lo resistiría mucho.

Él paró, la mano cerrada en mi pelo tiró levemente, forzando a levantar mi mentón mientras sus penetrantes ojos se alimentaban de cada expresión en mi cara. Su boca era una sombría línea, pero sus ojos tenían un ávido destello. Él inclinó su cabeza para hablar, un silbido hipnótico en mi oído.

—Me gusta cuando estás así, tan caliente, molesta y necesitada que necesitas ser insolente. Hace tu rendición completamente más dulce… —Su mano libre bajó a mi nalga desnuda, presionando mi cuerpo al suyo, mientras movía sus caderas de nuevo—. ¿Qué pasa si yo retengo esto… —su erección restregada fuerte contra mí— indefinidamente, hmmmm? ¿Qué hay sobre eso?

—No… —tarareé para mí misma.

Él me soltó y dio un paso atrás. Me tenía y lo sabía. Su implacable mirada aún sostenía la mía, su voz suave, un susurro.

—Aún estoy esperando.

Mientras yo lo esquivé para avanzar al medio de la habitación, él sonrió de nuevo, complacido consigo mismo y reflexionó en voz alta:

—Yo solo me pregunto, ¿qué te hizo cambiar de parecer tan abruptamente?

Fue una retórica e irónica pregunta, una que casi no exigía mi opinión.

—El privilegio de una mujer —contesté con un rastro de desafío.

Sentí sus ojos en mí mientras me sentaba en la alfombra. Lentamente, me acosté de espalda con mis piernas dobladas en las rodillas. Un prolongado momento de aprehensión hizo que me preguntara lo que él elegiría hacer después. Incierta, dispuesta a complacer, esperé por él, esperando por su próxima instrucción. "Quédate tranquila y pon atención" dijo la pequeña voz "Y tú sabrás qué camino elegir."

Él se acercó ágilmente, lento, y entonces se detuvo. Observé sus pies hundiéndose en la alfombra mientras estaba detenido. La alfombra era gruesa pero se sentía áspera en mis hombros. Bien, eso era correcto. Después de todo, las quemaduras de alfombra no duelen hasta después.

Yo yacía inmóvil, suave y flexible, absorbiendo todos los matices de su conducta, mis sentidos en sintonía con sus movimientos. Él comenzó a pasearse pacientemente de arriba abajo a mis pies, todo el tiempo observándome, sus ojos en trance, la necesidad adictiva de su mirada. Hay un modelo para las cosas, comportamiento y todo, y justo como esa noche en Suecia, él comenzó a explicar, su voz esta vez inesperadamente gentil.

—Me gusta verte excitada… viendo tu anticipación, tus pequeños toques de inquietud acerca de lo que va a pasar. Siento orgullo, porque yo soy el único hombre que puede hacer lo que él quiere de nuevo con esta ingeniosa, chispeante, poderosa y hermosa mujer.

El sonido voló sobre mí, borrando todas las preocupaciones, el efecto de su cantado, monótono monólogo, casi hipnótico. Observé los músculos de su espalda moverse como una cálida ondulación de duna, el ruido sordo de los latidos de mi corazón en mis oídos casi cubriendo su voz.

—Siento un abrumador poder, porque yo puedo hacerte gemir, quejarte y gritar y rogar y gritar. Porque yo puedo atormentarte con un toque de mi mano, o darte satisfacción con la misma… Porque yo puedo traerte el puro sentimiento de hacerte sentir, haciéndote perder todo el control sobre ti misma.

Sus palabras dejaron rastros en mi piel, patrones casuales, invisibles como una caricia, cada uno de ellos diseñado para inflamar y descubrirme un poquito más. Yo gemí. Él se detuvo.

—¿Está el arte de mis palabras excitándote, Bella?

Yo asentí.

—Déjame oírte.

—Sí.

—Puedo olerte —él remarcó conversacionalmente, y su pene se retorció en admisión bajo su pantalón de pijama. Su erección había bajado; su polla colgaba ahora a media asta, un poco menos amenazante y justo como un completo estado de eróticas promesas que yo secretamente, perversamente, disfrutaba. Siempre que yo tenía la oportunidad, observaba en un trance embelesado, como balanceándose perezosamente, en un tipo de promesa sin palabras, rebotando impasible de muslo a muslo con cada paso que Edward avanzaba. Lo imaginé en mi boca, pulsando tanto que yo no sería capaz de mantener el semen derramándose de mis labios bajando a los testículos llenos colgando debajo.

La anticipación es nueve décimas del placer. Temblé recordando esas imágenes mentales y entonces de nuevo con sus próximas palabras.

—También puedo verte… cerrada tímidamente, brillando como un aterciopelado durazno partido, tan jugoso, maduro y fragante.

Unos pocos latidos de silencio entonces él pasó una mano por su cabello y dejó de caminar. De regreso al modo de sermón, su voz retomó la entonación monótona.

—En momentos así, estoy agradecido porque tú te entregaste a mí. Siento que tú me perteneces completamente y siento que este es un regalo que no me tomo a la ligera. Esta mezcla de sentimientos puede ser verdaderamente muy excitante para un hombre.

Con esta conclusión, él se detuvo en mis pies nuevamente, proyectando una larga sombra pesada a través de mi cuerpo.

—Abre tus piernas, nena.

Su petición sonó natural, pronunciada sin súplica o amenaza, y aun así estaba llena de autoridad.

Obedecí, obligándome a mí misma a relajarme, con mis muslos oblicuamente. Yo nunca me sentí así de desnuda, así de expuesta, pero mi postura estaba lejos de perderlo a él. Aún era mi punto más débil, por la expresión en su cara, yo nunca debo haber sido tan poderosa. Él miraba con tal intensidad, tal seriedad, como si fuera un deber ineludible, predestinado a llevar a cabo esa inspección. Sentí la necesidad de cerrar mis ojos.

Podía sentir su mirada, quemando en mi indefenso sexo, mientras él miraba fijamente entre mis muslos. Él podía ver mi vagina, vacía, mendigando, los jugos filtrándose en la alfombra. Yo solo mantuve mis ojos cerrados, esperando y oyéndolo extrañamente murmurando en voz baja:

—Uno debe adorar antes de dominar, destruir, despojar, tomar… uno debe adorar completamente… —Yo respiré fuerte cuando lo sentí ponerse de rodillas entre mis muslos.

Él dejó viajar sus manos arriba y abajo por dentro de mis muslos persistentemente, donde la piel era sensible y fina, la más suave, más receptiva, separando mis piernas más ampliamente. Bajo su avariciosa mirada, mi clítoris se estaba volviendo pesado y caliente. Imaginé cómo él lo vería, asomándose entre los labios, escarlata enrojecido, quemando de su necesidad.

—Tú deberías ver como luces desde aquí… hermosa, más allá de cualquier descripción mientras tú estás ofreciéndote a ti misma en la agonía del deseo. Una imagen de perfección inconcebible. —Su mano se movió sobre mi sexo, solo una vez, una audaz masculina caricia que quemaba mi carne—. Abierto y goteante… colgado. Me estás haciendo pensar en un tenso resorte. El resorte más tenso, el más excepcional que tiene que estar en orden para llegar a liberarse. Tan irresistible…

Mis piernas comenzaron a sacudirse casi imperceptiblemente con impotente necesidad que hacía temblar cada nervio; mi voz raspó mi garganta, ronca de deseo.

—Hazme cosas, Edward…

El sonido de mi respiración casi cubrió la sedosidad de la respuesta que murmuró Edward.

—Oh, tengo toda la intención de hacerlo…

Él me acarició de nuevo con la palma de su mano, el contacto casi duro, y yo jadeé.

—Qué maravilloso humidor. [Caja para guardar puros]

La implicación de sus palabras envió profundas ondulaciones bajando mi columna. Él pasó el cigarro a lo largo de mi sexo, observándome con ojos entrecerrados. Mantuvo la punta contra mi clítoris, sonriendo mientras yo me retorcía contra él. Se sentía tieso y duro, casi abrasivo.

—Se siente extraño contra tu piel, ¿cierto? Te quita el calor… te deja sin aliento…

Él comenzó a explorar cada abertura, a trazar los montes y valles con su travieso utensilio, hablando todo el tiempo, haciendo malvadas preguntas, su voz sedosa, suave y sedoso barítono.

—¿Piensas que podría hacerte acabar con este ancho y perfumado sustituto de mi polla?

Siendo el cerebral y versátil amante que era, yo dudé un poquito, pero no respondí.

—Podría tenerlo completamente empapado en tu esencia y entonces, cuando lo fumara más tarde, te tendría completamente sobre mis dedos y lengua. Dentro de mis pulmones… el humo incluso podría arrullarse en el aire en una volátil impresión de tu cadera.

Con temor de mover mi cabeza en abierto rechazo, atrapé su mirada, tratando de revelar mi no disposición, si no decepción, a la repentina oferta. El cigarro se había calentado, absorbiendo el calor y la crema de mi piel.

Inesperadamente, lo removió, olfateó su almizclado aroma y entonces lo puso a un lado.

—Quizás en otro momento —susurró pensativamente. ¿Habría distinguido él, en la leve inhalación, mi ansiedad?

—¿Qué era eso que tú querías de mí, de nuevo? —me preguntó con un expectante, interesado tono como si estuviéramos teniendo solo otra conversación.

Estaba perdiendo mi anterior compostura. Sentí una frágil y tensa frustración oprimida por ese incesante deseo, por sus despiadados juegos.

—Tú ya sabes lo que quiero… —suspiré cansinamente.

Repentinamente, él se cernió sobre mí, apoyado en sus manos y rodillas. Su maliciosa expresión había desaparecido, una mirada de intensa concentración tomando su lugar. Sus ojos centellaban mientras él provocaba una vez más, sus labios tan cerca que yo podía sentir su calor en mi mejilla.

—Compláceme.

Él no me tocó, pero su proximidad era vertiginosa. Sentí una fresca ola de jugosa audacia. Hablé de nuevo, después de una temblorosa respiración.

—Tu cintura apretada por mis muslos, nuestras extremidades entrelazadas…

Él se apoyó en un codo y dejó su otra mano viajar al azar sobre mi cuerpo: deslizándose por mi mejilla, buscando el pulso en mi garganta, trazando la línea de mi mandíbula, el tierno hueco sobre mi clavícula. Sus dedos estaban serpenteando sobre mis pechos, cuando él me pregunto lenta y deliberadamente:

—No te censures. ¿Qué más?

—Quiero sentirte… tocarte por mucho tiempo, trazar arcos y espirales y formas sobre tus bolas… y en tu pecho y en tu espalda…

Él inclinó su cabeza y su lengua golpeó sobre mi pezón una vez. Una oleada de sensaciones onduló a través de mi columna. Pequeñas y rápidas lamidas sobre la otra punta me hicieron arquear la espalda. Más, yo quería más. Un gemido áspero y estrangulado en su pecho mientras empezó a succionar. Placer lanzado a través de mi sexo, dejando entumecidas mis piernas. Demasiado rápido, él se alejó; la llamarada retrocedió.

—No, Isabella, esos son solo medios para un fin. ¿Qué es lo que tú realmente deseas? —Una sonrisa cosquilleó en las comisuras de sus labios, pero sus ojos estaban ardiendo.

Mis pensamientos estaban moviéndose tan rápido, como el parpadeo de las sombras cinematográficas, pensamientos hechos imágenes, imágenes convertidos en palabras.

—Yo deseo vivir oscura y ricamente en la seguridad de mi femineidad bajo tus instrucciones. Yo quiero conocer tus deseos, observarte construir nuestra vida, haciendo tu trabajo masculino. Te quiero a ti sobre mí… en cada forma posible que haya, en cada forma que haya. Tú, mi eje, siempre arriba. Yo deseo sentir el dulce dolor de ser poseída por ti, para tu placer, a tu merced, a tu tiempo…

Yo odié el sonido de mi propia voz, rogándole por lo que yo necesitaba, pero sabía que era la única forma que obtendría cualquier cosa de él esta noche. Y yo necesitaba ser tomada, duro. Sus manos se movieron abajo, más perezosas, sus dedos rozando el hueso de mi cadera.

"Los hombres son lógicos y sexuales, se directa…se femenina."

—Pero, sobre todo, deseo tu polla —exhalé—. La necesito.

Su palma buscó mi sexo, estirado entre muslos abiertos y las llamas se volvieron a encender.

—¿Cuánto lo deseas?

Él estaba trazando círculos a través del húmedo alivio. Me humedecí más, más húmeda bajo sus exploradores dedos. Mi sangre se volvió demasiado caliente, llenando y quemando mis venas. Estaba quemantemente húmeda, humeante y resbaladiza, agua y fuego intensificándose el uno con el otro. Abrí más mis muslos, permitiéndole mejor acceso, mi excitación pasando el punto en el cual podría pretender resistir.

—Demasiado —una acalorada y jadeante admisión.

—Pero tendrás que dejármelo a mí si yo represento tus deseos, ¿cierto?

Una voz fantasma pasó a través de mi mente, una letanía, una sola palabra revoloteando alrededor. "Rendición, rendición, rendición…"

—Sí —la palabra quemó mi garganta.

—Porque este es mi juego, a mi manera, Bella.

Un débil sonido de rendición desesperado. Deseo destilando en rendición.

—Sí.

—Y tú lo tendrás, amor, a mi tiempo. A mi orden.

Más estériles y distantes promesas. Un confiado dedo recorriendo mi muslo, mi sensibilizada abertura me trajo un pequeño y dulce consuelo.

—Así, nena, ¡¿verdad?! —él preguntó suavemente, y movió su mano otra vez, atrevidamente explorando mis pliegues, sus dedos abriéndome, separándome.

—Mmmm…

Una experta intrusión de su delicioso dedo medio detuvo mis pensamientos. El estremecimiento de mis piernas se convirtió en un fino temblor que tomó todo mi cuerpo.

—Pero no sé cuál te gustaría más… ¿Ese?

Su dedo se retiró abruptamente, desconcertantemente, dejándome una sensación de vacía soledad como si su toque cayera a mis acaloradas profundidades. Con una sonrisa, él limpió lentamente, demostrativamente la humedad de sus dedos, pasando sus dedos a través de su suave y esculpido pecho, regresando entonces su mano entre mis piernas, comenzando a masajear dulcemente la carne que rodea mi clítoris como si él no deseara nada.

—¿O esto?

Mientras el pulso de mi sexo explotaba con urgencia, yo comencé a arquearme y ondular debajo de él, implorando, usando un tono jadeante que no sabía que poseía. Cuando él finalmente lo tocó, yo temblé y grité.

—Ahora, ahora. Las niñas buenas se quedan tranquilas y calladas mientras sus mojados e hinchados clítoris están siendo frotados y tirados. —Cuando él lo pinchó, yo estaba al borde de venirme. Le di mi respuesta, toda ojos y jadeos, saboreando el hambre que él permitiría cruzar su cara. Su respiración era tan caliente que sus palabras en mi oído se sentían como una penetración verbal.

»Shhh, Nena… solo me aseguro de que realmente sepas cuán dolorosa puede ser la excitación…

—Por favor, tómame… Estoy lista…

Él acunó mi sexo y mis hinchados y turgentes labios llenaron su palma.

—Estoy tomándote… en mi mano, amor —murmuró y su voz se volvió más ronca con cada palabra—… a tu derretido, cambiado centro y tu disponibilidad es obviamente exquisita para mí… Hmmm, tenerte en la palma de mi mano… eso no es solo una poética metáfora. Hay una boca con labios llenos y abiertos, casi capaces de extraer desde dentro, humedad y calor, absorbiéndolo en sí mismo el objeto de su deseo. Tú estas lista, Isabella, toda caliente y mojada…

Sus palabras me hicieron derretir en un blanco infierno de deseo, fuera de mis sentidos, tan fuera de control psicológicamente, que ni siquiera pudiera imaginar estar en control. Yo extendí la mano para agarrar sus hombros, lo tiré hacia mí y medio mordí, medio besé sus crueles y hábiles labios; él nunca había tenido mejor sabor.

—Más por favor…

Con cada una de sus arremetidas, me volví más frenética. Todas mis reacciones hacia él, estaban cargadas.

Cada musculo de mi cuerpo dolía, ¡lo necesitaba demasiado! Estaba temblando como una hoja, mi cuerpo gritaba por ser tomado completamente, una excesiva disposición, un deseo primitivo de ser poseída por él, totalmente suya, totalmente sostenida por su poder. La agonizante sensación, el calor, el estremecimiento aumentó hasta el punto donde yo ya no podía soportar más y aparté mis labios lejos de los suyos, para gemir, para rogar.

—Por favor, déjame tocarte… te extraño… he estado esperando desde hace mucho… —murmuré implorando entre besos.

Me retorcía y aferraba a él, y él estaba duro e implacable como piedra en mis brazos, mientras yo apretaba sus hombros. Me mantuve lloriqueando incoherentemente, rogando por su polla, con cada movimiento y sonido, rogándole que me tocara, que me dominara, que me usara.

—Por favor, Edward… dámelo…

—¿Cuál va a ser, Nena? —él preguntó roncamente—. ¿Dar o tomar?

Yo habría reído si no hubiera estado tan insanamente excitada. Estaba repentinamente furiosa con él, de su arrogancia, de su descuido, y más que todo del hecho que él me conocía demasiado bien. Yo no sabía cuál era la diferencia entre lujuria y rabia.

—¡¿Estamos jugando a la semántica?! —le pregunté incrédulamente en medio de la desesperación—. Dar y tomar es dar. A quién diablos le importa cuál es. ¡Solo dame más y tómame más! ¡Tómame fuerte y sin piedad para que así puedas purgar tu rabia! Dame tu polla para poder aceitarla y sentirla deslizándose en mi interior… ¡solo fóllame, Edward, por favor!

Sus ojos se volvieron locos de lujuria. Apenas pude registrar su bufido profundo en su garganta.

—Oh, tú eres tan mala cuando quieres…

Con un fluido e inesperado movimiento, él empujó su pantalón de pijama hasta medio muslo.

Liberado de su delicado confinamiento, su pene brotó, tan largo, tan oscuro, arqueándose hambrientamente, tan rígido e inflexible como un arma falsa. Un codicioso sollozo escapo de mí. Yo quería tomarlo y tirar de él, como tirar de una cuerda, arrastrándolo dentro de mi coño.

En un borroso movimiento, antes de que pudiera alcanzarlo y tocarlo, él me montó, extendiendo más mis muslos y todo su peso se extendió debajo de él.

—Has ganado tu deseo. ¡Un hombre solo puede tomar demasiado!

Con eso, él diestramente, se guio a sí mismo y entró duramente sin más ceremonia, desgarrando los pliegues, separándome exquisitamente, llenándome como un hombre debería, y en una forma que un cigarro nunca igualaría.

Me oí gemir a mí misma y todos mis pensamientos se quebraron en pequeños trozos. Yo había olvidado, o quizás no, la abrupta expansión, la oleada que siempre sentí cuando su polla entraba por primera vez en mí, la sensación de estar siendo sobrellenada. Otra profunda, rápida estocada y sorbí un grito. Una oleada de respiración caliente contra mi oído:

—Estoy dentro de ti ahora. ¿Era eso lo que querías? —preguntó oscuramente.

Solo fui capaz de emitir un sonido desarticulado. Estaba demasiado sin aliento para hablar.

—Debo insistir en una respuesta… —La petición sonó como si estuviera viniendo a través de dientes apretados, la urgencia burlando su voz.

Cerrando mis piernas alrededor de él, me esforcé en mantenerme arriba, deseando más, aferrando sus hombros, más apretado. Busqué su mirada, él parecía serio, absorto, desprovisto de vanidad y pretensión, todo artificio ido.

—Sí, esposo.

Su voz había cambiado. Fue más baja, más ruda.

—Entonces tómalo todo —él gruñó y me dio más, sus caderas arremetiendo ferozmente. El salvajismo era inevitable después de nuestra larga espera. Yo había estado deseando ser usada por él, como el objeto de su lujuria, y me deleité en esa poderosa intensidad. Mi carne inflamada, estirada, aceptando, envolviendo su quemante longitud, la fricción más deliciosa que la mejor memoria que yo tenía. Estaba tan excitada, tan lista para él, que le di la bienvenida al tierno y feroz asalto.

»Todo de mí. —Su voz era baja, lento gruñido, su respiración áspera, viniendo a contrapunto con las feroces y furiosas arremetidas de su polla—. Te gusta eso, ¿verdad? Tómame más profundo… esto es una exquisita invitación para un hombre, solo dejarlo ir —él gruñó en mi oído.

Uñas raspando su espalda; sollozantes sonidos de placer, de necesidad negada por demasiado tiempo, hacían eco en la habitación. Él me tomó más fuerte, con una ruda posesividad, o quizás era solo rabia, mi último conocido. Era un ávido, crudo polvo y la compasión no estaba a la vista.

—¡Mierda, te has estrechado!

Su boca en mi oído, susurrando promesas de tortura por venir, todo lo que él había aprendido que me gustaba, todo lo que él había aprendido que yo necesitaba…

—Voy a hacerte ver estrellas… haré que te vengas tan fuerte que pensarás que has muerto. —Él embistió dentro de mí una y otra vez, muy bajo, más rápido y más fuerte, y largas y profundas, mis músculos comenzaron a temblar. El orgasmo, rápido y repentino como la muerte, me atravesó, me dejó rígidas e inmóviles mis extremidades, entonces estallando a través de mí, galvanizando mi cuerpo en espasmos.

Él paró para sentirlo.

—Apriétame fuerte, nena, apriétame en el olvido… —murmuró, frotando sus labios sobre los míos, inhalando mis gritos.

Mientras la conciencia comenzó a regresar, yo pude oírlo, aún susurrando, como alguien embriagado de amor, una apagada mezcla de maldiciones y suaves palabras. Manteniéndose a sí mismo quieto, aún empalándome en esa parte que podría probar y explicar cosas que el resto de él no podría, él estaba esperando a que pasaran los últimos temblores.

—Tan estrecha, tan caliente… —Él estaba respirando palabras, rostro hundido en mi pelo, inhalando, alabando mi belleza en tono callado. Yo gané suficiente conciencia para notar los leves temblores de su cuerpo, esforzándose por control, contra mí, dentro de mí, un signo de su inhumano esfuerzo para permanecer sin moverse.

Las pulsaciones de mi carne templaron y él pareció notarlo, tomando esto como indicador para reanudar su varonil labor. Él comenzó con lentas rotaciones, acariciando mis húmedas, adoloridas paredes internas, con infinita lentitud, entonces fue con largas y lentas, líquidas, acometidas, moviéndose dentro de mí como debajo del agua, como si él conociera mis aguas mejor que yo.

Él gruñó bajo en su garganta y su ritmo se aceleró. Mi respiración al compás de su ritmo, los cortos sonidos guturales de placer, gemidos agudos, mi única influencia contra el pesado bombeo. Él estaba follándome ahora con un castigo, minuciosidad vengadora, guiándome constantemente a otro clímax.

Placer, placer, más placer con cada profunda y vigorosa estocada. Un rayo de luz en su severa mejilla. Nuestros cuerpos haciendo lava, sudor y almizcle uno contra el otro, como antiguo, piedra elemental. Un intento predeterminado a reunir la primaria andrógina. Cada empuje me llenaba, cada retirada me dejaba hambrienta.

—Toda mía. Hasta el día que muera.

Mi segundo orgasmo construyéndose rápidamente, demasiado rápido. Más fuerte esta vez. Reducido solo a un caliente río de sensaciones, todo mi cuerpo, adentro y afuera, suspendido en sí mismo, tirante como la encordada un arco demasiado tenso, cada nervio congelado en anticipación de la próxima y fluida estocada de perforación.

Yo estaba suspendida en el borde, inhalando la respiración, tan bueno, tan extremo, pero yo aún no podía detenerme o apartarme. Sentí sus olas viniendo, inexorables como un Tsunami, atrayéndome, bajándome, hundiéndome. Traté de advertirle, pero él ya lo sabía, y cuando me golpeó y casi perdí el conocimiento, él rio con salvaje orgullo y satisfacción.

Pero entonces él estaba viniéndose, mientras yo aún lo estaba apretando, urgiéndolo, como yo había sido diseñada para hacerlo. Los golpes desaceleraron, el ritmo roto y él se hundió sobre mí una y otra vez, temblando violentamente mientras su polla trabajaba llenándome con su semilla. Llenándome como él había sido diseñado para hacerlo. Él era todo líquido, sus huesos se derritieron, un hombre de acero volviéndose líquido por dentro, su liberación apaciguando dos largos meses de hambruna.

Repentinamente flácido, él se sintió dos veces más pesado sobre mí. Él se retiró y sentí su semen filtrando, entonces saliendo a borbotones de mí, fecundo y grueso, marcándome, haciéndome sentir tan poseída. No hice movimiento para limpiarme. Estaba perfectamente feliz de dejarlo empaparse en mi piel, dejarlo secarse en mis muslos. Su respiración aun agitada mientras él colapsó a mi lado, agotado, relajado, quizás por primera vez en meses. Su sudor olía marcadamente varonil, íntimo. Diferente, como sexo.

Una misteriosa, voz contra alto femenina, estaba cantando con inmenso anhelo atrás de mi cabeza: "No dejes de ser un hombre…"

Él se puso de espaldas y me puso sobre él, levantándome de la fría alfombra. Mis parpados pesaban, mi respiración agitada como la suya. Puse mi mejilla en su pecho y el único sonido era el latido de su corazón y nuestros erráticos jadeos. Justo entonces y ahí, solo él y yo existíamos. Ninguno de nosotros se movió. No supe cuánto tiempo pasó; particularmente no me importaba.

¿Qué pasa después? Después del descenso a los pozos de cruda salvaje primordialidad? Un hombre y una mujer quienes habían visto y querido todo el uno del otro, y este deseo, dado todo de ellos mismos. El conocimiento ahora nacidos, que todo lo de uno era conocido, y anhelado por el otro. Un conocimiento que daba profundidad, más allá de la medida de su lazo.

Soñolienta, levanté mi cabeza y lo miré. Sus ojos estaban cerrados, su boca suave. Él había recibido su pequeño y mortal medida de paz.

—¿Terminamos con los juegos? —pregunté, presionando mis labios en su cuello.

Sus brazos se apretaron a mi alrededor, estrujándome con una fuerza a un paso del dolor, sintiendo mi piel erizada por el frío.

—Oh, estamos muy lejos de ello nena… —su voz apagada con una leve y misteriosa sonrisa deslizándose en sus facciones. Él se puso de pie con asombrosa fluidez y removió su pantalón de pijama con rápidos y balanceados movimientos.

Lo observé asombrada; desnudo, él era aún más bello, sin vergüenza, perfecto como el David esculpido en mármol. Su masculinidad tenía un elemento de salvaje independencia y rudeza, un vigor animal, exudando fuerza, habilidad sexual, virilidad. A sus pies me sentí completamente sin fuerzas, como una pequeña mota de polvo en su camino, barrida, consumada, pero también envuelta por el alivio que su fuerza —la cual tenía solo en cierta medida lo que hace con el poder de su carne— no podría ser vencida por extraños. No sin dificultad. Me sentí a salvo y mucho más.

Seguridad, deseo, auto-abandono, risa, ternura, vulnerabilidad, hambre, amor, todas esas palabras y muchas otras podrían ser usadas en conjunción con mi sumisión a él. Porque ellas eran una parte de ello, causa y efecto, todo junto.

Y aún como una mujer quien era realmente subyugada, realmente poseída por su hombre, yo no era débil. Le toma a una fuerte mujer quien posee un claro entendimiento de sí misma para someterse al liderazgo de un hombre en quien confía. Ciertamente yo conocía mis fortalezas. Siempre pensando en nuevas formas de hacerlo sentir amado; a cambio, yo me esforcé en convertirme una con su carne, ser su inspiración divina, convertirme en su creación, el perfume de su poesía. Ser tan indispensable para él, como él lo era para mí.

Amada, apoyada, adorada, yo estaba en una posición de lograr todos mis sueños. De ser todo lo que podía ser, completamente segura en mi femineidad, en mi autoestima. Por todo eso que su crianza, dominación masculina deseaba por sobre todo lo demás.

Ese conocimiento, la seguridad que me daba, permitía que todo lo que estaba dentro de mí quedara en libertad. Renunciar al poder, liberar a una mujer de su miedo a que su esposo la abandonará o perderá interés. Y ahí, toda responsabilidad arrancada, desencadenada por los grilletes de pánico y preocupación, yo era libre, absolutamente libre.

Aparentemente insensible a mi paralizada e insaciable mirada, él me ayudó a ponerme de pie también. Entonces, por segunda vez esa noche, él me tomó en sus brazos y me llevó a nuestra habitación. Pasamos oscuras habitaciones pero él no necesitaba luz. Cansada, colgando como una muñeca de trapo, fui sostenida como un trofeo en sus brazos. Él se enderezó, como si sus pies descalzos estuvieran atravesando rectamente los Campos Eliseos, no meramente el acolchado de los pisos de madera de nuestro mundano hogar.

—Pienso que nuestra cama necesita un ritual limpiador, así estará preparada para "ennoblecimiento" de nuevo.

—Estoy segura de que no sé qué quieres decir —dije perezosamente, mi corazón sereno con amor satisfecho.

—¿No fue así como tú lo pusiste?

—Oh, ¿se espera que recuerde todo ahora?

—Tú realmente estás reacia, Isabella. Yo obviamente necesito asegurarme de mantenerte bien y propiamente follada.

—Ya era hora de que te dieras cuenta. ¡Estaba teniendo suficiente de todo ese viril estoicismo!

—Tú fuiste convencida por mi nocturno y oh-tan-ingenioso, podría agregar, "puesta en escena", ¿entonces?

—Tú sabes, Edward, algunas veces yo no te creo del todo…

—Tú eres una mala mentirosa, mi amor.

—¿Cuánto de ello fue real? —pregunté cautelosamente.

—Tú no quieres saber eso —vino la respuesta, de una controlada y melancólica forma.

Él estaba en lo correcto, no quería saber.

—¿Estás bien?

—Por ahora, basta con decir que yo mismo me he librado del demonio cabalgando en mi hombro.

—¿La bestia ha regresado a su cueva?

—No por sí misma, tú la cazaste.

Él me besó y me puso sobre nuestra cama, envolviéndome en un tierno y cálido abrazo. Su cara estaba radiante; él me miró con algo más fiero que el amor, más visceral y puro. Yo lo miré, tratando de imaginarlo como un hombre viejo. Sus pequeñas arrugas convertidas en pliegues. Su cuerpo aún ágil, bien aceitado, aún no inclinado. Y de alguna manera, volviéndose más bello, más deseable con cada línea, con cada cana. Mejorando con cada año que pasa, como vino envejecido, ciertamente como lo hacen los hombres.

La atracción sexual se pierde con los años, la belleza física decae… ¿me vería él de la misma forma que ahora? ¿Me amaría aún entonces? Él y yo, ambos, éramos efímeros, como el vapor del aliento disipándose con renuencia en una fría mañana. Pero quizás nuestro amor nos haría a ambos inmortales, a pesar de nuestros menos que perfectos viejos huesos.

Sus cálidos labios en mis sienes, en mis párpados fueron eficientes en restringir esos inquietantes y errantes suposiciones.

—Bien, ¿lección aprendida?

—Quizás yo he aprendido a tener más paciencia, pero yo me aventuraría a suponer que esta virtud no está encima de tu lista tampoco —observé impertinentemente, mis labios solo susurrando sobre los suyos.

—Nosotros no deberíamos ignorar las señales de advertencia y un hombre sabio admite cuando su tiempo ha llegado a su fin. Soy lo suficientemente sensible y responsable, para considerar tus sentimientos y ponerlos sobre mis impulsos. Y algunas veces esto significa rendirme a mis impulsos.

—Esa es solo otra forma de decir que tu orgullo que te controla tan profundamente, se ha roto, ¿¡verdad!?

—Bien, parece como que tú estas afectándome y no estoy completamente disgustado con los resultados —Edward admitió, con un suspiro.

La dulce ironía del poderoso hombre volviéndose impotente… ¿qué era más delicioso que pensar que tú has deshecho a tu hombre? Él me había retado y vejado, pero también me había inspirado. Yo llamé sucesivamente a sus demonios, yo los convoqué y los absorbí. Yo los exorcicé con mi astuta y dulce femineidad. Estaba orgullosa de mí misma. Desde ciertos ángulos, eran espléndidos aspectos de ser una mujer. Me reí levemente, una tonta alegre y pequeña risa, sintiéndome un poco loca y mareada. Desde la cabina de comando a la dulzura de una vista, ahora su viaje estaba completo.

—Yo no he oído esa risa desde hace un tiempo… ¿Qué maliciosos pensamientos se esconden detrás?

—Yo soy la ganadora, ¿cierto? Tú dijiste "no esta noche", y aún así, aquí estamos…

—Es pasado de la medianoche, amor. Todo lo que tú has ganado es una pequeña copa de plata llena de polvo de estrellas.

—Lo dice el hombre que perdió todo control de sí mismo debido a mis encantos…

—Hmmm, supongo que ambos hemos perdido antes de poder ganar. Duerme ahora, mi salvaje amor.

Cada historia de amor es única y tiene su propia línea de tiempo, el misterio dentro de ella es suculento. Nosotros aun teníamos demasiadas capas que descifrar nosotros mismos, ciertamente más revueltas y trastornadas de emocional romántica intensidad para encarar delante de nosotros. Pero bajo su ala, segura, en mi confianza y nuestro profundo y duradero amor por el otro, ya no temí más.

Aún riendo, ebria en la almizclada esencia de su piel, me dejé ir entre sus brazos. Bajo mi palma derecha, su corazón latía enérgico, firme y aliviador. Eso y la calidez de su piel, hicieron un excepcionalmente potente narcótico. Mis pensamientos disminuyeron gradual y lentamente, en las horas apagadas de oscuridad, encontré mi descanso al fin, a la orilla de su cuerpo.

 **FIN.**

* * *

 **Pudiste leer este fic en español gracias a las traductoras y beta FFAD.**

 **Traductoras:**

 **Elena Bellamy.**

 **Nikky McGuiness.**

 **Carolina Alejandra Aguirre.**

 **Betas:**

 **Lizzie Swan Ferrell.**

 **Manuela Peralta.**

 **Day Aguilar.**

 **Gracias por su trabajo y tiempo.**


End file.
